


Your Fucking Majesty

by hiraesse



Series: Your Majesty [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, M/M, au / современная монархия, ангст, драма, насилие, нецензурная лексика, ожп и омп, от реальных людей здесь лишь имена и внешности, политические интриги, упоминания курения, упоминания наркотиков, чимин внебрачный сын короля, чимин развивается на протяжении всей работы, юнги и джихун братья, юнги и джихун телехоранители
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 90,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraesse/pseuds/hiraesse
Summary: — И что я, блять, должен сделать?— Для начала, снять пирсинг и скрыть татуировки, Ваше Высочество.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga
Series: Your Majesty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835287
Kudos: 4





	1. Начинай

**Author's Note:**

> arizona zervas — feeling blessed;  
> — life ain't always what it seem  
> i can tell you best
> 
> and you can't kill my fucking vibe  
> — bitch I'm feeling blessed
> 
> плейлист:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/18NA6oNubPPjn5ed7Vd8zq?si=e7505021469e4beb

_(Главная фишка королевской семьи в том, что мы любим пировать)_

Когда Чимин возвращается домой во второй половине дня, квартира встречает его запахом чего-то кислого и одновременно пригоревшего. Чимин морщится, наступая носком кед на пятку, и вытягивает обтянутую чёрным носком ногу.

— Чиминни? — на звук открывающейся двери в коридор выглядывает госпожа Пак, маленькая женщина с каштановыми волосами, подстриженными под каре. — Вас отпустили с колледжа пораньше?

— Я там не был, — фыркает Чимин, стягивая потрёпанную джинсовку с уставшего тела, и вешает её на кривоватый крючок на стене. — Что мне там делать?

Госпожа Пак коротко вздыхает, поджимая губы, и возвращается в комнату. Она не ругает его, потому что знает, насколько это бесполезно.

— Я сегодня в ночную, поужинаешь сам? В холодильнике осталось немного продуктов, — Чимин лишь кивает на это и направляется на кухню за таблеткой от головной боли.

— Я могу позвать Намджуна? — Намджун, высокий парень с ядовито фиолетовыми волосами, его лучший друг. — Оставишь денег?

Выходя в прихожую, госпожа Пак заглядывает в кошелёк и устало вздыхает — до зарплаты остаётся две недели, а денег уже почти нет. Чимин возвращается за рюкзаком и, увидев в руках мамы несколько бумажек, смело вытаскивает три из них со словами: «Этого как раз хватит». Госпожа Пак провожает его грустным взглядом и продолжает собираться на работу.

Когда дверь со скрипом закрывается, Чимин в своей комнате плюхается задницей на диван, заменяющий ему кровать, и, поставив будильник на восемь часов вечера, заваливается спать.

Просыпается он не сразу и не по будильнику. Телефон разрывает, потому что звонивший всё не унимается, и Чимину приходится встать, чтобы ответить, и это жутко злит его.

— Чего, блять? — вместо приветствия спрашивает он, прижимая трубку к уху и выглядя при этом покрасневшим от злости. Последующее молчание только сильнее злит его. — Чего, Намджун?

— _Пак Чимин, здравствуйте. Мы в магазине. Что брать?_ — Намджун смеётся над чем-то, что остаётся неуслышанным для недовольного Чимина. — _Как обычно или есть особые пожелания?_

— А тебе есть разница чем бухать? — огрызается Чимин в трубку, поднимаясь с дивана, и приподнимает пятку, чтобы включить свет; пока он спал, на улице стемнело. — Берите, что хотите. Но у меня денег немного, учтите.

— _Сегодня платит Дженни. Ты забыл?_ — на заднем плане Чимин слышит, как Тэён — самый младший из них, с большими оленьими глазами и тонкими сиреневыми волосами — что-то кричит. — _Заткнись, мелочь._

Слышится возня, и через секунду до Чимина доносится обиженное сопение.

— _Хён, он меня обижает._

— Вломи ему по яйцам.

— _Обязательно._

Чимин хмыкает и понимает, что вызов сбросили. Отложив телефон на столик, он пластично потягивается, хрустя костями, и выпрямляется, размышляя, чем ему заняться оставшиеся двадцать минут до прихода друзей.

Сначала он решает одеться. Чимину всегда плевать, как он ходит и что носит, поэтому меняет начинающую странно пахнуть майку и штаны на футболку и шорты, а из обуви напяливает старые кеды, которые скоро просто развалятся.

К сожалению или радости, гости заваливаются раньше. Услышав дверной звонок, Чимин движется к прихожей и по пути смотрится в зеркало, недовольно отмечая при этом спутанные рыжие пряди в чёлке. Расчёсывая её короткими пальцами, Чимин ковыряется в замке, отодвигая цепочку, и через жалкие десять секунд в маленьком коридоре оказывается слишком много народу. Кто-то что-то выкрикивает, и непонятная холодная жидкость с шумом льётся на дырявый ламинат. Кто-то рядом упрекает низким: 'Ну бля, Джен', но Чимин этого не видит, потому что на нём виснет маленькая тушка Тэёна.

— Привет, хён!

И даже если Чимин с подозрением относится ко всем, кто не являет собой его лучшего друга, этот мелкий ему нравится. Поэтому он треплет сиреневоволосое «чудо» по волосам и отпихивает как можно дальше, открывая для себя проход к Намджуну.

— Привет, старик, — Намджун тяжело хлопает Чимина по лопатке и вдруг морщится, повышая голос. — Заноси аккуратно, блин!

Чимин следит за его взглядом и со свистом провожает огромный бочонок пива, который несёт Юта, один из их друзей с красивой улыбкой.

— Откуда шиши? Я думал, вы еле наскребёте каждому по пиву.

— Дженни спёрла карту отчима, — Намджун хмыкает и забрасывает тяжёлую руку на Чимина, второй взъерошивая фиолетовые и неровно подстриженные волосы, которые поддерживает цветастая бандана.

Когда дверь за последним гостем захлопывается, Чимин освобождается от хватки Намджуна и идёт закрывать дверь на цепочку (с него хватит того раза, когда Чонин забыл закрыть дверь и во время вечеринки кто-то спёр его компьютер).

— Так, все помнят правила? В туалете не запираемся, в мою комнату не заходим. Хотите сосаться — дерзайте здесь, — Чимин направляет на помрачневшего Бэкхёна два пальца, как бы намекая, что в прошлый раз тот закрылся в туалете с неизвестной девчонкой, а кто-то, уже пьяный в дрова, захотел выломать дверь.

Тёмноволосый Ёнджэ включает телевизор, щёлкая каналы, и Чимин подрывается с места, так и не забрав свою порцию пива, но забирая пульт. Оставляя новостной канал, Чимин уносит пульт с собой и возвращается к Намджуну, который с широкой улыбкой протягивает ему пластиковый стаканчик.

— Давно не расслаблялись, — Чимин важно кивает, принимая стакан, и сразу же делает большой глоток, наслаждаясь прохладным вкусом.

— Да, я помню, как будто это было вчера.

И оба парня усмехаются, потому что это _буквально_ было вчера, только в другом месте — кажется, в квартире Юты… или нет… Чимин плохо запоминает места, если в начале тусовки ему сразу же вручают стакан.

С Намджуном они болтают следующий час, и Чимин вполне этим доволен — Намджун единственный, с кем он может говорить сколько угодно.

— Меня, кстати, уволили, — мимоходом сообщает Намджун, когда все темы исчерпали себя, но Чимина притворно безразличный тон не проведёт — он-то знает, как работа важна для него.

— За что на этот раз?

— Я опоздал на три часа.

— Да лан, это не так страшно.

— Это не страшно, если это случается один раз, а не целую неделю, — Намджун заглатывает в себя остатки пива и тянется стаканчиком к Тэёну, чтобы тот ему подлил. Следующее предложение звучит очень горько: — Может, колледж — не моё.

— Ты ещё туда не поступил, чтобы так нудить, — Чимин подталкивает Намджуна локтем и хмыкает, но тот не улыбается.

— Самое время нудить, когда тебе скоро двадцать четыре.

— Всё, хён, не тошни, — Чимин подходит к кухонному столу и выливает содержимое своего стакана в чью-ту пепельницу, вместо пива подливая коньяк. — Лучше глотни чего покрепче. В жопу колледж.

— В жопу колледж, — всё равно кисло соглашается Намджун и разом опрокидывает в себя алкоголь, морщась. — Ты куда? — спрашивает он, когда Чимин щёлкает чьими-то спичками, найденными на столе, и вставляет зажжённую сигарету между зубов.

— Пойду найду Дженни.

В квартире быстро становится душно и накурено из-за огромного количества пьющих и курящих парней и девушек, и кто-то открывает окно, впуская внутрь весеннюю прохладу и неприятный запах канализации. Чимин, привыкший к чему похуже, не морщится и продвигается от кухни до гостиной, что не занимает много времени (квартира всё-таки не королевских размеров), и разваливается на диване вместе с неподходяще для такого места красивой девушкой в кожаной куртке. Её пышные и тёмные волосы собраны в хвост.

— Привет, — мурлычет Чимин, касаясь тонкого бедра ладонью. Девушка поворачивает к нему голову и забирает из его ладони сигарету, чтобы затянуться с самым недовольным выражением лица.

— Если ты пришёл просить денег, я тебе не дам, — говорит она, и вместе с её речью выходит белый дым, закругляясь кольцами.

— Ну почему сразу денег, — Чимин продолжает мурчать и пододвигается ближе, тёплыми губами почти касаясь девичьей щеки. — Ты меня недооцениваешь.

Чимин знает, что Дженни обижается только для вида и лишь набивает себе цену, в то время как на самом деле хочет сделать нечто совсем другое.

— А мне показалось, что _пере_ оцениваю, — шепчет Дженн в ответ и задевает ладонь Чимина, всё ещё покоившуюся на её бедре, наманикюренным пальцем — дотрагивается до чернильной линии, идёт по ней вверх и переходит на следующую татуировку. Чимину нравится, когда она так дразнится, потому приближается, наконец, к аккуратным губам и едва прикасается к ним, как этого оказывается достаточно.

Дженни внезапно отталкивает его к спинке дивана, а затем садится сверху и привычным движением касается чужой щеки ладонью, подтягивая к себе.

— Теперь все на своих местах, — Дженни уже не стесняется, что приватизировала чужую сигарету себе — нагло затягивается и выпускает дым Чимину чуть ли не в лицо.

Когда ему надоедает ждать, он хватает Дженни за зад и вжимает в себя, чувствуя, как низ живота по-тихому закручивает. Дженни усмехается и склоняется к его лицу, и сейчас Чимин не даёт себя дразнить — сразу притягивает ближе за затылок и накрывает её губы своими.

Если честно, Чимину не очень нравится целоваться с Дженни — из-за сигарет в большинстве случаев у неё сухие губы и рот, а он любит, когда всё влажно. Да и трахаются они только потому, что, не считая Ёнсон, Дженни — единственная нормальная девчонка в их компании, а из парней Чимину никто особо и не нравится.

Дженни издаёт тихий стон, когда Чимин прикасается к её шее зубами, а потом зализывает лёгкий укус длинным языком и задевает прохладным кружочком пирсинга влажную кожу.

— Ха, он всё-таки сдох! — восклицает кто-то рядом, и Чимин недовольно отрывается от шеи Дженни. Диван рядом с ними прогибается, и Чимин пытается убить взглядом пепельноволосого Бэкхёна. — И насрать.

Издавая тихое хныканье, Дженни пытается снова поцеловать Чимина, но тот уже отвлёкся и смотрит поверх её надплечья на экран телевизора. Там — лицо взволнованной репортёрши с большими глазами.

— _Дорогие жители прекрасной столицы Великой Кореи, с болью в сердце сообщаю вам, что всеми обожаемый король Чон Юонг Второй скончался, так и не сумев перебороть болезнь_ , — женщина делает глубокий вздох. — _Мы все опустошены, как и Королевская семья. А сейчас к нам хочет обратиться регент¹ Чон Минджэ._

— Намджун-хён, ты вместе с ними затаривался? — внезапно спрашивает кто-то, и комната погружается в смех. Намджун тихим голосом приказывает всем заткнуться и неуверенно поправляет галстук. С недавнего времени благодаря каким-то шутникам все остальные начали дразнить Намджуна за то, что он носит классические рубашки и брюки. И Чимин бы давно приказал им заткнуться, если бы ему не было лень.

Пока какие-то смешки всё ещё разлетаются по помещению, Чимин сминает талию Дженни ладонями и с некой хмуростью наблюдает, как на экране показывают каких-то людей. Он не помнит как их зовут, и ему абсолютно плевать на это. В самом конце, когда камера останавливается на молодом парнишке, у Чимина что-то ёкает. Он внимательно рассматривает песочные волосы, обрамляющие светлый лоб, тёмные глаза и тонкие губы, и понимает, что начинает злиться. Почему его мать должна трудиться двадцать четыре на семь и получать гроши, почему семья Намджуна не может оплатить ему колледж, почему они в какой-то заднице, пока кто-то носит дорогие часы на тонких запястьях и позволяет себе лить фальшивые слёзы? Когда изображение сменяется совсем юной тёмноволосой девушкой с чёлкой и дрожащими губами, Чимин чувствует, что совсем звереет, и щёлкает пультом.

— Соизволили высунуться из своей ёбанной норы, — дёрнув коленями, Чимин отбирает у Дженни сигарету и в две большие затяжки заканчивает с ней. Дженни понимает намёк и сползает с его ног на рядом стоящее кресло с на половину облезшей обивкой. — Тэ, налей мне чего-нибудь.

Тэён коротко кивает и послушно направляется на кухню с пластиковым стаканчиком своего хёна в руках.

◌

Утром Чимин просыпается не по своей воле. Вернувшаяся с работы госпожа Пак смотрит на него укоризненно несколько секунд, после чего наклоняется над диваном и что-то поднимает с него. Расфокусированным взглядом Чимин пытается понять, на что ему указывают, и закрывает глаза, откидывая голову на жёсткий подлокотник дивана.

— Чиминни, я же просила не курить дома, ну или хотя бы высовывайся в окно, — госпожа Пак устало потирает глаза и выходит из комнаты. Она очень хочет спать после тяжёлой смены, но в квартире полный беспорядок, требующий капитальной уборки. Возвращаясь в гостиную, госпожа Пак находит Чимина, пытающегося снять прозрачную упаковку с новой пачки сигарет.

— Отдай!

— Нет, — госпожа Пак убирает отобранную вещь в карман и протягивает Чимину один из мусорных мешков, принесённых с собой. — На телевизоре стакан воды и аспирин. Принимайся за уборку. Я приготовлю нам завтрак, а потом помогу тебе с этим. И сегодня у тебя занятия в два. Я позвонила твоей старосте.

— Блят-т-ть, — выдыхает Чимин с шипением, когда остаётся в комнате один. Обычно мама убирает всю квартиру после его посиделок в одиночку, но в этот раз, видимо, она сильно разозлилась из-за его пропусков колледжа. — Вот дерьмо.

К концу уборки Чимина так тошнит от влажных бычков, потонувших в стаканах с выпивкой, и от самого алкоголя, что он обещает себе встать на путь здорового образа жизни. И забывает об этом, когда идёт в колледж и, поправляя ворот худи, получает смску от Юты с заголовком: «Новый тусич».

◌

— Я дома, — возвращается Чимин только вечером, держа в руках кочан капусты. Он ставит его перед задумчиво уставившейся в одну точку мамой и поворачивается к выходу из кухни. — Меня друзья к себе позвали, я пойду?

— Подожди, Чиминни, нам нужно поговорить, — госпожа Пак успевает схватить Чимина за руку и слабым жестом просит сесть перед собой за стол. — Ты слышал, что умер наш король?

— Да, и мне насрать, — Чимин поднимается, закатывая глаза, но его снова перехватывают и сажают на место. — Это не всё?

Госпожа Пак отводит взгляд и поджимает губы, будто ей тяжело говорить о том, о чём она собирается. Чимин хмурится и опирается локтями о стол, скрещивая короткие пальцы, и наконец обращает на маму всё своё внимание.

— Я никогда не рассказывала тебе о твоём отце-

— И я не хочу, чтобы ты делала это сейчас. Он бросил нас, конец истории, — раздражённый услышанным, Чимин поднимается во второй раз, и, когда госпожа Пак открывает рот, чтобы ответить, раздаётся стук в дверь.

— Дело в том, что-, — осекается госпожа Пак и испуганно сглатывает, переводя взгляд на Чимина Стук повторяется ещё раз. — Это, может, наша соседка пришла одолжить чего-нибудь, я сейчас.

Мертвенно бледная, она выходит из кухни в коридор. Чимин остаётся на месте, не горя желанием слушать глупую болтовню госпожи Ли и его мамы, но напрягается, потому что слышит мужские, совсем непохожие на женские, голоса. Им сразу же овладевает страх, что что-то происходит с мамой, поэтому он срывается с места и резко тормозит, когда видит трёх незнакомых мужчин в деловых костюмах. Один из них, самый маленький, чуть повыше Чимина, с ломкими и светлыми, как солома, волосами внезапно ухмыляется, заметив Чимина в проходе, и растягивает губы в по-неприятному довольной ухмылке.

— Ну здравствуйте, Ваше Высочество.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> регент/регентство¹ — временное осуществление полномочий главы государства при малолетстве, болезни, отсутствии монарха.


	2. Вернись к корням

__

(Единственная причина, почему я здесь — это сеять хаос)

— Мам…

Один из мужчин пытается сохранять нейтральное выражение, но Чимин успевает заметить, как черты его лица на секунду заостряются. Незнакомец сжимает челюсть и вскидывает ладонь, тихо приказывая: 'Юн'. Первый мужчина перестаёт довольно ухмыляться, становясь серьёзным, и отходит к двери, ведущей в ванную комнату.

— Мам…

— Чиминни, я хотела поговорить о твоём отце не просто так, — осторожно начинает госпожа Пак, закрывая за незваными гостями входную дверь. Чимин понимает, что она не боится их, но расслабиться всё равно не может. — Это всё очень серьёзно.

— Ну хватит уже, — Чимин закатывает глаза и видит, как его мама краснеет после следующих слов: — Мне абсолютно плевать, какой мужик засунул в тебя свой член двадцать лет назад.

— Вы даже не хотите знать, как его звали? — вкрадчиво интересуется один из незнакомцев, не моргнув и глазом, в то время как его напарник с острыми чертами лица удивлённо хмыкает.

— Вам-то какая разница, вы тут причём? — спрашивает Чимин, склоняя голову, а потом скрещивает руки на груди с требовательным выражением лица. — Если я выслушаю тебя, я смогу уйти? Меня ждёт Намджун, мам.

— Наверное… — госпожа Пак неуверенно оглядывается на мужчину у входа в ванную комнату и прячет ладони где-то внизу. — Но боюсь, этого будет недост-

— Тогда скажи мне, наконец, что хотела, и я пойду отсюда.

— Вашего отца звали Чон Юонг Второй, — Чимин, собирающийся уже было свалить, застывает на месте и оборачивается, ожидая следом услышать, что это шутка. — Меня зовут Ким Чунмён, и я сенешаль¹ при Королевском дворе. Это О Сехун, мой подчинённый. А того мужчину зовут Юн, он Ваш будущий телохранитель, Чимин-щи.

— Что? — удивлённо выдыхает Чимин, переводя растерянный взгляд на госпожу Пак. — Что он несёт?

— К сожалению, это правда.

У Чимина такое ощущение, что кто-то вылил на него целое ведро воды, но даже тогда он не почувствовал бы себя так растерянно и испуганно. А он не ненавидит эти чувства, потому что они вызывают слабость.

— Не к сожалению, а к счастью, — недовольно исправляет Ким Чунмён, смерив госпожа Пак возмущённым взглядом. — Мы наконец-то узнали, что у нашего короля был наследник, хоть и незаконнорожденный.

— Но это точно не я, — таким же тоном, что и Ким Чунмён, парирует Чимин и снова скрещивает руки на груди. Что ему тут собираются за бредни рассказывать? Он в них ни на йоту не поверит. — Вы думаете, этот Юонг, или как его, бегал туда-сюда к моей маме? Пф, да это бред.

Однако все собравшиеся выглядят предельно серьёзно и молчат.

— Чимин-щи, дело в том, что Вы родились в этом мире, — начинает Ким Чунмён теперь вкрадчиво и делает один шаг по направлению к Чимину, — и, насколько я понимаю, вам пришлось покинуть двор около девятнадцати лет назад?

— Покинуть двор? Что? Блять, мам, я не понимаю, что происходит-, — Чимин не успевает договорить — сзади доносится тихое бормотание, а потом раздосадованное _Эй!_

Чимин резко поворачивается к своей комнате, чтобы заметить застывшего на пороге Намджуна, прижавшего подбородок к груди и сверху вниз уставившегося на Юна, который, кажется, готов броситься в атаку.

— Мин Юнги, — бросает устало Ким Чунмён, выпрямляясь, и лицо его снова ожесточается. — Почему Вы не сообщили, что в квартире не только вы? — это уже летит в сторону госпожи Пак, на что она растерянно разводит руками.

— Я только что пришёл, здрасте, — Намджун выглядит виноватым и таким же растерянным, как и госпожа Пак. Он переводит на Чимина вопрошающий взгляд и поправляет ворот рубашки, начиная волноваться из-за непонимания происходящего. — Почему ты не берёшь трубку, старик? Там Дженни скоро Бэку на член сядет.

Чимин громко и неприлично выругивается и получает в награду два раздражённых и один насмешливый взгляда (О Сехун, похоже, веселится). Чимину совершенно плевать на то, что сейчас выясняется, что он чей-то сын. В двадцать лет у него нет каких-то высоких моральных ценностей, кроме тех, в которых фигурируют члены и покушения на его собственность. Бэкхён часто любит забирать чужое, а Чимин ненавидит, когда кто-то трогает то, что принадлежит ему.

— Я ухожу, — говорит он, попутно запихивая телефон в карман дранных джинсов, и натягивает чёрную куртку. Видя, что мама собирается остановить его, Чимин качает указательным пальцем из стороны в сторону. — Ты думаешь, я поверю во всю эту фигню после твоей лжи? Нихуя не поверю, и мы уходим, мам. Или погоди, — Чимин на секунду оборачивается, растягивая губы в неприятном оскале, — может, мне тебя теперь не мамой называть, а подстилкой для Королевских?

Чимин неверяще качает головой и хочет повернуться, но натыкается плечом на Юна, который тут же хватает его за предплечье: — Мне остановить его?

— Эй, лучше побереги своё лицо и отойди от меня-

— Лучше Вы поберегите своё, — фыркает Юн, однако отступает под рассерженный взмах руки от Ким Чунмёна. О Сехун остаётся стоять в стороне, как и стоял до этого, лишь крайне внимательным взглядом рассматривает Чимина, будто пытается понять его.

— Старик, ты уверен? — тихо и боязливо спрашивает Намджун, когда Чимин цепляется за его талию и толкает в сторону выхода. Постоянно оглядываясь на находящихся в гостиной, Намджун выглядит так, словно считает, что им нужно остаться, но настойчивый Чимин уже выталкивает его в коридор, где начинается подъезд.

— Более чем.

◌

— Мы можем зайти через дверь как все нормальные люди, — пыхтит Намджун днём позже, когда Чимин встаёт на его сцепленные ладони, чтобы взобраться на окно. Приземлившись задницей на подоконник, Чимин лезет в карман распахнутой куртки, и через секунду в его руках оказывается прямоугольный пластик, при нажатии на который вылезает несколько отмычек.

— Заткнись и следи, чтобы нас никто не запалил, — не то чтобы в месте, в котором живёт Чимин, ограбления квартир вызывали общественную шумиху, но Дженни снова будет ругаться, если ей придётся забирать их из обезьянника. — Я не хочу слушать её пиздёж.

— А ты не думал, что она говорила правду? — это до Чимина доносится уже из его комнаты (Причина быстрого попадания в квартиру? Набитая рука и расшатанное окно). Он ждёт, пока Намджун подтянется на ладонях и увидит, как он закатывает глаза. — Я серьёзно.

— Ага, сщас. Сам себя послушай: Пак Чимин — сын короля! Сейчас тебе под скрипку вальс станцую, — Чимин плюхается на диван и замирает, почёсывая бок заползшей под футболку ладонью. Вспомнив о чём-то, Чимин наклоняется, лезет под диван, и на свет появляется старенький поцарапанный бонг² из тёмно-коричневого стекла, цветом похожий на пивную бутылку. — Я не знаю, может она хочет срубить денег, поэтому врёт тем мужикам?

Намджун присаживается рядом, вытягивая длинные ноги в лакированных дерби, опирается о плечо Чимина, очевидно запыхавшийся от проделанных действий, и проклинает чью-то супер активную задницу. Чимин в это время вытаскивает из рюкзака, валяющегося где-то вместе со специальными палочками, воду и заливает её в бонг, зажав между колен.

— Да, но если несколько лет назад король сходил на сторону, это вполне вероятно.

— Погоди, а он разве был тогда женат? — отрывается Чимин от засыпания листьев табака в чашу. Намджун бросает на него взгляд и равнодушно пожимает плечами.

— Не знаю, я историю прогуливал.

— Блин, я тоже.

Чимин фыркает (да-а, их с Намджуном прилежными учениками не назовёшь) и кивает на бонг. Намджун качает головой, взамен вытаскивая обычную пачку сигарет. Бросив _открой окно_ , Чимин наклоняется и помещает губы внутрь горлышка.

— Знаешь, я чёт так подумал, — выполнив его просьбу, Намджун возвращается на насиженное место и поджигает сигарету, вставив её меж зубов. — Если ты реально из Королевских псинок, ты можешь свой статус подтвердить и стать принцем…

— Ага, а потом забрать все свои деньги и вернуться сюда, — Чимин хмыкает, отстранившись от горлышка, и выдыхает плотный дым наверх. А потом вздрагивает, осознав сказанное. — Блять, хён…

Намджун выдыхает насмешливое _ха_ и, зажимая сигарету в тяжёлых пальцах, наклоняется к Чимину, что уже широко улыбается, будто ребёнок, увидевший первый в своей жизни снег.

— Блять, да это гениально! — отставляя бонг на пол и перехватывая чужую сигарету, Чимин вскакивает на ноги и запускает свободную руку в окрашенные пряди. — Если тот мужик реально трахнул мою мать двадцать лет назад, то я правда принадлежу псинкам. Что значит, я богат.

— А ты знаешь, что можно сделать с этими деньгами? — Намджун хитро улыбается, откидываясь на спинку дивана, и закидывает ногу на ногу.

— _Всё._ Блять, я же могу вытащить нас из этой дыры, — возбуждённо взмахивает руками Чимин, а потом в спешке затягивается и делает круговые движения этой же ладонью. — Я могу купить нам с мамой дом, а тебе оплатить колледж, о господи. Мы можем попробовать тот самый коньяк из ТЦ, о господи.

— Ты должен поговорить со своей мамой.

— Я должен поговорить со своей мамой.

Чимин едва успевает закончить фразу, как из гостиной слышатся какие-то посторонние звуки. Сдавленно ругнувшись, Чимин последний раз затягивается и тушит сигарету о подошву слипона, выкидывая её следом в окно. Намджун подпрыгивает с затёртой подушки и прячет бонг обратно под диван. Чимин знает, что это не сработает, потому что в комнате слишком накурено, но всё равно хватает с полки дезодорант и усиленно пшикает им. Ему вроде бы похуй, а всё равно не хочется расстраивать маму.

Когда не особо удачная 'маскировка' заканчивается, Чимин распахивает дверь и выглядывает в коридор, в то время как Намджун жмётся за его спиной. Сначала Чимин ничего не замечает, а потом щёлкает пальцами и шепчет Намджуну, чтобы тот следовал за ним.

— Привет, Юни, — здоровается он с невысоким мужчиной, который тут же преувеличенно морщится. — Как я понимаю, остальные на кухне?

— Я Юн, и здравствуйте, — видно, что ему не хочется этого делать, но он кланяется и пропускает парней на кухню.

Там, как ни странно, не пахнет пригоревшей пищей и въевшимся запахом канализации. Чимин издаёт удивлённое _ого_ , принюхиваясь к травянистому запаху горячего чая.

— Нет, вы не имеете права давить на него… — госпожа Пак тут же замолкает, заметив Чимина, и подрывается с места, чтобы обнять его. — Чимин, где ты ночевал? Я волновалась.

— Не твоё дело, отстань, — Чимин изворачивается, когда его пытаются поцеловать в лоб, и переводит всё внимание на Ким Чунмёна. — Я правда сын короля?

Ожидая ответа, Чимин бросает быстрый взгляд на О Сехуна и подмечает, насколько же они не подходят этому месту: чёрная ткань пиджаков сильно выделяется на фоне засаленной клеёнки на столе, а уложенные дорогими косметическими средствами причёски теряют объём от влажного воздуха. Оба мужчины кажутся чем-то лишним, беспокоящим взгляд.

— Это правда, Чимин, и мы хотим вернуть вас домой.

— Домой? — Чимин фыркает, не сдержавшись, а потом будто просыпается. — Подождите, вы хотите забрать меня во дворец?

— Так точно, сэр, — О Сехун почтенно склоняет голову. — Хоть Вы и незаконнорожденный, по закону Вы считаетесь принцем и можете претендовать на право жить во дворце.

— А также право на трон и богатства, оставленные нашим великим королём Чон Юонгом Вторым, — продолжает за О Сехуном Ким Чунмён и ловит ту искру, которая загорается в глазах Чимина при упоминании денег. — Наш мир — это Ваш мир, Чимин-щи, и Вам пора вернуться домой.

— Его дом здесь, и он никуда не поедет! Я вам уже сказала! Достаточно того, что я разрешила поговорить с ним! — госпожа Пак топает маленькой ногой и вперивается недовольным взглядом в Ким Чунмёна, от чего тот небрежно взмахивает рукой.

— Вы не сможете отгородить своего сына от места, которому он принадлежит-

— Ещё как смогу, я его мать!

— Так, 'мать', тихо, — Чимин недовольно морщится из-за прервавшей их маму, всё ещё злясь, что она врала ему, и снова оборачивается к непрошеным гостям. — Подождите, то есть мы можем переехать во дворец и стать частью Королевского двора? Ахуеть.

— Никак нет, сэр. Ваша мать и Ваш… друг (на Намджуна направляют оценивающий взгляд, заставляя сжать все свои сто восемьдесят один сантиметр) останутся в пригороде, Вы не можете взять их с собой.

— То есть, только я?

— Только Вы, — кивает О Сехун.

Чимин хмурит брови и поворачивает к Намджуну голову, начиная с ним молчаливый диалог. Чимин никогда и не думал, что окажется в такой ситуации, он в самых настоящий непонятках и раздумывает, что делать дальше. Ехать куда-то с незнакомыми людьми идея ещё та, но с другой стороны обещанные богатства не дают покоя. Чимин может стать богатым, _очень_ богатым, и одно только это чего стоит. Ладно, как только он получит деньги — сразу же заберёт маму и Намджуна.

У Чимина нет никакого плана, лишь что-то неопределённое, мелькающее где-то в сознании, и он чувствует, что бросается в омут с головой, когда сглатывает вязкую слюну и распрямляет плечи:

— Я хочу получить статус принца и всё остальное.

◌

На следующий день ближе к обеду Чимин стоит перед собственным подъездом и переступает с ноги на ногу, дуя на ладони (Весна выдалась пасмурной и холодной). Чимин ждёт какого-то мистера Ли, который должен забрать его вместе с О Сехуном во дворец. Намджун проводить Чимина не смог из-за нового собеседования в недавно открывшуюся пекарню, а мама ещё вчера расстроилась и ушла ночевать к подруге, поэтому сейчас Чимин стоит на улице один. Он успевает скурить две сигареты, прежде чем во двор не заруливает голубая BMW и не останавливается прямо перед Чимином, мигая фарами.

Пока Чимин забирается внутрь, в его голове успевает пронестись мысль, что Тэён и Юта тачку бы точно заценили.

— Добрый день, — приветственно кивает О Сехун, давая водителю знак, что можно трогаться. Когда его игнорируют, он поворачивается к соседнему сиденью со слабой улыбкой. — По прибытии во дворец Ваши вещи осмотрят, сэр.

— Блять, — раздражённо выдыхает через зубы Чимин и пихает вытащенные зажигалку и запечатанную пачку сигарет в карман кожаной куртки. — Если меня будут лапать, я требую, чтобы это был кто-то симпатичный.

О Сехун мягко усмехается и отворачивается, вытаскивая на свет дорогой телефон, которого у Чимина никогда не было. Чимин наблюдает, как О Сехун что-то быстро печатает, пока ему это не надоедает, и он не принимается рассматривать самого О Сехуна — такая же укладка, как и вчера, такой же костюм, только выстиранный и хрустящий. Скучно. Оставшуюся поездку Чимин размышляет, будут ли заставлять его также марафетиться, или злой рок пройдёт стороной.

— Приехали, — грудным голосом информирует водитель, и Чимин оживает, прилепляясь к окну. Он не успевает особо осмотреться, потому что машина внезапно останавливается, и он больно врезается плечом в ручку.

— Вы готовы к встрече со своей _настоящей_ семьёй, сэр? — О Сехун тянется к двери и толкает её, а потом неожиданно наклоняется в сторону Чимина и заговорщески шепчет: — Ваш внутренний карман.

— Что?

— Карман куртки. Переложите туда сигареты.

Бездумно хлопая ресницами, Чимин на автомате убирает пачку туда, куда ему сказали, и вылезает на улицу, попадая кедами на песчаную дорожку.

— Ну нихуя себе…

Чимин когда-то видел Королевский дворец на картинке в учебнике по истории, но школьные рисунки сосут по сравнению с реальным видом. О Сехун поддерживает Чимина за локоть и ведёт его к мраморной лестнице — замок находится на небольшом возвышении —, а Чимин во все глаза рассматривает тёмный камень с белёсыми разводами и маленькие квадратные башенки, широко раскрыв рот. Если снаружи его поражает такая красота, то что будет внутри…

— Чимин-щи, наконец-то! — когда его подводят поближе, к подножию лестницы начинают спускаться несколько человек. Все они кажутся знакомыми, но вот женщину с изящной золотой короной на голове, обратившуюся к нему, Чимин видит как будто впервые. — Здравствуйте, дорогой.

Чимин лишь моргает, не зная, что сказать, и внимательно осматривает остальных. Дойдя до последнего лица, он вдруг всем телом вздрагивает и пятится назад, больно врезаясь в высокого О Сехуна.

_Югём._

С последней ступеньки серого мрамора на Чимина смотрит мертвенно бледный Югём.

— Пожалуйста, нет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> сенешаль¹ — одна из высших придворных должностей.  
> бонг² — устройство для курения конопли и табака. как правило, представляет собой небольшой сосуд, частично заполненный водой, с конусообразным отсеком для тления конопли.


	3. Знай своё место

_(Он как бомба замедленного действия. Не трогай его)_

— Что с Вами? Вам плохо? — Чимин бледный, как неиспользованное полотно художника. Женщина, находящаяся рядом, подхватывает его за предплечье и наклоняется, чтобы заглянуть в лицо. В её глазах Чимин видит хорошо скрытое волнение и настороженность. — Сокджин-щи, позвоните отцу.

Югём медленно качает головой, а потом исчезает, стоит Чимину моргнуть.

— Всё… нормально, не нужно никуда звонить, — хмуро отзывается Чимин, когда понимает, что всё это время перед ним стоял совсем другой юноша.

— Ах, хвала Небесам, я так испугалась! — незнакомка всплёскивает руками и возвращается к юной девушке, приобнимая её за талию. — Кхм, я думаю, нам пора представиться. Не поможете мне, господин О?

— Конечно, Ваше Величество.

Женщина оказывается Чон Ханыль — королевой и скорбящей вдовой. Когда её представляют, она протягивает в сторону Чимина не знающую тяжёлой работы ладонь, повёрнутую тыльной стороной вверх. Чимин замечает это только тогда, когда прекращает буравить взглядом незнакомца, почудившегося ему Югёмом. Не понимая, чего от него хотят, он тянется ладонью в ответ и даёт королеве 'пять'. Где-то сбоку раздаётся фырканье, а Чон Ханыль прочищает горло, смущенная странными действиями внебрачного сына её умершего мужа.

Справившись с неловкостью, О Сехун подхватывает Чимина под локоть и подводит его к девушке, обнимающей Чон Ханыль. Та оказывается его сестрой со стороны отца и излучает столько восторга, что Чимину становится тошно до неприятного привкуса на кончике языка.

— Не трогай меня, пожалуйста, Пранприя, или как тебя там зовут, господи, — с отвращением проговаривает он и делает шаг назад, когда понимает, что Пранприя сейчас запрыгнет на него из-за переизбытка эмоций. Пранприя отступает назад, полностью покрываясь краской смущения, и поправляет шоколадную чёлку пальцами.

Следующих двоих, какую-то совсем пуганную девочку с милыми яблочками щёк и лохматого парня, представляют как Пак Чеён и Ким Тэхёна. Когда Чимин слышит, что Тэхён будет его камердинером¹, то хмыкает и бормочет _класс, всегда мечтал о ком-то, кто будет подтирать мне жопу_. После его слов кто-то опять фыркает, и на этот раз Чимин знает, кто это: русоволосый мужчина с крупными перстнями на больших пальцах.

— Какие-то проблемы? — приподняв брови, интересуется Чимин и делает шажок по направлению к мужчине, вглядываясь во взрослое лицо с тяжёлым взглядом и плотно сжатыми губами.

— Что Вы, никаких проблем, — тот фыркает в третий раз и отстраняется от незнакомки, прижимающейся к его боку, чтобы скрестить руки на груди. — Я просто восхищаюсь манерами нашего будущего правителя, всё как надо.

— А тебе-то какая разн-

— Я бы хотел, чтобы Вы обращались ко мне, используя уважительную форму. Я всё-таки старше, и мы не знакомы.

— Сокджин, — прежде, чем Чимин успевает парировать, используя весь яд, накопленный на языке, в разговор встревает просто прекрасная девушка, статная и гордая, с пронзительным взглядом чёрных глаз и смуглой кожей. — Не начинай, умоляю тебя.

— Хорошо, но я останусь при своём мнении, — мужчина возвращает руку на талию незнакомки и улыбается, и фальшь растянутых губ слишком очевидна. — Меня зовут Ким Сокджин, я сын Королевского врача и член парламента. Не буду говорить, что приятно познакомиться, боюсь, Вы не поймете о чём я.

Чимин широко распахивает глаза и хлопает ресницами, откровенно удивляясь неприкрытому ничем оскорблению, и не чувствует, как обкусанные короткие ногти впиваются в мягкую ладонь, с силой надавливая на чувствительную кожицу.

— А я Ан Хеджин, невеста этого грубияна, — Ан Хеджин мягко смеётся, прикасаясь тонкими пальцами к накрахмаленной рубашке Ким Сокджина в районе груди. — Надеюсь скоро стать госпожой Ким.

Чимин молча пялится на них, переваривая полученную информацию. Внутренний голос подсказывает ему, что с этой парочкой что-то не так, _определённо_ что-то не так. Чимин привык доверять собственным ощущениям, и сейчас они говорят, что он должен быть предельно осторожным.

— Меня зовут Чон Чонгук, — приглушённо слышится с самого конца, и Чимин переключается со своих мыслей на последнего юношу, мгновенно покрываясь тонкой корочкой из страха и паники.

Тот самый парень, почудившийся ему Югёмом. Чимин подходит ближе, едва дыша, рассматривает мягкие на вид волосы цвета мокрого песка, чуть раскосые глаза, и понимает, что, исключая похожий рост и изобилие маленьких родинок, между парнями ничего общего нет.

Почему он заставил вспомнить его о Югёме? Внутри Чимина закипает что-то колючее, заставляя стискивать пальцы сильнее, и он понимает, что хочет сделать этому Чон Чонгуку больно. До сломанных костей и разбитой души. _Никто не имеет права быть похожим на Югёма._

Знакомиться больше не с кем, и, оглядывая стоящих перед ним вельмож, Чимин отчётливо ощущает разницу между _собой_ и _ними_ : они одеты в баснословно дорогие костюмы, блузки и юбки-карандаши, стоящие, вероятно, дороже, чем сам Чимин, когда он в это время носит третий год подряд одну и ту же куртку, спёртую вместе с Чонином из местного торгового центра; на их пальцах и в ушах сверкают драгоценные камни и металлы, пока на пальцах Чимина, сухих и коротких, дешёвые кольца, вечно окисляющиеся и оставляющие на коже тёмно-зелёные разводы; про причёску Чимин даже не заикается — его волосы цветом напоминают ржавчину (Внимание! Не давайте Тэёну краску, он всё проебёт), лежат даже не в художественном беспорядке по сравнению с лохматыми волосами того же Тэхёна и выглядят, будто он засунул голову в работающий вентилятор.

— Остальные слуги заняты приготовлениями к ужину, я познакомлю вас попозже… хотя, это необязательно, — после затянувшего молчания подаёт голос Чон Ханыль и заправляет пряди, выбившиеся из причёски, за уши, восстанавливая свой грациозный вид, порушенный весенним ветерком. — Мы думали, что вы приедете позже и не подготовили комнату. Я уже послала свою служанку сделать это. Обычно в это время мы занимаемся какой-нибудь спортивной и активной игрой. Вы что-нибудь любите, Чимин-щи? Гольф, крокет… шахматы?

— Баскетбол, — бросает Чимин наугад, вспомнив школьные соревнования, и надеется, что его не станут в это втягивать.

— Ой, отлично, мальчики как раз в это любят играть! — Чон Ханыль радостно хлопает в ладони, а потом хмурится, выпячивая нижнюю губу. — Подождите, а Юн и Скупс ещё не вернулись… Ах, ладно, Сокджин-щи, вызовите Уджи, Вы мне будете нужны.

Но прежде чем они направляются к спортивной площадке, к Чимину подходит представившийся Вонхо матёрый мужчина с мощными бицепсами, и даже Чимину становится немного некомфортно. Его осматривают, выворачивая наружные карманы, не спрашивая о внутренних, и Чимин мысленно ликует, и плевать, что у него забрали зажигалку Юты, который, вероятнее всего, разозлится. Рюкзак тоже осматривают, но Чимин знает, как сделать так, чтобы ничего не нашли, поэтому у него ничего не конфискуют.

Чимину почему-то кажется, что комната давно готова, а направляют его на маленькое поле за невысоким холмом только за тем, чтобы заставить пообщаться с обитателями дворца. Будто он маленький, и мама привела его в первый день в детский сад.

— Вам нужно место переодеться в форму? У Вас вообще есть сменная одежда? — спрашивает О Сехун, всё также находясь близко, когда они идут по стриженной траве в сторону баскетбольного кольца. Чимин одаривает его неприязненным взглядом, а потом осматривает свои джинсы, майку и куртку и качает головой. — Хорошо… и пожалуйста, промолчите, когда увидите Уджи.

— М, окей? — отстранённо отвечает Чимин, сосредоточившись на фигурке Чонгука, уже переодетого в спортивную форму и приближающегося к площадке неторопливой рысцой. Блять, эта форма что, украшена золотыми нитями? _Она что, именная?_

Когда они ступают на твёрдую поверхность, Чимин замечает маленькую спину в просторной футболке, делающей эту спину ещё меньше, и издаёт тихий смешок. Сам Чимин не может похвастаться длинными ногами или телом, но этот парень _реально_ маленький. Чимин не удивится, если окажется, что он ростом с Дженни, а та примерно… _сто шестьдесят три?_

О Сехун приветственно кивает обладателю спины, когда тот оборачивается, и Чимин с интересом поглядывает на новое чем-то смутно знакомое лицо с лисьими глазками и кошачьей улыбкой. Ха, да у этого парня _всё_ маленькое.

— Это Уджи, телохранитель Ким Сокджина и брат Юна. Его, я надеюсь, Вы помните, сэр?

— Хах, этот парень такой же маленький, как и моя мать, — смеётся Чимин, не вслушиваясь в слова О Сехуна, и слышит тихий вздох. Не то чтобы он любит издеваться над чужой внешностью, просто это кажется забавным, тот факт, что этот хлипкий парень обучен защищать чью-то жизнь.

— А Ваша мать тоже ломает кости голыми руками? — вдруг насмешливо интересуется Чонгук, подходя ближе, и сминает руками баскетбольный мяч. После его слов Чимин чувствует, как злость постепенно поднимается от кончиков пальцев к горлу, и направляет на Чонгука пристальный взгляд. — Мы начнём играть?

— Вдвоём?

— Нет, сегодня с господами сыграем я и Тэхён. Надеюсь, Его Чистопородие это не потревожит, — хрупким и звонким голос отвечает Уджи, не улыбаясь, и в данный момент Чимин понимает, чем тот похож на брата.

Больше Чимин собеседникам не отвечает, а когда приходит Тэхён (в футболке и шортах он выглядит ещё нелепее), игра начинается. Чимин недоволен, что его поставили в пару с маленьким Уджи, и расстроенно пыхтит, когда снимает чёрную кожаную куртку. Чимин отдаёт её вместе с рюкзаком О Сехуну, который присаживается на небольшие трибуны вместе с Пранприей и Чеён (как Чимин услышал, девушек отправили к ним, потому что королева оказалась занята). При столкновении с железным сидением рюкзак издаёт характерный звон стёкла, и Чимин шепчет тихое _упс_. Делая вид, что не замечает укоризненного взгляда, он взъерошивает волосы ладонью и возвращается на площадку.

На поле Чимин старается игнорировать всех как можно дольше, перекидываясь редкими фразами о перехвате мяча. Сейчас, когда Чимин остался в белой майке и ничего не прикрывает его татуировки и пирсинг, он буквально кожей чувствует, как все _пялятся._ Взгляды будто оседают на его предплечьях и шее, и Чимин хочет гаркнуть, но продолжает держать рот на замке и, от чего-то волнуясь, постоянно перекатывает языком штангу.

Он продолжает напоминать себе, что главное — это деньги, когда на линии штрафного броска в него врезается Тэхён и по инерции таранит вперёд. Упустив мяч, Чимин громко выругивается и со змеиным шипением отталкивает от себя Тэхёна.

— Простите, Ваше Высочеств-

— Сука, ты правил не знаешь? — не удержавшись, Тэхён пятится назад, и Чимин пихает его в грудь. Легкое раздражение, не оставляющее его с самого начала, перерастает в настоящую злость. ~~Страх.~~ Чимин привык нападать прежде чем кто-нибудь подберётся к нему, поэтому дёргает Тэхёна за руку, подтягивая к себе, и снова толкает назад. И тот бы упал, запутавшись в собственных ногах, если бы его вовремя не подхватили.

— Что здесь происходит? — кожа на руках у Юна загрубевшая, когда он проводит по запястью Тэхёна, помогая вернуться в вертикальное положение. За его спиной стоит высокий мужчина с тёмными и волнистыми волосами и строгим лицом, излучающим какую-то внутреннюю силу. Вид его жилистых рук заставляет Чимина на секунду умерить пыл.

— Ничего, — бормочет он и возвращается к центру поля, где встречается взглядом с усмехающимся Чонгуком. Понимая, что игра поставлена на паузу, Чимин останавливается, запускает обе ладони в волосы, взъерошивая запутавшиеся пряди, и соединяет пальцы в замок на затылке. Проходит всего несколько секунд, прежде чем к ним приближаются О Сехун и Юн, но их оказывается достаточно, чтобы успеть просканировать пластичное тело перед собой. ~~Так, на всякий случай.~~

— Очень жаль прерывать столь занимательную и _честную_ игру, но Её Величество просила передать, что комната готова. И если Вы не возражаете, она бы хотела поговорить перед ужином, — с Юном Чимин перекинулся всего парочкой фраз, но его откровенно заколебала та ухмылка, которая появляется каждый раз, стоит телохранителю открыть рот. — Джи, Эскупс, поиграйте тут с детишками.

Чимин забирает у О Сехуна свой рюкзак и забрасывает его на плечо. После игры Чимин весь вспотел, и, хоть его и обдувает прохладный ветерок, куртку он не надевает, а вешает на сгиб локтя.

Всё больше отдаляясь от спортивной площадки, Чимин чувствует, будто оставляет там часть своей злости — его уже не так сильно бесят О Сехун и Юн. Ему даже удаётся пошутить про симпатичный эскорт и получить в награду два сдержанных смешка.

Из маленького приключения до своей новой комнаты Чимин может вспомнить только то, что он чуть не расколотил какую-то супер дорогую вазу, и благо на свете существуют люди с мгновенной реакцией, как Юн, спасший всю ситуацию.

— Ос-сторожнее, — выдаёт сквозь зубы Юн, поддерживая, вероятно, стоимость двух почек Чимина, и тот рад бы смутиться, что его задница таранит всё, что попадается на пути, но лишь пялится на длинные коридоры с высокими потолками и едва моргает, словно пытается впитать в себя как можно больше.

Когда-то давно, когда Чимину было не больше шестнадцати, и он ходил в свою первую школу, его очень сильно интересовала архитектура; стол в его комнате всегда был завален дешёвыми и дорогими инженерно-строительными журналами, а на стенах пестрели всевозможные чертежи и наклейки. Чуть позже, когда они с мамой переехали, архитектура как-то забылась, сменившись на фиолетововолосого Намджуна, выпивку и лёгкую травку.

Сейчас Чимин задирает голову. Прежнее чувство наслаждения чем-то, что построил человек, снова затопляет его, и он рассматривает на тёмно-бордовых стенах золотые блики. Они отражаются от огромной хрустальной люстры с маленькими капельками, и в них попадает заходящее солнце сквозь окна с неплотным тюлем.

— Вам нравится дворец? — выходя из архитектурной комы, Чимин резко дёргается всем телом от хриплого голоса О Сехуна и оборачивается, его лицо снова приобретает пренебрежительное выражение.

— Вот это? Издеваешься?

Чимин отворачивается и утыкается взглядом в пол. Нравится? Как может нравиться _это?_ Эти деревянные полы, которые глухо отбивают каждый шаг и хорошо гармонируют с тяжёлыми бордовыми шторами? Или маленькие светильники явно ручной работы с современными энергосберегающими лампочками? Нет, Чимину _определённо_ не нравится.

Его комната, как он и ожидал, оказывается просто королевских размеров (ха, уловили?). Она даже больше квартиры отчима Дженни, хотя та трёхкомнатная, и Чимину это нравится. С отдельной гардеробной (которая не заполнится и наполовину), ванной, гостиной и спальней, Чимин может жить здесь вечно и не выходить _никогда._ Прощай, реальный мир, здравствуй, широкий телевизор, приставка и… _MacBook? Новый телефон?_

Чимин подходит ближе к комоду, над которым висит телевизор, и, действительно, в его руках появляется последняя модель IPhone.

— Ох, простите, я подумала, что мама не смогла обеспечить Вас хорошим средством связи, — Чон Ханыль поднимается с кремовой (как и всё остальное в этой комнате) козетки и мягко, но на грани осторожности, улыбается, будто стоит напротив дикого животного. Когда Чимин бросает на неё острый взгляд из-под тёмных бровей, недовольный упоминанием своей матери, улыбка немного натягивается. — Но если Вы не хотите, то я могу забрать это обратно…

— Чёрта с два! — насмешливо выдыхает Чимин, откладывая новый телефон на место. Это странно, что его, незнакомца, по случайному стечению обстоятельств оказавшегося здесь, одаривают подарками. И сегодня даже не Рождество и не Новый год. — А вы так каждому, кого трахают короли?

— Я… Эм…

Сзади кто-то громко смеётся, распространяя лёгкие смешки по всему куполообразному помещению, и за прошедшие два дня Чимин успел выучить, что это так смеётся его телохранитель Юн. Телохранитель… _Как нелепо…_

— Я же говорил, что это что-то с чем-то! — продолжая веселиться, говорит Юн, и именно из-за этого Чон Ханыль берёт себя в руки.

— Юн-щи… у Вас нет других дел?

— Не-а, — оказываясь на кровати, Юн вытягивает ноги и опирается локтями о мягкий матрас. Чимин не может отгадать эмоции на лице Чон Ханыль и, хоть уголки губ приподняты вверх, он чувствует лёгкое раздражение.

— Вы с Эскупсом выполнили моё поручение?

— Ага, — с игривыми нотками отвечает Юн и начинает располагаться удобнее, подкладывая под поясницу подушку.

— Тот мужик с волнистыми волосами… огромные руки… Эскупс? — когда Чон Ханыль сдержанно кивает, Чимин кивает следом и прищуривается, мысленно отмечая себе имя нового знакомого. Возможно, он тоже кто-то из охраны (таких подкаченных слуг не бывает).

— Слушайте, Юн-щи, только что вспомнила. Вы должны кое-что сделать. Мне Черин жаловалась, что в западной части замка барахлит охранная система, — Чон Ханыль невинно улыбается, — Вы не могли бы проверить?

Юн что-то бурчит себе под нос, но поднимается на ноги и откидывает подушку в изголовье. Его лицо выражает недовольство, будто ему помешали сделать что-то, что он давно хотел. Когда Юн проходит мимо, Чон Ханыль склоняет голову в сторону и провожает его взглядом. Едва тяжёлые двери закрываются, она оборачивается к Чимину и подходит, намереваясь взять его ладони в свои.

— Я понимаю, что это сложно для Вас, — когда Чимин грубо отстраняется в сторону, избегая чужих прикосновений, Чон Ханыль облизывает губы, и понятно, что она не хочет показывать этого, но она нервничает, — поэтому хочу дать немного времени привыкнуть ко всем нам. Но я бы хотела, чтобы Вы присутствовали на похоронах своего отца. Увидеть будущего короля будет полезно для прессы... конечно, всё зависит от парламента, но Вы наследник, Чимин.

— Подождите… что значит будущий король?.. — Чимин поднимает голову, и тихая истерика начинает клокотать в горле. — _Я_ буду править?

— А Вы думали, кто? — Чон Ханыль мягко смеётся. — Регенты на то и регенты, что временные.

— Но я… — Чимин с трудом проглатывает кислую слюну и растерянно переплетает пальцы, прижимая их к животу. — Я не могу править! Только не я!

— Именно поэтому я и вызвала Вас, — и только через секунду после сказанного Чон Ханыль закусывает нижнюю губу, хмурясь. — Вернее, мы все хотели, чтобы Вы вернулись домой.

— Ой да ладно Вам, я никому не сдался, — Чимин легкомысленно фыркает, скрещивая руки на груди. _Чтобы вернулся домой?_ Что за хуйня. — Я не буду править, я что, идиот? Пусть моё место займёт тот дядька, мне пофиг.

Чон Ханыль не выказывает никаких эмоций, и Чимин думал, что он хорош в чтении людей, но здесь он ничего не может понять. Она просто стоит, соединив пальцы в замок, и внимательно смотрит на него. Даже сейчас её лицо выглядит спокойно и безмятежно.

Именно поэтому она от неожиданности содрогается, когда плотную тишину комнаты разбивает свистящий голос:

— К сожалению, сэр, 'тот дядька' не может занять трон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> камердинер¹ — дворовый слуга.


	4. Я тебя предупредил

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • родиться с серебряной ложкой во рту — английская поговорка, означающая рождение в богатой семье, с высоким социальным статусом (с деревянной ложкой означает наоборот).

_(Родиться с ~~деревянной~~ серебряной ложкой во рту)_

Чимин хочет смеяться.

Чимин хочет смеяться так сильно, что смех патокой скатывается по его горлу, порождая тихое фырканье. Чимин качает головой, съезжая задницей по стулу, и расставляет пятки, чтобы не свалиться на пол.

Чимин натянул кожаную куртку обратно, чтобы никто не пялился на его татуировки и пирсинг, и вместо того, чтобы сжаться на своём месте, он вальяжно раскладывается и не отводит взгляда от собственной фарфоровой тарелки. Он слышит, как кто-то из слуг опускает тяжёлые изумрудные шторы с буфами, открепляя подхваты, затем следует тихий щелчок, и столовая освещается мягким светом.

— Не стесняйтесь, Чимин-щи, ешьте сколько хотите, — ободряюще говорит Чон Ханыль с начала стола и распрямляет хлопковую салфетку, которую укладывает себе на колени. Как только она делает это, все остальные повторяют за ней. Чимин же откладывает салфетку подальше и выпрямляется на стуле, как только перед ним ставят тарелочку с салатом — прищуренный взгляд Чимина может разглядеть салатные листья и гранат.

Стеснение — не ярко выраженная черта характера Чимина, поэтому он спокойно берёт одну из предложенных вилок и накалывает на неё кусочек мяса. Справа от него находится Чонгук, слева — Ан Хеджин, а Пранприя — напротив. Слава богам, Ким Сокджин, Чон Минджэ и Чон Ханыль расположились в другой части стола, иначе Чимин чувствовал бы себя более, чем неуютно.

— Это вилка для горячего, Вам стоит взять другую, — когда Чимин начинает даже наслаждаться салатом, к нему наклоняется Ан Хеджин, совсем близко для их отношений, и шепчет.

— А есть большая разница? — огрызается в ответ Чимин и поворачивает голову к Ан Хеджин, что тепло улыбается ему.

— Нет, но вилку лучше поменять, — с этими словами она отстраняется, а дальше делает что-то такое, что заставляет Чимина закашляться и потянуться за бокалом с водой — маленькая ладонь ложится на его колено и совсем не по-дружески сжимает.

Вытирая рот ладонью, Чимин с невысказанным вопросом смотрит на Ан Хеджин, но та уже поглощена разрезанием особо крупного куска мяса на две части.

_Что это, блять, было?_

— И всё-таки никто так и не объяснил, что этот _ребёнок_ здесь забыл, — Ким Сокджин ставит почти пустой бокал с вином перед своей тарелкой и берёт в руки столовые приборы, когда один из молчаливых слуг презентует ему горячее. Очередь до Чимина ещё не дошла, но он видит какие-то спагетти и морщится.

— Сокджин-щи, я уже говорила с Вами на эту тему. Мальчик останется здесь. Вы были хорошим другом Юонга, Вы же знаете, что он хотел бы этого.

— Нет, Юонг не хотел бы, чтобы он был претендентом на трон. Зачем вы привели сюда этого мальчика? Вы уверены, что он тот самый?

— Конечно, я уверена, что за глупости.

Наконец, до Чимина доходит, что обсуждают его. Он поднимает голову от тарелки с омерзительными, но в тоже время невероятно вкусными спагетти с мясом, и направляет взгляд на Ким Сокджина, изогнув бровь.

— Я не понимаю, что с тобой не так? Почему ты до меня доебался? — чуть выше, чем следовало, спрашивает Чимин, и Ким Сокджин поджимает губы, будто устал от окружающих его людей.

— Как этот ребёнок может стать королём, если даже элементарной вежливости не знает? Я поражён, — Ким Сокджин как будто в замедленной съёмки качает головой и облизывает розовые губы, не удостаивая сжимающего свою вилку Чимина и взглядом.

— Я не ребёнок, — шипит тот и начинает приподниматься, но его останавливает ладонь Ан Хеджин на своей ноге, _на этот раз выше._

— Сокджин…

— Вы привели невоспитанного мальчика в _наш_ дом и думаете, что он сможет править? Ему парламент не позволит, — Сокджин приподнимает подбородок. — _Я_ не позволю.

— Вы переходите все рамки, Сокджин-щи. То, что Вы — уважаемый член парламента, ничего не меняет. Чимин — сын Юонга, он — наследник, — Чон Ханыль прочищает горло и кладёт столовые приборы на тарелку, скрещивая их. — _'Кровь выше короны'._ Чимин останется здесь, а я прослежу, чтобы на Встрече Ваше слово не имело силу.

Чон Ханыль замолкает, поднося к губам бокал с вином, а Чимин смеётся, как и хотел всё время. Он думал, что сможет самовольно уехать, как только получит какую-то материальную поддержку, но, кажется, всё было решено ещё до того, как Чимин переступил порог собственной квартиры.

Его даже не спросили. Хотя…

Мимолётной вспышкой перед глазами проносятся слова Ким Чунмёна о праве на трон, но тогда Чимин, увлечённый мыслями о деньгах, слушал слишком невнимательно, чтобы обратить внимание. А сейчас слишком поздно.

Он смеётся, поражаясь собственной глупости, и смех выходит таким лёгким, будто ждал где-то в грудной клетке достаточно долгое время.

— Я прошу вас всех успокоиться, — Чимина ещё беззвучно потряхивает, когда Чон Минджэ впервые за вечер берёт слово. — Ваше Величество, господин Ким, я предлагаю обсудить всё позже, без детей. Чимин-щи, Вы ещё помните, что мы договорились поговорить после ужина? Я надеюсь на Вашу холодную голову и собранность, разговор будет серьёзным.

Чимин кашляет, возможно, подавившись куском мяса, и сгибается пополам, отодвигая тяжёлый стул со скрипом по светлой плитке. Чонгук хлопает Чимина по лопаткам, совсем не понимая куда нужно, а Чимин широко улыбается, впечатываясь лбом в колени.

_Я влип. Я так сильно влип._

◌

В это время в другой части дворца, совсем недалеко от столовой с высокими потолками, находится маленькая комната, переделанная под кухню.

— А потом он хватает меня и толкает назад! Я почти что упал, представляете?!..

Это первое, что слышат братья Мин, когда открывают дверь.

— Тэхённи, не распускай сплетни. Сынгван же всё сразу растреплет, — его встречает запах чего-то жареного и перченого, и Юн предполагает, что готовила сегодня Чжиён.

— И ничего я не растреплю! — возмущённо отзывается с кухонной тумбы юный парень с мягкими волосами и алеющими щеками. Юн смотрит на него в упор, выпячивая губы, будто задумался, и Сынгван замолкает.

— Всем привет, — шелестит Уджи и оседает на подставленный заботливой Чжиён — одной из кухонных служанок — стул. Взявшись двумя ладонями за шею, Уджи неторопливо разминает ноющие мышцы. Вскоре на них оказываются чужие ладони, и каким-то образом Уджи понимает, что это Черин.

— Обременительная служба? — томно интересуется она, наклоняясь к его шее, тяжёлые волосы, под конец рабочего дня освобождённые от тугого пучка, светлой волной падают на плечо Уджи, и он отмахивается.

Служба и правда нелёгкая. С того самого времени, как он с хёном был направлен сюда в качестве охраны, он забыл о таком слове, как покой. Сейчас жизнь Уджи напоминает маленький трейлер, никогда не останавливающийся на дозаправку. _Бензин, видимо, доставляют из самой преисподней._

Иногда Уджи задумывается, куда повела бы его жизнь, если бы в двенадцать лет отец не сказал ему, что у него есть сын и _дочь._ Может быть, сейчас с его рук не стекала чужая кровь.

— Знаете, я не удивлюсь, если окажется, что он кого-то убил, — Тэхён забирается с ногами на тумбу рядом с Сынгваном и перекидывается через него, чтобы взять тарелку с жареной фасолью.

— Никогда нельзя быть ни в ч-

— Хватит сплетничать, словно невоспитанные барышни, — тарелка чуть не валится на пол, поддерживаемая Юном, когда Чунмён хлопает ладонью по обеденному столу и грозно хмурит брови, направляя недовольство на двух парней. Тэхён испуганно втягивает голову в плечи, страшась сенешаля, а Сынгван наоборот выпрямляется и трясёт смуглым пальцем.

— Как будто они нас не обсуждают!

— Да кому мы нужны, — фыркает Чжиён, отвлекаясь на секунду от чистки крупных клубней молодого картофеля; она готовит для братьев Мин.

— Да вот мы, может, и не нужны, а вот эта гора из мышц и тестостерона очень даже, — Сынгван, будто причина всех его страданий находится прямо перед ним, морщит нос и тычет пальцем в сторону Юна, прислонившегося к холодильнику спиной, и Уджи, снимающего чёрную куртку, чтобы открыть больше изнурённых мышц для Черин. Оба мужчины выглядят устало, но, даже несмотря на это, кажутся сильнее и выносливее, чем большинство слуг.

— Не нарывайся, Бу, — весело предупреждает Юн, со своего места наблюдая за жующим фасоль Тэхёном, всё ещё нахохлившимся, как Королевский воробей. — И Ким, тебе какая разница? Пусть дети обсуждают, что хотят.

Тэхён от произнесённого краснеет, ныряя с головой в миску. Сынгван тоже краснеет, но отнюдь не от смущения, однако молчит, потому что не имеет права вмешиваться в разговор старших.

— Мы все служим Короне, нам нельзя разговаривать о таком, — сдержанно отвечает Чунмён, смотря в пол, и избегает чужого взгляда.

— Расслабься, Мён, — Сехун, молча наблюдавший до этого за происходящим вместе с Чеён, опускает ладонь на ткань чёрного пиджака и неторопливо сжимает, изображая что-то вроде массажа. Чунмён оставляет фразу без ответа и тянется к бокалу с водой, на котором остался отпечаток помады Черин.

◌

_— Нам нужно перестать видеться._

_— Но-_

_— Теперь, я его телохранитель и, если что-то случится, кинусь защищать тебя, а не его._

◌

Чимин открыто рассматривает блестящие дверцы чёрных шкафов, заполняющих почти все стены, широкий стол из кедра, и в итоге останавливается на почти не тронутом возрастом лице Чон Минджэ. Тот сидит перед Чимином в глубоком кресле, сложив сцепленные в замок пальцы на стол, и ждёт, пока он закончит осматриваться.

— Нравится? — Чон Минджэ не двигается, когда задаёт вопрос. — Передо мной можете не ёрничать.

— Ну, тюль немного не сочетается с люстрой, а так неплохо, — маленький архитектор внутри Чимина за сегодняшний день всё чаще и чаще просыпается, и он не может определить, хорошо это или плохо.

— Вы же знаете, что я не про свой кабинет, — Чон Минджэ многозначительно улыбается и едва отклоняется назад, чтобы видеть Чимина полностью.

Чимин растерянно моргает, но тут же берёт себя в руки и закидывает ногу на ногу, цепляясь за открывшееся в прорези на джинсах колено. В следующее мгновение на его губах возникает наглая улыбка, заставляющая сомневаться в настроении Чимина.

— Они правда хотят сделать меня королём? — Чимин близок к тому, чтобы сматериться, когда Чон Минджэ коротко кивает, но в последний момент сдерживается, потому что даже _он_ понимает, что _не стоит_ материться перед действующим _правителем._ — Но я… серьёзно? Я же ничего не знаю и не умею.

— Так считаете не только Вы, сэр. Конечно, я не согласен с каждым словом Ким Сокджина, но в одном он прав — Вы ещё ребёнок, а дети не должны стоять у власти. И так обожаемое королевой _'Кровь выше короны'_ ничего не меняет.

— И что мне делать?

— Я скажу Вам что, — Чон Минджэ позволяет себе улыбнуться во второй раз за сегодняшний вечер, превышая лимит дозволенного. Приподняв руки с стола, он разъединяет пальцы и щёлкает ими. Чимин не успевает моргнуть, как Вонхо ставит перед ним бокал вытянутой формы с именной резьбой 'Jeon'. — Не хотите выпить?

Чимин кивает, облизывая потрескавшиеся от холодного марта губы, и впивается взглядом в наполняющийся тем же телохранителем бокал. Игристое содержимое позолоченной бутылки пузырится и наполняет тонкие стенки, и Чимин не уверен, пробовал ли он когда-нибудь хоть что-то такое же дорогое.

— Почему Вы просто не можете править вместо меня? Вы же сейчас правите, — интересуется Чимин, с опаской принюхиваясь к шампанскому, а после делает небольшой глоток и чуть не закатывает глаза от наслаждения — вкус очень насыщенный и одновременно мягкий.

— Потому что я регент, это временная должность, — Чон Минджэ приказывает Вонхо взглядом долить алкоголя до краёв в бокал Чимина. — Чтобы стать королём, мне нужно либо убить Вас, чего я делать не собираюсь, — Чон Минджэ издаёт высокий смех и подносит к лицу свой бокал, — либо предложить небольшую сделку.

Чимин непонимающе сводит брови, и его сердце начинает колотиться в груди. Оно сейчас будто сойдёт с дистанции, чем заставляет челюсти сжаться, а губы немного выпятиться.

— И что за сделка?

— До Вашего дня рождения ещё есть немного времени, так что я предлагаю это сейчас, — Чимин ожесточается, не отводя глаз с чужих, и покрывается невидимым панцирем из самозащиты. — По закону, Вы не сможете стать королём, если парламент не даст своё согласие, поэтому, когда Вам исполниться двадцать один, Её Высочество созовёт всех членов по поводу Вашего права на трон. Если Вы получите его, в тот же день Вы сможете отказаться и передать управление любому члену парламента, — Чон Миндже делает небольшую паузу, предоставляя Чимину возможность всё обдумать. — И я хочу, чтобы им был _я._

Что-то в образе Чон Минджэ неправильно. Чимин не может понять, что тот из себя представляет, поэтому делает то, что делает всегда, когда его руки и ноги начинают неметь:

— А почему именно Вы? Почему не Сокджин? Кто-то другой? — Чимин снова закидывает ногу на ногу и умещает локти на подлокотники, гордо выпрямляя спину.

— Потому что только я могу дать Вам то, что нужно, — чужие глаза напротив блестят нехорошим блеском. — Деньги? Колледж для Вашего друга? Помощь Ли Тэёну? Вашей матери? И наконец, что Вы скажете насчёт _Ким Югёма?_

Чимина отбрасывает назад. Стул противно скрипит по лакированному паркету, паника в груди вопит сопрано, и Чимин вздрагивает, когда ему на плечо ложится чья-то ладонь.

— Вонхо, — порицает Чон Минджэ, и Чимина, не способного ровно держать даже бокал, сажают обратно. — Простите, сэр, я не хотел, чтобы это побеспокоило Вас. Я всего лишь перечислил то, что Вы получите, если передадите мне трон. С небольшим дополнением.

— Не смей… те говорить кому-то… — выдыхает Чимин совсем беззвучно, и сам не понимает, что говорит.

— Ещё раз извините, моя вина, — Вонхо меняет бокал с дорогим шампанским на стакан обычной воды, а Чимин чувствует, как при упоминании одного только имени стены начинают давить на него, — предлагаю закончить разговор, но подумайте, что будет у Вас, если Вы оставите трон _себе._

Чон Минджэ поднимается на ноги, застёгивая верхнюю пуговицу пиджака, и огибает стол.

— Я провожу Его Высочество до личных покоев, останься здесь, — Вонхо кивает и отходит к зашторенному окну, где складывает руки за спиной, принимая каменный вид.

Выходя из кабинета, Чимин жадно хватает губами прохладный воздух и вытирает мокрый от воды подбородок тыльной стороной руки. Чон Минджэ указывает в сторону левой развилки и, направляя, кладёт на его поясницу ладонь. Пока они идут по слабо освещённым коридорам, Чимин пялится себе под ноги и пытается осмыслить сказанное регентом.

_Зачем он вспомнил Югёма, если всё решено? Как он про него вообще узнал?_

Стараясь абстрагироваться, Чимин полностью игнорирует Чон Минджэ, поворачиваясь к нему полубоком, поэтому не обращает внимания на маленькую девушку, одетую, вероятно, в униформу слуги или уборщицы. Незнакомка останавливается и, не поднимая глаз, глубоко кланяется, наклоняясь на девяносто градусов.

— Подожди, — когда они делают несколько шагов вперёд, Чон Минджэ внезапно останавливается, поворачиваясь, и вынуждает Чимина сделать тоже самое. — Ты кое-что забыла.

Девушка возвращается, послушно склоняет голову, складывая руки вместе, и накрывает одной ладонью вторую.

— Ты знаешь, кто перед тобой?

— Конечно, с-сэр, — Чимину непонятно, почему она так боится, однако сейчас, когда он всё ещё раздумывает над произошедшим десять минут назад, ему по-настоящему плевать. Наоборот, ему хочется выплеснуть всю свою злость. — Временный правитель Чон Минджэ и п-принц Чимин.

— Принц _Чон_ Чимин. И что же ты должна делать, когда встречаешь нас?

— Выказать уважение путём пок-клона, сэр.

— Вот именно, — Чон Минджэ склоняет голову, будто ему искренне жаль, и не будь Чимин так раздражён, по его спине точно пробежали бы мурашки. — Ты этого не сделала.

— Но, с-сэр, я-

— Недостаточно глубокий поклон. Ты что, не поняла, что перед тобой твой _будущий_ король?

Служанку начинает немного потряхивать. Она плаксивым голосом извиняется и опускается на колени, подбирая серое платье. Чимин смотрит, как она складывается пополам, вытягивая перед собой руки, и ему это нравится. Ему нравится смотреть на то, что кто-то _унижается_ перед ним. Облизывая кончиком языка почти зажившую ранку в нижней губе, Чимин скрещивает руки на груди.

— Хорошо, я не буду злиться, — Чон Миндже взмахивает рукой, позволяя девушке подняться с ворсистого ковра, и следующее, что он произносит, звучит, как приговор. — Собирай вещи и отправляйся домой.

— Но, сэр, я же- пожалуйста, простите меня, — Чон Минджэ собирается развернуться, когда служанка со слезами на глазах кидается к нему. — Мне нужна эта работа. Я не могу уехать, д-для такси сейчас слишком поздно. И где- где я найду деньги, нам ещё не выд-

— Что у тебя под юбкой? — перебивая несвязный поток речи, граничащей с внезапной истерикой, Чимин мягко улыбается и кивком указывает на нижнюю часть тела девушки.

— Мои н-ноги, Ваше В-высочество?

— Если у тебя есть ноги, ты можешь дойти пешком.

Чимин улыбается и до лёгкой боли прикусывает нижнюю губу, невероятно довольный появившимся ощущением власти и силы.


	5. Сука, не играй со мной

_(Не проси меня успокоиться, я готов разнести здесь всё к чертям)  
_

Утро следующего дня Чимин проводит за очень интересным занятием.

— Давай чуть левее, — Чимин довольно щурится, когда Тэхён дёргает тюль цвета слоновой кости в сторону. — Не, правее.

Таким образом Чимин мучает Тэхёна ещё несколько минут, пока косой луч не ложится на его смуглую кожу между татуировкой ворона и фразой 'нас всех ждёт грандиозный финал'. Откинувшись на гигантские подушки, Чимин тянется за новым телефоном и открывает новостную ленту.

Тэхён ходит где-то вокруг, недовольно бурча на что-то и выпячивая губы, и в конечном итоге занимает себя какой-то неизвестной для Чимина штуковиной с зеркалом, передвигая её с края комнаты ко входу в гостиную. Тэхён дрожащим голосом снова просит его подняться, на что Чимин фукает и не слушается, продолжая держать телефон в руках.

Комнатой овладевает тишина, поэтому с коридора отчётливо слышно чей-то разговор:

_— Как ты вообще посмел отвезти её домой? Ты не имел никакого права вмешиваться._

_— Если регент решил что-то доказать этой маленькой суке, он не должен был использовать для этого Чжиён. Она лишилась пиздецки нужной работы._

_— Следи за словами, Мин, когда упоминаешь Его Высочество._

_— И чё он мне сделает? Я не служу Короне._

Дубовые двери приоткрываются шире, впуская Ким Чунмёна и Юна. Последний, встретившись с Чимином взглядом, шепчет тихое _пиздец_ и отводит глаза. Чимин щурится от попадающих на его лицо солнечных лучей и приподнимается, оставляя телефон на простыни. Ему не нравится, как ведёт себя Юн, поэтому он уже размышляет, что сделает с ним. После вчерашнего Чимин осознал для себя, что играться с людьми довольно весело, и не был настроен так негативно, как был до этого, против предложения Чон Минджэ. Трон ему точно не нужен, а вот деньги и всё остальное пригодится.

— Я, конечно, рад, что собралось так много людей, чтобы поглазеть на меня, но какого хуя? — встав на прохладный пол голыми пятками и сморщив нос, Чимин упирает руки в талию и бросает на Тэхёна вопрошающий взгляд.

— Доброе утро, Ваше Высочество, — Ким Чунмён глубоко кланяется, почёсывая самолюбие Чимина, Юн же падает на козетку и вытягивается на ней в полный рост. — Сегодня похороны Вашего отца.

— И что, мне должно быть не похуй? — Чимин разводит руками, подаваясь чуть вперёд, а потом чешет татуировку, изображающую веточку тиса, прямо над кромкой боксеров.

— Её Величество хочет представить Вас прессе. Сегодня Вы должны выглядеть презентабельно.

— И что я, блять, должен сделать? — Чимин громко цыкает.

— Для начала, снять пирсинг и скрыть татуировки, Ваше Высочество, — Ким Чунмён складывает ладони вместе, не обращая внимания на возмущение Чимина, и того это только больше бесит. — Потом мы должны подобрать натуральный цвет Вашим волосам и что-то сделать с… этим, — Ким Чунмён неопределённо обрисовывает лицо Чимина ладонью, и он хватается за телефон, чтобы посмотреть на себя в передней камере, но, не считая парочки прыщей, с ним всё в порядке.

Дальше Ким Чунмён не церемонится, вручая ему жёсткое и белоснежное полотенце, и отправляет в ванную комнату. Чимин забирает с собой телефон и, когда Тэхён собирается последовать за ним, останавливается, хлопая его по руке, чтобы забрать свою одежду из больших ладоней.

— Я ещё в состоянии сам помыться, спасибо, — с выражением лица, мол, _ты серьёзно_ , Чимин довольно резко поворачивается, чтобы скрыться в дверях, и уже из ванной комнаты выкрикивает: — Посмотришь на мой член в следующий раз!

Стоит замку повернуться, Тэхён вмиг опускает руки, превращаясь в живую запятую, и стоит так несколько секунд. После он с явным наслаждением зевает и идёт заправлять постельное место принца. Чунмён подходит к оставленной у туалетного столика стойке с несколькими костюмами и придирчиво оглядывает их, надув щёки.

— Когда-нибудь я надеру ему зад, — обещает Юн, откидывая голову на изогнутую спинку, и убирает с глаз соломенную чёлку большим пальцем. Тэхён конкретно так зависает, бросая на него короткий взгляд, и останавливается им на приоткрытых губах. Тэхён вздрагивает, когда Чунмён, вдруг оказавшись совсем рядом, подталкивает его плечом и указывает на торчащую из наволочки подушку. Не смея ослушаться, Тэхён кротко кивает и тянет вещь на себя.

— Ага, и тебя депортируют.

Чимин показывает своему обновлённому отражению язык и опускает ладонь, позволяя тому, что раньше было на его лице, запрыгать по поверхности акриловой раковины. Слив закрыт маленькой сеточкой, поэтому Чимин не шибко беспокоится. Его отражение волнует его гораздо больше.

Видеть себя без металла в носу, брови и ушах кажется чем-то нереальным, и он не думает, что скоро привыкнет к этому. Это так… _странно_ , и, если бы не оставшийся прокол языка и микродермалы на пояснице, Чимин бы точно почувствовал себя голым.

Яростно намыливаясь мочалкой, Чимин доходит до татуировки кинжала с черепом на левому боку и трёт её сильнее, чем все остальные.

◌

— Ну чё, как? — Чимин наклоняется в сторону, выпячивая бедро, и не находит ожидаемой реакции. — Вы охуели?

— Как-как, никак.

— Не слушай его, хён, ты очень красивый, — Тэён трясёт сиреневой шевелюрой и заползает на Намджуна, опираясь подбородком о его затылок. Тот пытается спихнуть его обратно на кровать, но Тэён впивается в фиолетовые волосы пальцами и мерзко хихикает. — Даже с сосульками.

— Они просто мокрые, идиотина, — какой-то ещё один слуга, которого, кажется, зовут Сынгван (Чимину слишком похуй, чтобы запоминать) наклоняет его голову тёплыми пальцами и продолжает расчёсывать ещё невысохшие чёрные волосы. Чимин смотрит на своё отражение в Skype и до сих пор не может принять, что теперь будет ходить с тёмным цветом.

— Когда ты вернёшься?

Чимин легкомысленно пожимает плечами. Он честно не знает когда, но точно не в скором времени. С каждой минутой предложение Чон Минджэ застревает в голове всё сильнее и кажется довольно-таки притягательным (исключая последний пункт, но Чимин решит это позже).

— Мы скучаем, — просто говорит Намджун, и внутри Чимина сжимается каждая эмоция, которую он так старательно прячет. Он хотел бы быть таким же уверенным и спокойным, не тем ужасным вулканом, уничтожающим всё вокруг.

— Вам нужно кого-нибудь найти, чтобы не скучать, — Чимин морщится, когда его тянут за вихрь волос, пытаясь распутать, однако, тут же играет бровями и растягивает губы в плотоядной улыбке. — Тэ должен пригласить Ёнсон, а Намджун… чувак, просто найди себе какую-нибудь маленькую задницу.

Намджун пытается ответить что-то пассивно-ленивое в ответ, но его привлекает звук открывающихся дверей. В помещении оказывается Уджи, который пересекает целую гостиную, чтобы низко поклониться, остановившись взглядом на Чимине.

— Ваше Высочество, Вам передали письмо.

— Брось на комод, — Чимин не удостаивает белый конверт и взглядом, всё ещё находясь в руках сосредоточенного Сынгвана, и Уджи исполняет указание, через секунду подходя к Юну, который сидит рядом с Чимином в соседнем кресле и что-то печатает на телефоне, высунув кончик языка.

— Собирайся, нам нужно в Пусан. Тебя заменит Эскупс.

— Ну не-ет, — Юн театрально стонет и вдруг указывает телефоном на экран чужого ноутбука. — Не хочешь поболтать с друзьями Его Высочества? Они прикольные.

— Ты тоже прикольный, хён! — восклицает Тэён, подаваясь вперёд с надеждой увидеть говорившего, и случайно задевает Намджуна локтем по уху.

Уджи направляет безразличный взгляд на экран, рассматривает фиолетовые волосы какого-то парня, одетого в в рубашку, и мальчишку с сиреневыми волосами и такими же большими, как у Чонгука, глазами, и бормочет под нос сухое _как-нибудь в другой раз_. Затем Уджи обращается к Юну.

— Поднимай свой ленивый зад.

— Он не ленивый, он _офигенный_ , — нараспев возражает Юн, вытягивая ногу для дистанции между ними, а потом вскрикивает: — Блять, ты опять за своё!

Уджи продолжает молча давить на лодыжку Юна сжатыми пальцами и, когда тот пихается, делает предусмотрительный шаг назад.

— Не зли меня, Мин Юнги.

— Пошёл нахуй, — Юн поднимается, потирая оцарапанное место, и кидает на Уджи самодовольный взгляд сверху вниз, даже если у них разница всего в пол головы.

Когда они уходят, Тэён скатывается с Намджуна и раскидывает конечности в форме звезды, мечтательно вздыхая.

— У тебя такие классные хёны, хён.

— Чё? Какие они мне хёны, это рабочий персонал, — презрительно отзывается Чимин. — Эй, кстати, а какого хуя ты не в школе?

Испуганно ойкая, Тэён собирает под собой покрывало, пытаясь подняться, и буквально через секунду экран гаснет.

Чимин шепчет _охуенно_ , в то время как Сынгван разворачивает его кресло, чтобы включить фен.

◌

— Нет, блять, даже не пытайтесь.

— Но, сэр-

— Я что, баба, чтобы краситься?

— В этом нет ничего ужасного, мы просто подправим Ваш тон кожи и скроем недостатки, сэр, — Ким Чунмён терпеливо вздыхает, переплетая пальцы, и подносит руки к подбородку, наблюдая за Тэхёном, пытающимся приблизиться к лицу Чимина.

— Так, я разрешил вам снять с меня пирсинг, нарядить в какие-то тряпки и поменять _мои_ кольца на какое-то говно, а теперь ещё и _это?!_ — Чимин тычет пальцем в собственное веко, намекая на какое-то чёрное дерьмо, размазанное буквально у каждого, не считая охраны, над верхним веком.

— Сейчас две тысячи восемнадцатый, сэр. Тем более, Вы теперь наследник, все будут равняться на Вас.

Чимин долго стонет, так, что в горле начинает першить, разваливается на кресле и откидывает голову в воздух, так как спинки не существует. Он клянётся себе, что, если предоставится возможность, в первую очередь избавится от Ким Чунмёна.

— Хорошо, делайте со мной, что хотите, но у меня есть несколько условий, — Чимин потягивается, елозя по стулу, и сминает чёрную рубашку на спине. Выпрямившись, Чимин наставляет на Ким Чунмёна указательный палец с массивным и фамильным кольцом с печатью ( _'Там что, написано 'Jung'? Но я же Пак'. 'Надевайте, надевайте, это фамилия Вашего отца'._ ). — Первое, я возвращаю себе пирсинг в уши и могу носить то, что захочу.

— Возвращайте. Одеваться по желанию будете только в стенах замка при отсутствии важных гостей или послов. Что-то ещё? — Ким Чунмён иронично приподнимает бровь, будто насмехается, и Чимин издаёт раздражённый вздох.

— Вы не будете заставлять меня делать какую-то фигню. Я смогу уезжать из дворца, когда мне захочется.

— 'Фигни' не будет, это я Вам обещаю, но возможность уехать — нет. Как минимум в сопровождении охраны.

— Вы издеваетесь?! Я уже взрослый!

— А знаете ли Вы, Ваше Высочество, что сегодня _вся страна_ узнает, что у неё появился наследник? Можете ли вы представить, что это _не всем_ придётся по вкусу? — после услышанного внутри Чимина застывает какое-то старое чувство, что он давно пытается испепелить в себе. — Так что нет, простите, Юн всегда будет с вами.

Чимин цыкает, когда Тэхён всё же приближает к его лицу чёрную кисточку, и послушно закрывает глаза, продолжая обдумывать произошедший диалог. Сквозь открытые створки в гостиную его комнаты залетает прохладный ветерок, и это могло бы расслабить Чимина, если бы не слова Ким Чунмёна о том, что кому-то может не понравится его кандидатура. Но Чимина же защитят, верно?

Защитит ли его Чон Минджэ, если он согласится передать трон? Хочется верить, что да.

◌

_— Там что-то большее, чем простая агрессия и невоспитанность._

_— Ты уверен?_

_— Я чувствую._

◌

Пальто Чимину привозят перед самым выходом, и оно оказывается на размер больше. Из-за этого его подшивают прямо на Чимине, когда он стоит рядом с чёрным лимузином и держится за раскрытую дверцу. Ему кажется это слишком вычурным, ехать на похороны на такой машине, но Чимин стоит молча, терпеливо ожидая, пока Тэхён вгонит в пальто все булавки, зажатые между губ.

В отражении тёмного стекла на Чимина смотрит видный юноша со слегка прищуренными глазами, кажущимися выразительнее из-за подводки (Чимин не понял, что это такое, но название запомнил, чтобы потом посмотреть в интернете или спросить у Дженни), приподнятыми скулами и тёмными спадающими на глаза волосами и кажется незнакомцем. Это точно не Чимин.

— Пальто готово, Ваше Высочество, — Тэхён коротко кланяется, отходя назад, и помогает Чимину забраться в машину.

Передвигаясь по сидению, Чимин вытаскивает из кармана телефон и звонко щёлкает языком, закатывая глаза. Ему в который раз за день звонит мама, не понимающая, что он обозлён на неё. Нажимая на красный круг, Чимин опускает мобильный в глубокий карман пальто и, повернув голову, с удивлением поднимает брови, потому что его соседом оказывается Чонгук.

— Вам очень идёт новый цвет волос, Ваше Высочество, и… эти колечки в ушах? — он чинно склоняет голову, бросая на Чимина заинтересованный взгляд из-под русой чёлки. Расположившись в собственном сидении, Чонгук тянется за бутылкой воды в специальном отделении.

— Это называется пирсинг, — кое о чём вспомнив, Чимин вдруг ни с того ни с сего наклоняется к уху Чонгука, понижая голос до хриплого шёпота. Как бы невзначай положив ладонь на колено Чонгука, словно для опоры, Чимин продолжает говорить: — Если хочешь, я могу показать тебе в каких _ещё_ интересных местах он есть у меня.

Чонгук после услышанного бледнеет, а потом краснеет, и от возмущений Чимина спасают забирающиеся в машину Чон Ханыль и Пранприя. Обе одеты в тёмно-синие приталенные платья, длинные пряди шоколадных волос поддерживают маленькие шляпки с вуалью, а пальцы скрывают вельветовые перчатки до локтей.

— …и запомни: мы скорбим, но не притворяемся. Я запрещаю тебе плакать или выказывать какую-либо другую эмоцию, ты поняла? — Чон Ханыль устраивается удобнее, отводя сжатые колени в сторону и поправляя подол платья, а потом её взгляд падает на руку Чимина, похлопывающую колено Чонгука, и она восклицает: — О, смотри, дорогая, они сидят друг с другом, как старые друзья. Чимин-щи, я так рада, что Вы приживаетесь. И Вы надели кольцо, как хорошо.

— Братец, ты же рад, что вернулся, правда? — Пранприя с надеждой в сверкающих юностью глазах смотрит на Чимина, а потом непонятно почему сникает, утыкаясь взглядом в собственные пальцы, перекручивающие такое же кольцо, что и у Чимина, только украшенное маленькими цветками ирисов. — Жаль, что папы нет с нами.

— Пранприя, — свистящий шёпот пугает её, и Пранприя опускает голову, шепча _простите, матушка._

— А Ан Хеджин и Ким Сокджин не едут с нами? Регент?

— Ким Сокджин и уважаемый Чон Минджэ отправились раньше, как близкие друзья Юонга, храни его Господь, чтобы проследить за приготовлениями к церемонии. Ан Хеджин присоединилась к ним.

— Слуги остаются здесь?

— Вы что, — Чон Ханыль качает головой, грациозным взмахом руки давая шофёру команду двигаться. — Чеён-щи и Тэхён-щи обязаны быть при вас, а вот у Чонгука-щи, кстати, камердинера нет, хотя я сто раз настаивала, — на последней части её голос становится слегка возмущённым.

— Я в состоянии одеться сам, — смущённо поясняет Чонгук, ставя бутылку на место, и отводит взгляд к тонированному окну.

— Тебе не нравится, когда тебя раздевают? — задирает Чонгука Чимин и упивается его вновь бледнеющим и краснеющим лицом. Чон Ханыль благоразумно решает на подколку не обращать никакого внимания и оборачивается к Пранприи, держа в руках маленькую книгу в иссохшей обложке.

Чимин, заскучавший без повышенного внимания к своей персоне, присылает Намджуну много бессмысленных сообщений и получает в ответ одно короткое: 'УСПОКОЙСЯ'. Не получив желаемого, Чимин, однако, не расстраивается и бомбит уже Тэёну, который отправляет в ответ неприличный жест с объяснением, что он на истории. Бормоча что-то про школьников, Чимин всё же отказывается унывать и пишет на этот раз Юте, который, на радость, отвечает мгновенно.

Когда лимузин останавливается, они заканчивают разговор о вчерашней вечеринке, на которой Чимина не было. По секрету Юта рассказывает, что Дженни и Бэкхён весь вечер сосались, и это не нравится ему, хоть он и ожидал чего-то подобного. Чимин помнит, что Бэкхён давно подбивал клинья к Дженни, поэтому обещает себе вырвать его член при удобном случае. А пока он занят кое-чем другим.

— Там будет много людей, Чимин-щи, Вы готовы? — обращается к Чимину Чон Ханыль и разворачивается, так как шофёр открывает для неё дверь.

— Не бойся, братец, — Пранприя поднимает в воздух маленький кулак и тоже выходит на прохладную улицу.

Оставшись в машине один, Чимин сжимает и разжимает пальцы на коленях и делает глубокий вдох, овладевая ситуацией. В следующую секунду подбородок Чимина приподнимается, а челюсти сжимаются до появления небольших желваков.

Улыбнувшись пожилому водителю, Чимин покидает машину и хочет было осмотреться, как его грубовато подталкивают вперёд за талию по каменной дорожке. Этим кем-то оказывается мягко улыбающийся О Сехун, который указывает стремительно подходящему Юну на место рядом с принцем.

— Доброе утро, Ваше Высочество. Как Вы себя чувствуете? Где Уджи? — последний вопрос прилетает хмурому Юну, который аккуратно двигает собравшихся на похороны обычных жителей. Они не останавливаются, чтобы поклониться, как кланяются идущим немного впереди королеве, принцессе и Чонгуку, но непонимание играет на их лицах, так как они замечают О Сехуна, известного помощника сенешаля.

— С Ан и Кимом. Эскупс встречает Хасимото.

— Чёрт, — О Сехун сплёвывает и устремляет шаг, и Чимин едва поспевает за двумя мужчинами, — старая карга. Специально приехала, чтобы на наследника посмотреть.

— О ком вы говорите?

— Я бы не хотел, чтобы Вы познакомились с ней, сэр, — О Сехун бросает на Юна якобы возмущённый взгляд, но видно, что он хочет засмеяться, когда Юн бубнит что-то про одну сморщенную пизду.

Мужчины ведут Чимина дальше, ровная кованная ограда приближается всё ближе, и вскоре ноги Чимина, обутые в лакированные туфли, ступают в прошлогоднюю листву. Чимин осматривается, скользя взглядом по огромному потоку толпы, тёмно-зелёной лужайке и поцелованным временем каменным плитам. Это первый раз, когда он на похоронной церемонии. Однажды у него был шанс присутствовать на ней, но он, как обычно, проебался.

Они догоняют остальных, и Чимин немного опешивает от того, сколько людей останавливается, чтобы поприветствовать королеву и принцессу. В его глазах появляется нехороший блеск, когда он понимает, что скоро такое будет происходить и с ним.

Вся процессия доходит до высокого и большого дерева, раскинувшего свои сухие лапы-сучья. Осмотревшись, Чимин замечает неровную кучу песка, а также почти не видную отсюда яму, и отчего-то непонятная пустота накрывает его лёгкой пеленой. Однако подумать об этом он не успевает, потому что Чон Ханыль резко меняет курс и направляется к трём людям. Чимин видит похожую на невкусные сухофрукты старушку, держащую трость и одетую в слишком вычурное на первый взгляд тёмное платье. За её спиной стоят парень и девушка, оба японцы, как и старушка, с короткими причёсками и строгими чёрными глазами.

— Госпожа Хасимото, как мы рады, что вы пришли, — О Сехун уважительно кланяется. За спиной гостей Эскупс поднимает указательный палец, делает им круговой оборот, после чего меняется с Юном местами и исчезает.

— Ты должна научить своих подданных глубокому поклону, Хана, — голос пожилой женщины дребезжащий и по-капризному высокий. Она переступает с ноги на ногу и пытается стать выше, распрямляя плечи. — Я замечаю это не в первый раз, между прочим.

— Ты не императрица, О Сехун-щи не обязан даже обращать внимания на тебя, — Чон Ханыль устало трёт переносицу и будто стареет на несколько лет, когда перестаёт улыбаться. — Прекрати так называть меня.

— Ты сама всегда говоришь, что _'Кровь выше короны'_ , но когда дело доходит до-

— Хватит, мам. __

_Мам?_

— Вы из Японии? — выпаливает Чимин и перебивает обеих женщин, удивлённый открытым.

— Я наполовину японка, Чимин-щи, это моя мать Чинэтсу и мои племянники Айяно и Коичи, — Чон Ханыль указывает на девушку и парня за спиной своей матери, и те кивают в знак приветствия.

— Мы были четвёртыми в очереди на трон, пока кое-кто несносный не решил, что стать королевой Великой Кореи это хорошая идея.

— Я любила его, естественно, тебе незнакомо это.

— Брак не для тех, кто любит, Хана, — Хасимото Чинэтсу недовольно поджимает губы и морщит лоб. — А это что за мальчик? Вы расширяете штат прислуги?

Чимина останавливает рука Юна, врезающаяся ему в грудь, когда он хочет сделать шаг вперёд. Единственной причиной, почему Чимин не делает это, становится приход Ан Хеджин, Ким Сокджина и маячившего где-то сзади Уджи.

— Это Чон Чимин, мам. Он наследник, — после недолгого приветствия только что подошедших, Чон Ханыль направляет на Чимина тонкую ладонь, на что Хасимото Чинэтсу усмехается.

— Я знаю о твоём происхождении, и ты недостойный ребёнок, — сейчас её голос не походит на дребезжание стекла, она медленно качает скрюченным пальцем из стороны в сторону, а потом с чего-то вдруг переходит на остальных. — Я всё про вас знаю. Господин Мин, который оплошал и стал причиной, почему его дети обязаны находиться здесь. Чон Чонгук, чьи родители совершили кое-что ужасное. Обручившиеся Ким и Ан, но заглядывающиеся на других. Вот почему я ненавижу Великую Корею, вы все _гнилые._

— А ещё вы не соблюдаете похоронных традиций, — добавляет сзади Коичи, чем привлекает к себе внимание всех присутствующих.

— Чему ты учишь их, мам? — Чон Ханыль устало вздыхает, отводя взгляд от племянника, и снова потирает переносицу. — Мы оставили мёндчжон¹.

— Ну хоть что-то, — ворчит Хасимото Чинэтсу, и её чуть ли не перебивает Ким Чунмён, подошедший к Чон Ханыль. Выслушав оповещение о том, что церемония начинается, она даёт знак остальным следовать за ней и берёт под руку Чон Минджэ. — Куда ты уходишь, я не договорила…

— В следующий раз как только в их головах появится мысль, что они хотят приехать, я _уже_ должна знать об этом, понятно? — по выражению лица Чон Ханыль невозможно предсказать, о чём она думает, но Чимину достаточно её мёртвого тона, чтобы понять, что она разозлилась. — Если они захотят остаться, приготовьте им комнаты.

— Будет исполнено, Ваше Величество.

Рядом со взрослыми Чимину становится скучно, и он возвращается к Пранприи, Чеён, Чонгуку и Тэхёну. Юн следует за ним по пятам и встаёт чуть поодаль, когда процессия оказывается у выкопанной ямы.

— Опять на мозги капали, — Пранприя тихо цокает, чуть ли не закатывая глаза. Чеён за её спиной нагибается и поправляет длинный подол платья, расправляя появившиеся складки. Пока Чеён возится с нижней юбкой, Пранприя недовольно морщит маленький нос и обхватывает себя за плечи. — Прохладно однако.

Чонгук настороженно оглядывается, а потом, осознав, что никто на них не смотрит, стягивает пальто и отряхивает его.

— Возьми, При, — Чимин поводит головой на услышанное сокращение имени и останавливается рядом c Тэхёном, который молниеностно кланяется и бормочет приветствие. Чеён, отрываясь от юбки, испуганно охает и кланяется следом. Наблюдая за тем, как Пранприя со смущённо спрятанными глазами накидывает на озябшие плечи чужое пальто, Чимин кое-над чем задумывается.

— Почему ты так не любишь своих кузенов, _сестрица?_ — если честно, Чимину всё ещё противно от существования Пранприи в качестве его родственницы, но он старается свыкнуться с этой мыслью. Хотя бы пока ему приходится находиться здесь.

— Они очень наглые, Ваше Высочество, и много курят.

Чимин переводит взгляд с замявшегося Тэхёна, когда рядом с ним встаёт Юн, на обратившегося к нему Чонгука и прищуривает глаза, считывая его настроение: определённо напряжённое.

— К чему эти обращения, Чонгук? Можешь звать меня по имени, — Чимин с прищуром улыбается и проходится языком по нижним зубам. Словив секундный взгляд на своих губах, Чимин хмыкает и прячет руки в карманах кашемирового пальто. — Сколько тебе лет?

— Девятнадцать.

Можно ли назвать Чимина извращенцем, если он сейчас засматривается на несовершеннолетних? Ему ведь двадцать один совсем скоро.

Ладно, на самом деле это всё не совсем верно. Чимину _похуй_ на Чонгука. Чимин всего на всего хочет сделать Чонгуку больно-больно. Почему? Может, потому, что он так _похож_ на Югёма?

— Тогда зови меня хёном.

Чонгук отводит взгляд на руководящего траурной церемонией, ничего не отвечая. Покинув компанию Тэхёна и Юна, Чимин встаёт ближе к Чонгуку и наклоняется к его уху, пуская по телу мурашки от контраста холодного воздуха и тёплого дыхания.

— Я тут подумал, не устроишь мне экскурсию по дворцу? Я тут всего два дня, и осмотреться мне не помешает, — Чимин ни коим образом не касается Чонгука и заводит руки за спину, но Чонгук всё равно почему-то конфузится, облизывая тонкие губы

— С радостью, Ваше Высочеств-

— Чимин-хён.

— С радостью, Чимин-хён.

Получив желаемое, Чимин покидает компанию младших и возвращается ко взрослым. Оказывается, он проболтал с ребятами так долго, что прослушал всю церемонию и пришёл только к концу. Чон Ханыль, как королева, подходит к яме первая и, прошептав что-то бледными губами, бросает в могилу первые горсти земли. Рядом с ней стоит Чон Минджэ, и, пока не наступила его очередь, Чимин проскальзывает к мужчине и останавливается позади него достаточно близко, чтобы не повышать голос.

— Я подумал над Вашим предложением, — Чимин говорит низко и тихо, смотря за тем, как следующий в очереди Ким Сокджин кидает три большие горсти, — и я согласен.

— Это очень хорошо.

◌

Чимин сидит на опаловой белой банкетке и в отражении круглого зеркала туалетного столика (вроде бы, Тэхён называл это так) наблюдает за умывающим его Сынгваном — салфетки в руках слуги испачканы в чём-то светло-коричневом. Несмотря на то, что Ким Чунмён запретил ему одеваться, как он хочет, в присутствии гостей, Чимин всё равно надел привычную футболку и джинсы, потому что сил ходить в выглаженных рубашках из дорогой ткани и брюках нет.

Хоть он и слушается, когда Сынгван просит поднять голову или наклонить её в сторону, мысли его далеки отсюда. Чимин раз за разом прокручивает в своей голове недавно произошедшее: как он разжал ладонь, позволяя земле неровной пылью осыпаться на крышку чёрного гроба, как что-то прошептал, не запоминая; как Чон Ханыль представила его дюжине репортёров и пообещала приём в его честь, как Пранприя плакала всю дорогу домой, а Чон Ханыль злилась на неё. Только стоя перед биологическим отцом, заключённым навсегда в тёмное дерево, Чимин почувствовал внутри себя какой-то вакуум, который он тут же прозвал слабостью.

_А я не слабак._

Сынгван заканчивает, расчёсывая запутанные ветром волосы, и Чимин встаёт на ноги. В это время его телефон начинает громко звонить. Подняв его со столика, Чимин видит имя контакта 'японец' и сжимает пальцы на устройстве, показывая другой рукой на дверь.

— Вон.

— Но, Ваше Высочество-

— Вышел нахуй отсюда, — Чимин уходит и не видит, как мягкие черты Сынгванп заостряются от возмущения, но он лишь кланяется и послушно покидает королевские покои.

— Чё тебе?

— _Старик, включи телек_ , — кто-то на заднем плане громко выкрикивает, разбивая что-то тяжёлое. Юта шикает, обзываясь мудозвоном. — _Быстрее. Новостной канал._

Чимин, не находя причин такой спешки, медленным шагом переходит в спальню и щёлкает пультом, направляя его на тонкий экран. Раздаётся едва слышимый треск: техника разогревается. Вглядываясь в телевизор, Чимин садится на край кровати и свешивает ступни в чёрных кедах с белыми шнурками.

— _Официально ещё ничего не установлено, но я вижу повод для опасений уже сейчас_ , — это обычная телевизионная студия, за кофейным столиком сидят две девушки в тёмно-красных костюмах с планшетами для бумаг в руках. Одна из них, с коротким прямым каре и яркой красной помадой на губах, указывает на цифровой экран за их спинами, и Чимин видит свою фотографию с похорон — он разговаривает с Тэхёном, нахмурив брови и схватив его за предплечье. Чимин не помнит, что говорил ему. — _Кто это вообще? Не отвечай мне, Виен, я знаю, что это Пак Чимин._

По залу разносится глухой смех, и вторая женщина откидывает с лица длинную прядь, прежде чем заговорить:

— _Вопрос в том, дорогая моя Чау, правда ли этот мальчик сын Чон Юонга Второго?_

— _Как утверждает его мама — да. Давайте посмотрим краткий видеосюжет_ , — Чау заканчивает читать с планшета и взмахивает им, разворачиваясь к экрану вместе с Виен.

Сначала показывается дверь, оцарапанная снизу соседским котом, потом кто-то стучит, и госпожа Пак показывается на пороге. У неё бледное лицо и тёмные круги под глазами; голос будто высушен последними событиями, когда она отвечает, что да, это она госпожа Пак.

— _Вы не можете дать нам небольшое интервью, госпожа?_

— _Вы третьи за сегодня. Оставьте меня в покое, пожалуйста_ , — госпожа Пак высовывается из квартиры, чтобы забрать почту из висящего сбоку ящика, и камере удаётся запечатлеть кусок деревянной рамы, оставшейся после разбитого Ёнджэ зеркала, и большой кусок прожжённых обоев с того раза, как Намджун учил Тэёна курить. — _И Чимина тоже оставьте, пожалуйста, он просто сын умершего короля, ничего больше._

Ролик заканчивается. Виен поворачивается к камере, и ненастоящее сочувствие растекается по её лицу.

— _Бедный мальчик, его мать, видимо, хочет получить много денег за его счёт._

— _Учитывая их квартиру, ты видела?_ — когда напарница кивает, Чау продолжает. — _Мы, конечно же, дождёмся официальных заявлений от Королевской семьи, но пока что маловероятно, что у страны появился наследник._

— Я тебе перезвоню, — спокойным голосом проговаривает Чимин, выключая телевизор, сбрасывает вызов и кладёт пульт рядом с собой.

Спустившись с кровати на ноги, Чимин засовывает телефон в задний карман джинсов и подходит к кремовому комоду у окна, зашторенного лёгким тюлем. Бросив мимолётный взгляд на темнеющее поле за стеклом, Чимин вдруг сгибает ногу в колене и пинает комод. Не выдержав второго пинка, мебель отклоняется назад и отталкивается от стены, снова встречаясь с затёртой подошвой. Белый конверт и галстук, оставленный кем-то из слуг, падают на лакированный пол за комодом, а Чимин продолжает бить по куску дерева, пока его не останавливает странный треск (либо ноги, либо комода).

Чувствуя непроходимый ком в горле, Чимин хватается пальцами за ворот футболки, чуть оттягивая, а потом делает глубокий вдох и выходит из комнаты, натыкаясь на Тэхёна. Тот вздрагивает, поймав взгляд ошалелых глаз, и привычно кланяется, от страха не поднимая голову.

— Время ужина, В-Ваше Высочество.

— Сегодня присутствуют все?

— Да, Ваше Высочество.

Чимин, кивнув своим мыслям, поворачивается направо, чтобы дойти до столовой, как Тэхён догоняет его и указывает в другую сторону.

— Что-то случилось? — нерешительно спрашивает Тэхён, словно тень следуя за Чимином, и покрывается маленькими мурашками, когда тот оборачивается с натянутой улыбкой и говорит, что всё хорошо.

Тэхён остаётся на месте, не имея права заходить в столовую, когда за Чимином с грохотом захлопываются двери. Прикоснувшись к ровной поверхности, выкрашенной в белый, всей ладонью, Тэхён тихо вздыхает, и с наклоном головы лохматая чёлка падает на его глаза.

— Подслушиваешь? — раздаётся слева, и Тэхён от неожиданности дёргается; если бы его не отодвинули за талию, он бы врезался в двери. _В какой раз его спасают от неуклюжести._

— Юн… — к огромному недовольству Тэхёна, Юн отодвигается от него, когда удостоверяется, что он может стоять на ногах.

— Будь осторожнее в следующий раз, — подмигнув Тэхёну, Юн разворачивается и, игнорируя попытки взяться за его запястье, увеличивает шаг.

Тэхён останавливается, когда понимает, что Юн не останется, и с болью, маленькими шариками пузырящейся в сердце, провожает взглядом его спину.

Когда двери хлопают, присутствующие поворачивают головы в сторону Чимина, скрестившего руки на груди, и он медленно подходит к длинному столу. Оказавшись у того стула, на котором он сидел за ужином и завтраком, Чимин цепляется пальцами за изогнутую спинку и сжимает её, чувствуя подушечками какие-то драгоценные камни.

— Что-то случилось, Чимин-щи? — спрашивает Чон Ханыль и отрывается от бокала с водой.

— Какой-то канал сейчас ведёт передачу, где обсуждает _меня_ и мою _мать_ , и вы спокойно жрёте? Почему никто ничего не сделал?

— Это СМИ, им достаточно посплетничать и успокоиться.

— _Не достаточно_ , они пришли ко мне домой и доебались до моей матери. Это вообще законно?

— Молодой человек, Вы портите мне аппетит, — капризно кривит губы Хасимото Чинэтсу, стуча кончиком ножа по тарелочке с хлебом.

— Закройте рот, — Чимин даже не смотрит на Хасимото Чинэтсу, вперившись взглядом в королеву. — Чон Ханыль, неужели Вы не можете ничего сделать? Они высмеяли мою _маму._ И _меня._ На всю _страну._

Кто-то тактично покашливает, и Чимин знает, что это Ким Сокджин, однако продолжает давить на Чон Ханыль своим разозлённым взглядом.

— Воспринимайте его как пустой звук, госпожа Хасимото, у этого мальчика ужасное воспитание.

— Завали еба-

— Святые Небеса, избавьте меня от этого кошмара, — Ким Сокджин пробегается быстрым взглядом по ужинающим вельможам, приметив, что все перестали есть, поднимается на ноги и перекладывает салфетку с колен на место рядом со своей тарелкой. Ан Хеджин пытается его остановить, но Ким Сокджин достаточно твёрдо откидывает её запястье и обходит стол, чтобы остановиться рядом с Чимином. — Как же я устал от Вас, господин Пак. Вы маленький и капризный ребёнок. Вы хотите, чтобы всё было по-вашему, но Вы _никто._ Что Вы из себя представляете, если используете нецензурные выражения, грубые слова и физическую силу (да-да, я знаю всё, что Вы делаете с господином Кимом)? Чем Вы владеете, что можете спокойно приходить сюда и повышать голос на Её Величество? Вы обычный испорченный подросток, и знаете, кто не уследил за этим? Ваша мать. Я даже не смотрел ту передачу, но на сто процентов уверен, что всё, что сказали про Вас или неё, чистая _правда._

Чимин вылетает из столовой молча, его трясёт от услышанного. Тэхён, всё это время смиренно ждавший в коридоре, выпрямляет спину и поднимает подбородок, следом понимая, что что-то не так.

— Если ты хоть ещё раз нажалуешься Сокджину о чём угодно, мне плевать, я убью тебя, ты понял? — Тэхён испуганно сжимается от хриплого тона голоса и дикой гримасы на лице Чимина, уменьшаясь до размера спичечного коробка, и усиленно кивает. — Отведи меня в комнату.

В своих покоях Чимин запирается, выгоняя Юна, Тэхёна и неизвестную ему блондинку с собранными в жгут волосами, и вытаскивает из-под кровати расстёгнутый рюкзак. Когда он дергает за молнию, двигая ею до конца, у него звонит телефон.

— _Хён…_

— Мне похуй, Тэ, мне абсолютно похуй.

— _Мы сказали всем выключить, честно_ , — в этот раз это Намджун. Чимин тоже переводит звонок на громкую связь и беззаботно бросает сотовый на пол.

— А где вы?

— _У Юты на вечеринке_ , — снова Тэён. До Чимина доносится обеспокоенное сопение, и на сотую долю секунду это заставляет его руки не дрожать.

— Ты сдал тест?

— _Не-а, он завтра._

— Напишешь больше, чем на восемьдесят — пущу на 'Перекрёстку', — Чимин выворачивает рюкзак, сваливая оставшиеся неразобранными вещи в одну кучу, и роется в ней в поисках спичек. Когда они обнаруживаются, Чимин несколько раз со злости пинает ножку кровати, а потом залезает на широкий подоконник, оставляя на полу беспорядок, и открывает большое окно.

— _Вау-у, хён, спасибо!_ — Тэён довольно хихикает, и это снова на мгновение успокаивает Чимина. Он так успел соскучиться по этому.

— _Не принесёшь мне пива, Ён-Ён?_ — слышно, как Намджун где-то далеко отсюда затягивается, и Чимин, всё ещё находясь _здесь_ , поджигает сигарету.

— _Но я хочу пообщаться с хё-оном._

— _Хён никуда не денется._

Тэён что-то ворчливо бормочет и вскрикивает (вероятно, ему дали ногой по заднице), а затем становится тихо.

— _Рассказывай._

Чимин слушается. Он ничего не утаивает, ведает о своих тревогах, о воспоминаниях о Югёме, о нездоровом желании ударить Чонгука, о невзлюбившем его Ким Сокджине и его монологе и, наконец, о своих ощущениях после.

— _В принципе, старик, охрана с ним не целые сутки. Можно подкараулить как-нибудь и…_

Чимин устало фыркает, выпуская из губ, сложенных в букву 'о', белёсый дым.

— _Не угорай, я серьёзно. Кто его охраняет?_

— Один чувак, мелкий такой, ты его сегодня, может, видел, когда мы по Skype болтали.

Они перешли в FaceTime, что позволяет Чимину увидеть, как Намджун задумчиво выпячивает розовые губы. Он пытается вспомнить сегодняшнее утро, и услужливая память подкидывает ему воспоминание о низком парне в кожаной куртке.

— _Чё-то помню. Ну и вот, у Чонина есть бита, а у Юты — пистолет._

— У меня тоже есть бита.

— _Окей, потом с ним разберёмся_ , — Намджун отпивает из стаканчика со светлым пивом, и Чимину приходится приложить много усилий, чтобы его глаза не выглядели отчаянно желающими. — _Ответь мне лучше, пока Тэ не пришёл, как ты чувствуешь себя из-за Югёма? Он тебе снится или…?_

Ты никогда не можешь быть уверенным, что можешь доверять даже самым близким людям и знать, что они думают о тебе. Чимину повезло, он нашёл Намджуна — человека, который настолько простой и понимающий, что сначала Чимин не поверил, когда узнал его ближе. Намджун — это то спокойствие, к которому ты приходишь, когда твоя жизнь похожа на начинающийся конец Света. Чимин доверяет ему настолько, что Намджун единственный, не считая матери (и теперь Чон Минджэ), кто знает, что произошло между ним и Югёмом.

— Нет, но я чувствую себя таким… подверженным эмоциям. За последние два дня я столько злился и… боялся, что сейчас это кажется непривычным, — потушив сигарету о подоконник, Чимин вставляет в зубы вторую. — Я хотел защитить маму от… этого.

Я хотел защитить _тебя_ от своего секрета.

— _Это не твоя вина._

— Знаешь, Сокджин сказал одну вещь, — Чимин перестаёт слушать Намджуна, ядовито ухмыляясь. Как и обычно, на секунду продемонстрировав слабость, он загоняет себя обратно. — Он сказал, что я капризный ребёнок, а известно ли тебе, что дети любят делать больше всего? _Играть._

— _Что ты задумал?_ — настороженно спрашивает Намджун, переставая улыбаться в контраст улыбающемуся Чимину, и со стороны входа в комнату слышится весёлый смех Тэёна и бренчание стеклянных бутылок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> мёндчжон¹ — погребальное полотно. на этом полотнище желтыми или белыми иероглифами пишется фамилия покойного и его род. впоследствии им накрывают гроб.
> 
> в этой работе совершеннолетие с 21 года.


	6. Ты или я; должен ли я пойти первым?

_(Как ты думаешь, с кем ты играешь?)_

Чимина можно по-настоящему назвать хорошим мальчиком. После похорон прошло ровно семь дней, а Чимин _очень_ хороший мальчик. Он не спорит, не ругается и не матерится, следует словам Ким Чунмёна и многозначительно улыбается, когда его записывают на камеру национального канала.

Чон Ханыль сидит на нежно-розовом диване из велюра; один локоть расположен на позолоченном подлокотнике, вельветовый костюм идеально отутюжен, а длинные каштановые волосы волнами струятся по спине. Чимин рядом с ней не уступает: смоляная чёлка уложена на бок, однобортный пиджак приоткрывает небольшой вырез на рубашке, а из-за подводки взгляд снова кажется острее и больше впечатляет. Чимин подумал, что его одели в чёрное из-за смерти его биологического отца, но вчера Тэхён с Сынгваном привезли несколько вешалок, среди которых было всего две цветные рубашки: одна голубая, вторая светло-зелёная. Все остальные элементы одежды, что предоставили Чимину, были либо чёрные, либо тёмно-синие. _О, и никаких футболок, кожаных курток или рваных джинсов._ По крайней мере, у него осталась его собственная одежда.

Сейчас Чимин сидит на диване рядом с Чон Ханыль, закинув ногу на ногу, а руки уместив одну поверх другой, как и учил Ким Чунмён. Взгляд Чимина направлен прямо на объектив, и он заставляет свои губы улыбнуться, выставляя небольшие округлые щёки.

— …Это официальное заявление. С этого момента каждый, кто отзовётся о принце Чон Чимине или его матери оскорбительно, как и о любом другом члене Королевской семьи, получит исковое заявление в суд. На этом всё, спасибо.

Оператор заканчивает съёмку, а Чимин меняет позу, поворачиваясь к Чон Ханыль боком с широко распахнутыми глазами. Его удивило не то, что теперь ему официально приписали чужую фамилию, а то, что за него и за его маму заступились, как он и просил (ладно, не просил — требовал).

— Спасибо…

— Пожалуйста, Чимин-щи, — Чон Ханыль тянется через пространство между ними и мягко касается юношеской щеки пальцами. Чимину до дрожи неприятно это действие, но он напоминает себе, что _хорошие мальчики должны терпеть._ — Никто не заслуживает к себе плохого обращения.

Почему-то это ударяет сильнее, хотя вообще не должно было, и Чимин отстраняется, чтобы абстрагироваться. Он утыкается взглядом в пол, и его пальцы начинают теребить край пиджака, демонстрируя мнимую нервозность.

— Я могу поговорить с Вами?

— Извините, но сейчас я не могу. И Вы тоже, кстати. Чунмён-щи сказал, что Вы наконец-то стали готовы для занятий.

Агрх, _учёба._ Чимин согласился только тогда, когда выпытал у сенешаля разрешение на свободные выходные, чтобы отправиться домой в одиночку без Юна. Недолгое возвращение к друзьям (и, может быть, к матери, но Чимин всё ещё злился на неё и отклонял звонки) стоило многого, очень многого.

— А когда Вы будете свободны?

— После обеда мне будет необходим Сокджин-ши, но потом я полностью свободна, — Чон Ханыль поднимается одновременно с Чимином и тепло улыбается девушке, бравшей у неё интервью. — Я пошлю за Вами кого-нибудь из слуг.

И вот, спустя несколько минут, Чимин оказывается в небольшом зале с высокими потолками и широкими окнами за одним из маленьких столиков, выполняющих функцию школьных парт.

— Я знаю, Ваше Высочество, Вы закончили школу и даже поступили в колледж, но я преподаю не совсем то, что проходят в муниципальных школах, — госпожа Им — единственная учительница здесь, женщина с пышными волосами, закрученными в тёмный пучок, и блестящей кожей — ослепительно улыбается Чимину, поправляя лежащие на столе бумаги, но в её улыбке нет ничего настоящего. — С Её Высочеством и господином Чоном я занимаюсь последний год. Нам осталось немного истории и географии. Так как Вы пропустили королевское воспитание, я повторю курс. Надеюсь, госпожа Пранприя и господин Чонгук помогут нам.

А потом она говорит _повторим самое лёгкое, ладно?_ , и Чимин всегда знал, что он глупый и необразованный, но то, как отвечают на вопросы его сестра и… непонятно кто.? (Чимин так и не узнал, почему Чонгук находится при дворе и считается членом Королевской семьи), заставляет его чувствовать себя ещё более ограниченным.

— Лучшие экспорта Великой Кореи?

— Интегральные схемы, автомобили, пассажирские и грузовые суда, нефтепродукты и запчасти для машин.

Чимин даже не знает, что такое экспорт.

— Лучшие направления экспорта Великой Кореи?

— Китай, США, Гонконг, Вьетнам и Япония.

— ВВП на душу населения?

— Около тридцати шести тысяч долларов.

— Хорошо, очень хорошо.

На какое-то мгновение Чимином овладевает смесь из сожаления и стыда, на мгновение ему хочется вернуться в школу и вобрать в себя всё, что ему и его одноклассникам давали учителя, но потом он понимает, что ничего бы не получилось. Чимин слишком испорчен, чтобы делать что-то правильно.

Поэтому он хватается пальцами за край столика и сползает по стулу, намереваясь подремать до конца занятия, что оказывается недолгим. Госпожа Им ещё несколько минут расспрашивает ребят о каких-то 'штуках', неизвестных Чимину, и, к его удивлению, говорит, что на сегодня всё.

— Вы всегда так мало занимаетесь? — спрашивает недоверчиво Чимин, когда они втроём выходят в полутёмный коридор, и смотрит на время на своём телефоне — прошло чуть меньше сорока минут.

— Это теория, она всегда короткая, — машет рукой Пранприя, показывая, что это не стоит внимания. — И мама не хочет, чтобы мы слишком сильно напрягались.

Чимин смотрит на их молодые улыбающиеся лица, чистые костюмы, _конечно же_ идеального состояния, и думает, что они не знают, что такое напрягаться.

◌

Чимин пообещал себе, что будет милосердным и терпеливым, но не может сдержаться.

— Неа, вот тут складочка, — его обветренные губы невинно поджимаются. — Перегладь, пожалуйста.

— Но…

— Пожалуйста.

Юн минут десять уже наблюдает за всем происходящим со своего привычного места у окна, по правилам положив одну руку на пояс, а вторую на кобуру пистолета, скрытого длинной полой пиджака. Юн хочет сказать, что Тэхён не должен позволять собою помыкать, но а) это его работа, и б) Юн всё же не хочет лезть к нему, учитывая то, что сказал ему в прошлый раз. Поэтому, тяжело и тихо вздохнув, Юн переводит взгляд на стоящего посреди гостиной принца, который вертится туда-сюда перед длинным и круглым зеркалом.

Направив взгляд с его прищуренных глаз вниз, Юн отмечает неплохие мышцы и слегка обозначенные кубики пресса и чуть не хмыкает. Даже в этом Чимин не похож на Королевскую семью — то тут, то там внимательный глаз Юна вылавливает старые шрамы и заживающие синяки. Заметив на изгибе чужой шеи красное пятнышко, похожее на засос, Юн удивлённо улыбается и приподнимает брови. Когда и _с кем_ он успел? Обнаружив на себе взгляд, Чимин отправляет Юну воздушный поцелуй и разворачивается, так как слышит подходящего сзади Тэхёна.

— Позовёшь Сынгхана? — решив больше не мучить его, Чимин с кивком принимает светло-зелёную рубашку и вдевает левую руку в болтающийся рукав. Тэхён порывается помочь, но его вежливо отталкивают.

— Сынгвана, сэр.

— Да похуй, — повернувшись к зеркалу, Чимин поправляет воротник и принимается застёгивать перламутровые пуговицы. — Мне нужно смыть эту хрень на моём лице.

— Это могу сделать и я, — Тэхён почтительно склоняет голову, через чёлку бросая быстрый взгляд на Юна, но тот всё также стоит у окна без единого движения, только почти незаметно вздымающаяся грудь указывает, что он не каменное изваяние.

— Ладно, делай ты, какая разница, — Чимин пожимает плечами, расправляясь с последней пуговицей, и идёт к туалетному столику, где садится на квадратную банкетку.

Когда Тэхён заканчивает умывать Чимина и начинает убирать всё, что использовал, в отдельные ящики, отодвигающиеся со слабым скрипом, со стороны дверей раздаётся лёгкий стук, а потом в проёме показывается тёмноволосая голова Чеён.

— Ваше Высочество… Её Величество просила передать, что она свободна.

— Превосходно. — Чимин неожиданно встаёт, и Тэхён от испуга шарахается в сторону. Услышав скрип ножек банкетки по полу и глубокое _ох_ , Юн резко бросается вперёд, а потом останавливается, мгновенно проанализировав произошедшее. — Ты чё?

— Ничё. Выполняю свою работу, — грозно взглянув почему-то только на Тэхёна, Юн возвращается к окну, а тот прячет глаза и присаживается на пол, чтобы собрать косметику, которую рассыпал.

Перешагнув через незнакомую коробочку с коричневым содержимым, Чимин случайно пинает какой-то тюбик и выходит из комнаты, где его ждёт Чеён.

◌

— Ты можешь уходить, — небрежно бросает Чимин, когда его провожают по длинным коридорам и лестницам к простой двери с массивной ручкой. Чеён кланяется, не поднимая глаз, и начинает пятиться назад.

Подождав, пока она полностью скроется за углом, Чимин ждёт несколько минут, 'зависнув' на пузатой вазе с жёлтыми ирисами, и размышляет. Сегодня госпожа Им сказала, что эти цветы — символ его семьи. Тогда-то Чимину и стало понятно, почему на их с Пранприей фамильных кольцах те схематические цветочки.

Оторвавшись от вазы, Чимин снова оглядывается и проверяет, нет ли рядом кого-то из слуг или других обитателей дворца. Простояв в нерешительности, Чимин всё-таки засовывает руку в карман и вытаскивает из него пузырёк размером с большой палец. Непонятного от чего задержав дыхание, Чимин раскрывает маленький сосуд, крышечка которого оказывается глазной пипеткой. Чуть запрокинув голову, Чимин подносит кончик стеклянной палочки к правому веку, а потом к левому. Глаза тут же обжигает, стоит прозрачной жидкости с едким запахом их коснуться.

— Вот дерьмо, — шипит сквозь зубы Чимин, убирая вещь в карман, и, одной рукой одёргивая задравшуюся рубашку, второй размазывает выступившие на щеках слёзы. Посмотревшись в переднюю камеру телефона, Чимин удостоверяется, что выглядит расстроенно, и стучит в дверь.

— Здравствуйте ещё раз, — услышав приглушённое _войдите_ , Чимин засовывается в комнату королевы, а потом со смелостью заходит в, как оказалось, просторный кабинет, выглядевший почти так же как и кабинет Чон Минджэ, но с меньшим количеством чёрных шкафов.

— Чимин-щи?.. Что с Вами? — подняв голову от сложенных в стопку бумаг, Чон Ханыль обеспокоенно хмурит брови, сжимая губы в тонкую полоску, и снимает очки в квадратной оправе. — Заходите, заходите. Эскупс, подайте воды.

Чимин якобы неуверенно заползает в кабинет, потупив глаза, и подходит к двум тёмным креслам. Переложив бумаги в верхний ящик стола, Чон Ханыль обходит стол и присаживается рядом с Чимином в соседнее кресло. Когда он начинает говорить, сильные и мужские руки протягивают ему запотевший стакан с кристально чистой водой.

— Я не хотел Вам говорить об этом, но… это мучает меня уже несколько дней, — притворно вздохнув, Чимин делает маленький глоток, отмечая просто ледяную температуру, и начинает крутить в руках стакан. Он может гордиться собой — за годы выклянчивания хороших оценок у учителей его актёрские навыки значительно улучшились. — Я могу Вам доверять?

— Конечно, что за вопросы, — Чон Ханыль слегка подаётся вперёд, чтобы по-матерински положить свою ладонь на его колено, и Чимин старается не трястись от отвращения и чудом перебарывает себя.

Он знает, что то, что он сейчас скажет, повлечёт за собой целую цепочку событий, цепляющихся друг за друга. На секунду ему становится страшно от того, что он собирается сделать, и в его голове появляется вопрос: 'Стоит ли оно того?' Вспомнив, как его мать унизили на новостном канале; как его привезли сюда, чтобы посадить на трон, а потом захотели этот самый трон отобрать; как у него отняли вещи, которые делали его самим собой, Чимином, он понимает, что _стоит._

— Когда мы в-возвращались домой после похорон, я кое-что ув-видел, — голос Чимина дрожит, но совсем не от страха. — Ким Чунмён… он ждал, пока все заберутся в машину, а затем вдруг спрятался за неё. Мне стало любопытно, почему он так себя повёл, и я последовал за ним, но то, что я увидел…

Чимина начинает трясти, и он отворачивается, прикрывая рот ладонью, чтобы никто не увидел, что он смеётся. Чон Ханыль гладит его по колену и по предплечью, передавая через эти жесты успокоение, но оно не требуется.

— Продолжай, пожалуйста.

— Я… увидел, что к нему подошёл какой-то мужчина, и они… _поцеловались._ Мне стало так противно, это же… отвратительно! Как можно делать такое с человеком своего пола?! Разве в Библии это не считается грехом?.. Простите, что говорю Вам такое, но я просто не смог терпеть. Мне неприятно, что _такой человек_ управляет целым дворцом и считается хорошим. Но это же ненормально!

— О Господи, — шепчет Чон Ханыль, и Чимин поворачивается, чтобы увидеть её лицо — он застал её врасплох, поэтому ни одна эмоция не будет спрятана или взята под контроль.

То, что он видит, заставляет кончики его губ приподняться, будто он хочет улыбнуться, чего делать нельзя, поэтому Чимин опускает голову и наигранно всхлипывает. Это так забавно, знать, что Ким Чунмён точно гетеросексуал, а заходил он за машину, чтобы проверить состояние шин, и никак не за тем, чтобы поцеловать кого-то.

Просто Ким Чунмён раздражает своими идиотскими правилами, и Чимин не придумал ничего лучшего этого. Тем более, он же не хитростью Великую Корею завоёвывает, ему и этой детской шалости хватит.

— Не могу поверить, что взяла этого человека на работу, — смесь из неверия, омерзения и брезгливости озаряет лицо Чон Ханыль, а голос становится ломким. Как же ему повезло, что его родная страна процентов на девяносто состоит из гомофобов. — Не хочу даже видеть его в стенах моего дома. Эскупс, вызовите сенешаля, но сначала проводите принца. Чимин-щи, простите, но я должна поговорить с Чунмёном-щи, это просто так оставить нельзя. Возвращайтесь в комнату, позже Черин-щи принесёт Вам свой фирменный горячий шоколад.

Чимин ненавидит шоколад, но он не так важен, как достигнутый эффект, которого он хотел. Попрощавшись с Чон Ханыль, Чимин ставит наполовину пустой стакан с водой на отполированный стол и выходит вслед за Эскупсом, который неодобрительно смотрит на него из-под тёмных бровей, как только они оказываются в коридоре.

Эскупс ведёт его тем же путём, что и Чеён, поэтому им приходится преодолеть изящную лестницу из дуба, выкрашенную в белый с золотыми вставками. Эта лестница разъединяется на две развилки, а потом соединяется небольшой площадкой. Поднимаясь по ней, Чимин всегда чувствует себя безумно маленьким во дворце, хоть вроде и должен был уже за неделю привыкнуть к окружающей обстановке.

Когда до развилки остаётся меньше десяти ступенек, на лестнице вдруг оказывается Ким Сокджин. Чимин суживает глаза, смотря на него, и его настроение с радостного и восторженного меняется на очень разозлённое.

— Добрый вечер, Эскупс-щи, Уджи скоро вернётся? — спрашивает Ким Сокджин, непринуждённо спускаясь, и, игнорируя Чимина, смотрит на свои наручные и наверняка сверхдорогие часы.

— Через пару часов, сэр, — услужливо отвечает Эскупс, склонив голову. Чимин же пытается испепелить Ким Сокджина прищуренным взглядом.

Когда до приближения остаётся пару ступенек, Ким Сокджин отрывается от циферблата и вперивается глазами в Чимина, будто пытается пригвоздить его к месту одним только взором. Но нет, Чимин на ступеньке не остаётся, шагает дальше. Поравнявшись, мужчины идут дальше, но Чимин глаз не отводит. Повернув голову, он продолжает пытаться вложить всю свою ненависть к этому человеку через взгляд, Ким Сокджин же просто пристально смотрит. Но это продолжается недолго. Когда шея от неудобной позы начинает болеть, Чимин разворачивает голову обратно и ускоряет шаг, желая попасть в свою комнату как можно быстрее.

◌

Чеён аккуратно расплетает корону из шоколадных волос Пранприи и, вздрогнув, роняет лёгкие пряди на чужую спину, когда дверь в спальню Чонгука распахивается, отлетая с силой, и врезается ручкой в стену.

Юн останавливается в метре от девушек, которые расположились на кровати вместе с дремлющим на второй половине Чонгуком. Тот мгновенно просыпается от грохающего звука.

— Пиздец! Вы слышали? — всплеснув руками, в одной из которых находится пистолет, Юн вышагивает к столу у приоткрытого окна. Возле него собрались прикуривающие от одной зажигалки Черин и Сынгван. — Какого он сделал это?!

— Убери пистолет в кобуру и прекрати орать, — монотонно говорит Уджи с подлокотника кресла. Рядом с ним сидит кухонный слуга Хансоль, кудрявый парнишка с расслабленным взглядом. — Иначе сейчас на крик сюда прилетит регент и уволит всех к чертям.

— Они не одобряют наше общение с персоналом, — едва слышно бормочет Пранприя, дёргая головой, чтобы Чеён вернулась к её волосам.

— Класс, просто _класс_ , — возмущается уже тише Юн, пряча оружие, и упирает руки в бока, продолжая осматривать раздражённым взглядом всех присутствующих. — Где Сехун?

— Он вроде как новый сенешаль, — осторожно говорит Джин Хи, ещё одна горничная, приятная девушка с румяными щеками.

— Зашибенно. Чунмёна хоть по какой причине уволили? Служанки на кухне не знают.

— Хватит ругаться, — закатывает глаза Уджи, двигаясь на своём месте, чтобы взять с пола открытую банку газировки. У него был тяжёлый день, поездка в Тэгу, разборка с одним мудаком и вереница других маленьких дел, требующих немедленного выполнения. Его кипящий мозг нуждается в отдыхе и спокойствие, не в орущем и размахивающим служебным оружием хёне.

— Чимин сказал королеве, что Чунмён — гей, — прошелестев это грустным голосом, Тэхён откидывает голову на твёрдую поверхность матраса и тяжело вздыхает.

— Отлично, если эта гомофобная мудила продолжит, половину из нас тоже можно выкинуть, — Юн направляется к кровати и вдруг плюхается на пол рядом с Тэхёном, укладывая на его надплечье лохматую голову. Рука под холщовой рубашкой замирает.

— Что ты делаешь? — испуганно шепчет Тэхён, когда Юн начинает играться с его ладонью, проводит огрубевшими кончиками пальцев по нежной коже между костяшками, и добавляет чуть громче: — Вряд ли ему позволят уволить весь рабочий персонал.

— Я устал, — шепчет в ответ Юн и трётся носом о белоснежную ткань под неодобрительный взгляд от Уджи. Тэхён не понимает такой резкой перемены в отношении к нему, но ничего не делает, боясь спугнуть Юна. Уж лучше это снова будет ненадолго, чем прекратится навсегда.

— Почему вы так плохо отзываетесь о нём? — между тем спрашивает Чонгук, отстранённо наблюдая, как Чеён расчёсывает длинные волосы Пранприи.

— А как ещё о нём отзываться? — фыркает Черин, стряхивая пепел в окно. Из него дует и даже то, что оно открыто, не спасает собравшихся от едкого запаха дыма. — За последнюю неделю он уволил двух наших друзей, чуть не избил Тэхёна…

— К тебе приставал, — добавляет Пранприя, кивая, — я видела.

— О, так он ещё из 'этих', — со смешком машет Сынгван на Тэхёна и Юна и почти роняет сигарету.

— Осторожнее, Сынгванни, — невозмутимо предупреждает Уджи, ставя пустую банку на пол, и бросает на Сынгвана беглый взгляд, из-за чего по его спине пробегаются мурашки. Сынгван _прекрасно_ знает, что из себя представляют Уджи и его хён, поэтому послушно затыкается.

Чонгук поднимается с недовольным видом, перемещаясь на колени, и буравит взглядом соломенную макушку Юна.

— На него свалилось слишком много всего, и он запутался, а вы делаете из него монстра.

— Он и есть монстр, сэр, — с издевательской улыбкой проговаривает Черин и откидывает назад объёмные волосы. Сынгван протягивает ей вторую сигарету. — А Вы, как обычно, видите в людях только хорошее.

— Разве это плохо? — хмуро спрашивает Чонгук, слезая с кровати.

— Конечно нет, — мягким тоном говорит Уджи, смотря на Чонгука с лёгкой улыбкой. Хотел бы он обладать такой же верой в хорошее, хотя бы не в столь ужасное, что он ждёт. — Но Королевский двор — последнее место, где Вы найдёте это.

Возможно, сейчас Чонгук думает о своих родителях. Однако он мотает головой и спрашивает:

— Кстати, а где Чимин-щи?

— Уехал куда-то, — выдавливает из себя еле-еле Тэхён, потому что Юн перешёл на его запястье, нежно оглаживая светло-фиолетовые синяки, оставленные принцем.

— Надеюсь, он не вернётся.

◌

_— Кажется, я поступаю неверно._

_— Не волнуйтесь, сэр, в самом конце он всё поймёт._

◌

— Можешь обращаться ко мне по имени, я ненамного старше тебя.

— А сколько тебе?

— Двадцать шесть, — Ан Хеджин улыбается и наклоняется вперёд, чтобы поднести ко рту вилку с наколотым кусочком мяса. Блестящие пряди падают вниз, и Ан Хеджин изящным движением откидывает их за спину.

Чимин выдаёт поражённое _о_ , потому что у него никогда не было никого старше двадцати двух. Должен ли он чувствовать смущение или стыд за то, что делает?

— Ты выглядишь великолепно, я думал, тебе не больше двадцати двух, — обольстительно улыбаясь в ответ, Чимин хватает пальцами бокал с полусладким вином и на мгновение приподнимает его. Хеджин понимает намёк и поднимает свой бокал.

— Не льсти мне, иначе я не смогу сопротивляться, — чокнувшись с Чимином, Ан Хеджин допивает содержимое до конца, и официант незаметной тенью доливает ещё.

Едва прикоснувшись губами к краю бокала, Чимин отставляет всё ещё полный фужер, прищуривается и внимательно наблюдает, как перед ним ест невеста человека, которого он ненавидит до скрипа зубов.

— Может, мне это и нужно, м? — спрашивает Чимин, с лёгкой ухмылкой приподнимая брови, и внезапно меняет тему: — Твой жених, Сокджин, всегда был такой задницей по отношению к другим?

— Он не задница, он далеко не задница, — Хеджин качает головой. — Просто очень много обстоятельств заставляют его быть... таким.

_Ага, конечно._

— Но давай сейчас не будем о моем будущем муже, — уголки её губ подрагивают, когда Ан Хеджин отодвигает от себя пустую тарелку. Их ужин подходит к концу. — Мне хватает его днём.

Чимин от недовольства сжимает кулаки под столом, накрытым льняной скатертью, но не настаивает. _Хорошо_ , он поднимет эту тему чуть попозже. Когда она будет достаточно сговорчива. Он и так узнал много.

— Я тут подумала… не хочешь заехать в одно неплохое место?

Чимин пожимает плечами, не находя причин для отказа.

Одним неплохим местом оказывается отель на окраине города.

Пока Ан Хеджин расплачивается за такси, Чимин соединяет ладони, изображая кончиками пальцев беззвучные аплодисменты, потому что всё выходит так, как он хотел, и вылезает вместе с девушкой на улицу, подавая ей свой локоть.

— Нас не узнают там?.. — с сомнением спрашивает он, открывая перед Ан Хеджин тёмно-бордовую и тяжёлую дверь. Ан Хеджин благодарит его кивком и проходит дальше, поправляя бирюзовую шаль на плечах.

— Узнают, но я всё улажу.

Чимин остаётся где-то позади, когда Ан Хеджин разговаривает с администратором за мраморной стойкой, которую украшают серые разводы. Голову Чимина снова посещают мысли насчёт правильности его поступков, но, когда речь заходит о мести, никаких неправильных или правильных действий не существует. Ты просто вымещаешь свою злобу и выплёскиваешь её, чтобы тебя самого не затопило. У Чимина этой злобы хватит на всех.

— Пойдём, дорогой.

В голове Чимина нет ничего, когда они доходят до типичной для таких отелей белой двери с электронным замком. Ан Хеджин наклоняется, чтобы провести по нему картой-ключом, а Чимин замирает напротив входа в номер. Тёмные глаза растерянно замечают кровать, и в Чимине что-то щёлкает.

_'Вы просто испорченный подросток'._

Ан Хеджин тихо вздыхает, когда Чимин выбрасывает квадратный клатч из её рук на галошницу и подтягивает к себе за талию, прижимаясь к чужим губам. Сначала Ан Хеджин, застигнутая врасплох, не реагирует, но затем цепляется дрожащими пальцами за полы джинсовой куртки.

Чимин начинает задыхаться и отстраняется от Ан Хеджин, чтобы дать _им_ последний шанс. В её больших глазах Чимин видит вопрос. Он не знает ответа на него.

Они снова целуются, и Чимин ведёт, больше не церемонясь, и проникает языком в чужой рот. Ан Хеджин тяжело дышит, когда мужская ладонь ползёт по её талии вниз, останавливаясь на пятой точке, и затем грубо сжимает. Посасывая нижнюю губу Ан Хеджин, Чимин тянется к молнии тёмно-синего платья, но его неожиданно останавливают.

— Нужно закрыть дверь. — Чимин оборачивается и видит, что входная дверь раскрыта. Повернувшись обратно, Чимин смотрит на Ан Хеджин, на её влажные глаза и блестящие от поцелуев губы, и кивает.

Пока она разбирается с замком, Чимин проходит вглубь номера, не тратя время на то, чтобы осмотреться, стягивает с себя куртку и бросает её на плетёное кресло в углу. Внезапно чьи-то руки касаются его спины, пытаясь снять футболку, и Чимин разворачивается, встречаясь взглядом с Ан Хеджин. Она улыбается, подаваясь вперёд, чтобы снова поцеловать его, и Чимин соединяет их губы, наконец дотягиваясь до молнии.

Ан Хеджин падает на кровать, Чимин же скидывает кеды и забирается следом, перекидывая через Ан Хеджин колено. Удерживая равновесие над ней, Чимин снимает с себя футболку, потянув за рваный край, и припадает к Ан Хеджин, смотря ей прямо в глаза. Но Ан Хеджин не смотрит на него в ответ, она облизывает губы и дотрагивается пальцами до маленького засоса, оставленного ею утром.

— Давай немного поиграем? — предлагает Чимин, сползая с кровати, чтобы поднять лежащую рядом с платьем шаль. Она из плотного материала, что ему на руку, поэтому Чимин забирается обратно на простыни и прикусывает верхнюю губу, наматывая края шали на ладонь. Ан Хеджин заинтересованно наблюдает за ним и, когда Чимин начинает завязывать ей глаза, а потом и запястья, не сопротивляется, только посмеивается, потому что щекотно. — Вот так. Расслабься.

Ан Хеджин опять посмеивается, потому что Чимин нежно касается губами её шеи и оглаживает ладонями плавные изгибы. Переходя ниже, он задевает кончиком носа ложбинку между грудями и осыпает быстрыми поцелуями бронзовую кожу; раздаётся щелчок, и Хеджин вздрагивает, когда бюстгальтер соскальзывает вниз. Чимин ёрзает пятками по разглаженным простыням, съезжает дальше и мажет припухшими губами по дрожащей гусиной коже. Коснувшись кончиками пальцев нижнего белья, Чимин хмурит брови и спускает его вниз под судорожный вздох.

Хеджин приподнимается, чтобы уместить голову на подушку, чувствуя всё слишком ярко с задранными над головой руками и завязанными глазами. Она облизывает розовые губы языком и ждёт продолжения.

Но его нет.

— Чимин-щи? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Ан Хеджин, неосознанно скрещивая ноги, потому что она обнажена, а Чимин передвигается по кровати.

Через какое-то время Чимин, будучи в одних джинсах, подползает к Ан Хеджин и задёргивает часть шали ей на лоб, открывая глаза, но оставляя руки связанными. Ан Хеджин смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами, не понимая, что происходит, и не понимая, почему Чимин усмехается и падает на задницу, немного пружиня.

— Ты знаешь кто это? — невинно интересуется он, что очень сильно контрастирует с дьявольской ухмылкой, и тянется вперёд, чтобы показать Ан Хеджин экран своего телефона. Та с ужасом понимает, что это её фотография. Сделанная буквально минуту назад. Где она всё ещё голая.

— З-зачем…

— Спроси у Сокджина, — удостоверившись, что Ан Хеджин поняла, что он сделал, Чимин пихает телефон в передний карман джинсов и слезает с кровати, начиная одеваться. — Тебе не стыдно? У тебя жених, вообще-то. Как думаешь, что он скажет, если узнает откуда эти _фотографии?_ — с неподдельным отвращением спрашивает Чимин, вынырнув из-под ворота футболки.

— Ты правда считаешь, что если Сокджин обо всём узнает, это испортит мне жизнь? — Ан Хеджин фыркает и поднимается, чтобы сесть в позу лотоса и закрыть локтями грудь. Кажется, ей страшно, но не подаёт вида.

— Спросим у прессы. Все мы знаем, как они любят обмывать Королевским косточки, — ехидничает Чимин, накидывая на плечи куртку, и видит, как эмоции на лице Ан Хеджин теряют краски.

— Чего ты хочешь?.. — её голос слишком тихий, но Чимин слышит.

— Я хочу, чтобы твой членоголовый женишок оставил меня в покое. Никаких больше оскорблений или сравнений меня с ребёнком, понятно? — Ан Хеджин сжимает челюсти, но послушно кивает. — Ты-то сможешь на него повлиять, полагаю.

— Это всё? Тогда развяжи меня. И удали фотографии.

— О нет, копии фоток я отправил своему другу, если ты окажешься хитрой сукой. Я удалю их, когда Сокджин _отъебётся_ от меня.

Чимин вытаскивает телефон и открывает приложение, чтобы заказать такси. Пока он делает это, он слышит пыхтение Ан Хеджин и как она пытается освободить руки. Как же _противно._ Игнорируя Ан Хеджин, Чимин подходит к прикроватной тумбочке и пододвигает к краю стационарный телефон.

— Эй, ты куда? Чимин-щи, освободи меня! — выкрикивает Ан Хеджин, когда Чимин вытаскивает из её клатча несколько купюр. Приподняв их, будто бокал с вином, Чимин суёт телефон и деньги в карман и разворачивается к выходу из номера. — Чимин-щи!

— Позвони своему сладкому Сокджину, он тебя заберёт.

Спускаясь по светлым ступеням, Чимин чувствует себя настоящим дерьмом. Это чувство мешается со страхом и злостью на всех окружающих, чем заставляет его остановиться и вцепится дрожащими пальцами в перила. Он такой слабый, слабый, _слабый._ Югём был прав, Чимин слабак и бездарность, неспособная ничего сделать правильно.

Можно ли ненавидеть себя ещё больше?

Отцепившись от лестницы, Чимин продолжает спускаться вниз, так как такси ждёт его уже около пяти минут, и лишь одна мысль греет душу, слабым огоньком освещая бесконечную тьму:

_Два из шести._


	7. Всё, что тебе нужно — сказать когда

_(Я не хочу быть причиной, по которой ты истечёшь кровью)_

_'Ты обещал мне! И ничего не сделал!'_

Чимин подскакивает на подушке, взбивая ногой пуховое одеяло, и хватается за грудь, бешено вглядываясь в темноту. Тэхён опустил на ночь балдахин, чем оставил его в полной тьме. Поднимаясь, Чимин отбрасывает грубую на ощупь ткань и оказывается в освещённой лишь лунным светом комнате. Его пальцы отказываются сжиматься в кулаки, ощущаясь ватными, но не настолько, чтобы он не смог зажечь сигарету.

Первое, о чём Чимин думает, это о ругающем его Ким Чунмёне за курение в стенах дворца, но потом он вспоминает — Ким Чунмёна здесь больше нет. Есть только О Сехун, который теперь смотрит на Чимина с непонятным разочарованием в глазах, будто он возлагал на него большие надежды. _Что за глупость._

Сегодня полнолуние. Из окна по-прежнему дует весенней свежестью, когда Чимин давит на ручку, чтобы проветрить комнату. Сигарета в его руке медленно тлеет, но всё внимание Чимина направлено на телефон, сжатый в правой ладони. На часах два часа ночи, Намджун скорее всего не спит, Тэён тоже, делает домашку. Можно написать Юте или Ёнсон, они, скорее всего, рубятся в приставку (если мать Ёнсон оплатила электричество), но Чимин не думает, что это хорошая идея. С того момента, как он переехал во дворец, Чимин отдалился от друзей.

Кое-что придумав, Чимин встряхивает пальцами и вставляет сигарету в зубы, чтобы печатать двумя руками. Пишет он Юте, шарящему во всех тусовках их компании, и спрашивает, что запланировано на завтра. Получив ответ, Чимин открывает общий с Тэёном и Намджуном чат:

 **[jim]:** _ну чё, долбоящеры, кто там соскучился по папочке_

 **[tae]:** _чтооооооооооооОООООООО!_  
 **[tae]:** _хеееен_

 **[joonie]:** _Серьёзно? Ты сваливаешь?_

 **[jim]:** _не. сенешаль на день отпустил_

 **[tae]:** _ЗАВТРА ВСЕ СОБИРАЮТСЯ НА ПЕРЕКРЁСТКЕ АОАОАО Я МОГУ ПОЙТИ ДА_

 **[jim]:** _ты сдал тест?_

 **[joonie]:** _90 бэ._

 **[tae]:** _ну зачем хен это был сюрприз!!_

 **[jim]:** _молодец, тэ. увидимся — чмокну в лобк_

 **[joonie]:** _Ты не допечатал одну букву, и я надеюсь, что ты имел ввиду то место, что повыше._

 **[jim]:** _ХАХАХАХ. ofcorse_

 **[joonie]:** _of course*_

 **[jim]:** _иди нхй_

Чимин просыпается, когда кто-то начинает трясти его за плечо. Дернувшись и врезавшись голым плечом в стекло, Чимин промаргивается и оглядывается: это Тэхён.

— Что Вы здесь делаете, Ваше Высочество? — Тэхён подаёт ему руку, но Чимин сонно отталкивает её и сползает с подоконника на ноги.

— Сколько времени? — Чимин чешет лопатку рядом с татуировкой одуванчика и щурится, не до конца осознавая какой сейчас день и время суток. После долгого, вероятно, сна на подоконнике тело успело одеревенеть и сейчас плохо слушается.

— Пять часов утра, сэр.

— А что _ты_ здесь делаешь? — недоверчиво тянет Чимин, сощурив глаза.

— Я всегда прихожу к Вам так рано. В основном убираю то, что образовалось за вечер или ночь.

Чимин кивает, выпячивая губы. В этом есть смысл.

Внезапно, его голову озаряет одна мысль. Подняв с пола футболку, оставленную там прошлым вечером, Чимин натягивает тёмно-фиолетовую вещь и пододвигается к Тэхёну с заговорщическим шёпотом:

— Это, то есть, получается, сщас все дрыхнут? Прям все-все?

Тэхён послушно кивает, а затем нагибается, чтобы поднять уроненную пачку сигарет. Покрутив в руках, Тэхён откладывает её на комод. Зацепившись взглядом, он вдруг понимает, что что-то не так, и поправляет мебель, придирчиво выравнивая словно по линейке.

— Можешь отвести меня в одно место? — Чимин вдруг складывает руки в мольбе и жалобно хнычет, что совсем на него непохоже, и это заставляет Тэхёна с удивлением во взгляде обернуться на него. — Мне о-очень нужно.

Тэхён избегает его взгляда и направляется к кровати, чтобы заправить балдахин. Он предлагает Чимину улечься обратно, на что тот остервенело качает головой и прыгает по комнате, натягивая на себя знающие лучшие времена спортивные штаны и неизменные кеды. Когда Чимин подходит к двери, а Тэхён всё ещё занимается никому не нужной уборкой, он разворачивается и взмахивает руками, восклицая _эй, алло!_

— Ваше Высочество, Вам лучше вернуться в постель, — когда Чимин не отвечает, Тэхён нервно облизывает губы и впервые за сегодня смотрит ему прямо в глаза. То, что он говорит дальше, выходит совсем неуверенно: — Я не хочу потерять работу.

От услышанного Чимин несдержанно фыркает и следом издаёт поражённое _ха!_

— Ты правда думаешь, что я настучу на тебя? — несмелый кивок заставляет его звонко рассмеяться. — Да господи, ты мне нихуя не сдался. Пошли.

Тэхён выглядит неуверенным, когда подходит поближе, и Чимину приходится подтянуть его к себе за рукав хрустящей рубашки. Дёргая входной ручкой, Чимин со старанием взлохмачивает пшеничные волосы Тэхёна и останавливается, когда на проходе они натыкаются на Юна, который с непониманием прищуривает свои лисьи глаза.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — выпаливает Тэхён, прежде чем Чимин успевает вставить хоть слово.

— Дежурю, — невозмутимо отвечает Юн, и это забавно, чувствовать исходящее от него раздражение от того, что рука Чимина всё ещё покоится на плечах Тэхёна.

— Ладно, друзья мои, покажите мне комнату Ким Сокджина, — заметив направленные на себя напряжённые взгляды, Чимин примирительно поднимает ладони, показывая их внутреннюю сторону. — Эй, я его и пальцем не трону. Мне просто нужна одна вещица.

Через четыре часа Чимин стоит, как обычно, перед большим зеркалом и одевается, принимая от Тэхёна одежду: _чёрную_ рубашку, _чёрные_ брюки и _чёрные_ оксфорды. Потом пропускает между пальцами _чёрные_ пряди и зачёсывает их назад. Ах, какое же цветовое разнообразие.

Чувствуя оттопыривающие карман ключи с брелоком в виде стеклянного шарика, Чимин хлопает себя по бедру и тянется за телефоном. Сегодня Сынгван пришёл раньше всех и намазюкал Чимина быстрее, чем он оделся, что поспособствовало появлению большого количества свободного времени. Сейчас у него хорошее настроение, поэтому, направив на Тэхёна 'пистолеты' из пальцев, Чимин открывает один из чатов и начинает приставать к Тэёну, хоть и прекрасно знает, что тот в школе, отчего мерзко хихикает.

— Я ещё нужен Вам, Ваше Высочество? — вежливо спрашивает Тэхён, когда Чимин падает на козетку животом и кидает перед собой чистые тетради, два учебника и карандаш. Чимин морщится, ощущая, как тщательно поглаженная рубашка собирается гармошкой на спине и оголяет кусок непонятной с такого ракурса татуировки.

— Я могу переделать комнату так, как мне хочется? — задумчиво спрашивает Чимин, устремляя затуманенный взгляд в потолок.

— Нет, сэр, я так не думаю.

— Тогда не нужен, — Чимин переворачивается на спину и поднимается, чтобы посмотреть на Юна в своей супер-крутой-и-опасной стойке у окна. — Ты тоже, кстати.

— Я буду стоять здесь и самым наглым образом использовать кислород столько времени, сколько мне платят, — Юн на секунду отмирает, чтобы посмотреть на Чимина. — Так что я _нужен_.

Чимин закатывает глаза, возвращаясь в удобное для него положение на животе, и подтягивает к себе один из учебников, который принёс безымянный паренёк с кудрявыми волосами. Чимин ненавидит учиться, запоминать и всякую остальную муть, включающую в себя школы, университеты и колледжи, но что-то зацепило его, когда госпожа Им опрашивала Чонгука и Пранприю. Они отвечали без единой ошибки, и ничего из произнесённого Чимин не знал. Возможно, была задета его самооценка, ему плевать. Он просто хочет выучить это и в следующий раз надрать задницу своей биологической сестре и её дружочку. Чимин покажет, что он не тупое мясо с сигаретным дымом в лёгких вместо воздуха.

Он отвлекается всего один раз, когда Черин (Юн произнёс её имя со смешанной удивлённостью и радостью) принесла ему завтрак. После того инцидента в столовой Чимин решил, что будет есть у себя, и Чон Ханыль не стала препятствовать его решению, понимая, как ему тяжело. Единственным, кому не понравилось это решение, был Чон Минджэ, но только потому, что он хотел узнать Чимина получше.

Занимается Чимин долго и так усердно, что вскоре от количества прочитанного у него начинает болеть голова. Юна забрал Эскупс для какого-то важного дела, поэтому сейчас Чимин в своих покоях один, не считая двух охранников у дверей. Игнорируя просьбу бывшего сенешаля (пока, Чунмён!), Чимин забирается на заправленную кровать прямо в обуви и открывает чат, намереваясь с кем-нибудь поболтать, так как у него осталось время.

Времени, как оказывается, не осталось.

Сначала раздаётся глухой стук, отдаваясь в тишине эхом, а потом дверь со скрипом открывается. Чимин как раз заканчивает писать Юте сообщение, в котором обещает надавать 'по щам', если они начнут Боди Шоты¹ без него, когда из проёма высовывается привычно лохматая голова Тэхёна, а следом за ней появляются Пранприя и Чонгук, причём они выглядят крайне неуверенно.

— Вы уверены, что нам стоит это делать? — состроив гримасу, спрашивает Чонгук, что заставляет Чимина заблокировать экран телефона и приподняться на локтях.

— _Ты_ , — поправляет он Чонгука и встаёт на ноги. — Я уверен на сто процентов. Вы же сами сказали, что хотите подружиться со мной.

 _Окей,_ на самом деле это сказала одна Пранприя, но что-то подсказывает Чимину, что Чонгук всё равно бы согласился, а у Тэхёна в любом случае не было выбора.

А дело в том, что всё это время карман на брюках Чимина оттягивали ключи от дорогостоящей тачки Ким Сокджина. Чимин украл их для того, чтобы взять Тэхёна, Чонгука и Пранприю с собой на вечеринку Ёнджэ. Чимин знает, что план не идеален и его ждёт провал процентов на девяносто, но Ким Чунмёна здесь больше нет, с О Сехуном можно легко разобраться, а автомобиля точно никто не хватится. Чимин слышал, как Уджи ворчал, что они ездят на какой-то 'старушке', когда у их работодателей целый гараж из покрывающихся пылью машин.

— Да не ссыте вы, мы просто покатаемся, заедем к моим друзьям и пулей домой, — с лёгким _пф_ убеждает Чимин, залезая под кровать, и вылезает уже с рюкзаком, из которого вываливаются сжатые в бесформенный комок вещи. — Вы спросили у О?

— Он сказал, что даст нам четыре часа, так как нужно ехать далеко до твоего… дома, но если мы не вернёмся к этому времени, он вызовет кого-то из охраны, — с готовностью отвечает Чонгук, прислоняясь пятой точкой к подоконнику, и наблюдает, как Чимин достаёт из рюкзака джинсы, футболку и разорванную пачку сигарет.

— Да ладно, мы будем в машине, за нами никакие 'недоброжелатели' не увяжутся, — показывая пальцами кавычки, Чимин расстёгивает рубашку и совсем не обращает внимания на Пранприю. Та забавно краснеет пятнами, но не успевает ничего увидеть, потому что Тэхён закрывает ей глаза. — С нами всё будет норма- стоп. Вы так пойдёте? — спрашивает он, обрываясь на полуслове, когда заканчивает переодеваться в лёгкую рубашку, джинсы и короткую куртку тёмно-серого цвета. Эта одежда снова делает его самим собой.

— А что не так? — заторможено спрашивает Чонгук, всё ещё не отойдя от шока при виде огромного количества татуировок на теле Чимина. Справившись с удивлением, Чонгук осматривает себя и Пранприю: ничего странного нет, на них обычные классические костюмы.

— Так, нет, давайте вы меня не будете позорить, мне хватает одного долбоёба, — говорит Чимин, взмахивая рукой, и вспоминает странное желание Намджуна одеваться в рубашки и брюки. — Тэхён выглядит нормально (толстовка и джинсы прошли строгую проверку), вы двое — нет. У вас есть другая одежда?

— Я надела свою худшую юбку, она мне не идёт, — дует губы Пранприя, а Чимин зажмуривается, потому что её слова причиняют ему физическую боль.

— Ты не можешь одолжить шмотки у своей служанки, ну, той, что вечно за тобой таскается? Чонгук может взять мои, мы примерно одного телосложения, — Чимин обводит Чонгука оценивающим взглядом, чем заставляет его замяться, и с приятным удивлением отмечает, что их разница в росте почти незаметна.

◌

_— Я хочу спасти его._

_— Заслуживает ли он спасения?_

◌

Видимо, удача сегодня на стороне Чимина, потому что Чеён ('Зачем ты говоришь мне её имя, я всё равно забуду') одевает Пранприю в джинсовый комбинезон и розовую куртку. Даже несмотря на то, что Пранприя морщится, готовая жаловаться на использованный материал, она больше не выглядит, как учительница начальных классов. Чонгуку Чимин одалживает свои самые широкие джинсы, потому что у того бёдра побольше, чёрную футболку и красную куртку. Хоть его сердце и разрывается на части, он доволен, что они больше не выглядят странно. 

Чимин не знает, почему так парится, если обычно его мало волнует эта вечная тема 'Что надеть'.

— О, и ещё, — останавливается он, когда они идут по мало чем отличающемуся от других коридору. — Юну и Уджи ни слова, иначе всем будет пиздец, окей? Окей.

Если Чимин не ошибся, то братьев Мин сейчас нет в городе, как и Сокджина, что только ему на руку.

Они без проблем доходят до гаража, в первую очередь потому, что в связи с последними событиями каждый наслышан о бушующем наследнике трона и старается не попадаться на глаза. И даже если его специально обходят стороной, Чимин чувствует, как кончики его пальцев на руках слабо колет, как перед каждым разом, когда он собирается совершить что-то плохое. Ему прекрасно знакомо это чувство.

Проблема возникает в самом конце, когда они подъезжают к парадным воротам. Приставучий охранник не хочет их пропускать, и Чимин не понимает почему, ведь всё, что они делают, законно (Ну, почти). Распаляясь ещё больше, он начинает спорить с охранником и повышает тон, понимая, что так выход им не светит, как вдруг Чонгук, находясь за водительским сидением, медленно опускает стекло и мимоходом бросает, что его папе не понравится происходящее. Это, как ни странно, срабатывает. Чимин пулей выезжает за территорию Королевского двора и пытается вспомнить родителей Чонгука, но у него не получается. Улыбки, которыми обмениваются остальные, интригуют его ещё больше.

— Надеюсь, все пристегнулись? Не хочу собирать потом ваши кишки с лобовухи, — решив не заморачиваться на эту тему, Чимин оборачивается со своего места, а потом закатывает глаза — Чонгук сидит с ровной спиной, сложив руки на коленях, а Пранприя — полубоком, хотя она, блять, в _комбинезоне._ Слава богу, Тэхён, покинув стены дворца, заметно раскрепощается, и таким он нравится Чимину больше, чем до этого. — Кстати, не говорите там никаких 'Ваших Высочеств'. Хуячеств. И это, Пранприя, не называй меня братом. Для вас я просто Чимин или хён, договорились? — получив в ответ молчание, Чимин бросает взгляд на зеркало дальнего видения. — Договорились?

— Да да, господи, — выдыхает Пранприя. — У тебя, кстати, есть права?

— Не-а.

— Классно.

◌

Чонгук находит это странным, видеть Чимина таким. Не то чтобы настоящим, но… радостным? В любом случае, глубокой морщинки, которая всегда пролегала у него меж бровей, когда он с кем-то разговаривал во дворце, сейчас нет, а щёки растягиваются в настоящую улыбку, неподдельную, показывающую дёсны.

— А-а, отъебись от меня, идиотина, — как только Чимин паркуется напротив небольшого красно-жёлтого здания с вывеской 'McDonald’s', вытаскивает из кармана четыре сжатые медицинские маски чёрного цвета, бросая их ребятам с хриплым _надевайте_ (Пранприя недовольно поджимает губы на выбранный цвет), и выходит из машины, неизвестный вельможам и слуге парень с сиреневыми волосами и сигаретой в руках зажимает Чимина в медвежьих объятиях. — Да сука!

— Хё-о-он! Хён сейчас будет изображать недотрогу, но ты ему не верь, он по ночам на твои фотки смотрел и вздыхал.

— Отвали, — Чимин задыхается смехом, пытаясь освободить голову от захвата, и склоняется пополам. Когда до него доходит смысл сказанного, он наступает на ногу Тэёна и, сбросив руку, с волнением смотрит на него. — По ночам? Ты опять у него оставался?

— Не всегда. Так как ты уехал, меня иногда забирали родители хёна, — от неловкой темы Тэён чешет шею, а потом его глаза внезапно начинают сверкать. — Его сестра по прежнему ведёт себя, как жопа!

— Ей шесть! — Чимин пихает в Тэёна пальцами. — И прости, что не смог забрать тебя… А, это Пранприя, Чонгук и Тэхун.

— Тэхён, — исправляет он раздражённым тоном, будто почувствовав некую свободу вдалеке от власти и прочего дерьма.

— Да? Ой, прости, старик, — Чимин тоже расслабляется, как-то не похоже на себя улыбается и хлопает Тэхёна по плечу. — Это Тэён, мой друг. Пошли познакомлю с извращенцем, который по ночам на мои фотки надрачивает.

В забегаловке шумно и воняет сгоревшим маслом. Пранприя и Чонгук, отродясь не зная таких запахов, морщатся с непониманием и с ужасом в глазах осматриваются; Тэхён тоже осматривается, но он расслаблен, видно, что в таких местах он бывал. Чимин кладёт руки на надплечья Пранприи и Чонгука и подталкивает их вперёд, к кассе, иногда дёргая, чтобы не врезаться в остальных посетителей.

— Вы же знаете, что не все едят розовый шоколад и пьют элитный алкоголь? — спрашивает он, когда они встают в очередь, и его губы шевелятся сквозь маску (маскировка, конечно, дерьмовая, но лучше дерьмовая маскировка, чем её отсутствие).

— Мы тоже будем есть? Это безопасно? — Чонгук постоянно оглядывается, но сзади только странно ведущий себя Тэён и Тэхён.

Чимин толкает ребят вперёд, потому что подошла их очередь. Уверяя их, что это безопасно процентов на сорок, Чимин вдруг восклицает и перевешивается через кассу, чтобы толкнуть кулаком в плечо высокого парня с торчащими во все стороны фиолетовыми волосами.

— Это Намджун, мой лучший друг. Намджун-хён, это Пранприя, Чонгук и Тэхён, — взрослый парень перехватывает запястье Чимина, а потом с улыбкой выпускает. — Я хочу жрать.

— Привет, приятно познакомиться, — Намджун осматривает вельмож с лёгкой улыбкой, и она становится мягче, когда он переводит взгляд на Тэёна. — Как школа, старик?

— Как всегда хуёво, — Пранприя кривится от всех услышанных за сегодня нецензурных выражений. — Нам с хёном как обычно, лады?

— А вы чё хотите? — спрашивает Намджун у Пранприи и Чонгука, забивая заказы в компьютер уголком пластиковой карточки.

— Не против, если я закажу? — Тэхён осматривает электронное меню над их головами, задумчиво прикусывая нижнюю губу. Он не знает, что можно взять, чтобы не шокировать Пранприю и Чонгука. — Давай три обычных колы, гамбургера, картошки фри, к ним соус карри и всё.

Чимин хочет заказать себе стакан пива, но Пранприя закатывает истерику из-за того, что он за рулём, поэтому через десять минут Чимин сидит на мягком сидении слева от Чонгука и грустно жуёт красно-белую трубочку для спрайта.

— Моя смена на сегодня закончена, — Намджун коротко улыбается и садится на дополнительное круглое сидение во главе стола. — Мы сразу на вечеринку?

— Она во сколько? — интересуется Чимин и бросает взгляд на Чонгука, следом закатывая глаза. — Не бойся.

— Через час.

Чонгук выглядит неуверенным в своих действиях, поэтому Чимин выдыхает громкое _господи_ и хватает его соус, резко срывая защитную плёнку.

— Значит, сщас поедим и поедем, — пододвигая к себе красный поднос, Чимин с нахмуренными бровями ставит вперёд пышащую жаром картошку фри в белой бумажной упаковке. — Её нужно есть первой, потому что через пять минут все полезные вещества оттуда испаряются, — поучительным тоном говорит Чимин и оборачивает одну штуку салфеткой, чтобы не испачкаться. — Открывай рот, — макнув картошинку в соус, Чимин подносит её к губам Чонгука, и тот осторожно откусывает, скосив на Чимина глаза и обнажив зубы. — Ну как тебе?

Чонгук утвердительно кивает, видимо, распробовав, и Чимин, довольный выполненной миссией, стягивает маску под подбородок, чтобы тоже насладиться едой. Из-за того, что их лица часто мелькают на экранах, им пришлось выбрать самый дальний столик рядом с туалетом, и Пранприя каждый раз вздрагивает, когда кто-то сливает воду.

— А как это есть? — с сомнением спрашивает Пранприя и берёт в руки гамбургер кончиками пальцев, словно это бомба.

— Просто берёшь и кусаешь, — Чимину хочется проломить ладонью лоб. — Вы серьёзно никогда такого не ели?

— Нет. Как это называется? — хихикает Чонгук, дёргая вытащенной из упаковки длинной картошиной.

— Это называется _я засуну тебе картошку фри в задницу, если ты не закроешь рот и не начнёшь есть._

— Фу, как грубо, — Тэён неодобрительно качает головой, за что получает пригоршней картошки в лицо. — Ну хён!

— Заткнись, — засунув ладонь в картошку Чонгука ещё раз, Чимин закидывает себе в рот маленькую горсть и смеётся, от чего его глаза складываются в маленькие щёлочки. Чонгук наблюдает за ним, повернув голову в его сторону, и снова отмечает, что вдали от дворца и всей остальной карусели, в которую его втянули, Чимин выглядит спокойным и действительно наслаждающимся обществом других. Что-то в Чонгуке хочет видеть такого Чимина почаще.

Заканчивают обедать они только через полчаса. Пранприя и Чонгук выглядят всё ещё настороженно, когда откусывают от гамбургеров, и у Чимина вскоре устают глаза от того, что он часто их закатывает.

Намджуну и Тэёну не хватает места, поэтому их подбирает Чонин, крепкий парень с собранными в хвостик тонкими косичками. Во время поездки Чонгук с интересом смотрит в окно, но, по мере того, как они подъезжают всё ближе и ближе, выражение его лица с любопытного меняется на озадаченное. Это не остаётся незамеченным для Чимина.

— Как я и говорил, не все едят розовый шоколад и пьют элитный алкоголь, — Чимин наклоняется вперёд к стеклу, со странной улыбкой смотря на дома, медленно проплывающие по сторонам. — В этом здании — приют для инвалидов и притон наркоманов… а в том доме убили отца моей подруги. Мы сначала тоже хотели там жить, но мама нашла квартиру получше.

Чимину не нужно поворачиваться, чтобы увидеть выражения на лицах Чонгука и Пранприи. Он знает, что там.

— Уж простите, что показываю вам это, — его голос ожесточается, когда они проезжают мимо компании подростков, собравшихся вокруг лежащего на полу ровесника. Среди нападающих Чимин замечает Хунга — одноклассника Тэёна. — Но вы должны знать, что есть вещи и похуже неподходящих юбок.

На самом деле Чимин не сделал ничего ужасного, он просто проехался по своему району на медленной скорости, а лица у Чонгука и Пранприи бледные-бледные. И ведь их даже в наркоманский притон не водили.

Вскоре они оказываются на месте, на котором сегодня проводят вечеринку — это совсем окраина пригорода, огромное асфальтированное поле с бетонным скелетом сбоку. Когда-то здесь собирались построить несколько жилых комплексов (родители Ёнджэ даже оформляли квартиру), но стройку заморозили, а деньги так и не вернули.

Чимин останавливается только когда подъезжает к разбросанным деревянным ящикам и группе людей, рассевшихся на этих самых ящиках. Посреди образованного ими круга два парня, один из которых похож на Чанёля, старого друга Чимина, разводят большой костёр, поставив длинные доски в виде конуса.

— Не ссыте, если что, держитесь меня или Джуна с Ёном, — говорит Чимин, глуша мотор, и выскальзывает на улицу, стягивая маску вниз. Оставшиеся в машине переглядываются и выходят следом, только Пранприя оставляет маску, так как её лицо должно быть знакомо многим.

Чимин даёт королевским знак следовать за ним и кидает ключи от машины в передний карман куртки. Оглянувшись, он направляется на поиски своих друзей и находит их у одного из ящиков, на который кто-то предусмотрительно поставил несколько десятков бутылок с пивом. Кивнув расслабленно улыбающемуся Намджуну, Чимин вытаскивает себе одну порцию и оборачивается, предлагая вторую бутылку вельможам и Тэхёну. Тэхён соглашается кивком, а Пранприя и Чонгук отказываются.

Кто-то включает музыку, и через какое-то время громкость прибавляют, потому что костёр рядом с колонкой сильно трещит, освещая темнеющий воздух. Чимин поворачивается к пламени, и через секунду его сносит кто-то подвывающий играющей песне.

— Чувак, ты где там шатался? — Чимин громко смеётся, проливая на кеды пиво, и забрасывает руку на шею Юты.

— Похуй, где шатался, главное, что вернулся.

— Как и обещал, никаких Боди Шотов, — Юта разражается лёгким смехом. Ёнсон закатывает глаза, подходя к ним, и обнимает Чимина, встав на носочки.

— Наконец-то ты вернулся, Бэкхёна пора поставить на место, — Ёнсон цепляется за сильную шею Чимина и треплет его волосы ладонью. — Этот цвет мне нравится больше, чем рыжий.

— Что там с Бёном? — Чимин делает вид, что пытается приподнять Ёнсон и слышит визг, после чего довольно ухмыляется. Хоть это не изменилось.

Ёнсон не успевает ответить, потому что к их компании присоединяются Бэкхён и Дженни. Та совсем не изменилась — всё такие же длинные волосы, собранные в пучок, и милая улыбка, которая когда-то давно понравилась Чимину.

— Смотрите-ка кто здесь, — Бэкхён убирает ладонь с талии Дженни и протягивает Чимину зажигалку. Тот вытаскивает из кармана свои сигареты, и Бэкхён прикуривает ему. — Псинки утомили тебя?

— Немного, — уклончиво качая головой, Чимин затягивается и выпускает в небо беловатый дым.

— Соскучился?

— Ага, очень, особенно по твоему члену, — Чимин фыркает, стряхивая пепел на асфальт, и подносит к губам горлышко бутылки. Где-то в голове эхом отдаётся фраза Пранприи о том, что он за рулём.

— Он тебе так нравится? — по-дружески дразнится Дженни, приподнимаясь, чтобы затянуться сигаретой Бэкхёна. Чимин бросает на неё уничтожающий взгляд.

— Завали ебало, я тебя не спрашивал, — выдавливает он сквозь зубы.

— Эй, полегче с моей девушкой, — Бэкхён дёргает подбородком, притягивая Дженни к себе. Чимин на его слова с возмущёнием склоняет голову.

— _Твоей_ девушкой?! А на чьём члене она прыгала месяц назад, не помнишь? — повышает голос он, делая шаг вперёд. Чёртов Бён Бэкхён, любитель забирать чужое.

— Вообще-то, мы с тобой не встречались, просто трахались, — возражает Дженни. — А оппа мне по-настоящему нравится.

— Оппа? Ну пиздец.

Когда Чимин делает ещё один шаг вперёд, Чонгук где-то позади начинающейся заварушки поворачивается к Тэхёну, чтобы прошептать _звони Юну._

— Слушай, чел, прости, но Дженни будет со мной, — Бэкхён тоже шагает вперёд, поднимая обе руки вверх, чтобы, если что, оттолкнуть Чимина назад. Когда между ними остаётся меньше метра, он самодовольно улыбается и шепчет, уверенный, что никто не услышит: — Тем более, ты же теперь наследничек, жрёшь золото на завтрак, старые друзья тебе зачем?

— Я не-

— _Ты потерял здесь место, чел._

 _Что?_ Это заставляет кровь в жилах Чимина медленно закипеть. Этот Бён Бэкхён считает, что он потерял _место_? Что он теперь здесь _никто?_

— Ты думаешь, я теперь одна из псинок? — Бэкхён пару раз кивает, чем окончательно выводит Чимина из себя. Толкнув Бэкхёна в грудь, Чимин кидает сигарету на землю, топчет её ногой и выплёвывает: — Сука, давай 'Перекрёстку'.

По толпе разносится поражённое _о-о-о_ , на что Чимин поднимает одну бровь, скрещивая руки на груди, и смотрит на Бэкхёна с едва скрытой издёвкой. Они оба знают, что от 'Перекрёстки' не отказываются.

— Хорошо, давай. Не буду упускать возможность показать всем, что Пак Чимин ссыкло.

Они расходятся, отставляя бутылки с пивом, и Чимин как раз собирается направиться к своей машине, как вдруг замечает Тэёна, садящегося в машину противника.

— Эй, Тэ, ты куда? — он поспевает в последний момент, дёргая Тэёна за локоть. Тот смотрит на него, изумлённо хлопая большими глазами.

— Собираюсь участвовать в 'Перекрёстке'. Ты же разрешил.

— Нет, ты остаёшься здесь… Бён! — Чимин отпускает локоть Тэёна, чтобы подойти к водительской стороне. Услышав свою фамилию, Бэкхён высовывается из окна с немым вопросом на лице и кладёт локоть на край. — Ли остаётся здесь.

— Тогда со мной едет Намджун.

— Нет, он едет со мной.

— Возьми псинок, — усмехаясь, Бэкхён кивает куда-то за спину Чимина. — Мне оставь Кима. Я поеду только с кем-то из твоих друзей.

Чимин выпрямляется, чтобы найти взглядом Намджуна. Народу вокруг немного, большинство уже отошло к старту, чтобы пронаблюдать за игрой, поэтому Чимин без проблем видит подходящего к ним Намджуна.

— Если я сяду, Тэён останется здесь? — и Намджуну, и Чимину хорошо известно, что Тэён обидится на них за это, но в данной ситуации не до детских обид. Получив утвердительный кивок, Намджун мягко отодвигает Тэёна от двери и садится сам.

Не дожидаясь возмущений мелкого, Чимин разворачивается на сто восемьдесят градусов и быстрым шагом идёт к ребятам. Дойдя до них, бросает сухое _все за мной_ и ускоряет шаг, чтобы как можно скорее оказаться в машине. Он честно не знает, какой маркой владеет Ким Сокджин, но, смотря на чёрный и блестящий корпус, надеется, что скорость его не подведёт.

— Что происходит? — испуганно спрашивает Пранприя, залезая на место за водительским. Тэхён садится рядом с ней, а Чонгук — на переднее. Вопрос Пранприи остаётся без ответа. Чимин заводит мотор и сосредоточенно что-то проверяет, наклонившись к приборной панели.

— Пристегнись, — низким тоном требует он у Чонгука и, заметив, что Пранприя и Тэхён пытаются сделать то же самое, качает головой. — Не вы. Чонгук — единственный, кто должен быть пристёгнут.

Нажав ногой на педаль, Чимин позволяет машине начать медленное движение, а сам отклоняется вправо, чтобы выключить подушки безопасности. Выровнявшись, Чимин кладёт обе руки на руль и, ускорившись, направляется к расчерченной линии старта. Это место пустовало не один год, чем и воспользовалась местная молодёжь, преобразовав бывшую стройку под свои нужды.

Почти подъехав, Чимин вдруг постепенно выкручивает руль, и машина разворачивается, вставая к проведённой линии старта задом. Между автомобилями несколько метров, так что Чимину приходится перекинуться через Чонгука, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Намджуном. Они не знают, чем закончится 'Перекрёстка', поэтому ничего не говорят, лишь кивают.

— Что происходит? — повторяет Пранприя, начиная нервничать пуще прежнего, когда между машинами встаёт Ёнсон с дымовой шашкой в руках. _Как-то это непохоже на обещанную братом попытку подружиться._

— Я пытаюсь доказать, что у меня есть яйца. А ты заткнись, — услышав последнее предложение, Пранприя возмущённо открывает рот и пытается выйти на улицу, но Чимин заблокировал двери.

— Открой двери! Я хочу домой!

— Закрой. Рот.

Ожидая начала, Чимин сжимает и разжимает пальцы на руле, начиная нервничать. Это его не первая игра, но чувство страха каждый раз крадётся по его костям, намереваясь овладеть сердцем. Он ничего не может с этим поделать. Есть вариант лишь сцепить зубы и надеяться, что всё пройдёт быстро и Бэкхён проебётся первым.

Ёнсон поднимает шашку вверх с вопросительно изогнутыми бровями и смотрит то на одного водителя, то на второго в ожидании их кивков.

Чимин не думает, когда видит плотный и красный дым. Он просто хватается за руль крепче и жмёт на педаль. Как-то отдалённо он понимает, что Чонгук справа вцепился в подлокотник от неожиданного старта.

Сначала Чимин должен сделать полтора круга, чтобы встретить Бэкхёна на обратной стороне от финиша, поэтому начинает осторожно, неторопливо, стрелка на спидометре остаётся дрожать на пятидесяти.

Но по мере того, как необходимое расстояние сокращается, сердце Чимина опускается всё ниже и ниже, пока не ухает в желудке, а костяшки пальцев белеют, настолько сильно они сжимают руль. Кто-то что-то говорит ему, но всё естество Чимина сосредоточено только на приближающейся впереди ярко-красной точке.

Повернув руль, Чимин резко останавливается, прямо напротив другой машины, с этого расстояния кажущейся размытым пятном. Не только сердце, все его внутренние органы будто куда-то испарились, иначе как объяснить ту пустоту, что сейчас глухо отражает каждый вздох и каждое движение.

— Хён, не надо, — тревожно, но на грани какой-то мягкости просит Чонгук, вероятно осознав, что сейчас произойдёт, и тянется, чтобы дотронуться до дрожащего локтя. Когда подушечки пальцев всё же оставляют секундное прикосновение, трястись начинает не только локоть.

_Не важно, что говорил Югём, я не трус._

Чимин закусывает внутреннюю сторону щеки, когда в надвигающихся сумерках вспыхивают на мгновение два фонарика — фары. А потом вдавливает педаль до конца.

То мгновение, между хрупким полушёпотом _Чимин_ и рёвом разогретого двигателя, он не забудет никогда.

Машина молнией бросается вперёд, набирая скорость до максимума, то же самое делает и машина где-то вдалеке. До ушей Чимина доносятся испуганные всхлипы Пранприи, и по какой-то причине он давит на педаль ещё сильнее, будто хочет сравнить её с полом автомобиля.

— Чимин, пожалуйста, остановись. Мы сейчас врежемся! — с испугом восклицает сзади Тэхён, крепко держа Пранприю за руку, чтобы она не потеряла сознание.

— Да, пожалуйста, братец, — Пранприя начинает плакать, от страха зажмурившись, и держится за Тэхёна, впиваясь длинными ногтями в его ладонь.

— Пожалуйста, Чим-

— _Закройте рты!_ — Чимин со всей силы бьёт по рулю. — _Я ваш будущий король, обращайтесь ко мне соответственно!_

Чимин задыхается, хватая воздух рваными вдохами, и с непонятным ощущением наблюдает, как машина Бэкхёна приближается всё ближе и ближе.

Внезапно, страх покидает его тело, и всё, что остается — это Югём. Внезапно, мысль о том, чтобы врезаться и покончить со всем этим, не кажется далёкой.

Если Чимин не будет сопротивляться, оно исчезнет. Он перестанет бояться, злиться или радоваться. Он перестанет прокручивать в своей голове слова Югёма, которые тот сказал ему в их последнюю встречу. Он просто перестанет.

_Ты сказал, что защитишь меня. Ты сказал, что разберёшься с этим, Чимин. Почему ты ничего не сделал?_

Отрывая одну руку от руля, Чимин зачёсывает назад упавшие на лоб длинные пряди и бросает быстрый взгляд на свою ладонь, а потом внезапное озарение бьёт его по голове.

_О господи._

_Намджун-хён._

Чимин поднимает голову, убирает с педали ногу. И проигрывает.

Чимин проигрывает, потому что на сотую долю секунду раньше Бэкхёна выкручивает руль. Машина по инерции несётся вперёд, разворачиваясь, сносит боковое стекло и закручивается, потому что Чимин жмёт на тормоз. Останавливаясь, автомобиль дёргается, и Чимин ударяется лицом о руль. Через секунду на его пальцах оказывается ярко-алая кровь.

Вскидывая голову, Чимин ищет взглядом машину Бэкхёна, а потом грязно выругивается, вылетая наружу.

— Какого хуя, Бён? — подлетая к машине, Чимин рывком распахивает дверь и вытаскивает на улицу Бэкхёна, который не выглядит пострадавшим, лишь взъерошенным с широко распахнутыми глазами. — Ты должен был выключить подушки безопасности.

— Упс, — Бэкхён фальшиво поджимает губы и поднимает брови, мол, _извини_ , а потом вскрикивает, потому что чужое колено бьёт ему прямо в пах.

— Тогда победа должна быть моя, урод, — шипит Чимин, подтягивая согнувшегося пополам Бэкхёна к себе. — Как видишь, я могу править двумя королевствами-

Не давая договорить, кто-то хватает Чимина за локоть и грубо разворачивает к себе, встречаясь с ним разозлённым взглядом.

— Что, блять, только что произошло? — выдаёт Юн громким тоном. — Где Тэхён?

Чимин молча кивает на машину Ким Сокджина, оставленную заведённой, и поворачивается к автомобилю Бэкхёна. Пассажирская дверь открыта настежь, спущенная подушка безопасности свисает сбоку, а Уджи помогает Намджуну выйти на свежий воздух.

— Можешь идти сам? — обеспокоенно спрашивает он, и когда тот кивает, испаряется, чтобы помочь рыдающей на плече Чонгука Пранприи.

— Хён! — Тэён подбегает к парням, когда Намджун морщится, касаясь пальцем тонкой струйки крови на виске. — Хён, ты как?

— Порядок.

— Прости, старик, — Чимин всё ещё не может унять трясущихся рук и бешено бьющегося сердца, поэтому слегка трясётся, топчась на одном месте.

— Всё нормально, ещё легко отделался.

— Ваше Высочество, нам нужно уезжать во дворец, где Вам окажут медицинскую помощь, — через какое-то время Уджи возвращается, выглядя при этом супернервничающим. — _Немедленно._

Чимин оглядывается на друзей.

— Я никуда не поеду, пока не позабочусь о Намджуне.

— Мы не можем взять его во дворец, сэр.

— Зачем… зачем дворец, — Намджун глубоко вздыхает, зажмуриваясь. — Мой дом неподалёку. Там есть всё необходимое.

Чимин хочет расцеловать Намджуна. Возможно, он только что выиграл ему несколько дополнительных часов вне стен Королевского двора.

Уджи соглашается с этим разумным вариантом, не моргнув и глазом. Отойдя на несколько минут, чтобы переговорить с Юном, он вскоре возвращается и говорит, что заберёт Чимина и его друзей на их с хёном машине, а Юн повезёт Пранприю, Чонгука и Тэхёна на автомобиле Ким Сокджина.

Таким образом, Чимин оказывается на заднем сидении старенькой мазды, свернувшись калачиком на коленях Тэёна, и пытается вытереть с лица кровь из разбитого носа, что, конечно же, остаётся безуспешным.

Когда они подъезжают к многоэтажке, в которой расположена квартира Намджуна, Тэён склоняется к чернильной макушке Чимина и тихонько будит его. Уджи вытаскивает ключ зажигания с глухим вздохом облегчения, что принц и принцесса сильно не пострадали и сейчас находятся рядом с ними, и выскальзывает на улицу. Встретившись с Юном, он кратко переговаривается с ним, и вся компания направляется на четвёртый этаж, минуя подъезд.

Если честно, Уджи думал, что квартира будет выглядеть, будто знавала лучшие годы, учитывая внешнее состояние дома, но, к лестному удивлению его внутренней чистюли, в прихожей чисто и аккуратно: небольшая вешалка, полка для обуви и квадратное зеркало. Оставив ботинки сбоку, Уджи проходит дальше, пока остальные снимают обувь, и заходит в комнату с открытой дверью, которая оказывается гостиной. В целом мебель выглядит довольно бедно и просто, но Уджи большего и не надо, если здесь прибрано и тихо.

— У меня было две аптечки, одну я отдал… Чонгуку? Я не запомнил, если честно, но он рвался помочь Чимину, — Уджи вздрагивает, роняя на полку фотографию, изображающую принца, хозяина квартиры и Тэёна, как тот успел представиться ранее. Хозяин квартиры подходит к круглому столику, ставя туда небольшую и белую коробку из-под обуви, снимает крышку и вглядывается в содержимое.

— В принципе, я могу помочь тебе, — пожимает плечами Уджи, отходя от полки над небольшим телевизором. Если честно, ему не очень-то и хочется ухаживать за злобным Чимином, уволившим уже двух его друзей. — Если ты не против.

— Да, было бы неплохо. — Хозяин квартиры разматывает взятый в руки бинт и подносит его к глазам, пытаясь рассмотреть сквозь него тёмноволосого парня с маленькой серьгой в мочке левого уха.

— Что у тебя?

— Не знаю, сначала я подумал, что разбил висок, но кровь вышла откуда-то выше.

На это Уджи лишь угукает, предполагая, что у него может быть содрана кожа головы. Бегло осмотрев содержимое аптечки, Уджи вытаскивает всё нужное, разворачивается к незнакомому до сих пор парню и понимает, что им пора представиться.

— Я Джихун, — он не знает, почему сказал своё настоящее имя, но внутренний голос шепчет ему, что он просто не хочет втягивать в свою работу кого-то кроме тех, кто уже в курсе.

— Намджун, — произносит парень, касаясь своих фиолетовых волос, и чуть наклоняется вперёд, чтобы Джихуну, доходящему ему головой до плеча, было удобнее. Тот встаёт на носочки и раздражённо цыкает, опускаясь обратно.

— Ты не можешь согнуться ещё больше? Я не достаю.

— Я не хочу вставать тут раком, это не моя вина, что кто-то слишком… — хочет пошутить Намджун, но, заметив опасный блеск в чужих глаз, мгновенно исправляется. — Высокий.

Джихун смотрит на него, не поверив словам, а потом резко хватает за край чёрного пиджака и тянет в сторону дивана, стоящего рядом со входом. Вскочив на него, Джихун перекладывает Намджуну в руки все медицинские принадлежности, что взял с собой. Посомневавшись мгновение, Джихун обхватывает левой ладонью чужую шею, удивляясь, насколько она тёплая, а правой скользит назад, поддерживая ею затылок, чтобы осмотреть рану. Простояв так несколько секунд, Джихун хмурится.

Когда ему было двенадцать, а Юну тринадцать, отец впервые научил их разбирать и собирать автомат Калашникова. Он заставлял своих детей делать это часами, так долго, что из-за извлечения шомпола Джихун часто срывал кожу на ладонях, и от маленьких ранок их постоянно покалывало. Сейчас его руки странно колет, и это ощущение так похоже на то.

Поэтому, Джихун просто приступает к осмотру и старается сильно не пялиться, чтобы не смущать Намджуна, ведь их лица так близко, что он чувствует запах сигарет, пива и одеколона, отдающего цитрусом.

— Почему ты носишь пиджак? Мне кажется, это не очень подходит для вечеринок, — говорит Джихун чуть смущённо, когда пауза становится давящей.

— А почему ты не носишь? — парирует Намджун, бросая взгляд на одежду Джихуна: джинсы, белая футболка и джинсовая куртка, болтающаяся на маленьком теле.

Джихун мягко хмыкает.

— На самом деле, когда я во дворце, я обязан носить классический костюм (ну, знаешь, галстук, брюки, пиджак), но до того, как подобрать вас, мы с Юном были на задании, а на них мы можем одеваться, как хотим.

— То есть, мы помешали вам? — тревожно спрашивает Намджун, когда Джихун начинает промывать ранку перекисью водорода, и его обеспокоенность кажется милой.

— Нет, но Юн бы всё равно приехал ради Тэхёна, — Намджун не знает тех, о ком говорит Джихун, но всё равно едва кивает. Руки Джихуна ощущаются тёплыми и сухими, когда касаются его кожи.

Они снова молчат, и Джихун, не отвлекаясь, погружается в работу, а его пальцы обрабатывают следующую ранку, содранную кожу над виском. Джихун настолько сосредотачивается на этом, что не слышит из коридора глухой топот.

— Ой, — парни одновременно поворачиваются к застывшему у двери Тэёну. Подпрыгнув, он оборачивается и закрывает глаза ладонью. — Не обращайте на меня внимания, целуйтесь дальше.

— Ён-Ён, — смеётся Намджун, из-за смеха на его щеках образуются маленькие ямочки, и уставший мозг Джихуна предлагает ему ткнуть в них. — С чего мы должны это делать?

Тэён начинает что-то бормотать, а Намджун, для опоры схватившись за бок Джихуна и почти накрыв целой ладонью его рёбра, наклоняется и цепляется пальцем за воротник. Притянув Тэёна к себе, Намджун начинает что-то шептать ему, и Джихун успевает услышать _'гомофобное дерьмо'_ и подумать, что у Намджуна очень большие руки.

— Я почти закончил, — выпаливает Джихун, едва те перестают шептаться, и, когда Намджун возвращается к нему, по-быстрому наклеивает отрезающийся и липкий бинт на обработанные порезы. Поблагодарив, Намджун одаривает Джихуна скромной улыбкой и присаживается на диван. Джихун, не придумав ничего другого, тоже садится, а Тэён сворачивается между ними в позе эмбриона… секунд на десять, потому что потом вскакивает на колени и указывает на ноги Джихуна.

— Это что, кобура?

— Ага, нам положено носить по работе, — устало отвечает Джихун, приподнимая край джинсовки, и оголяет пояс своих джинсов полностью. Последствия целого дня снова ударяют его, как грузовой поезд, и заставляют мечтать о тихом месте, в котором можно будет свернуться в запятую и проспать всю ночь. Ну, или до того момента, как Сокджину-щи снова от него чего-нибудь не понадобится.

— А можешь научить меня стрелять? Пожа-алуйста, хён, это моя мечта, — Тэён хватает его за плечо, и Джихун оказывается ошарашен и просьбой, и неформальным обращением. — Ой, а я могу называть тебя хёном? Сколько тебе лет?

— Двадцать четыре, — отстранённо отвечает Джихун и… слышит писк?

— Как круто, Намджуну-хёну тоже скоро двадцать четыре. А Чимину-хёну — двадцать один, а ещё у моего друга из интернета тоже скоро день рождения, и я хочу подарить ему подарок, отправить по почте…

Проболтав с самим собой и получив несколько вялых комментариев от собеседников, Тэён засыпает прямо на диване, положив голову Намджуну на колени. Джихун рассматривает молодое лицо, медленно вздымающуюся грудь и переводит взгляд на Намджуна.

— Он всегда такой… жизнерадостный?

— Ты знаешь, где раньше жил Чимин, и где живём мы сейчас, — Намджуна прерывает чей-то вскрик и топот этажом выше. — У Тэёна всегда были проблемы в семье, и это его защита? Он может показаться глупеньким, но как-то он сказал мне, что никогда не показывает, когда ему грустно, и всегда веселится, чтобы поднять настроение окружающим. Он сказал, что надеется, что если заставит кого-то на мгновение позабыть о горестях, это сделает его самого счастливым.

Джихун бросает взгляд на сопящего Тэёна и понимает, что в этом парне есть гораздо больше, чем может показаться на первый взгляд.

— Он правда хочет научиться стрелять из пистолета?

Когда Джихун поднимает взгляд на Намджуна, его глаза удивлённо блестят в свете плохо работающих ламп.

◌

Вода становится тёмно-розовой, когда Тэхён засовывает ладонь под кран и начинает смывать запёкшуюся кровь, мягко оглаживая пораненное место подушечками пальцев. Во время гонки Пранприя от страха так сильно сжала его руку, что поранила его длинными ногтями.

Когда дверь открывается и закрывается, Тэхён выключает воду и оборачивается.

— Я дал Пранприи снотворного, чтобы она заснула, — говорит Юн и проскальзывает к Тэхёну, облокачиваясь плечом о светло-голубую плитку рядом с раковиной. Дальше он молча наблюдает, как Тэхён включает воду и продолжает промывать порезы. — Это было пиздец страшно, да?

— Да, — тихо отвечает Тэхён, через какое-то время поднимая ладони, и стряхивает воду. Протянувшись через Юна, он отрывает от стоящего на стиральной машинке бумажного рулона и начинает вытирать руки.

— Между нами всё нормально? — спрашивает Юн и хмурит брови, когда Тэхён отводит от него взгляд к зеркалу и вглядывается в своё отражение, расчёсывая тонкими пальцами спутанную чёлку.

— Я не знаю, — через какое-то время он всё-таки поворачивается к Юну с дрожащими губами, чувствуя, что сейчас расплачется из-за всего, что произошло. — Кто мы друг другу? Ты запутал меня, потому что сначала отталкивал, а потом сделал вид, что между нами всё по-прежнему.

— Слушай, я правда не могу охранять Чимина и быть с тобой, потому что единственный, кого я когда-либо хотел защищать по-настоящему — это ты, — Юн делает глубокий вздох и протягивает Тэхёну руки, чувствуя его состояние. — И когда сегодня я увидел ту машину, несущуюся на огромной скорости на другую, я очень испугался-

Тэхён вдруг пользуется приглашением и падает в объятия Юна, а в уголках его глаз начинают собираться маленькие слёзы. Он выше Юна на несколько сантиметров, которые почти не ощущаются, но в больших руках Юна с грубоватой кожей на ладонях он чувствует себя подростком.

— Он не собирался останавливаться, боже, _я видел_ , он хотел врезаться, он хотел убить всех, он хотел-, — вжимаясь в ткань светло-зелёной водолазки, Тэхён обхватывает Юна верхними конечностями, скользя под кожаную куртку ладонями, и пытается прекратить реветь в голос, но воспоминания о мире, проносящемуся мимо них со скоростью света, наступают на его горло. — Это было так страшно, я думал, мы умрём, я думал…

Юн позволяет выплеснуть на себя пережитые страх и эмоции и только бережно гладит золотистые пряди, рассыпающиеся в его руках. Когда горький плач переходит в задушенные всхлипы, Юн отодвигает от себя Тэхёна и со слабой улыбкой умещает на его щёку левую ладонь.

— Забудь, что я сказал тогда, я не оставлю тебя сейчас. Похуй на Чимина, пусть охраняет себя сам, — Тэхён цепляется пальцами за его бок, и от этого простого действия щемит сердце. — Прости меня.

Это ещё больше путает его, но Тэхён думает, что разберётся с этим завтра, когда они вернуться в привычные стены дворца и больше не будут такими свободными, как сейчас.

Короткий стук в дверь заставляет их вспомнить о реальном мире и отпустить друг друга.

— Тэ, ты ещё там? Тэён сказал, что в ванной есть бумажные салфетки, — раздаётся осторожный голос Чонгука, а вскоре в проёме показывается его голова. — О, привет, Юн-хён, не подашь рулон? Спасибо, — Чонгук не успевает исчезнуть в коридоре, как сразу же появляется. — Тебе не нужно обработать руку?

— Нет, я сам, — Тэхён стоит за спиной Юна, судорожно вытирая мокрые щёки, чтобы никто не увидел его слабость. — Но благодарю за заботу.

— Хорошо, пока! — прижав к груди драгоценный рулон в защитной плёнке, Чонгук возвращается на кухню, где уже сидит Чимин, разваливаясь на скрипящем стуле, и закидывает на спинку локоть. — Не запрокидывай голову, это вредно.

Чимин закатывает глаза, но послушно опускает голову и наблюдает за Чонгуком. Тот разрезает упаковку найденными не пойми где маникюрными ножницами и отрывает от рулона несколько широких салфеток. Положив всё остальное на стол, Чонгук аккуратно складывает их два раза пополам и направляется к раковине. Когда он крутит кран, раздаётся бульканье, и начинает идти ржавая вода. С тихим ойканьем Чонгук оборачивается к Чимину, на что тот машет ладонью, мол, скоро пройдёт, и оказывается прав. Вскоре вода становится прозрачной, но Чонгук всё равно с некой опаской подставляет под шипящую струю сложенные салфетки.

— Ты до смерти напугал свою сестру, знаешь, — останавливаясь напротив Чимина, Чонгук протягивает руку и тянет вниз чёрную маску, которую тот успел нацепить на себя.

— Мне похуй на неё, у меня нет сестры, — Чимин терпит лёгкие прикосновения к своей коже. Чонгук старается лишний раз его не касаться, лишь там, где кровь засохла плотной коркой и одной салфеткой не справится. Подхватив указательным пальцем колючий от щетины подбородок, Чонгук приподнимает его, чтобы было легче протереть тёмное пятно на щеке.

— Не говори так, она правда была счастлива, когда ты приехал, и сегодня очень надеялась, что сможет узнать тебя получше, — Чонгук качает головой и отходит промочить салфетки. Когда он касается Чимина ещё раз, они оказываются ледяными, чем заставляют его зашипеть.

— А ты? Надеялся узнать меня получше? — язвительно спрашивает Чимин, морщась от ломкой боли в переносице. Он смотрит прямо на Чонгука, и, когда тот просто кивает, хмыкает. — Ну, раз мы здесь, можешь узнать.

— Какой у тебя любимый цвет? — мгновенно спрашивает Чонгук, будто только и ждал разрешения. Получив ответ в виде _никакой_ , задаёт следующий: — А цветы?

Дёрнув головой, когда на нос нажимают сильнее, чем до этого, Чимин выплёвывает, что он парень и ему абсолютно _положить_ на какие-то цветульки.

— Ты мыслишь слишком стереотипно, мы тоже можем любить цветы. — Чонгук взрывается, совсем по-детски восклицая следом, когда Чимин закатывает глаза: — Я серьёзно! Если бы ты увидел Королевскую оранжерею, ты бы забрал свои слова обратно!

— Тогда покажи мне её, — со смехом предлагает Чимин. Шестерёнки в его голове начинают крутиться, просчитывая, что он сможет сделать с Чонгуком, когда они останутся одни в закрытом пространстве. — Ты как раз должен мне экскурсию по дворцу.

— Договорились, — заносчиво соглашается Чонгук, выбрасывая в мусорное ведро использованные салфетки, и подходит к холодильнику в поисках льда. Его в морозилке не оказывается, поэтому приходится использовать холодную бутылку водки, обернув её двумя чистыми бумажными полотенцами. — Завтра я покажу тебе всё-всё-всё и, клянусь, к концу дня у тебя будет тысяча новых любимых цветов. И тех, что растения, и тех, что _цвета_ цвета.

— Как скажешь, — почти беззвучно произносит Чимин, прикладывая к носу ледяную бутылку, его губы складываются в самодовольную улыбку от одной только мысли о том, _что_ он придумал для Чонгука. — Жду не дождусь нашей встречи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> боди шоты¹ — метод употребления текилы с тела другого человека.


	8. Я будто всю свою жизнь на глубине 10 футов

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw! попытка действия сексуального характера по отношению к персонажу, который достиг возраста согласия, но не совершеннолетия.

__

(Они считают меня сумасшедшим, но они не знают, каково это)

_'Я думал, что ты любишь меня'_

_Хлопок._

Чимин не помнит, как оказался здесь, дрожащий и цепляющийся обкусанными ногтями за рельефные обои коридора. На нём только пижамные штаны, сползающие с тазовых костей, а ступни босы и замёрзли от холодных полов, но причина дрожи не в этом.

Чимину снова приснился кошмар и единственное, что он помнит — чужие лица. Подсознание попыталось спрятать это, но Чимин точно помнит, что ему приснился Югём. И Чонгук.

Нехватка воздуха сопровождается тихим скулежом, потому что кажется, что Чимин перестаёт дышать. Согнувшись в три погибели у очередного поворота коридора, он пытается заново научиться вдыхать в себя кислород. Это не сложно, _просто вдох и выдох_ , Чимин кладёт себе на потную и дрожащую грудь, под татуировку маленького скорпиона, ладонь, но это не работает, и всё, о чём он думает — _я сейчас умру._

_Я задохнусь, и все будут смеяться над такой нелепой смертью._

Как бессмысленно.

В глазах самая настоящая темнота, поэтому Чимин не замечает идущих вдалеке Эскупса с незнакомой женщиной и вздрагивает, когда его плеча кто-то касается.

— Ваше Высочество? — Чимин шарахается в сторону, издавая писк, и налетает на что-то твёрдое, оказывающееся широкой грудью Эскупса. Он не понимает, где находится, и пугается, когда его взгляд натыкается на кобуру для пистолета. — Ваше Высочество?

— Сынчоль, у него паническая атака, — тревожно посмотрев на Эскупса, женщина обхватывает Чимина за плечи, так, чтобы он не вырывался, и ведёт к первой возникшей на пути двери. Приоткрыв её, незнакомка вводит Чимина в комнату и включает свет — оказывается, это спальня Черин и Джин Хи. Девушки сонно стонут и еле-еле приподнимаются, но потом их лица вытягиваются, когда они понимают, кто вошёл. — Девочки, найдите господина Кима или его сына, — когда они всё ещё непонимающе хлопают глазами, женщина, сжимающая плечи Чимина, кивает головой на выход. — _Быстро._

— Да, госпожа Чхве, — вскочив, Черин и Джин Хи натягивают на себя халаты и выбегают за дверь. Госпожа Чхве подводит Чимина к одной из кроватей и бережно усаживает.

— Дорогой, дай мне свой пиджак, он весь дрожит.

— Ты знаешь, что делать, Бёри? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Эскупс, стягивая с себя верхнюю одежду и передавая его госпоже Чхве. Та укутывает Чимина в пиджак и садится перед ним на пол, уместив руки на трясущиеся колени.

— Ваше Высочество, пожалуйста, посмотрите на меня, — Чимин поднимает на женщину взгляд, чувствуя, как стены комнаты постепенно сжимаются. — А сейчас сделайте глубокий вдох и выдох… И ещё раз… И ещё.

Чхве Бёри мягко разминает его колени, скользя по пижамным штанам пальцами, и это отвлекает достаточно, чтобы перестать думать о том, что он сейчас потеряет сознание. Чимин делает глубокий вздох, ощущая холодный поток воздуха, и выдыхает, прикрывая глаза. Он делает это несколько раз, пока сердце не перестаёт рваться из груди, и смотрит вниз, ловя приободряющую улыбку.

— У Вас скоро день рождения, да? — нежным тоном спрашивает Чхве Бёри и на секунду наклоняется к присаживающемуся рядом с ней мужу с шёпотом _убери оружие, это его беспокоит_ , когда видит, что глаза Чимина всё возвращаются и возвращаются к выпирающей коричневой кобуре. Отстегнув её, Скупс убирает пистолет под кровать, и взгляд Чимина становится более осмысленным. Он кивает. — Ох, помню моё совершеннолетие. Мы тогда так чудили.

Заметив, как по лицу Чимина пробегается заинтересованность, Чхве Бёри по-доброму усмехается и принимается рассказывать историю из своего взросления. Иногда она смеётся, в смущении прикрывая ладонью рот и ероша русую чёлку, а Скупс гладит её по плечу. Этот жест кажется таким интимным и тёплым, что Чимин старается не смотреть.

— Я даже не знаю, как оно оказалось на крыше. Видимо, я о-очень сильно не любила играть на пианино, — закончив свой рассказ, Чхве Бёри откидывается назад, упираясь спиной в грудь Эскупса, и смотрит на Чимина с поджатыми из-за улыбки губами. — Как Вы себя чувствуете, Ваше Высочество?

Чимин на секунду уходит в мысли, прислушиваясь к внутренним ощущениям, и понимает, что он в порядке. Несколько долгих вдохов-выдохов и история о праздновании совершеннолетия незнакомой до этого момента женщины помогли ему вернуть самого себя.

Кроме этого, он понимает, что они видели его слабость.

— Если вы кому-нибудь расскажите об этом, я... — начинает было Чимин, неприятно скалясь, но его прерывают и берут за холодную и влажную от пота ладонь.

— Мы и не собирались, сэр.

— Зачем тогда вы помогли мне? — Чимин непонимающе хмурит брови. Если не возможность шантажировать его, то что?

— Для помощи никогда не нужна причина, Ваше Высочество, — всё так же мягко произносит Чхве Бёри и встаёт. Она отпускает руку Чимина, когда слышит достаточно громкие из-за тишины во дворце голоса.

Дверь в комнату медленно открывается, и Чимин встречается с взглядом Ким Сокджина. С весьма недовольным взглядом. Кроме раздражения там есть что-то ещё, но Чимин не может определить, будучи в нестабильном эмоциональном состоянии.

— Что произошло? — хмуро спрашивает Ким Сокджин, подходя к одной из кроватей, и наклоняется к Чимину. Эскупс, вскочивший при виде Ким Сокджина, отходит к окну и встаёт в стойку телохранителя, а Чхве Бёри расправляет складки на юбке своей униформы и делает шаг к вошедшим следом Черин и Джин Хи, чтобы что-то прошептать им. — Отец приедет только завтра.

— У Его Высочества была паническая атака, — Чхве Бёри отправляет девушек из комнаты и прикрывает за ними дверь.

— И что? Я не психотерапевт, — ворчит Ким Сокджин, без сопротивления поднимая запястье Чимина, чтобы нащупать пульс. — Что я могу сейчас сделать с ним?

Чимин дёргает рукой и прижимает её к груди, недовольно отодвигаясь по кровати.

— Мне не нужен никакой психотерапевт, — низким тоном говорит он и старается не смотреть Ким Сокджину в глаза. Тот этим, естественно, не расстроен, лишь поджимает губы и выпрямляется, чтобы заправить подол рубашки в классические штаны. По его внешнему виду понятно, что его разбудили несколько минут назад.

— Желание наследника закон, но мой отец всё равно осмотрит его, когда вернётся, — спокойно произносит Ким Сокджин без улыбки и поднимает взгляд к Чхве Бёри. — До подъёма ещё четыре часа, поэтому я возвращаюсь к своей невесте. В данный момент Его Высочество в порядке, но отправьте к нему камердинера.

— Будет исполнено, господин Ким.

Минут через пятнадцать Чимин лежит под одеялом на своей огромной кровати, свернувшись в клубок, и глубоко дышит через рот, прижимая колени к груди. Отголоски какой-то тревоги всё ещё терзают его, так что он раздумывает немного поспать в надежде смыть воспоминания о кошмаре новым сном. Но Чимин боится, что Югём или Чонгук приснятся ему ещё раз и вызовут вторую паническую атаку.

Поэтому Чимин не спит и возвращается к произошедшему вечером — их встретили Ким Сокджин и О Сехун, и последний, как и обещал, сделал так, что ни королева, ни регент ничего не узнали. Выходя из машины, Чимин почувствовал настоящее наслаждение — при виде разбитого автомобиля у Ким Сокджина помрачнело лицо, однако он ничего не сказал, лишь осмотрел опухший нос Чимина, определил, что это ушиб, и проинструктировал Тэхёна, что нужно делать с таким повреждением.

И хоть прошло несколько часов, Чимин до сих пор подпитывается той энергией, которую получил от выражения чужого лица (даже если радость немного поблекла из-за приснившегося кошмара).

— Ваше Высочество, пришло время ставить компресс, — вырывая Чимина из размышлений, Тэхён дотрагивается до его плеча, и Чимин поворачивается, снимая с себя одеяло. Тэхён ждёт, пока тот поднимется, и только потом вручает ему ледяную бутылку. Чимин прикладывает лёд к лицу и, лениво наблюдая, как Тэхён с глухим зевком присаживается на козетку, размышляет, что сделает со своим слугой, ведь у него только _три из шести._

◌

Следующие две недели Чимин почти не вылезает из своей комнаты, разговаривает с друзьями по видеосвязи и, переживая затруднённое дыхание и отёк носа, ждёт, пока ушиб пройдёт. Пару раз Чимина осматривал господин Ким — пожилой мужчина с тёплыми руками и дежурной дружелюбной улыбкой, и Чимин соврал бы, если бы сказал, что он такой же отвратительный, как и его сын. Нет, на самом деле оказалось, что Королевский врач — приятный человек, чем заставил Чимина скрипеть зубами от когнитивного диссонанса.

— Отёк спал, Ваше Высочество, — господин Ким выпрямляется и упирает руки в бока. — Где же Вас так угораздило, дорогой Вы мой?

— Я очень любознательный, сэр, — Чимин улыбается, от чего его щёки округляются, и отворачивается на банкетке от окна. Юн, как обычно дежурящий у другого, хмыкает. Чимин скашивает на него глаза и подозрительно прищуривается. — Ну так, я могу встретиться с Чонгуком? Он обещал показать мне сад или что-то такое.

— Да, свежий воздух Вам не помешает, — на секунду бросив взгляд на Юна, господин Ким потирает ладони и кивает своим мыслям. — Только будьте осторожнее, пожалуйста.

Проводив Королевского врача, Тэхён возвращается в гостиную и останавливается рядом с Чимином, что расположился перед туалетным столиком, задумчиво склонив голову.

— Где я могу найти Чонгука?

— Я могу позвонить ему, сэр, — вежливо предлагает Тэхён и вытаскивает из кармана классических штанов телефон. Чимин кивает, прикусывая губу, и рассматривает себя в круглом зеркале, слегка наклонившись вперёд. Он ещё не накрашен, волосы взлохмачены, и Чимин надеется, что Тэхён исправит оставшиеся следы ушиба.

(Он отказывается признавать, что привык к косметике и укладке волос).

Его снова одевают в чёрные брюки, рубашку и пиджак, и Чимин чувствует себя увереннее с таким тёмным цветом. Это удивляет его, потому что до этого он никогда не зацикливался на внешнем виде.

Чонгук ждёт у западных дверей, ветер треплет его песочную чёлку, а сам Чонгук одет в тонкую рубашку и классические брюки и выглядит моложе, чем есть на самом деле. Чимин неестественно улыбается ему, подходя ближе, и в этот раз Чонгук не краснеет и не бледнеет, лишь опускает взгляд.

— Ты скучал по мне, Чонгук-а? — спрашивает Чимин игриво, когда Чонгук кивает головой в сторону, и они движутся к каменной дорожке.

— Не знаю, по чему скучал больше — по тебе или твоему опухшему носу, — услышав это, Чимин втягивает воздух зубами, будто обжёгся, и усмехается. Он и не знал, что кое-кто умеет язвить. — Я хотел показать тебе сад, но он закрыт весной, так что ты не против увидеть теплицу?

— Как хочешь, — Чимин пожимает плечами, не совсем понимая разницу, и послушно идёт за Чонгуком по дорожке. На улице прохладно из-за сильного ветра, но солнечно и свежо, и через несколько минут Чимин начинает наслаждаться их маленькой прогулкой. Ему нравится идти мимо длинного ряда аккуратно подстриженных и зеленеющих кустов и лавочек и дышать воздухом. Он старается насладиться этим, пока есть возможность не прятаться от всех в своей комнате. _Тем более, Намджун и Тэён заебали шутить про Рапунцель._

Вся прогулка занимает не больше десяти минут, и вскоре парни оказываются напротив резной дверцы. Пока Чонгук возится с ключом, пытаясь вставить его в замочную скважину, Чимин задирает голову и осматривает высокие стены стеклянной теплицы.

— Здесь два этажа, — наконец, Чонгук впускает их внутрь. Он останавливается, наклоняясь, чтобы поправить шнурок на туфлях, а Чимин быстро поворачивается, чтобы закрыть замок и бросить ключ в карман пиджака. Чонгук выпрямляется и оглядывается, встречаясь со слабой улыбкой. — Начнём с начала?

Чимин кивает и шагает вперёд, намереваясь убрать Чонгука подальше от двери, и они попадают в первый проход. Рядов с растениями здесь, на самом деле, гораздо больше, чем Чимину показалось на первый взгляд, и всё пространство занимают длинные столы, на которых стоят горшки разных размеров. В самом конце Чимин замечает узкую лестницу, ведущую на небольшую площадку второго этажа.

— Смотри, это помидоры, — Чонгук тычет пальцем в первое растение и смущается под насмешливым взглядом. — Это теплица, что ты хочешь? Её Величество не любит рынки, поэтому мы выращиваем всё сами. Цветы, кстати, на втором этаже.

Ну конечно, не любит рынки.

— До сих пор не понимаю, почему ты делаешь вид, что хочешь узнать меня получше, — фыркает Чимин, оставляя чужую реплику без ответа, и идёт за Чонгуком, который с непониманием смотрит на него. — Да ладно, я знаю, что все во дворце ненавидят меня. Не притворяйся, что не ненавидишь меня.

— Но я не ненавижу тебя, — Чонгук сводит брови, а уголки его губ опускаются. — С чего ты взял?

— Я слышал, как вы называете меня монстром, — Чимин снова фыркает, приближаясь к округлым и ярко-зелёным листьям, чтобы было похоже, что это не задевает его. _Что ему плевать._

— Ты не монстр, Чимин-хён, — Чонгук качает головой и идёт до конца прохода. Издалека его голос звучит тише, и Чимин рад, что может сделать вид, что не услышал следующую фразу: — Только не для меня.

Но на самом деле он слышит, и это волнует его. Его волнует, что Чонгук относится к нему не так, как остальные. Он будто видит сквозь всё, что Чимин заставляет себя чувствовать, и знает.

Нет, это не волнует его. Он это _ненавидит._

Чимин медленно закипает, пока они проходятся по рядам и Чонгук рассказывает всё, что знает о тех растениях, около которых они останавливаются. Большую часть из услышанного Чимин пропускает мимо ушей, однако делает вид, что заинтересован, чтобы не пропустить подходящий момент.

— Тут осталось всё банальное, давай поднимемся наверх.

Кивнув, Чимин следует за Чонгуком и держится за перила, преодолевая железные ступени. Внутри него всё постепенно застывает, как застывает каждый раз, когда он собирается сделать что-то очень плохое. Что-то глубоко в Чимине говорит, что Чонгук — _не Югём_ , но ему не хватает сил перекрыть желание мести и воспоминания об униженной матери.

Наверху оказывается так же неинтересно. Когда Чонгук со сверкающими глазами перечисляет для него все цветы, что есть здесь, Чимин зевает, показывая, что ему скучно, и Чонгук замолкает, поджимая губы.

— Тебе какие-нибудь понравились? — спрашивает он погрустневшим тоном.

Чимин осматривается и указывает подбородком на пышный и невысокий куст с овальными ягодками красного цвета.

— _Можно ли тебе верить?_ — Чонгук переводит взгляд туда, куда смотрит Чимин, и его глаза на секунду затуманиваются. — Это то, что он означает. Это шиповник.

Чимин, сначала подумавший, что обращались к нему, медленно моргает, а потом расслабляется и перекатывает языком штангу. Поймав взгляд на своих губах, Чимин поднимает брови и ухмыляется.

— У тебя есть серьга в языке? — изумлённо спрашивает Чонгук, слегка краснея от того, что его поймали с поличным. Смутившись, он шагает назад, когда Чимин медленно приближается к нему.

— У меня много пирсинга, а это называется штангой, — Чимин на секунду высовывает язык, чтобы продемонстрировать металлический шарик. — Знаешь, зачем я проколол его?

Чонгук доверчиво мотает головой, не понимая к чему всё идёт, а в следующую секунду его толкают.

Вцепившись в обтянутые тканью бёдра, Чимин таранит Чонгука, принуждая идти вперёд, и останавливается только тогда, когда его спина врезается в железные дверцы шкафчика. Чонгук издаёт звонкое _ай!_ , на которое не обращают никакого внимания, опускаясь на корточки.

— Что ты делаешь, х-хён? — дрожащим голосом спрашивает Чонгук, когда Чимин устраивается удобнее и захватывает между пальцев блестящую пуговицу на брюках. Чонгук пытается отодвинуть Чимина, нажимая основанием ладони на его лоб.

— Не мешай мне, — вцепившись в талию Чонгука одной ладонью, Чимин хватает его за запястье и с силой поворачивает, из-за чего раздаётся лёгкий хруст. Чонгук дёргает ногой, но у него ничего не получается, а второе запястье хватают вместе с первым и зажимают.

— Отпусти меня, — Чонгук пытается снова, но Чимин наклоняется и несильно сдавливает пальцы, спускаясь к тазовой кости. — Пожалуйста. — Это остаётся без ответа.

Продолжая держать запястья Чонгука в плену собственной ладони, Чимин умело расстёгивает чёрную пуговицу двумя пальцами и тянет за молнию. Он не смотрит на Чонгука, ему сейчас не до страха и обиды, что, вероятнее всего, плещутся в его глазах. Закусив нижнюю губу, Чимин утыкается взглядом в ткань выглядывающего нижнего белья и, как и в случае с Ан Хеджин, даёт себе шанс не причинять кому-то боль. Но дело в том, что боль — это то, чем он живёт.

— Ты правда думал, что мне нужно твоё внимание? — стальным голосом спрашивает Чимин, отодвигая расстёгнутые части брюк в стороны. — Что мне нужно, чтобы ты что-то видел во мне? Думал, что я выше всего, что делаю? Что я позволю тебе узнать меня? — Чонгук где-то сверху, кажется, задушенно вздыхает, но Чимину плевать. — Ты самый тупой из всех, потому что думаешь, что здесь есть что-то настоящее.

Произнося это, его губы изгибаются в отвращении (но совсем непонятно к кому). Чимин, словно засомневавшись, запускает подрагивающие пальцы в брюки. Его ладонь находит очертания члена Чонгука сквозь нижнее бельё.

— Я думаю только то, что тебе не стоит этого делать, — Чимин отказывается смотреть Чонгуку в глаза, но тот, задыхаясь, может говорить и без зрительного контакта. — Мне... жаль тебя.

— Оставь свои чувства при себе, — бормочет Чимин. Его сердце разъедает огромная чёрная дыра, а кислота начинает подниматься к горлу. Почти не касаясь члена Чонгука, Чимин скользит порхающими пальцами вверх-вниз, и издаёт впечатлённое _о_ , когда чувствует, что его действия приносят определённый эффект. — Так тебе нравится это?

— Мне нравится _не это_ , — Чимину не по душе то, что он слышит. Это ломает его, заставляя поднять глаза и наткнуться на Чонгука — у него покрасневшее и влажное лицо, но глаза такие тёмные, будто содержат в себе саму тьму. Когда-то на Чимина смотрели точно также, пока он был на коленях.

И это становится тем, что пересекает рубеж.

Разжимая ладони, Чимин падает на задницу и заваливается в сторону, опираясь правой рукой в ледяной пол. В области груди начинается колющая боль, и он _знает_ , что это.

Чимин ненавидит себя. Он ненавидит себя, Чонгука и Югёма так сильно, что его очевидно не хватает, когда он чувствует всё, что намного сильнее, чем обычное недовольство. Это то, что на протяжении пяти лет не даёт ему спокойно жить.

— Чимин-хён?

Он ненавидит Чонгука за то, что тот даёт ему шанс, а себя — потому что с самого начала _хочет_ этот шанс.

— Что с тобой? — рядом с ним присаживаются, но Чимин не реагирует — это только его момент и его боль. — Мне позвать господина Кима?

— Не трогай меня, — его голова кружится, когда Чимин наклоняется от тянущихся в его сторону рук и вспоминает, как было хорошо, пока его биологический отец не умер. Он просто пил, и Югём становился лёгкой дымкой. Воспоминанием. Рядом с ним не было Чонгука. — Отъебись.

Сколько времени нужно играть кого-то другого, чтобы самому поверить в это?

— Не притворяйся, — шёпотом просит Чонгук, и за это Чимин хочет вырвать его язык. Однако он сдаётся, потому что сердце бьётся в ушах, оглушая, и он не уверен, что без Намджуна справится с тем, что происходит. — Я не понимаю, зачем ты делаешь это, но, пожалуйста, не делай этого сейчас.

Чимин зажмуривается до жёлтых пятен перед веками и проклинает тот день, когда он приехал сюда.

— Я не знаю, с какой целью ты пытаешься так сильно узнать меня, но слушай — настоящего Чимина не существует.

— Потому что ты убил его.

Это вынуждает Чимина задрожать сильнее, а сердцебиение участиться.

_Я не убийца._

— Хватит, — выдавливает Чимин и пытается отодвинуться, но потные ладони проезжаются по металлу, и он бы упал, если бы его не подхватили за лацканы пиджака. Чонгук пытается переместить пальцы на талию, но Чимин отпихивает его, больно ударяя кулаками по груди. — Не трогай меня!

Это не я, это не я, _это не я._

_Я не убивал его._

Чонгук не имел в виду Югёма, Чимин знает это, но всё равно не в силах заставить себя успокоиться; заставить себя перестать трястись всем телом.

— Отъебись, — Чимин уже просто не может: паника накрывает огромной волной, и ничто не помогает избавиться от воспоминаний о Югёме. — Отвали от меня.

— Ты весь дрожишь, прекрати вырываться, — Чонгук бьёт Чимина по рукам и, наконец, выигрывает их маленькую схватку, притягивая Чимина к своей груди. Тот сдаётся, снова зажмуриваясь, и неудобно упирается лбом в ключицу Чонгука. — Всё хорошо.

Самая клишированная фраза, Чимин почти не чувствует, как она оседает на языке, но глубоко вдыхает, как когда-то научила его Чхве Бёри. Вдох — выдох, вдох — выдох. Вздрагивая, когда в его волосы вплетаются тонкие пальцы, Чимин медленно открывает глаза. Страх всё ещё здесь, Югём никогда не уходит так быстро, но что-то медленное и методичное, как расчёсывание волос, приводит всё в порядок. Чимин знает, что минут через десять возненавидит их обоих сильнее, но не хочет в данный момент думать об этом.

— Прости, что наговорил тебе много лишнего.

— Заткнись.

— Чимин, — его имя звучит так же особенно, как и на 'Перекрёстке', но бьёт гораздо слабее, потому что в данную секунду Чимин не может прочувствовать это. — Прости меня.

— Я ненавижу тебя, — это звучит неубедительно, потому что рука Чонгука обхватывает его за поясницу, а сам он цепляется за предплечья трясущимися пальцами, но Чимин должен сказать это, чтобы вернуть между ними те стены, что он воздвигал. — Я ненавижу вас всех.

Вместо ответа Чонгук начинает гладить его по волосам, пропуская отдельные пряди сквозь раскрытые пальцы. Чимин сжимает его запястье, что и так покраснело от произошедшего ранее, и хочет отодвинуть Чонгука, но он пуст, чтобы делать что-то кроме того, как вжиматься в хрупкое тело впереди себя. Чонгук прижимается к Чимину с такой силой, будто хочет быть _гораздо_ ближе.

— Я никому не расскажу о произошедшем, поэтому, пожалуйста… — Чонгук не договаривает, наклоняясь вперёд, и обхватывает Чимина второй рукой, соединяясь пальцами. Он опускает подбородок на чёрный пиджак в районе надплечья и закрывает глаза. За то время, что они обнимаются, паника успевает отступить, и Чимин примеряет на себя того Чимина, что живёт в нём больше пяти лет. Он даёт себе секундную передышку, прежде чем вырывается резким движением и грубо отодвигает Чонгука.

_Ты не заставишь меня, ты не Югём._

◌

_— Иногда у меня создаётся такое ощущение, что Вы хотите защитить этого мальчика._

_— Не переживайте, меня волнует лишь его право на трон._

◌

Когда Намджун открывает дверь, он одет в бордовую рубашку и классические брюки, а поверх этого болтается незавязанный жёлтый фартук с маленькими подсолнухами. Джихун цепляется взглядом за кадык, выглядывающий из-под расстёгнутой на одну пуговицу рубашки, и открывает рот.

— Я не рано?

— Нет, Тэён только после школы вернулся, а я начал обед готовить. Проходи, — Намджун показывает ямочки в улыбке и отодвигается с прохода, чтобы пропустить Джихуна. Тот останавливается у зеркала и снимает обувь, ставя её на тоже место, что и пару недель назад.

— Я могу где-нибудь переодеться? Не хочу ходить в костюме, — после сказанного Джихуна окидывают внимательным взглядом и кивают в сторону коридора. Джихун смущается и послушно проскальзывает в третью дверь, оказываясь в комнате, в которой до этого никогда не был.

Осознание того, что он вернулся сюда, кажется странным, потому что Джихун не из тех, кто обычно много общается с другими людьми. До этого момента ему вполне хватало хёна и друзей из прислуги Королевского двора.

Прикрыв за собой дверь, Джихун разворачивается и быстрым взглядом окидывает саму комнату — двуспальная кровать у правой стены, стол слева, окно напротив выхода. Положив принесённый с собой рюкзак на отодвинутый стул, Джихун быстро переодевается в толстовку и джинсы и аккуратно складывает штаны, рубашку и пиджак, после чего всё убирает. Не видя причин, чтобы оставаться, Джихун дёргает себя за ворот толстовки и выходит из комнаты, направляясь к гостиной.

Первое, что он слышит из коридора — громкий и ломающийся смех.

— Джисон, ты такой наивный, я прям не могу. Думаешь, она ещё не удалила твой номер? — Тэён сидит за низким столиком, положив локти на брошенную на него кипу тетрадей. — …подожди, не обижайся… Джисон? Ну эй!

Показательно насупившись, Тэён кидает телефон рядом с собой и скрещивает руки на груди. Заметив вошедшего Джихуна, он выпячивает губы.

— Не дружи с моими одноклассниками.

— Хорошо, не буду, — губы Джихуна затрагивает слабая улыбка, и он подходит ближе, наклоняясь к столику. — Я могу присесть?

— Ты можешь не только присесть, но и помочь мне с химией, — подхватив всё барахло (половина из которого валится на пол, когда он начинает двигаться), Тэён перемещается на сторону Джихуна и разводит руки, морщась из-за того, что один из учебников издаёт глухой звук.

— Ладно, — пожимает плечами Джихун и заглядывает в раскрытую тетрадь в попытке найти домашнее задание. Оно оказывается лёгким, поэтому Джихун смело берёт предложенный карандаш и приступает к решению.

— А, может, ты мне ещё и с японским поможешь? — с хитрым прищуром предлагает Тэён, подаваясь вперёд, и счастливо пищит, когда видит короткий кивок. — Серьёзно? Ты знаешь японский?!

— Я жил в Японии до двадцати лет, — Джихун морщится, но не может не улыбнуться, потому что непосредственность Тэёна обезоруживает. — Так что без проблем.

— Ну всё, хён, ты теперь мой самый любимый хён! — громко восклицает Тэён и издаёт странное _хе-хе_ , потирая ладони. Джихун фыркает и отодвигает от себя тетрадь с выполненным номером. — По японскому нужно перевести три рассказа.

Джихун и на это отвечает, что никаких проблем, поэтому ему вручают длинный и толстый учебник. Тэён заверяет, что писать в самом учебнике можно, и утыкается носом в телефон, теряя связь с окружающим миром.

Когда перед ним ставят дымящуюся миску красного цвета с чем-то вкусно пахнущим, Джихун поднимает голову и встречается взглядом с улыбающимся Намджуном.

— Я подумал, что ты тоже проголодался.

Джихун бормочет сухую благодарность, слишком смущённый, чтобы выразить её правильно, и закрывает учебник, занимая руки едой. Оказывается, это рамен со свининой.

— А-а-а, опять одно и тоже, — однако Тэён рядом недоволен. Спихнув тетради и учебники в противоположную сторону, он двигает к себе миску, чуть не разливая бульон. — Где твоё разнообразие, хён?

— Я просил тебя зайти в магазин, ты сам отказался, — Намджун облокачивается о подлокотник дивана и втягивает в себя немного лапши, поддерживая её металлическими палочками. — И скажи спасибо, что делаю вид, что не слышал, что я больше не твой самый любимый хён.

— Спасибо. — Не моргнув и глазом, серьёзным тоном отвечает Тэён и начинает делать одной из палочек круговые движения в миске. — Но я же говорил тебе, что провожал Еын. Я бы не выглядел таким крутым с торчащей из рюкзака редькой.

— На той неделе была же Юджин, нет?

— Да, но она была на прошлой неделе, ты совсем не соображаешь там что ли, хён, — Тэён всплёскивает руками и с шумом всасывает в себя лапшу.

— Я не обязан следить за твоими подружками, — Намджун закатывает глаза и тянется, чтобы расстегнуть вторую пуговицу рубашки, потому что от еды становится жарко. — Но ты должен прекратить так часто менять их.

— Да конечно, если бы мы дружили с большим количеством геев, ты бы их тоже менял, — Тэён высовывает розовый язык и вздрагивает, когда Намджун шипит _Ли Тэён_.

Джихун, до этого нырнувший в свою миску с головой, поднимает взгляд и замечает, как Намджун остервенело кивает на него, стреляя в Тэёна виртуальными молниями.

— Всё нормально, я не гомофоб, — почти что шепчет он, утыкаясь взглядом в плавающий в бульоне кусочек мяса. При первой встрече у него сложилось неверное представление о Намджуне и Тэёне, и теперь ему стыдно за то, что он подумал.

— А ты встречаешься с кем-то? — спрашивает притаившийся из-за всё ещё недовольного Намджуна Тэён.

— Я… не совсем, — Джихун отодвигает от себя миску и утыкается взглядом в собственные пальцы. На большом он замечает кровь из маленького пореза и пытается стереть её. — Я не знаю, как объяснить, но мне ничего такого не хочется и никогда не хотелось…

Тэён тяжко вздыхает, и Намджун хмурится, когда замечает выражение его лица.

— Эй, старик, ты чего?

— Это получается, что Джихун-хён умрёт один, потому что ему никто не нужен? — грустным голосом спрашивает Тэён и выпячивает нижнюю губу, переводя взгляд на Джихуна справа от себя.

— Ты всё неправильно понял, меня не интересуют только отношения, про дружбу я ничего не говорил, — Джихун улыбается и пихает Тэёна в плечо. — Тем более, при моей работе я могу умереть в любой момент.

— То есть это правда, что ты телохранитель Ким Сокджина?.. Что? Нам Чимин рассказывал, — Намджун пожимает плечами, обнаружив на себе непонимающий взгляд, и убирает от лица пустую тарелку, из которой только что выпил весь бульон.

Джихун недовольно хмурится и складывает палочки в миску.

— И много он вам рассказывает?

— Это проблема? — Намджун поднимает одну бровь и отталкивается от подлокотника, чтобы собрать пустые тарелки.

— Нет, просто он сделал много по-настоящему дерьмовых вещей по отношению к моим друзьям. Я... не доверяю ему, — Джихун поднимается вместе с Тэёном, и они неуклюже сталкиваются, задевая друг друга локтями.

— Скорее судишь книгу по обложке, — Намджун многозначительно поднимает брови, будто на что-то намекая, и кивает Тэёну на выход из комнаты. — Иди переоденься, иначе засрёшь форму.

— Хорошо, Намджун-оппа, — получив лёгкий подзатыльник, Тэён дёргается, но не может достать до своей цели из-за стоящего между ними Джихуна. Когда тот присаживается, чтобы вернуться к заданию по японскому, Намджуна в комнате уже нет, и Тэён стонет. — Ну вот. Ну ладно, можешь доделать задание, пожа-алуйста? (Джихун кивает, не отрываясь от перевода) Спасибо! Кстати, — Тэён успевает выйти в коридор и вернуться, высунув цветную голову из прохода, — не обижай Чимина-хёна, он хороший и мой самый любимый хён.

Через секунду его уже и след простыл, а Намджун кричит из кухни, что Тэёну пора определиться с любимчиком. Тэён кричит в ответ, что у него слишком добрая душа, чтобы разбить чьё-то сердце своим выбором.

Джихун прижимает левую ладонь к горящей щеке, глубоко вздыхая, и наклоняется к учебнику ближе, щурясь. Он пытается сосредоточиться на задании, но лицо и шея всё ещё пылают от только что произошедшего — никто не стал осуждать Джихуна по поводу его личной жизни. Тэён даже обеспокоился, что было глупо, но очень мило. Обычно всё происходит совсем не так.

Когда Тэён въезжает в комнату в носках, переодетый в обычную футболку и джинсы, Джихун заканчивает с переводом последнего текста, и его лицо не выражает ни одной эмоции, переключившись на Уджи.

◌

— О нет, ты сейчас прострелишь себе ногу, нет-нет, — Джихун ловко перехватывает из чужих рук свой пистолет и слегка задирает голову, чтобы негодующе посмотреть на Тэёна, которому он доходит до подбородка. — Боже, я же говорил, что нельзя направлять заряженное или незаряженное оружие на людей, домашних животных и в сторону жилых домов и транспортных средств. Ты чем слушал?

Джихун недовольно цыкает и снова показывает Тэёну, как нужно стрелять — принимает стойку, расставляя ноги на ширине плеч, а колени чуть сгибает. Убедившись, что за ним внимательно наблюдают, Джихун прицеливается и нажимает на крючок. Холостой патрон издаёт дульную вспышку, и ладони Джихуна пронзает отдача. Разведя руками, мол, _вот как надо_ , Джихун хлопает Тэёна по плечу и возвращает ему оружие.

— Почему ты злишься? Я же только учусь, — Тэён обиженно выпячивает губы и пыхтит, когда пытается повторить то, что только что увидел.

— Я не… злюсь, — Джихун закатывает глаза и проводит ладонью по лицу, таким образом стирая всю усталость, что одолевает его на протяжении дня. — Я раздражён.

На самом деле он немного больше, чем раздражён, но виноват в этом не Тэён, а сам Джихун и его привычка держать всё под контролем.

— Просто стреляй по банкам и никуда больше.

— А можно…

— Банки. Консервные.

Добившись от Тэёна кивка, Джихун уходит к высокому дереву, стоящему в нескольких метрах и опирается о него спиной, выпуская из груди судорожный выдох.

Тэён нравится Джихуну. С ним весело, и он очень непосредственный, но чуть-чуть напоминает смесь из Черин, Сынгвана и Чонгука, а от этих троих Джихун старается бежать как можно дальше, чтобы не оставаться наедине. И дело снова лишь в самом Джихуне — он очень быстро устаёт от таких шумных и активных людей, и ему часто требуется передышка.

— Значит, ты не доверяешь моему донсэну? — Намджун появляется из ниоткуда, но Джихун не из пугливых, поэтому даже не дёргается. Лишь задирает голову, потому что Намджун подходит близко-близко и опирается локтем о кору дерева над его головой. До этого момента у них и так была большая разница в росте, а сейчас Джихун чувствует себя совсем маленьким. От усталости он слегка съехал по дереву и в данный момент стоит, немного вытянув ноги, а руки прячет за спиной. — Но честно ли слышать это от человека, который убивает людей?

— К счастью, теракты во дворце редкость, так что мне не приходится-

— Да ладно тебе, я знаю, что ты, как и его телохранитель Юн, не только охраняешь, но и делаешь кое-что другое, — Намджун взмахивает свободной рукой и делает глоток из металлической банки. Когда раздаются глухие хлопки и восторженные вопли, он морщится.

— Кто-то людей учит, кто-то лечит, а я убиваю. Это просто работа, — Джихун пытается сосредоточиться. Это всегда получалось на отлично, но Намджун так близко к нему, две пуговицы на его рубашке всё ещё расстёгнуты, и Джихун может почувствовать цитрусовый аромат одеколона. — Ничего больше.

— Это не просто работа, если ты _убиваешь_ людей, — Намджун отрывается от наблюдения за Тэёном и опускает взгляд на Джихуна. Черты его лица заострены, а в глазах появляется смесь из пренебрежения и… некоего волнения? — Ён-Ён не знает об этом, но ты ему нравишься. Поэтому не мог бы ты после сегодняшней встречи закончить эту фигню со стрельбой? Не говори с ним о своей работе, пожалуйста.

Кажется, Намджун хотел добавить что-то ещё, но его прерывает стоном уставший и вспотевший Тэён. Намджун в последний раз мажет глазами по молочной коже Джихуна и отводит взгляд, вытаскивая телефон.

Тэён заливисто смеётся и просит Джихуна пострелять, на что тот без проблем перезаряжает пистолет. Почти не целясь, Джихун простреливает соседние ветки рядом с Намджуном, заставляя их свалиться на землю, но его мысли далеки отсюда.

Джихун спрашивает себя, смогли бы они подружиться, если бы здесь не было Уджи? Если бы был один Джихун, всю жизнь мечтающий заниматься наукой, а не избавлением от трупов. Смог бы он ходить в один колледж или университет вместе с Намджуном, помогать Тэёну с домашней работой, не зависеть от своего отца?

Может быть, Джихун забегает вперёд, но он давно устал от Уджи, Королевских заговоров и убийств. Он никогда не хотел этим заниматься. И сейчас, узнавая Намджуна и Тэёна, Джихун внезапно понимает, что чувствует себя с ними комфортно.

Не так, будто собирается подорваться на очередное задание в любую секунду.


	9. Нашим наследием будут мёртвые короли

_(Если я выживу)_

Госпожа Им убирает громоздкую энциклопедию в первый ящик и складывает морщинистые ладони на прибранном столе.

— Все сегодня молодцы. С теоретической частью мы закончили, но, помните, я жду ваши рефераты. Через неделю после дня рождения Его Высочества будет занятие на улице.

Чимин делает вид, что внимательно слушает, стараясь кивать в нужных местах, а потом подрывается на ноги, стоит столь долгожданной фразе _можете идти_ мазнуть воздух.

Краем глаза он видит, как Чонгук встаёт из-за парты и направляется к нему, но Чимин оказывается быстрее и утаскивает удивлённую происходящим Пранприю в коридор. Закрыв дверь прямо перед носом Чонгука, Чимин фальшиво улыбается Пранприи и тянет её за локоть по левому коридору, который мягко освещён весенним солнцем.

— Сестрица, я так давно хотел поговорить с тобой, не поверишь.

Пранприя недоверчиво косится на него, но воспитанно берёт под руку, не смея возразить старшему наследнику.

— Мы же всё-таки одна семья, так что я хотел бы узнать тебя. Как ты на это смотришь? — Пранприя поджимает губы, будто раздумывает над предложением Чимина, и это раздражает его.

— Мы уже пытались сделать это, а потом я очутилась на заднем сидении машины, которая неслась на другую, — черты лица Пранприи застывают после произнесённого, будто она пытается скрыть свои истинные эмоции, и Пранприя слабо улыбается. — Извини, братец, но я не хочу оказаться там снова.

Чимин останавливается, чтобы встать перед Пранприей. Она моргает, но, прежде чем в её глазах появляется настороженность, Чимин успевает поймать отголоски всепоглощающего страха.

— И не окажешься, — его бесит такая упрямость Пранприи, потому что он не понимает, в кого она такая. — Мы посидим в твоей или моей комнате, выпьем вина, поболтаем. Соглашайся, — Пранприя выглядит всё ещё неприступной, и Чимин говорит то, что приберёг на крайний случай: — Ты моя единственная сестра, я хочу наладить с тобой связь… Пожалуйста?

Он не может так явно ликовать, но позволяет губам растянуться в довольной улыбке, когда Пранприя неуверенно кивает.

◌

— Братец, это ты? Проходи, я сейчас! — Чимин всовывает голову в образовавшуюся щель, осматривается, отмечая огромное количество розового, и толкает дверь, чтобы сделать проход пошире. Проскользнув в комнату, Чимин останавливается с двумя бутылками красного полусладкого вина. В следующее мгновение он их чуть не роняет, потому что со стороны гардероба вдруг открывается дверь и перед лицом Чимина выпрыгивает лучезарная Пранприя. — Привет! Прости, что задержалась. Я переодевалась.

Чимин недовольно хмурится, осматривая длинное платье тёмного цвета, и протягивает Пранприи одну бутылку. Пранприя принимает её и ахает, не ожидая такого веса. Чимин же хмыкает.

— Пойдём на кровать? Я бы предложила козетку или диванчик, но там будет неудобно и холодно. Самая тёплая комната — спальня.

Чимин пожимает плечами и послушно следует за Пранприей. Остановившись на выходе из гостиной, он поднимает с серебряного подноса два бокала для шампанского и осматривает их, прокручивая. Заметив, что Чимин остановился, Пранприя резко разворачивается и с подозрением смотрит прямо в его глаза, следом опуская взгляд на украшенные окисляющимися кольцами пальцы.

Из-за взгляда Пранприи Чимин вспоминает, что она ненавидит его.

Что же, это взаимно.

— Расслабь задницу, я просто взял бокалы, — Пранприя закатывает глаза, но намёк на слабую усмешку появляется на её губах, прежде чем она поворачивается и толкает тяжёлые двери в собственную спальню.

На удивление она небольшая, аккуратная, с круглой кроватью, накрытой жёлтым покрывалом, и широким подоконником, как и у Чимина. Чимин проходит дальше и отмечает, что комната Пранприи выглядит современнее, чем его собственная.

— Ничего личного, братец, но если что, я буду звонить Эскупсу, — Пранприя садится на край кровати, снимая туфли на высоком каблуке, и забирается на покрывало, усаживаясь на бок; лёгкая ткань платья мгновенно скрывает ноги, опадая вокруг.

— Я ненавижу тебя не так сильно, чтобы желать смерти, — Чимин фыркает, забираясь следом, и садится по-турецки. Сегодня во дворце нет членов парламента или важных гостей, поэтому Чимин одет в свою обычную одежду. На самом деле, у него чешутся руки сделать Пранприи что-то плохое, чтобы она почувствовала то, что чувствовал он, когда его маму унизили, но каждый раз, когда Чимин думает об этом, его что-то останавливает. Может быть то, что Чонгук не считает его монстром. Жаль, что Чимин не может согласиться с этим. — Мы просто побазарим.

Пранприя поджимает губы, но ничего не говорит, умещая принесённую с собой бутылку на маленькую декоративную подушку. Чимин перемещается на колени, подгибая под себя ноги, и вытаскивает из кармана толстовки штопор.

— Ты когда-нибудь пробовала алкоголь? — спрашивает Чимин и открывает бутылку, которую поставил между собственных колен.

— Несколько раз. Мне Черин подливала, — Пранприя вдруг смущается и опускает взгляд. Чимин на секунду зависает, пытаясь вспомнить, кто такая Черин, но в голову ничего не приходит, поэтому он выкидывает эту мысль и заменяет следующей:

— Тебе сколько лет?

— Девятнадцать только исполнилось.

— Я думал, ты младше, — Чимин осматривает Пранприю, будто видит в первый раз, цепляется взглядом за розовые губы и шоколадную чёлку и протягивает наполненный бокал.

— Как я могу быть младше? Вам же пришлось уехать из дворца, когда я родилась, — Пранприя хмурит идеально выщипанные брови и подносит бокал к носу, принюхиваясь.

— Блять, давай не об этом сейчас, — Чимин морщится, будто попробовал что-то кислое, и перемещается на пятую точку, чтобы поставить между ногами открытую бутылку. Он помнит, что Ким Чунмён и мама пытались рассказать ему, но он не захотел слушать. Не хочет и сейчас.

— Тогда, может быть, расскажем о себе? — Пранприя делает пробный глоток из бокала. Заключив, что неплохо, делает второй смелее. — Или хочешь, я расскажу тебе о нашем папе?

— Господи, точно не хочу.

В глазах Пранприи мелькает печаль, но Чимин не успевает поймать её. Они сидят далеко друг от друга, находятся почти у противоположных сторон кровати. Пранприя твёрдо поджимает губы и вдруг допивает содержимое своего бокала. Чимин подливает ей до краёв.

— А о чём тогда поговорим?

— Расскажи мне о Чон Чонгуке, — Чимин смотрит на Пранприю поверх хрустального фужера, когда отпивает немного вина. Его глаза загораются искрой предвкушения, которой Пранприя испугалась, увидев в первый раз. Но в данный момент она этого не замечает, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы влить в себя как можно больше алкоголя. Чимин удивлённо дёргает бровями, когда ему приходится снова поднести горлышко бутылки к чужому бокалу.

— Что ты хочешь узнать? — Пранприя хитро улыбается, округляя маленькие щёки, и в этот момент Чимина прошибает осознанием того, что она его сестра — у них идентичные улыбки. Постепенно взгляд Пранприи теряет настороженность. — Я знаю _многое_ о Чонгуке.

Чимин с неожиданным сомнением наблюдает, как бокал становится пустым в третий раз. Чимину неизвестно, чего Пранприя добивается, но она точно начинает пьянеть.

— Можешь начать с малого, — Чимин пристально смотрит на Пранприю и ловит такой же внимательный взгляд в ответ. Внезапно опустив глаза вниз, Пранприя тянется вперёд и забирает у Чимина бутылку. — Например, можешь объяснить, почему он так приебался ко мне.

Пранприя облизывает розовые губы и отпивает из в очередной раз наполненного бокала.

— Ты сам знаешь, что приносишь только вред, — её голос звучит твёрдо, но звонко. — Так же, как и Чонгук, я не ненавижу тебя. Я _боюсь_ , — отстранённо говорит Пранприя, и её взгляд направлен на оголённую закатанным рукавом кожу предплечья. Там у Чимина пестреет татуировка факела с пылающим огнём. — Я боюсь, что Чонгук смог остановить тебя, а я не смогу.

Чимин молча моргает.

— Ты правда думаешь, что я что-то _сделаю_ с тобой? — выдавливает он и видит, как Пранприя кивает.

Чимин должен чувствовать радость из-за этого, но ничего нет. Ничего похожего.

— Ты засунул нас в машину, а потом направил её на другую на максимальной скорости, конечно, я так думаю! — голос Пранприи резко меняется, но, кажется, ей плевать, что маска безразличия слетела. — Я не могу спокойно засыпать из-за того вечера. Мне было очень страшно, _Чимин_ , очень страшно.

Чимин раскрывает рот, намереваясь что-то сказать, но Пранприя приподнимается, чтобы перенестись на колени, и властно взмахивает рукой.

— _Нет._ Если хочешь наладить со мной связь, то _слушай_ , — Чимин тоже приподнимается, и сейчас они вдвоём стоят на коленях на кровати. Пранприя определённо пьяна, и Чимин, наконец, понимает, почему она вливает в себя дополнительную порцию алкоголя. — Я знаю, что ты ненавидишь меня, мою маму, Чонгука да и _весь двор_ , но я до сих пор просыпаюсь от кошмаров, потому что ты был готов убить нас. И я не понимаю, _что_ Чонгук нашёл в тебе, — наткнувшись на вопросительный взгляд тёмных глаз, Пранприя всплёскивает руками. — Ты слишком сильно ослеплён своей ненавистью ко всем, чтобы заметить, как он пытается защитить тебя. Пока я боюсь тебя и вижу чистую злость и неконтролируемую агрессию, он видит в тебе что-то другое. После того ужасного вечера, когда мы взяли машину господина Кима, он закрывает рот каждого, кто пытается сказать про тебя хоть что-нибудь.

Пранприя переводит дух, отпивая уже из бутылки, а когда Чимин пытается вставить слово, во второй раз взмахивает рукой.

— И если он что-то видит в тебе, я верю ему. Я _хочу_ верить, что это не слепая заинтересованность кем-то таким проблемным, как ты, — Пранприя внезапно морщится и опускается на матрас, слегка подпрыгивая. Чимин безмолвнр смотрит на неё, отказываясь анализировать то, что услышал. _Никаких заинтересованностей._ Пранприя вдруг издаёт низкий стон, пряча в маленьких ладонях лицо (пустой бокал благополучно оставлен на жёлтом покрывале). — Ох, эта заинтересованность..., почему чувства столь непонятны и запутаны?

Чимин допивает содержимое своего бокала и тоже ставит его на покрывало.

— Что, влюбилась в какого-то бедненького слугу? — насмешливо спрашивает Чимин, но волнение окрашивает его голос хрипотцой.

— Да-а, — Пранприя снова хнычет, не поднимая головы. — Она такая… такая прекрасная. Я теряю дар речи, когда вижу её.

Стоп. Что?

— _Она?_ — выдавливает Чимин, а потом вытаскивает из кармана толстовки телефон. Сняв блокировку, Чимин листает меню в поисках диктофона и вскоре включает его. Возможно, он делает это, потому что Пранприя напомнила ему о том, что мучило его уже несколько дней с произошедшего в теплице.

— Чеён, — Пранприя опускает ладони, нервно сжимая край платья, и поднимает покрасневшее от смущения лицо на Чимина. То, как она кусает губы, напоминает Чимину, что они родственники. Ненавязчиво положив незаблокированный телефон в карман, Чимин склоняет голову и пытается изобразить на лице сочувствие. У него не очень выходит, но пьяной Пранприи хватает и этого. — Она такая красивая и заботливая. И добрая… я не понимаю, откуда такие чувства?

Кто такая Чеён он не помнит, но догадывается, что это кто-то из прислуги.

— И, то есть, я понимаю, что я не могу чувствовать такое, мы обе девушки, но… она мне очень нравится, — Пранприя касается щеки кончиками пальцев, стирая слёзы, после чего Чимин понимает, что с него достаточно. — Я не знаю, что мне делать. Тебе когда-нибудь кто-то нравился, но ты не мог быть с ним и это принесло тебе боль?

— Не помню. — Вся проблема в том, что Чимин помнит. До сих пор. — Знаешь, кажется, мне пора.

— Куда ты уходишь?..

— Я много выпил и плохо себя чувствую, — Чимин сползает с кровати и надевает на ноги слипоны. Отворачиваясь, он выключает диктофон. — Мне нужно отдохнуть. Спасибо за разговор.

Пранприя говорит что-то ещё, но Чимин делает то, что у него получается лучшего всего — притворяется, что не слышит.

◌

Через несколько дней, когда до дня рождения Чимина остаётся ровно неделя, Чон Ханыль снова упоминает планируемый вечер, будто не говорила об этом с ним два часа назад.

— Итак, Чимин-щи, Вы бы хотели пригласить кого-нибудь особенного? В списке есть семьи с дочерьми примерно Вашего возраста, — Чон Ханыль лучезарно улыбается Чимину со своего места. — На случай, если Вы поддерживаете идею поиска будущей королевы уже сейчас.

Чимин пересекается взглядом с Чон Минджэ, зацепившись за 'будущую королеву', а затем до него резко доходит смысл услышанных слов.

— Чт… Что? Какую королеву?

— Когда Вы станете королём, Вы должны будете жениться, — улыбка на мгновение трескается, и Чимин шёпотом выругивается.

— Чего-о? Я не хочу этого.

— Ты поменяешь своё мнение, когда увидишь, какие красивые девушки придут тебя поздравить, — подаёт голос сидящая напротив Чимина Пранприя и улыбается, но глаза остаются холодны.

— Красивые девочки же по твоей части, нет? — Чимин мгновенно переключается, разворачиваясь к Пранприи. Чонгук, сидящий справа от Чимина, перестаёт есть и опускает ложку в тарелку.

— О чём он, дорогая? — Чон Ханыль хмурится от непонимания и тоже прекращает есть.

— Он так шутит, матушка, чтобы Чонгук приревновал, — Пранприя смотрит Чимину прямо в глаза, не моргая несколько секунд, прежде чем тот отводит взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на Чонгука.

— Что значит приревновал? — шипит Чимин.

— Чонгук и Пранприя помолвлены, Вы не знали, Чимин-щи? — он не поворачивается на слегка свистящий голос Чон Минджэ, а сверлит взглядом Чонгука, который смотрит в собственную тарелку, опустив подбородок. — Мы хотим, чтобы происхождение Пранприи и статус Чонгука закрепили за ними высокое положение в обществе.

— Получается, вы были помолвлены с самого начала, — непонятная злость охватывает его, и Чимин чуть ли не трясётся от неконтролируемого гнева. Значит, слепая заинтересованность, да? Значит, что-то нашёл, да? Чимин не понимает, что делает, пока его ладонь не тянется к бедру Чонгука, а пальцы не сжимают тёмные брюки.

— Да, они поженятся, когда достигнут совершеннолетия, — Чон Ханыль счастливо вздыхает, подпирая подбородок сцепленными пальцами, а потом переводит на Чимина глаза, и они проясняются. — Но вернёмся к раннему вопросу. Кого Вы бы хотели пригласить на празднование? Мы можем позвать Вашу маму.

Чимин кривится, сразу же мотая головой, но его пальцы всё ещё впиваются в кожу Чонгука. Чимин до сих пор злится на свою мать за то, что она столько лет скрывала от него его происхождение.

— Я хочу позвать двух друзей, — лицо Чон Ханыль приобретает пренебрежительный оттенок, и Чимину становится тошно от этого. — Иначе я весь вечер просижу в своей комнате. Мне ничего не нужно без них.

То, как Чон Ханыль смотрит на него, выказывая одним только взглядом отношение к озвученному, поднимает в груди Чимина волну новой злобы, не такой сильной, как до этого, но он всё равно раздражается. И пытается сжать пальцы сильнее, как вдруг ладонь Чонгука накрывает его собственную. Чимин бросает растерянный взгляд вниз, когда Чонгук начинает мягко поглаживать подушечками пальцев его костяшки, и замечает на внешней стороне ладони неровные покраснения.

— Хорошо, Вы можете пригласить своих друзей, — из груди Чон Ханыль вырывается раздражённый вздох, замаскированный под усталый. — Тогда сообщите О Сехуну-щи, как с ними можно связаться.

Каким-то образом ладонь Чонгука успокаивает его, и Чимин разжимает пальцы, кивая. Он должен чувствовать себя победившим, но присутствие Чонгука заставляет его ощущать лишь горечь поражения.

— Ещё можете передать, Чимин-щи, что нас с Хеджин не будет в тот вечер? Мы уедем по важным делам, — Ким Сокджин не смотрит в его сторону, и это чуть-чуть угнетает. Чимину хочется ощутить то чувство раздражённости и ненависти, что Ким Сокджин всегда заставлял его чувствовать. Вместо всего этого, Чимин снова кивает.

◌

_— Я хочу, чтобы в следующие выходные его хоронили рядом со своим отцом._

◌

Вау… На самом деле, Чимин не думал, что к чему-либо можно готовиться так долго и упорно.

Серьёзно, эта неделя была наполнена бесконечными репетициями, дегустациями и бог знает чем ещё.

Но вот уже воскресенье, он стоит перед длинным зеркалом в своей комнате и пялится на собственное отражение, рассматривая костюм: тёмно-серая рубашка, сверху в тон ей пиджак и классические штаны, а на пальце фамильное кольцо. Сначала Чимина хотели одеть в голубую рубашку с вырезом, но оказалось, что тогда открывался вытатуированный на ключице василёк, и от неё пришлось отказаться в пользу чего-то другого.

— Не хотите что-то подправить, Ваше Высочество? — Сынгван заканчивает убирать использованную косметику в тумбочку при туалетном столике и послушно склоняет голову в ожидании указаний. Чимин, увлечённый своими мыслями, издаёт непонятный звук, который расценивают, как отрицательный. — Тогда я провожу Вас в зал.

Кивнув Сынгвану, Юн покидает свой обычный пост и присоединяется к парням, что собираются выйти из комнаты. Путь до бального зала не занимает много времени, хотя Чимин до сих пор путается в особо сложных коридорах.

Доведя Чимина до места проведения сегодняшнего празднования, Сынгван и Юн испаряются к дальнему углу, в котором на время расположился весь участвующий в приёме персонал, а Чимин задирает голову и выдаёт свистящее _пиздец._

Этот зал просто огромен, чтобы увидеть стеклянный потолок, нужно сильно задрать голову; на самой вышине находится объёмная люстра с маленькими огоньками (вероятно, когда садится солнце, здесь видно звёзды). Чимин опускает голову и окидывает беглым взглядом стены, что обиты тёмно-синим бархатом. Внутри Чимина снова просыпается маленький архитектор, когда он замечает два длинных ряда столов, накрытых белоснежными скатертями. Где-то там суетятся слуги, заканчивающие последние приготовления.

Но то, что заставляет сердце Чимина пропустить несколько ударов, находится далеко от него; ему нужно преодолеть целый зал, чтобы достигнуть это.

Когда Чимин подходит ближе, его останавливает Чон Ханыль с мягкой улыбкой.

— Чимин-щи, Ваши друзья уже здесь. Они преодолели контрольно-пропускной пункт, — на секунду прикоснувшись к плечу Чимина, Чон Ханыль замечает, куда направлен его беспокойный взгляд, и вдруг хитро улыбается. — Сегодня Вы прекрасно выглядите, но Вашему образу не хватает одной детали.

Чон Ханыль берёт его за руку, но Чимин, не сопротивляясь, послушно идёт туда, куда его тянут, и продолжает рассматривать четыре трона, которые он увидел с самого начала. Самый большой из них, с золотой резьбой и красными рубинами, вплавленными в широкие подлокотники, занят Чон Минджэ. Он улыбается, стоит им подойти, и приветственно кивает, но Чон Ханыль идёт дальше, подводя Чимина к крайнему из тронов: он меньше и украшен россыпью изумрудов.

— Это по праву Ваше, — Чон Ханыль что-то поднимает с красной подушки и оборачивается, а Чимин видит сверкающий венец из золота, напоминающий переплетение двух ирисов с насыщенными фиолетовыми бутонами. Когда он наклоняет голову, чтобы Чон Ханыль надела на неё корону, в его животе всё волнительно бурлит. Сейчас Чимин _точно_ осознает, что он не обычный мальчик из пригорода.

Венец чувствуется тяжелее, чем ожидалось. Чимин распрямляет плечи, проходясь пальцами по мешающейся чёлке, и убирает её с глаз. Именно в этот момент, когда он медленным взглядом ещё раз окидывает зал, чтобы привыкнуть к осознанию того, что он и правда наследник, массивные двери открываются, и в зал заходят Намджун и Тэён.

Расплывшись в улыбке, Чимин молнией спускается с возвышения, на котором установлены троны, и спешит к друзьям через весь зал, придерживая корону. Когда он добегает до парней, то сначала бросается на Намджуна, сбивая его с ног, и протаскивает вперёд.

— С днём рождения, старик! — Намджун громко смеётся, похлопывая Чимина по спине, а потом отстраняется, чтобы его смог обнять Тэён. — Ну ничего себе. Это что, корона?

— Да, я теперь крутой наследник, так что не злите меня, — Чимин хмыкает, делая вид, что отбрасывает с плеча волосы, и вдруг встаёт в позу, театрально хмуря брови. — Ну и что вы сделали? А как же 'красим, пока они не выпадут'?

Волосы Намджуна, ранее красивого фиолетового цвета, сейчас русые, даже больше карамельные, а у Тэёна вместе сиреневой копны теперь тёмно-шоколадная.

— Мы подумали, что приходить на такое серьёзное мероприятие с разноцветными волосами не стоит, — Намджун мягко улыбается, он в своём обычном костюме, но в зелёной рубашке, и Тэён, как ни странно (обычно его в школьную форму еле затолкаешь), тоже в приталенной рубашке и классических штанах.

— Хён пообещал мне, что в следующий раз покрасит волосы в цвета лгбт-флага, — Тэён жмурится, когда Чимин со смешком треплет его волосы, и ойкает, получая тычок в рёбра. — Ну ладно, не обещал, я сам пообещал.

— Пиздабол, — Намджун закатывает глаза, но по нему видно, что он ни капли не раздражён. Притянув Чимина к себе, он забрасывает на его надплечье руку и шепчет: — Мы тебе бутылку вина привезли, как никак совершеннолетие, можно официально впервые попробовать алкоголь (Чимин фыркает), но её конфисковали при входе.

— Забейте, тут ничего делать нельзя. Хорошо, что хоть дышать разрешили.

Когда кто-то пихает его в спину и виснет сзади, Уджи уже знает, что это Черин, уловив тонким обонянием сладкий аромат вперемешку с горечью сигарет.

— А вот и друзьяшки этого монстра приехали, — они одного роста, так что Черин без проблем укладывает на его надплечье подбородок. — Ого, а вон тот с тёмными волосами симпатичный.

— Ему семнадцать.

— Иу, фу. Малолетки, — Черин кривится, морща нос, и отлипает от Уджи, чтобы вернуться к своим обязанностям. В отличие от прислуги, половине охраны заняться нечем, так что Эскупс оставил Уджи и Юна следить за порядком в зале, пока остальная часть принимает гостей.

Даже если Черин ушла, Уджи продолжает наблюдать за тремя парнями перед собой, облокотившись о бетонную, покрытую позолотой колонну, и скрещивает руки на груди. Он хочет подойти и поздороваться, но что-то при виде смеющихся Намджуна и Тэёна, которого треплют по волосам, заставляет его остаться на месте и признать тот факт, что у него всё ещё нет таких близких друзей, каких бы ему хотелось.

Что становится для него удивлением, это то, что когда Сехун забирает принца, чтобы вернуться к репетиции, Тэён внезапно обводит взглядом весь зал и, заметив наблюдавшего за ними Уджи, радостно улыбается. Что-то сказав Намджуну, он хватает его за руку и тянет в сторону Уджи, который мгновенно отлипает от колонны и нервно облизывает губы.

— Привет, Джихун-хён! — Тэён нападает на Джихуна с объятиями, приподнимая над землёй, и, оказавшись на ногах, тот оглядывается, пытаясь определить, видел ли кто-то это. — Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть.

— Ну… я как бы работаю тут, — смущённо отвечает Джихун, снова облизываясь.

— А-а, точно, — Тэён бьёт себя по лбу, а потом, задев волосы кончиками пальцев, вдруг подпрыгивает. — Я покрасился, кстати! Как тебе?

Джихун, в этот момент разглядывающий посветлевшие волосы Намджуна, глупо моргает и переводит взгляд на голову Тэёна. Тот смотрит на Джихуна, широко открыв рот, будто щенок, ожидающий похвалы.

— Вам идёт. Обоим.

— Вот видишь, я же говорю, что с этим цветом ты выглядишь сексуальнее, — вообще-то, Джихун ничего такого не говорил, но… ладно. — Так что, давай, хён, вперёд. Может быть, здесь ты найдёшь свою любовь.

— Хватит пытаться пристроить меня, — Тэён, конечно же, не слышит или очень хорошо притворяется, вглядываясь в суетящийся вокруг них персонал. — Я серьёзно, Ён-Ён, ты здесь никого мне не найдёшь.

Перед глазами Джихуна проходит что-то нагло улыбающееся со светлыми, как солома, волосами, и не успевает он и рта раскрыть, как это _нечто_ падает на него, совсем как Черин несколько минут назад.

— Кто-то упомянул сексуальный вид, так что я услышал и пришёл на зов, — Юн перекидывает через Джихуна длинную конечность и вскрикивает, потому что тот цепляется за его свисающие пальцы ногтями и больно сжимает. — Блять, Джи, хватит так делать!

— Хватит виснуть на мне, — на самом деле, у них достаточно тёплые и доверительные отношения, но вне их квартиры Юн иногда превращается в придурка. — И иди лучше найди своего красивого мальчика.

— Мы не вместе, и он занят подготовкой.

— Прекрати отталкивать его.

— Я не отталкиваю, — Юн цыкает, закатывая глаза, и делает притворно возмущённое лицо. — А какого, кстати, мы тут мои гейские делишки обсуждаем перед незнакомцами?

Джихун представляет их друг другу и знает, что за этим последует, когда Юн пожимает руку Намджуна, цепким взглядом осматривая его и Тэёна.

— Ты рассказывал им о своём тупом решении? — Юн всё ещё держится за него и периодически похлопывает по груди, но Джихун послушно не вырывается, потому что, даже если он сильнее Юна, тот всё же тяжелее. — Прикиньте, он там что-то себе выдумал, будто не подходит для отношений. Так тупо.

— Может, Джихун будет сам будет решать? — Намджун явно хмурится. Скрестив руки на груди, он недовольно поджимает губы и бросает на Юна пристальный взгляд. Тот в контраст широко улыбается и довольно щурит лисьи глаза, словно Намджун ответил правильно.

— Ладно, я пошёл, — Намджун потерянно моргает, опуская руки, и переводит на Джихуна вопрошающий взгляд. Тот качает головой и машет ладонью, мол, забей. — Эй, Тэён-а, хочешь, познакомлю с кем-нибудь из прислуги?

Тот, конечно же, соглашается ломающимся _да-а!_. Юн и Тэён уходят, провожаемые двумя взглядами. Джихун немного наблюдает за тем, как хён знакомит Тэёна с Сынгваном и Хансолем, отчего-то смущённый обернуться к Намджуну. Они стоят так несколько минут, окутанные неловкой тишиной, пока Джихун не поворачивается и не поднимает вверх один палец.

— Я не виноват, что он пришёл туда, где я работаю, — первые секунды Намджун смотрит на него непонимающе, а затем его взгляд проясняется, и в нём появляется толика вины.

— Как раз об этом я и хотел поговорить, — внезапно он делает шаг вперёд, и Джихуна окутывает знакомым цитрусовым ароматом, от чего он невольно задерживает дыхание, слегка задирая голову. Следующее Намджун говорит негромко. — Извини за то, что я тогда был груб с тобой. У тебя действительно дерьмовая работа, но это не значит, что ты такой же. Я просто волнуюсь за Тэёна, он малость… впечатлительный.

— Забей, я не собираюсь пугать его всякими прелестями работы телохранителем, — Намджун выпускает тихий смешок, показывая в улыбке ямочки, а Джихун, увидев это, не может скрыть слабой улыбки. — Так что… всё нормально?

— Всё нормально.

Радуясь тому, что они поговорили, Джихун тянет ладонь, чтобы дать Намджуну звонкое 'пять', как тот одновременно с ним раскидывает руки для объятий. Джихун облизывает губы, и Намджун всё-таки бьёт его по ладони, а потом они сталкиваются локтями, чтобы обняться. Привставая на носочки, Джихун обвивает широкие плечи Намджуна верхними конечностями и по-дружески похлопывает его лопатки. Намджун хлопает Джихуна по пояснице, а потом отпускает, и его лицо освещает искренняя улыбка.

— Это круто. Всегда мечтал о друге-одногодке.

Джихун несмело улыбается в ответ.

— Да, я тоже.

◌

Никого из приглашённых королевой гостей Чимин не знает, поэтому натянуто улыбается, когда они занимают предоставленные им за столами места. Кто-то из них подходит ближе, чтобы поздороваться с Чон Минджэ или Чон Ханыль, кто-то приветливо улыбается Чимину, на что он чуть не скалится. Его вполне устраивает стоять на небольшом возвышении рядом с Пранприей, пока та уважительно кланяется каждому подходящему.

— Ты должен проявлять приветливость, братец, пресса и так наградила тебя прозвищем 'ледяной принц', — говорит Пранприя, как только от них отходит не молодая, но красивая женщина в розовом платье. — Не могу поверить, что ты напоил меня, — шепчет вдруг Пранприя, но улыбается, потому что от столиков к ним спешит статная девушка, чем-то напоминающая Ан Хеджин. При взгляде на неё Чимина прошибает холодный пот. — И господи, я рассказала тебе о Чеён.

Они замолкают, здороваясь с незнакомкой, которую Чимин сверлит тяжёлым взглядом, да так, что она поводит плечами.

— Ты сама напилась. И поверь, мне абсолютно похуй, что ты предпочитаешь грудь, а не член.

Пранприя оскорблённо задыхается, раскрывая рот для ответа, но Чимин уже спускается вниз по ступенькам, завидев, как О Сехун нетерпеливо машет ему у пустого стула в начале стола. Фальшиво улыбнувшись сенешалю, Чимин проскальзывает на жёсткое сидение, и ужин начинается.

И, _господибоже_ , как это скучно. Так скучно не было даже на совершеннолетии Намджуна, а, чтобы вы знали, его родители пригласили туда _всех_ родственников своего сына.

Нет, вся эта мишура с вежливыми обращениями и слишком приторными поздравительными речами не для него. Чимину больше нравится отмечать дни рождения в кругу самых близких друзей, сидеть ночью на крыше машины Юты и пить с ним пиво. Это всё было _настоящим._

Чимин даже не следит за сменой блюд и механически пережёвывает вкусную пищу, от которой его язык просто тает. Он не замечает этого, потому что его мысли заняты совсем другим.

Поэтому Чимин вздрагивает, когда телефон в кармане пиджака начинает излучать вибрацию. Она долгая, что значит, это звонок, а не сообщение, и Чимину приходится извиниться и встать из-за стола. Зал слишком большой, что может привлечь излишнее внимание, если он пересечёт его по диагонали, поэтому Чимин проходит целый квадрат, скрываясь за колоннами. Это занимает какое-то время, так что, когда Чимин оказывается в прохладной тишине коридора, телефон уже не звонит.

— Вы не можете выходить без какого-либо сопровождения, Ваше Высочество.

Чимин закатывает глаза, потому что даже здесь Тэхён не может оставить его в покое, и поворачивается.

— Я могу делать то, что мне вздумается.

Вытащив телефон из кармана, Чимин разворачивается обратно и бесцельно движется вперёд, лишь бы остаться одному. Одного, естественно, его не оставляют.

Вместе с Тэхёном Чимин несколько минут плутает по коридорам, пока они не натыкаются на выход во внутренний двор. Округлив глаза, Чимин тянет за хрустальную ручку и ступает на блестящую в темноте плитку бассейна. Чимин и не знал, что здесь имеется бассейн.

— Ваше Высочество, пожалуйста, давайте вернёмся в зал. Здесь может быть небезопасно.

— Заткнись, — Чимин отворачивается к Тэхёну спиной и наконец открывает пропущенные звонки. Самый последний контакт подписан четырьмя буквами. _Мама._ Чимин оглядывается и, обнаружив, что Тэхёна у бассейна больше нет, нажимает на последнее уведомление и прикладывает к уху телефон. — Чего звонила?

На том конце слышится тихий и удивлённый вздох.

— _Чиминни?… Привет! Как твои дела?_

— Чего ты хотела? — недовольно спрашивает Чимин, пиная ногой металлическую ножку шезлонга.

— _Я хотела... С днём рождения, дорогой_ , — голос госпожи Пак звучит болезненно. Чимин в ответ молчит, и следующее, что он слышит, звучит жуть как неуверенно. — _...Как у тебя дела?_

— Нормально.

— _Не хочется домой?.._

— Нет, господи, — Чимин снова, снова и снова наполняется раздражением, разговаривая со своей матерью. — Мне и здесь прекрасно. Ты получаешь деньги?

После того, как они заключили договор, Чон Минджэ быстро подсуетился, чтобы Чимину открыли доступ к наследству, и он сразу же начал отсылать деньги матери и откладывать на колледж Намджуна. Также Чимин взял на себя расходы за курсы Тэёна по японскому и английскому языкам, так как тот очень хотел в будущем стать лингвистом.

— _Да, спасибо тебе большое, но, дорогой… может быть, мы могли бы встретиться?_

— Зачем? 

— _Я соскучилась по тебе, Чиминни._

— Этого не будет. Я всё ещё злюсь на тебя. Как ты могла врать мне, — Чимин громко дышит через нос, взмахивая руками, хотя госпожа Пак не может видеть его, — и так долго скрывать, что мой отец _ёбанный король?_

— _Я лишь хотела защитить тебя!_ — голос госпожи Пак взволнован. — _Я хотела, чтобы ты был в безопасности от Королевского двора. Это невероятно опасное место._

— Ты могла не говорить, что он бросил нас. Ты вообще понимаешь, как это повлияло на меня, когда я был маленьким?! 

— _Тебе было бы больнее, если бы ты знал, что он жив-_

— Мне было бы больно в любом случае. Мне плевать, что ты говоришь, я не хочу прощать тебя, — Чимина действительно не волнует, если он звучит грубо или позволяет своему раздражению выплеснуться наружу. Он _злится._

— _Чиминни, я хотела-_

— Знаешь, чего хотел я?! — наконец всё, что Чимин копил в себе больше десяти лет, прорывает один из его защитных щитов, и он не кричит, он _орёт._ : — Я, блять, хотел себе _отца!_ И ты _забрала_ его у меня!

Госпожа Пак отвечает ему, но Чимин уже сбрасывает. Опустив телефон в карман, он хватается за один из шезлонгов и отодвигает его от себя. Чимину нужно успокоиться, но эта злость, эта ненависть, что всегда с ним, заставляют его ноги двигаться дальше, и вот в следующий момент второй шезлонг со скрипом опрокидывается, когда в него прилетает подошва дорогих туфель.

Он так сильно ненавидит себя.

И будет повторять до тех пор, пока _оно_ не сожрёт его.

Чимину хочется рвать и метать, хочется разрушить ~~себя~~ что-то, чтобы вернуть контроль, но единственное, что он делает — стоит, глубоко дыша, и пялится на ровную водную гладь, ни разу не моргая. Он делает это так тихо, что не пропускает странно звучащие за спиной шаги.

— Тэхён, съебись отсюда.

— Ваше Высочество. — Раздаётся сзади хриплое, и что-то в голосе Тэхёна звучит неправильно. _Предупреждение._

Чимин оборачивается, и внутри него всё застывает, заливая разрастающийся пожар и меняя его чувством, которое он всегда презирал. _Страхом._ Тэхён стоит в нескольких метрах от него, лицо покрыто тёмной кровью, а правый глаз сильно опух. Тэхён трясется, потому что за его спиной находится невысокий мужчина и держит у смуглой кожи в районе горла тонкий нож. Чимин хочет сделать по направлению к ним шаг, но внезапно что-то бьёт его по голове, и он валится на колени.

— Ваше Высочест-, — Тэхёна прерывают, надавливая вторым ножом на пропитанную алой жидкостью рубашку, прилипающую к боку, и он взвизгивает. Мужчина, держащий его, приказывает заткнуться, и Тэхён молча открывает рот, потому что вокруг лишь запах _его собственной_ крови, такой сильный, что невозможно дышать.

Когда Чимина бьют во второй раз, он видит, кто это. Какой-то мускулистый мужчина, высокий, с острыми скулами на бледном лице. Он хватает Чимина за загривок и тянет в сторону, а тот, потеряв равновесие, камнем падает назад и ударяется затылком о твёрдую плитку.

Самое страшное это то, что они работают молча.

Чимин, ослеплённый ударом, не может сопротивляться, сначала он даже не понимает, что на его бёдра садятся, придавливая каменным весом. Корона, ещё при первом ударе слетевшая с головы, укатывается под накрытый белой скатертью столик, а пиджак распахивается, пуская под рубашку слабые потоки воздуха.

— Отвали от мен…я-а, кх-кх, — мужчина приближается к лицу Чимина, и, когда тот пытается оттолкнуть его, умещает на его открытую шею объёмные ладони. Приподняв уголки губ, мол, _извини_ , незнакомец склоняется ещё больше и начинает сдавливать пальцы. Чимин, до сих пор чувствующий лёгкое головокружение после удара, пробует сопротивляться, но его хватает только на то, чтобы вцепиться в чужие пальцы в попытке отодрать их от собственной кожи. В ответ на это её сдавливают сильнее.

Услышав, как Тэхён где-то скулит, Чимин стремится как можно сильнее двинуть бёдрами, чтобы сбросить с себя нападающего, но силы куда-то испарились, даже злость и ненависть ушли, и за попытку его бьют в челюсть, тут же возвращаясь к шее.

Получив небольшую передышку, Чимин надрывно стонет, но стон мгновенно переходит в кашель, хрипение и _целое ничего._ Он не может издать ни единого звука, но чувствует, что в горле что-то бешено пульсирует из-за повышающего давления.

Мужчина убирает одну руку и тянется к волосам Чимина, чтобы, намотав тёмную чёлку на сжатый кулак, двинуть им вперёд. Прикладываясь затылком к резной плитке, Чимин зажмуривается и задушенно стенает, всё ещё не оставляя почти не действующих попыток оттолкнуть мужчину от себя.

Ему никогда в жизни не было так страшно. Но вот он здесь, в свой день рождения, задыхающийся от рук какого-то огромного мужика, и последний человек, с которым он разговаривал, — его мать.

Может, он успел бы подумать о чём-нибудь ещё, но в следующее мгновение раздаётся скрипящий звук, а потом непонятное щёлканье.

— Отпустите наследника, иначе я буду стрелять, — Чимина перестают душить, и он жадно хватает пересохшими губами требуемый кислород. Однако ему не дают этим насладиться, дёргая за волосы наверх, и вынуждают встать. Чимин послушно поднимается, и последующие действия будто происходят в замедленной съёмке.

Юн, влетевший сквозь распахнутые двери, даже не останавливается, чтобы оценить ситуацию. Вместо этого он сразу же выхватывает пистолет и стреляет в мужчину, держащего Тэхёна. Тот взвизгивает от резкого звука выстрела и начинает заваливаться в сторону, не сумев самостоятельно устоять на дрожащих ногах. Юн оказывается около него в считанные секунды, подхватывает за талию, отпихивая носком туфель безвольное тело, и продолжает сжимать правой рукой пистолет. Теперь Юн направляет его на того, кто вцепился в Чимина, как в живой щит.

— Мне повторить ещё раз, сэр? — Уджи поднимает оружие чуть выше, не меняя остальной позы с того момента, как он оказался здесь. — Отпустите наследника.

— Это наследник? Сомневаюсь, — мужчина фыркает и дёргает Чимина за волосы, чтобы он откинул голову и открыл больше доступа к пострадавшей шее. Чимин, находясь в полусознательном состоянии, не сопротивляется, когда между его ног проталкивают мускулистое колено, чтобы спрятаться за его телом. — А ты кто, маленькая милашка (неприятная усмешка человека, знающего, как наносить удар)? Ты типа охрана? Из чьей академии?

Уджи, опасно раздувший ноздри и сжавший челюсти до еле слышного скрипа, без колебания переносит пистолет ниже и нажимает на хвост спускового крючка. Пуля со свистом попадает прямо в выставленное колено, и мужчина вскрикивает, опускаясь на здоровую ногу. Чимина тянут за собой, и он, потерявший последние силы, рушится бесформенной кучей костей куда-то на плитку.

Прежде чем тьма затягивает его к себе, Чимин успевает услышать третий выстрел.


	10. Я пытаюсь провести между нами черту, но мне никак

__

_(Я не знаю, что мне делать)_

Сквозь сон Чимин слышит посторонние шумы, но не хочет просыпаться. Он пытается цепляться за свои образы из сна, и тяжёлые двери в его спальню с грохотом распахиваются, заставляя его окончательно проснуться и подпрыгнуть на месте. Чимин, приподнимаясь, неосознанно прикасаяется к шее — ему трудно дышать.

Первыми, кого он видит, когда расшитый золотыми нитями полог отдёргивают в сторону (от чего пару пузатых бусин выдергивают вместе с нитками), становятся Чон Ханыль и О Сехун.

— О господи, — Чон Ханыль в ужасе отшатывается назад, прижимая к лицу бледные ладони, а О Сехун хватается за повисшие ткани и поджимает дрогнувшие губы. — Сехун-щи, вызовите господина Кима.

О Сехун переводит встревоженный взгляд на Чон Ханыль, и она выдыхает едва слышимое _что?_

— Господин Ким и его сын уехали, во дворце есть только госпожа Чхве.

— Вызовите хоть кого-нибудь!

— Что произошло? — они оба замирают, когда слышат хрустящий голос Чимина, что всё ещё держится за повреждённое горло, не зная, что прикрывает ладонью сливовые синяки. В ушах шумит, поэтому Чимин прочищает горло, которое покрывается искрами от этого движения. — Я не помню, как здесь оказался. Что-то случилось?

— Чимин! — раздаётся из гостиной, но Чимин продолжает смотреть в расширенные от ужаса глаза Чон Ханыль. Он скорее слышит, чем видит, как в его комнате оказываются Пранприя и Чонгук.

Первой отмирает Чон Ханыль.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — и снова, её лицо выглядит отстранённо, а губы поджаты в недовольстве. Чон Ханыль взмахивает рукой и подзывает к себе вошедшего следом за подростками Эскупса. Когда он останавливается рядом, Чон Ханыль что-то шепчет ему, и единственное, что Чимину удаётся распознать — _верни в зал_ и _вызови больше охраны._

Эскупс выходит из комнаты, уводя за собой Чонгука и Пранприю, а Чимин провожает их растерянным взглядом и пытается вспомнить, что произошло. Но последнее, что он помнит — разговор с матерью.

— Нам нужно закончить вечер. Я вернусь к гостям, Вы, Сехун-щи, разберитесь с пострадавшими, — Чимин и Чон Ханыль провожает потерянным взглядом. Она уходит, и с её ухода проходит несколько минут, а в голове Чимина всё ещё эхом отдаётся прощальная фраза О Сехуна: _Юн повезёт Тэхёна в больницу, а Уджи разберётся с телами._

_Телами? Что произошло?_

Чимин вздрагивает всем телом, моментально жалея об этом (оно будто распадается на маленькие атомы), когда двери снова раскрываются, и в этот раз это незнакомые ему люди — очень высокий мужчина в официальном костюме с медовыми волосами и симпатичная девушка с прямым и чёрным хвостом, также в пиджаке, рубашке и классических тёмных штанах; третий мужчина, мрачный на первый взгляд, с резкими чертами лица и тонкими сжатыми губами, одет в униформу Королевских слуг. За незнакомцами показываются О Сехун и Чхве Бёри.

— Ваше Высочество, как Вы себя чувствуете? — незнакомые девушка и мужчина незаметно скользят к окну, вставая в те же стойки, в которых всегда стоит Юн, а О Сехун и Чхве Бёри подходят поближе. Чхве Бёри присаживается на край кровати, отодвигая одеяло, а Чимин движется назад, едва замечая, что третий незнакомец протягивает ему ровно сложенную одежду, учтиво согнувшись чуть ли не пополам. — Это Вону, Ваш новый камердинер, не шугайтесь.

— Где… Тэхён? — горло безбожно дерёт, и Чимин морщится, потому что слышит, насколько его голос сиплый.

— Он в больнице.

— А почему?

Чхве Бёри замирает и осторожно поворачивается к Чимину. 

— Вы не помните, как на вас напали?

На этот раз тот, кто застывает на месте, это Чимин. Он втягивает голову в плечи, подбирает под себя ноги и тут же стонет, потому что голову одолевает пульсирующая боль. Но тревожного взгляда он не отводит, пытаясь одним только им узнать, о чём говорит Чхве Бёри.

— Напали? — язык еле ворочается, и Чимин ясно ощущает это, не совсем понимая, почему так больно.

— Да… Ваше Высочество… на Вас и Вашего личного слугу напали несколько минут назад…

— Кто?..

— Личности не установлены, но позвольте мне осмотреть Вас.

К головокружению добавляется непонятные тошнота и слабость. Чимин медленно съезжает к краю кровати и послушно подставляется рукам Чхве Бёри; она торопливо осматривает его, подносит к глазам квадратную пуговицу и просит проследить за ней, перемещая из стороны в сторону, мягко ощупывает затылок. Чимин делает всё, что она просит, даже садится ровно, закрывает глаза и вытягивает руки, правда, почти сразу же заваливается в сторону, потому что голову кружит в разы сильнее.

— У Его Высочества, кажется, сотрясение мозга, но нужно, чтобы господин Ким повторно осмотрел его, — наконец, Чхве Бёри отстраняется и позволяет Чимину пересесть обратно на середину постели. — Ты вызвал его? — когда О Сехун кивает, Чхве Бёри удовлетворённо кивает и следом поднимается. — Тогда, сэр, я рекомендую Вам переодеться в чистую одежду и отдыхать. Вас что-то ещё беспокоит?

— Горло очень болит, — хрипит Чимин и пытается покашлять, от чего становится хуже.

— Конечно болит, Вас чуть не задушили, — рассерженно шипит Чхве Бёри, но негативные эмоции направлены не на Чимина. Следующее он почти не слышит, потому что Чхве Бёри начинает ворчать. — Как они вообще пробрались сквозь охрану? Хорошо, что Юн и Уджи заметили Ваше с господином Кимом отсутствие…

И то, что она говорит, какая-то случайно брошенная фраза, буквально несколько слов, заставляет Чимина вспомнить буквально всё: сознание захлёстывает тяжестью золотого венца, дикой болью, когда его приложили затылком о прохладную плитку, и чьими-то сильными пальцами, сомкнувшимися на открытом горле.

— Твою мать… — Чимин дёргается как можно дальше от людей, стоящих совсем рядом, и убирает от шеи ладонь, вместо этого поднося её к лицу. Ему и так сложно дышать, а паника, которая поднимается по венам, окисляясь в крови, слишком сильная, чтобы он смог построить вокруг себя защиту.

Кто-то вздыхает, но Чхве Бёри снова берёт всё в свои руки и помогает Чимину успокоиться. Она не касается его, но от её мягкого голоса у Чимина отчего-то появляется ощущение, будто Чхве Бёри гладит его по волосам или обнимает.

Когда Чимин может снова дышать полной грудью (насколько позволяет повреждённое горло), О Сехун просит его переодеться в бесформенные пижамные штаны и футболку. Чимин настолько устал, что сразу же стягивает с себя пыльные и порванные тряпки, некогда бывшие официальным костюмом для празднования совершеннолетия, не стесняясь своей наготы, и послушно пересаживается на принесённое незнакомой девушкой кресло. Вону молчаливо перестилает постельное бельё и помогает Чимину улечься.

— Пожалуйста, сэр, отдохните, дождитесь господина Кима, — Чимин устраивается среди множества подушек и натягивает пуховое одеяло до груди. Чхве Бёри тревожно поглядывает в окно сквозь тюль цвета слоновой кости, но в комнате тихо, так что Чимин хорошо слышит её. — Я могу прислать кого-то из свободных слуг, чтобы они посидели с Вами, — предлагая это, Чхве Бёри подходит к двери, где только что скрылись О Сехун и незнакомка из охраны. — Мужчину у окна зовут Мин, он Ваш новый телохранитель.

— А можно… никого не присылать?.. И убрать всех? — шёпотом спрашивает Чимин, так как внезапно на него накатывает такая боль, что сил остаётся только на то, чтобы едва открыть рот. — Я хочу побыть один.

— Единственное, что я могу сделать — перевести Вону обратно в столовую, его помощь там будет как раз, ведь вечер заканчивается, — Чхве Бёри бросает беглый взгляд на часы на тонком запястье. — Но Мин останется здесь. И ещё два человека: один в гостиной, второй у входа в Ваши покои.

Чимин знает, что смысла спорить нет, поэтому кивает, хотя из-за вновь задвинутого полога ничего не видно. Одна Чхве Бёри понимает всё без слов. Она снова просит Чимина хорошо отдохнуть и прощается.

Услышав звук закрывающихся дверей, Чимин зажмуривается до ярких всполохов перед глазами. Ему страшно, сколько бы обитатели дворца не старались его успокоить, страх всё ещё с ним. Он никогда не уходит. Он всегда с ним. И Югём именно тот, кто вырастил в нём это чувство.

Впиваясь зубами в татуированное запястье, Чимин сползает вниз с тихим полустоном и сворачивается, прижимая колени к дрожащей груди. В его голове лишь одна мысль, когда внезапные слёзы горячат щёки — Чимина здесь никто не защитит. Даже он сам.

◌

_— Есть ли у меня другие варианты?_

_— А ты хочешь расстроить своего отца?_

◌

Смазанный стон, что вырывается из сухих, потрескавшихся губ, звучит слишком громко в тишине ванной. Тэхён прикрывает глаза, заламывая брови, и пытается поднять руки, но тут же отпускает их с низким шипением.

— Может, я всё-таки помогу тебе? — Тэхён открывает один глаз, следом второй, и вот перед ним возникает образ нетерпеливого Юна. Он складывает руки на груди с самым недовольным видом и постукивает ступнёй по светло-голубой плитке. Тэхёну эта плитка не нравится — слишком походит на ту, что была у бассейна. — Сехун же специально приставил меня к тебе.

— Нет, он сделал это, потому что тебя отстранили, — Тэхён сдаётся пальцам Юна, которые захватывают верхнюю пуговицу его идеально выглаженной рубашки и начинают медленно расстёгивать её. Тэхён корчит рожицу, что почти сразу же перерастает в настоящую гримасу, когда Юн случайно задевает его предплечье, пытаясь осторожно стянуть рубашку.

— Прости.

— Ничего страшного.

Жёсткая ткань струится по плечам, и Юн подхватывает её, когда Тэхён поворачивается к зеркалу над раковиной и тихонько охает, до сих пор не привыкший к обновлённому отражению — лиловый синяк под правым глазом, содранная кожа на скуле и разбитая губа. Он один из ведущих камердинеров во дворце, и он некрасивый. Причём его мозг воспринимает именно эту причину, по которой Сехун отстранил его от работы на несколько дней, не потому, что двое суток назад он провёл несколько часов без сознания.

— Ты о чём задумался? — участливо спрашивает Юн, приближаясь к нему со спины, и протягивает руки вперёд с намерением дотронуться до чёрного ремня на классических брюках. Тэхён опускает глаза, чтобы пронаблюдать за движениями Юна, но вместо этого его взгляд цепляется за длинный и уродливый шов, начинающийся чуть ниже подмышки. — Тэ?

Тэхён запутался, _снова._ Голой спиной он чувствует мягкость и тепло свитера Юна, и это не даёт ему сосредоточиться и всё-таки понять, что между ними происходит. Сейчас Юн делает вид, будто между ними никогда не было никаких недопониманий и они в тех отношениях, в которых были до появления наследника. Но если честно... их отношения были непонятными ещё _до_ господина Чон Чимина.

Однако в данный момент у Тэхёна слишком сильно болит всё тело, и ему необходимо помыться, поэтому он качает головой, заставляя себя отвернуться и не смотреть на шрам, и тянет расстёгнутые брюки вниз вместе с нижним бельём. Юн помогает Тэхёну забраться в ванную и задёргивает шторку, предоставляя уединения.

— Ты помнишь, что сказали в больнице? Тебе нельзя мочить его.

— Я помню, хён, спасибо, не волнуйся, — Тэхён высовывается всего лишь на секунду, чтобы встретиться с Юном мягкой улыбкой, но через секунду она исчезает, и включается вода. Однако не проходит и десяти секунд, как она выключается, и в этот раз Тэхён выглядит смущённым. — Ты не мог бы помочь мне? Я боюсь, что на шов попадёт вода.

— Конечно.

Отдёргивая шторку до конца, Юн подходит ближе, пока не упирается коленями в широкие края ванной, и забирает из смуглых рук лейку душа. Обычно он не стесняется видеть кого-то голым, да и от своей наготы тоже не краснеет, но перед ним находится Тэхён, который ему _пиздец как_ нравится, поэтому Юн чувствует себя довольно неуютно. Он не опускает взгляд ниже пупка, но ему _всё равно_ всё видно, из-за чего он сглатывает, а кончики ушей начинает неприятно колоть.

— Ты когда вернёшься на работу? — спрашивает Тэхён, когда Юн бережно оглаживает его бок, распространяя тёплую воду, и сам краснеет, осознавая насколько ситуация смущающая.

— Эскупс попросил неделю, но Мин говорит, может затянуться. Там считают, что я нарушил правила и пренебрёг своим долгом.

И хоть Тэхён сказал себе не отвлекаться на это сейчас, он всё же удивлён тем, что Юн его не отталкивает; не придумывает никаких причин, по которым им нужно перестать контактировать. Наоборот, он был первым, кто предложил взять на себя заботу о Тэхёне на время его выздоровления.

— Можешь расценивать это как внезапный отпуск, — улыбаясь, Тэхён накрывает ладонь Юна, что находится на тазовой кости, своею, ведёт вверх, распространяя жидкое сиреневое мыло по левому боку, и внимательно следит за тем, чтобы шов оставался сухим. Юн поднимает голову и встречается взглядом с Тэхёном под громкий стук двери.

Юн продолжает смотреть на Тэхёна задумчивыми глазами ещё несколько секунд, а потом поворачивается и натыкается на растерянного Уджи: чёрные волосы взъерошены, незавязанный галстук болтается на шее. Присвистнув, Юн смывает с ладони мыло и передаёт Тэхёну лейку, чтобы отойти к Уджи.

— Ты чего такой?

— Мне скоро выходить, где та… штуковина? Пиджак почистить надо, — Уджи хлопает ресницами, на что Юн закатывает глаза (иногда Уджи, как слепой котёнок, потерявший мамочку) и тянется к верхнему ящику. Немного покопавшись на полке, Юн вытаскивает липкий ролик и протягивает его Уджи, на что тот расслабляется и начинает торопливо очищать пиджак от налипшей пыли и волос.

— Ты куда это собрался? На свиданку, да? — насмешливо интересуется Юн высоким голосом, возвращаясь обратно к ванной, чтобы помочь Тэхёну держать лейку ровно.

— Меня вызывают по поводу нападения, — улыбка медленно стекает, и Тэхён, наблюдающий за ним сверху вниз, может сказать, что выражение на лице Юна постепенно становится серьёзным. — Вернее, вызывают Эскупса, но он должен взять с собой одного своего подчинённого.

— Блять, — Юн качает головой, уставившись куда-то на молочную эмаль ванной, и крепко держит лейку, пока Тэхён смывает со смуглого тела белоснежную пену.

— Всё будет нормально, — содрав использованную сторону плёнки, Уджи накрывает липкий ролик защитной стороной и убирает его на ту же самую полку, привстав на носочки. Обернувшись к мужчинам, Уджи будто что-то вспоминает и дёргает указательным пальцем. — Тэхён-а, ты как?

— Спасибо за беспокойство, Уджи-хён, но пока не очень, — Тэхён корчит новую рожицу, которую никому не удаётся разглядеть, потому что он отходит в сторону и наклоняется, подставляясь под слабый поток воды.

— Если что-то нужно будет — обращайся. Мы оба знаем, каким Юн иногда бывает бестолковым, — Уджи выдает некое подобие улыбки, хотя глаза остаются холодны, и легко уворачивается от летящего в его плечо кулака. — Ко мне сегодня друзья придут, вы не против?

Тэхён издает какой-то смазанный звук, а Юн безразлично пожимает плечами.

— Тогда зайди потом в магазин, я приготовлю что-нибудь на ужин, — он не знает, услышал ли это Уджи или нет, потому что тот уже вышел в тёмный коридор, поэтому пожимает плечами во второй раз и тянется к бутылке шампуня, чтобы подать её Тэхёну.

— Спасибо. — Тэхён улыбается в ответ и всё также смущённо посматривает на Юна сквозь потяжелевшую от воды чёлку.

◌

Это всё-таки сотрясение мозга.

Сейчас утро третьего дня, и всё это время Чимин сидел в комнате. После того, как господин Ким осмотрел его и подтвердил сказанное госпожой Чхве, Чимину назначили постельный режим и запретили пользоваться техникой и читать книги. Без всего перечисленного Чимину было нечем заняться.

В основном он спал. Или курил, устраиваясь на подоконнике под осуждающий взгляд Мина, которого по-настоящему звали Ким Мингю (кое-кто не умеет прятать документы). Но, пока новый телохранитель не высказывал свои недовольства вслух и не сдавал его О Сехуну, у Чимина не было никаких претензий.

А вот 'замена' Тэхёна Чимину категорически не нравилась. Дело было не в Вону, просто Чимину было странно без бесконечного ворчания Тэхёна и его некой заторможенности, когда дело касалось укладывания волос или Юна (да ладно вам, только слепой бы не заметил, какие взгляды эти двое кидают друг на друга). И не то чтобы Чимин привык к этому, но… он правда привык, и, несмотря на то, что его всё ещё раздражали обитатели дворца и он был бы рад остаться один, ему больше нравилось в прежней компании. К этим двум же приходилось заново привыкать.

— Ваше Высочество, я принёс Ваш завтрак, — Вону ставит широкий поднос из серебра на прямоугольный комод в ногах Королевской постели и приветственно кланяется, пятясь назад. Чимин смотрит на него пустым взглядом, не глядя отправляя щелчком сигаретный окурок в распахнутое окно. Со стоном опустившись на ноги, Чимин заползает на кровать, опираясь на одно бедро, тем временем Мин закрывает окно, а Вону переносит на бархатное покрывало поднос.

Чимин разглядывает то, что ему принесли, и, как обычно, отказывается есть, забирая только лекарство. Проглотив все таблетки до единой, Чимин взмахивает рукой, чтобы еду перенесли обратно, и устраивается на продолговатой подушке, умещая на неё всё тело, а ногами зажимает вторую подушку. Ему всё также не разрешают пользоваться телефоном, поэтому Чимин не может ни связаться с друзьями, ни проверить социальные сети. Как бы он хотел, чтобы отсутствие связи с внешним миром было единственной проблемой.

Но, к сожалению, Чимин до сих пор чувствует себя ужасно: горло чуть-чуть пришло в норму, а голова не кружится столь резко, но общее состояние продолжает убивать его. Сейчас он только хочет лежать и пялиться в потолок, и было бы лучше, если бы он делал это со своими друзьями.

Чимин так сильно устал от всего, что происходит в его бесполезной жизни, что абстрагируется и не слышит, как в спальню кто-то заходит. Он понимает это, когда прикасаются к его щиколотке.

— Привет, — Чимин нехотя поворачивается на спину и недовольно жмурится, потому что неожиданным гостем оказывается Чонгук. В данный момент у него нет сил для превращения в ту версию себя, которую он обычно показывает.

— Нахуя ты пришёл? — сипит Чимин, приподнимается, двигаясь к изголовью, и заваливается на другую подушку, большую и квадратную. От перемещения одна из маленьких подушек скатывается к ногам, и Чимин берёт её в руки, чтобы прижать к груди. Чонгук тем временем вопросительно смотрит на него из-под песочной чёлки, на что Чимин пожимает плечами, мирясь с тем, что его всё равно не прогнать.

— Мы с Пранприей волнуемся, потому что нам толком ничего не говорят. Я пришёл тебя проведать, — Чонгук присаживается на край кровати и наклоняется к коленям, а потом забирается на покрывало и отодвигается к дальней стороне, оказываясь напротив Чимина на дистанции. — И подарить то, что я не успел.

После этих слов Чимин замечает, что Чонгук держит в руках квадратный подарок. Когда ему смело протягивают его, Чимин в контраст неуверенно принимает крафтовую бумагу и кладёт её на подушку, что теперь лежит на его коленях.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — не получив ответа, Чонгук неловко мнётся и одёргивает подол шёлковой рубашки — пока дворец переживает новости о покушении, О Сехун разрешил ему и Пранприи одеваться проще. — Ты знаешь, все так переполошились.

Чимин поднимает голову, находя глаза Чонгука, и смотрит в них молча, не зная, что сказать. Ему бы снова ненавидеть или злиться, но сил _нет._ Поэтому, всё также молчаливо, Чимин прячет потерянный взгляд и раздирает подарочную бумагу.

— Кто это пришёл вместе с тобой? — прокашлявшись, спрашивает Чимин и отстранённо разглядывает три книги, что оказались его подарком — ни одна из них не знакома.

— Ты о них? — Чонгук оборачивается (полог утром поднял Вону) и указывает большими пальцами на двух мужчин в костюмах: первый — высокий и худощавый, с острым кадыком на тонкой шеей и странноватой на первый взгляд причёской (она похожа на маллет), второй — такой же высокий, но гораздо стройнее, даже красивый, с тёмными глазами, словно знающими всё, что ты скрываешь. — Это Диэйт и Джун, мои телохранители. После нападения мой папа решил удвоить количество охраны.

Бросив беглый взгляд на Мина и отметив, что при новых людях тот нахмурился и будто напрягся, Чимин переводит взгляд на Чонгука, отражая настроение собственного телохранителя, и на секунду морщится, коснувшись больного горла.

— Ты не можешь попросить их остаться в гостиной? Мне некомфортно.

— Сожалею, но это невозможно, Ваше Высочество, — склоняет голову второй мужчина, кажется, Джун.

— Да, простите, сэр, но Ваш отец чётко дал нам понять, чтобы мы не отходили от Вас ни на шаг, — обращается теперь к Чонгуку первый, с русыми волосами и странным акцентом, на что Чонгук хмурится. Чимин в недоумении хмурится тоже, собираясь спросить, кто у Чонгука родители, как тот уже оборачивается.

— На сколько я помню, в ваших обязанностях есть один маленький пункт, следуя которому, вы должны выполнять абсолютно любую прихоть Королевской особы. — Чонгук выпрямляет спину. — А теперь, Диэйт, подскажи мне, кто сейчас перед тобой?

По телу Чимина, пульсирующему от ноющей боли, пробегаются мурашки. Этот тон, интонация… эти _слова._ Он где-то уже слышал это.

— Наследник и сын мистера Чона, — терпеливо отвечает Диэйт, поджимая губы.

— Можно поконкретнее? — Чимин не видит выражения на лице Чонгука и радуется этому, потому что сейчас тот не похож на самого себя.

— Будущий король Чон Чимин и сын действующего правителя Чон Чонгук.

— Мне кажется, этого достаточно, чтобы назвать нас Королевскими особами. Поэтому, пожалуйста, оставьте нас, — Чонгук поворачивается к широкому окну с улыбкой. — И Вы тоже, Ким Мингю.

Дождавшись, пока они с Чимином окажутся в комнате вдвоём, Чонгук удовлетворённо кивает и поворачивается к Чимину, но при взгляде на него его лицо вытягивается.

— Значит, _слепая заинтересованность кем-то таким проблемным, как я?_ — Чимин пытается повысить голос, но выходит что-то сиплое, жалкое, поэтому Чимин сразу же затыкается и вместо гневной тирады кидается в Чонгука одной из трёх книг. Тот уворачивается с возмущённым _за что?_ — За всё, блять, хорошее, что ты и твой папаша сделали для меня! — к концу фразы голос Чимина пропадает, и он бы рад не напрягать связки, но не может поверить, что его так легко наебали. Когда в Чонгука прилетает вторая книга, он вскакивает на колени и кидается книгой в ответ.

— Да что ты творишь?!

Знание того, что Чон Минджэ — отец Чонгука, так сильно разозлило Чимина, что он забывает о растревоженном горле и лёгком головокружении, которое вернулось из-за недолгой физической активности. Чимин возвращается обратно в своё обычное состояние, воздвигая стены ~~(как будто Чонгуку будет сложно их сломать)~~.

— Неужели регент так сильно ссытся, что я не отдам ему этот блядский трон, что подослал собственного сына? Он что, надеется, что мы станем друзьями?

— О чём ты? — Чонгук хлопает длинными ресницами и потирает ушибленный об острый угол книги локоть. — Стой, подожди. Ты откажешься править?

Издавая сломанный, на грани хрипа, стон, Чимин откидывает с колен последнюю книгу и подушку и спускается с кровати. Чонгук наблюдает за ним с широко распахнутыми глазами, а потом охает, когда его тянут за запястье.

— Ты вроде спрашивал, как я себя чувствую? Знаешь, охуенно. А теперь съёбывай, — Чонгук спотыкается, путаясь в ногах, но Чимин продолжает толкать его спиной вперёд к двери. Его грудь ходит ходуном от тихого гнева, а ноздри трепещут, и Чонгук вдруг начинает сопротивляться, резко останавливаясь.

— Да что случилось, хён? Почему ты так реагируешь на то, что я сын регента? — высвободив окольцованное запястье, Чонгук хватается за плечо Чимина под тонкой белой футболкой. — Я правда не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь. Причём здесь я и мой отец?

— При том, что стоило мне допустить одну только мысль, что ты нормальный парень, _единственный_ нормальный парень в этой ёбанной дыре, как оказалось, что ты… — Чимин вдруг осекается, задушенно всхлипывая, и оступается: из-за такого огромного количества передвижений его мутит гораздо сильнее, чем в спокойном состоянии.

— Ты думаешь, я общаюсь с тобой из-за приказа отца? — Чонгук вдруг подрывается и скользит ладонями по гладкой футболке, чтобы удержать Чимина за талию, когда тот начинает заваливаться в сторону. — Но мы с ним не так близки.

Чимин опускает голову, потому что нижняя губа начинает дрожать, но в данный момент ему по-настоящему плевать на это. Он во дворце чуть больше месяца, и он устал. Чимин повторяет это себе каждый день и ничего не делает, чтобы что-то поменять. А смысл, если где-то рядом есть Чонгук?

— Ненавижу тебя, — шепчет Чимин окончательно севшим голосом, и пальцы на его боках на секунду сжимаются. — Звучит неубедительно, знаю, но меня чуть не убили, так что не ожидай многого, — смешок, что вырывается из его губ, звучит как-то жалко и грустно.

— Ну а вот я тебя не ненавижу, — Чонгук тоже опускает голову и заглядывает в глаза Чимина. — И я вроде просил тебя не притворяться, когда ты пытался трогать мой член.

— Я не-

— Хён, я серьёзно, хватит, — Чонгук убирает одну руку и поднимает её вверх, которую Чимин слабо отталкивает.

— Не делай вид, что знаешь меня.

— А я и не знаю. Как думаешь, у меня получится изменить это? — Чонгук улыбается, приподнимая вверх уголки губ, и разворачивает Чимина за плечи, чтобы направить к кровати. — Я знаю, ты ненавидишь и бла-бла-бла, но сейчас тебе правда нужно меньше двигаться и отдыхать. Давай я позову Вону?

Короткая вспышка злости заставила его перегореть, поэтому Чимин послушно забирается под одеяло, перекладывая подаренные книги на тумбочку, и закрывает глаза — комната от этих махинаций превращается в карусель.

Чонгук с намерением не тревожить его осторожно выходит в гостиную и прикрывает двери, но к тому моменту, как Вону возвращается в комнату, Чимин уже спит, прижимаясь к одной из подушек.

_Югём был прав._

◌

Намджун неловко зависает на пороге с поднятой ко звонку рукой, когда дверь открывает незнакомый ему смуглый парень с копной русых волос, и удивлённо отшатывается назад, когда Тэён вдруг радостно восклицает.

— Привет! Я не помню, разрешил ли ты мне называть тебя хёном, но привет! — с этими словами Тэён уверенно заходит в прихожую и тянется к незнакомцу ладонью.

— Подожди, Ён-Ён, это может быть не та квартира, — пытается прошипеть Намджун, но руку Тэёна уже приветливо пожимают.

— Вы друзья Уджи-хёна? — Намджун на мгновение замирает, а потом кивает, вспомнив, что некоторые почему-то обращаются к Джихуну именно так. — Тогда проходите, он скоро будет. Я Тэхён, кстати. Мы виделись однажды, когда Его Высочество привозил нас на какую-то вечеринку. И нас тогда чуть не убили, хах.

Тэхён нервно смеётся, на что Намджун неловко улыбается, испытывая отчего-то вину за себя и своих друзей.

Тэхён помогает им раздеться и разуться, и Намджуну хочется спросить, что с ним произошло (у парня тёмный синяк под глазом и несколько сильных царапин), но его взгляд, наполненный чем-то вроде печали, вовремя останавливает.

Они не успевают пройти в гостиную: входная дверь открывается, пропуская хмурого и бледного Джихуна с двумя белыми пакетами в руках. Заметив его, Тэён радостно подпрыгивает и лезет обниматься с приветственным _хён!_ , отчего Джихун пыхтит от неожиданности и врезается спиной в вешалку.

— Пожалуйста, слезь с меня, иначе я упаду, — когда его послушно освобождают из плена длинных конечностей, Джихун передаёт подоспевшему Тэхёну пакеты и, закрыв дверь, опирается о неё лбом с разрушенным стоном.

— Что-то не так? — Джихун вздрагивает, слыша за своей спиной чужой голос, и оборачивается, встречаясь взглядом с обеспокоенным Намджуном; остальных в прихожей нет.

— Нет, всё нормально. Просто устал, — Джихун опускается на пол, съезжая по входной двери, и тянется к левой стопе, чтобы стянуть с неё лакированную туфлю. — Нас со Эскупсом, это мой начальник, вызвали по поводу произошедшего. Пять часов простояли перед десятью разбалованными деньгами дядьками и тётками, чуть не померли.

Намджун приседает на корточки, прикусив нижнюю губу, и хмурит брови. Джихун взмахивает ладонью, мол, забей, и освобождает вторую ступню.

— Как там Чимин? Он не отвечает.

— Сотрясение мозга и с горлом что-то, но сейчас идёт на поправку. Не отвечает, потому что Королевский врач запретил пользоваться телевизором и телефоном.

— Ты его сможешь увидеть? — Намджун поднимается, протягивая Джихуну ладонь, и тот берётся за неё, с кряхтением вставая.

— В ближайшее время нет — Юна отстранили, что значит, потребуется больше сил для наших... дел.

— А почему Юна отстранили?

— Пожалуйста, Намджун-а, давай не будем обсуждать мою работу, — хнычет Джихун, дёргая за тугой узел галстука, и вздрагивает, мастерски застигнутый врасплох хёном.

— Я же просил говорить, что я в отпуске, — Юн дует губы, ероша смоляные волосы Джихуна, и хихикает, когда тот начинает шипеть. — Привет, Намджун.

Мужчины успевают обменяться рукопожатиями, прежде чем Тэён вылетает маленьким ураганом из кухни и снова виснет на Джихуне, укладываясь щекой на взлохмаченные пряди. Тот жуть какой уставший и раздражённый, но беззвучно выдыхает, чтобы успокоиться, и приобнимает неугомонного Тэёна за плечо.

— Эй, хён, а ты случайно не слушаешь какие-нибудь гру-

— Господи, нет! — внезапно взрывается Намджун, бешено взмахивая руками, на что Тэён обиженно сопит. — Ты меня успел заебать за две недели, других не трогай, пожалуйста.

— Да что я сделал-то?!

— Сначала ты ходил, до меня доёбывался своим 'малыш, я стану боссом для тебя'¹, вчера терроризировал 'малыш, не останавливайся'².

— Это моя любимая группа, там моя тёзка, отъебись! — Намджун тянется за Тэёном, и тот предусмотрительно прячется за Джихуна. Намджуна это, естественно, не останавливает, поэтому Тэён получает резкий щелбан по лбу и расстроенно стонет.

— Я слышал, кто-то сказал про NCT? — Тэхён высовывается из-за шума в коридор с удивлённой улыбкой, которая на секунду меняет форму, потому что он врезается плечом в дверной косяк.

— Да! Я! Ты их слушаешь? — получив в ответ довольный кивок, Тэён тянет ломающееся _е-е-е_ и хватает Тэхёна за запястье, чтобы потащить в гостиную. Джихун смотрит им вслед и поворачивается к Намджуну, устало потирая влажную от пота шею.

— Кто такие NCT?

— Тебе лучше не знать об этом.

— Окей...

— Эй, Намджун, хочешь помочь мне с готовкой? — Намджун пожимает плечами, и Юн указывает небритым подбородком на оставленную Тэёном открытую дверь. — Не против итальянской кухни? Я пообещал Тэхёну пиццу.

Намджун, заходя на кухню, неуверенно оглядывается на коридор и поднимает левую руку, чтобы спросить. Юн наблюдает за ним несколько секунд, прежде чем добродушно усмехнуться — тот выглядит очень растерянным вдали от друзей.

— А Джихун не будет?..

— Не-ет, его вообще подпускать сюда нельзя, он готовить нихрена не умеет, — фыркая, Юн прищуривается, всматриваясь в Намджуна так же, как и тогда во дворце.

— Я думал, ты наоборот не умеешь готовить.

Юн снова усмехается и похлопывает Намджуна по предплечью.

— Мой брат не такой идеальный, как может показаться на первый взгляд, — с этими словами Юн отходит к столу (кухня у них небольшая, но сверкающая чистотой и белизной), вокруг которого стоят стулья с принесёнными Джихуном пакетами. Намджун движется за Юном, и они начинают молча разбирать купленные продукты.

Приходя на кухню чуть попозже, минут через двадцать, Джихун застаёт их за готовкой: Намджун сидит за круглым и стеклянным столиком и нарезает ветчину на мелкие полоски, иногда отпивая из коричневой бутылки, а Юн стоит у раковины и моет овощи.

— Нужна помощь? — Джихун проходится по мокрым волосам влажным полотенцем в последний раз и вешает его на спинку пластикового стула. Намджун поднимает взгляд от овощей и улыбается Джихуну, показывая глубокие ямочки.

— Иди лучше с донсэнами потуси, — Юн поворачивается, и Джихун чувствует, как что-то как будто лопается после его голоса.

— Они там танцуют, не хочу им мешать, — проскальзывая на стул рядом с Намджуном, Джихун зевает в сжатый кулак и подпирает им подбородок. Не хотят его дополнительных рук, ну и ладно, но он останется здесь.

— Пива? — Намджун кивает на открытую бутылку рядом с собой, возвращаясь к ветчине, но Джихун внезапно выпрямляется и слишком сильно машет ладонями и качает головой:

— Нет-нет, я не пью.

— Это одна бутылка пива, Джи, — начинает было Юн, отвлекаясь от овощей, но Джихун пронизывает его таким серьёзным взглядом, что он благоразумно отворачивается.

Комнату накрывает молчание, какое-то неуютное, слегка разбавляемое тихим пением Юна, выкладывающего на белую разделочную доску мокрые овощи. Джихун молча наблюдает за длинным пальцами Намджуна, широкими ладонями, разрезающими мясо, и в его голове пусто. Он хочет спросить у Намджуна, как прошел его день, поговорить о чём-то, узнать его получше, но в нём банально нет той уверенности, что он не помешает. У Джихуна слишком мало опыта в том, чтобы становиться с кем-то друзьями. Поэтому он всё также глупо пялится на чужие руки и пытается убрать подальше воспоминания о том, как они схватили его, когда Намджун потянулся за Тэёном. _В этом нет ничего такого, мне и руки хёна нравятся._

Наконец, Юн заводит банальный разговор о недавнем баскетбольном матче, и Намджун с готовностью поддерживает. Оказывается, они оба играли в школьной команде, когда учились в старших классах. Джихун с удивлением поднимает брови, хотя это очевидно — Намджун высокий, его могли взять без проблем.

Постепенно Джихун вливается в разговор, рассказывает, что тоже хотел заниматься спортом, но к нему, в отличие от Юна, отец относился гораздо строже, поэтому большую часть своего детства он провёл у боксёрской груши.

— Вас что, специально растили для 'грязной работёнки'? — лёгкий смех Намджуна тут же обрывается, когда Джихун нервно облизывает губы, пересекаясь с Юном взглядом. — Постойте-

— Намджун-хён! — Тэён, простите, по-настоящему ржёт, окольцевав шею Тэхёна, и тянет его вниз, следом ойкая, потому что задевает один из синяков. — Тэхён-хён теперь мой самый любимый хён, потому что он не затыкает меня, когда я пытаюсь петь.

Намджун громко фыркает, как-то слишком преувеличенно, чтобы скрыть свои округлённые от смеси непонимания и удивления глаза.

— Скажи что-нибудь новенькое.

— Эй, ты же сказал полчаса назад, что я твой любимый хён, — Юн встаёт в оскорблённую позу (рука с ножом внизу, вторая упирается в выпяченное бедро), на что Тэён хихикает и с коварным _упсик_ утягивает Тэхёна назад.

— Это получается, что он нас всех обманул? Вот хитрый малый, — Юн театрально всплёскивает руками и продолжает готовку. — Хотя он мне нравится.

— Да-а, с Тэёном как-то расслабляешься, — Джихун слабо улыбается, но ему тревожно, потому что Намджун до сих пор выглядит озадаченным, и на его попытку пошутить никто не ответил.

Атмосфера становится неуютно-напряжённой, поэтому мужчины заканчивают готовку в редко нарушаемой тишине. Джихун отчего-то чувствует себя виноватым, потому что, наверное, он должен был с самого начала хоть немного рассказать о себе и сам узнать других, а не отмалчиваться и игнорировать большую часть звонков и сообщений. Да и друзья ли они, если общаются редко?

Юн зовёт Тэхёна из гостиной, чтобы отнести туда две здоровые и пышущие жаром пиццы, и Намджун и Джихун остаются вдвоём. Подхватив двухлитровую бутылку газировки, Джихун выключает свет и выходит в узкий коридор, переходящий в небольшой пятачок между остальными комнатами и прихожей, как внезапно его хватают за капюшон худи и останавливают.

— Сколько мы уже общаемся? Месяц? Самое время, чтобы узнать друг друга, да? — Намджун прислоняется к противоположной стене, выставляя вперёд длинные ноги, и вынуждает Джихуна прижаться вплотную к своей стене, иначе они заденут друг друга бёдрами.

— Мы познакомились совсем недавно, это нормально, если я что-то не успел рассказать, — Джихун в полумраке едва находит глаза Намджуна, отливающие тусклым коричневым, и прижимает бутылку к груди.

— Дело не в этом, — Намджун выпускает огорчённый выдох. — Ты просто _ничего_ о себе не рассказываешь. А смысл дружбы вроде немного в другом.

— Ты это говоришь из-за своей неудавшейся шутки?

— Нет, меня расстраивает, что ты постоянно держишься особняком, как будто общаешься с нами из вежливости. Типа, для чего это тогда? — поджав губы, Намджун скрещивает руки на груди. — Мы с Тэёном ничего не знаем о тебе, когда ты со своей стороны что-то знаешь о нас. Это странно.

— Я не могу сразу открываться незнакомцам, — Джихуну передаётся настроение Намджуна, и он тоже расстраивается. — Тем более, на моей работе-

— Опять работа, боже! — Восклицает Намджун. — Не упоминай её, пожалуйста, она здесь не причём.

А Джихун понимает, что она, вообще-то, очень даже причём. Раньше он не пытался анализировать это, а сейчас осознание, почему он всегда держится в одиночку, наконец приходит к нему — он боится. Джихун боится, что то, чем он занимается, постепенно отдалит его от обретённых друзей.

Намджун будто сквозь окутавшую коридор темноту видит что-то в его глазах, потому что перестаёт хмуриться и чуть-чуть подаётся вперёд.

— Дай мне немного пространства, — просит Джихун, надеясь, что когда-нибудь расскажет вызывающим у него искреннюю симпатию людям о своих страхах и сомнениях. — Мне сложно сейчас, потому что я редко завожу друзей.

В своей голове он обзывает себя самым настоящим ребёнком, не имея ни малейшего понятия о том, что творится в мыслях Намджуна.

— Единственное, что мне нужно — знать, что ты хочешь с нами общаться и мы не навязываемся, — Намджун приободряюще улыбается, пихая Джихуна в грудь, а затем прикусывает нижнюю губу, потому что в его глазах видит много нерешительности и раздумий. Это с первого взгляда телохранитель уважаемого члена парламента кажется устрашающей и всесильной машиной, но на деле оказывается нуждающимся в таких простых вещах, как дружба и поддержка. — А то Тэён заколебал ныть о том, что ему кажется, что мы пристаём к тебе.

— Мне нравится с вами общаться, правда, вы не пристаёте, — Джихун смущённо облизывается, уловив почти выветрившийся запах сигарет, пива и знакомый цитрусовый одеколон.

Это так глупо и постыдно, что он знает, как легко убить человека и избавиться от тела, но совершенно теряется, когда речь заходит о налаживании любых контактов с людьми.

— Тогда погнали есть пиццу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nct u — boss¹  
> nct u — baby don't stop²


	11. Я не чья-то ошибка, я не фальшивый

_(Я словно паззл, кусочки которого сломаны)_

— Ты уверен, что сможешь сделать это? — О Сехун чуть наклоняется вперёд, скрещивая руки на груди, и суживает глаза.

— Конечно, я уже восстановился. — Тэхён сдержанно улыбается, роясь в ящиках тумбочки, и выкладывает косметику на гладкую поверхность. — Господин Ким разрешил мне, — добавляет он, когда О Сехун раскрывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать.

— Тогда поторопись, скоро придёт Сынгван.

Когда Тэхён склоняется над лицом Чимина, тот поднимает на него взгляд и замечает на бледноватом после болезни лице толстый слой косметики. Видимо, Тэхён старался хорошенько спрятать все следы нападения.

— Ваше Высочество, поднимите подбородок, пожалуйста.

Чимин послушно двигается, но перед этим разминает шею, что до сих пор иногда побаливает. Недели не хватило, чтобы время смыло результаты покушения.

— Послушайте меня сейчас, Ваше Высочество, — О Сехун отталкивается задом от подоконника, около которого стоял вместе Уджи (Мин занял входную дверь), и встаёт перед Чимином, сидящем в кресле. Чимин, открыв глаза, настороженно подбирается — О Сехун никогда не был таким серьёзным и мрачным. — Королевская семья впервые даёт официальное интервью вместе с Вами, так что, считайте, это Ваш дебют.

— Класс-с. Как у айдолов?

— Как у айдолов, — О Сехун стоит позади Тэхёна и внимательно следит за его работой — тот наносит консилер на тёмные круги под глазами. — Ведите себя спокойно, сдержанно, если Вас не спрашивают, смотрите в камеру и улыбайтесь. Журналистка задаст несколько вопросов, я их уже проверил, они безобидные. Перед самой съёмкой один из слуг передаст Вам карточку с самими вопросами и ответами на них.

Чимин прочищает горло и переводит взгляд на своё лицо в отражении туалетного столика — его внешний вид так и кричит, что он истощён.

— А если я не захочу отвечать?

— Пропустите или откажитесь.

Кивнув, Чимин наклоняет голову назад по просьбе Тэхёна и пялится на большую люстру. Тэхён тем временем берёт что-то со стола, и через время к горлу Чимина прикасаются холодные кончики пальцев. Вздрогнув, он пытается отодвинуться.

— Я должен скрыть синяки, сэр, — хлопает глазами Тэхён и приподнимает испачканные в бежевой субстанции пальцы. Чимин отклоняется назад.

— Не трогай моё горло. Никогда больше. — Рассерженно бросает он, сверля Тэхёна взглядом.

— Но-

— Ты слышал приказ? — перебивает О Сехун. — Закроешь рубашкой или чокером.

Через какое-то время приходит Сынгван, чтобы уложить волосы Чимина, и тот, достаточно изнурённый за последние несколько дней, проваливается в лёгкую дремоту.

Когда его будят, Чимин недовольно потягивается, чуть не попадая по кому-то ладонью и оборачивается. Сынгван сначала выглядит недовольным, но, стоит Чимину вопросительно приподнять бровь, моментально стушёвывается.

— Вону, принеси костюм, Тэхён найди что-то, что может закрыть синяки. Сынгван, сходи в зал и скажи, что Его Высочество почти готов, — быстро раздав приказания, О Сехун убирает использованную косметику, расчёски и фен в специальное для этого место и просит Чимина встать.

Вокруг начинают сновать слуги, выполняя поручения, а Чимин подходит к круглому зеркалу в полный рост. Вскоре Вону возвращается в комнату с чёрным чехлом. Предельно осторожно вытащив из него тёмно-синий костюм с белой рубашкой, Вону помогает Чимину одеться: поправляет ворот, лацканы, разглаживает ткань на плечах. Когда к ним подходит Тэхён, держа в руках широкую чёрную ленту с каплевидным сапфиром, и собирается надеть её на Чимина, коснувшись горла, тот предупреждающе качает головой.

— Я могу сделать это сам, — протянув раскрытую ладонь и получив желаемое, Чимин поворачивается к зеркалу и прижимает ленту к шее, застёгивая на её задней стороне крошечный замок. Прикоснувшись кончиками пальцев к камню, Чимин осматривает себя с ног до головы. Он ищет последствия нападения: прозрачность измождённой кожи, заёбанный взгляд, фиолетовые росчерки садиста-художника, но ничего не находит. Тэхён поработал мастерски, а одежда и украшения закрывают всё, что может вызвать вопросы.

— Они тоже готовы. — Сынгван заглядывает в комнату из коридора, поймав взгляд кивающего О Сехуна.

— Значит, идём.

Комната, в которую приводят Чимина, не особо большая, но в ней достаточно места, чтобы помимо кофейных столиков и бежевых диванчиков разместить штативы для камер и свет. Чимин чуть не врезается во что-то длинное с белым зонтиком, но вовремя отшатывается в сторону.

— Здравствуйте, Чимин-щи, — Чон Ханыль и Пранприя уже здесь, располагаются в креслах друг напротив друга, у обеих в ногах сидят женщины в серой униформе и поправляют длинные подолы. Чимин приветственно кивает и опускается на диван ближе к Пранприи, с прямой спиной закидывая ногу на ногу, а пальцы цепляя в замок на выпирающем колене. За то время, что Чимин здесь, он научился правильно сидеть. — Как Вы себя чувствуете?

— Уже лучше, спасибо, — Чимин буквально кожей чувствует, что Пранприя смотрит на него с искренним волнением, но игнорирует её существование. Вместо этого он наблюдает за Чхве Бёри, что стоит в дальнем углу и раздаёт указания подчинённым.

Чимин не может понять эту женщину — она дважды помогла ему и ничего не потребовала взамен, и это странно. Чимин, естественно, ждёт подвоха и боится, что в следующий раз она выставит все его слабости напоказ и проучит за отвратительное поведение. Но он не знает, когда этот следующий раз наступит.

Закончив переговариваться с рыжеволосой служанкой, Чхве Бёри кивает О Сехуну и выходит из зала. Потеряв объект наблюдения, Чимин переводит взгляд на собственные пальцы, увешанные дорогими кольцами, но рассматривает их недолго: двери со скрипом открываются, и в комнату кто-то входит. Подняв голову, Чимин встречается взглядом с Чон Минджэ, который радостно, но фальшиво улыбается и начинает двигаться вперёд. Чонгук рядом с ним выглядит серьёзным и чем-то озадаченным, поэтому мрачной тенью следует за Чон Минджэ вместе с телохранителями — Вонхо, Диэйтом и Джуном.

— Добрый день, Чимин-щи. Как Вы? — Чимин безразлично повторяет то же самое, что сказал Чон Ханыль, и облокачивается одним локтем на резной подлокотник.

— Что там насчёт покушения? Вы узнали, кто это был?

— К сожалению, нет. Точнее, охране удалось установить их личности, но это ничего не дало. Обычные, ни с кем несвязанные наёмники, — Чон Минджэ с горечью качает головой и провожает уходящую Чеён взглядом. — Самое главное, что с Вами всё хорошо.

— Всё хорошо, — соглашается Чимин, смотря однако при этом на Чонгука — тот тихо переговаривается с Диэйтом. Отвернувшись от него, Чонгук опускает подбородок к своим ногам. Чимин ждёт, пока на него обратят внимание, а потом, поймав взгляд больших глаз, прищуривается. В них вспыхивает что-то неуловимое, и Чимин отворачивается.

Отворачивается, чтобы замереть на месте, наткнувшись на кое-кого, и медленно сжать пальцы в кулаки из-за застывающего внутри льда.

Это… это женщина из той дерьмовой передачи, где унизили Чимина и его мать. Стоит. Рядом с операторами.

— Дорогая Чау, ты пришла! — восклицает Чон Ханыль, когда телеведущая указывает мужчинам на одну из камер и подходит к дивану и креслам с широкой улыбкой. — Значит, всё-таки ты будешь брать у Чимина-щи интервью?

— Здравствуйте, — Чау глубоко кланяется, выказывая уважение. — Да-да, именно мне повезло познакомиться с нашим обожаемым наследником.

Чимин мелко дрожит и понимает, что происходит это от гнева, когда рядом с ним присаживается Чонгук и по-дружески кладёт руку на его надплечье. Чонгук кивает на его кулаки, и, когда Чимин разжимает пальцы, они оба видят по четыре кровавых лунки на обеих ладонях.

— Ничего не говори, — бросает Чимин, прикрывая глаза, и снова сжимает пальцы, но в этот раз не позволяет ногтям впиться в ранки. Его колотит всё сильнее от ненависти к своей жизни, а в голове навязчиво стучит, что он отомстил не всем. Кроме этого есть ещё какое-то чувство, новое, непонятное, это будто бы… _ожидание?_

Чимин не успевает успокоиться, потому что приходит какая-то высокая женщина и принимается всех рассаживать: Чонгука перемещают на другую сторону дивана, а Чон Минджэ садится между ними и добродушно похлопывает Чимина по колену. Чимин хочет вцепиться в его ладонь зубами.

По просьбе О Сехуна Вонхо приносит третье кресло и ставит его напротив дивана, завершая круг. Чау благодарит Вонхо скромной улыбкой и занимает последнее место, оказываясь прямо напротив Чимина. Тот сверлит её взглядом из-под отросшей чёлки, и сначала Чау даже оглядывается, неуверенная, что злобный взгляд направлен на неё.

— Эм… м-м… начнём? Да, думаю, начнём, — неуверенно говорит она, стушевавшись, и Чимин внезапно понимает, что О Сехун не показал ему карточки с вопросами.

Хотя знаете что? Чимину похуй.

— Доброе утро, наши дорогие телезрители, меня зовут Ли Чау, и это 'Главные Новости', — Ли Чау ослепительно улыбается камере, сходу определив, какая снимает, и стучит по бедру пластиковыми квадратиками, выравнивая их в одну линию. — Сегодня мне выпал шанс наконец-то проведать нашего всеми уважаемого наследника Чон Чимина, а также остальную Королевскую семью.

Бедро Чимина соприкасается с бедром Чон Минджэ, и тепло, что приносит контакт, отвратительно.

— Итак, Ваше Высочество, как Вы себя чувствуете?

— Нормально, — Чимин выпрямляется, расправляя плечи, и старается не замечать покалывание в пораненных ладонях.

— Вы помните в деталях, что происходило?

— Нет.

— Эм… — Ли Чау начинает нервничать из-за односложных ответов со стороны Чимина и перебирает карточки. — Какого самочувствие Вашего камердинера Ким Тэхёна?

— Я отказываюсь отвечать, — в тишине его голос звучит звонко и громко, и любой может услышать в нём нескрываемую раздражённость. Столкнувшись с немым вопросом на лице Ли Чау, Чимин отбрасывает с глаз длинные пряди и невинно хлопает ресницами, что выглядит фальшиво из-за тона голоса. — Мне сказали, что я могу пропустить вопрос, если мне не понравится.

— Продолжайте, госпожа Ли, — приподнимает ладонь Чон Минджэ, соглашаясь со словами Чимина.

— Было ли это-

— Пропускайте.

Ли Чау недовольно поджимает губы, начиная негодовать, и переставляет карточки.

— Как Вы-

— Пропускайте.

— Если это произой-

— Я отказываюсь отвечать.

— Чимин-щи! — восклицает Чон Ханыль, всплёскивая руками. Чимин театрально поворачивается к ней и вопросительно приподнимает брови. — Будьте добры хотя бы вопросы до конца дослушать!

— Хорошо, извините, — Чимин покорно склоняет голову, возвращаясь к застывшей Ли Чау. — Так какой был вопрос, госпожа Ли?

— Вам недавно исполнилось двадцать один, как скоро Вы планируете заверить у парламента своё право на трон?

Чимин задумывается, но лишь на мгновение, прежде чем произнести:

— Пожалуй, я откажусь отвечать.

— Святые Небеса! Сколько можно?! — возмущается Чон Ханыль, а потом зажмуривается, потирая виски. — Мне нужен перерыв, я не могу, когда такая неорганизованность, — она встаёт, из-за чего съёмка прекращается. — Это, кстати, камень в Ваш огород, — бросает она Ли Чау, выходя из образованного мебелью круга. О Сехун кидается к Чон Ханыль, но она отмахивается от него со словами _пусть вызубрит все карточки._

Стоит Чон Ханыль скрыться в дверях, ведущих в смежный зал, съёмочная группа расслабляется, и кто-то даже кричит: _парни, перерыв!_ Чон Минджэ подаёт Вонхо знак, и они оба выходят в коридор.

— Ты разозлил матушку, — корит Чимина Пранприя и качает головой, после этого вместе с Чеён и до сих пор незнакомой Чимину телохранительницей следуя за королевой.

Чимин пытается сделать вид, что не видит, как к нему подходит О Сехун и с понимающим выражением лица протягивает красные карточки из толстой бумаги, похожие на те, что были у Ли Чау.

— Пожалуйста, выучите всё, что здесь написано. Я уговорю Её Величество устроить ранний обед, чтобы у Вас было время.

Ровно обрезанный край карточки врезается в ранки на ладони, распространяя колющую боль, и Чимин сжимает руку сильнее. Он смотрит на вопросы и ответы, но буквы просто не складываются в слова; Чимина снова трясёт.

Как… как он мог забыть, что его _маму_ унизили перед всей страной? Как он спустил это с рук и совсем не беспокоился об этом? Почему он остановился, не дойдя до заветной шестёрки?

Чимин не должен был забывать кто _он_ , и кто _жители дворца._ Но он забыл, позволил этой границе стереться, и внутренний голос шепчет ему, что эту границу он обратно не возведёт, потому что

Чонгук.

Кто-то берёт Чимина за руку, и он открывает рот, чтобы позволить типичным оскорблениям выплеснуться ядом, но всего лишь беззвучно всхлипывает, ощущая тепло и мягкость чужой ладони.

— Я не…

Чимин не знает, что собирался сказать. Единственное, что ему известно — он ждал этого. Надеялся. На что? Чимин никогда и никому не признается, что надеялся на Чонгука, потому что только он последние пару недель помогает ему приходить в себя. Каким-то немыслимым образом, непонятно.

В нём ещё горит желание сохранить остатки гордости, оттолкнуть Чонгука, ответить так, как он отвечал всегда, но Чимина слишком трясёт от собственной беспомощности по отношению к маме и Ли Чау. Он чувствует себя бесполезным куском дерьма.

Чонгук в его сторону даже не смотрит, пялится в телефон, с кем-то переписываясь; в зале они остались вдвоём, поэтому Чимин немного сдаётся, с сокрушённым вздохом опуская голову на неудобную спинку. С каждой секундой его трясёт все меньше и меньше, будто тепло Чонгука прячет всю злобу и раздражительность. Нет, даже не так. Оно будто _растворяет._

Когда Чонгук оглядывается на Чимина, тот полулежит с закрытыми глазами, приоткрыв рот и беззвучно вдыхает кислород обсохшими губами. Чонгук кладёт их руки себе на колено и пальцами свободной тянется ко лбу Чимина, намереваясь смахнуть чёрную прядь, но передумывает.

Чимин открывает глаза. Чонгук почему-то находится от него дальше, чем был до этого, и всем своим видом показывает полное безразличие. Что-то в груди неприятно затягивает, и Чимин вырывает свою ладонь из ладони Чонгука с тихим шипением.

◌

Тёплый ветер лохматит его отросшую чёлку, путая длинные пряди, и Чимин убирает их пальцами почти постоянно, потому что погода сегодня довольно ветреная. Он щурится из-за весеннего солнца, пробивающегося сквозь кроны деревьев, и наконец останавливается.

— И какого хуя мы тут забыли? — недовольно спрашивает Чимин, поджимая губы.

— Ах, братец, твоё красноречие как всегда 'приятно' удивляет, — Пранприя снимает кремовые перчатки, потянув за ткань, и, вручив их Чеён, осматривается, словно находится в Королевском саду впервые. — Ежедневные часовые прогулки полезны для здоровья.

— Как будто по дворцу погулять нельзя, — бурчит Чимин, разглядывая тонкие пластыри, что Тэхён наклеил на ранки на его ладонях.

— Не ворчи, — улыбается Чонгук, склоняя голову, а потом обращается к охране, что даже здесь следовала за ними. — Можете быть свободны.

К удивлению Чимина, мужчины и единственная женщина, которую, как он узнал, зовут Джой, глубоко кланяются и скрываются в другой части сада. Но что удивляет Чимина больше, так это то, что Мин, в отличие от остальных телохранителей, остался рядом с ними.

— И что, где мы будем гулять? — спрашивает Чимин с нотками поражения в голосе, поглядывая с неким подозрением на собственного охранника.

— Нигде, — отвечает Чонгук будничным тоном, и Чимин непонимающе хмурится, вопросительно склоняя голову. Чонгук тянется в карман и вытаскивает мобильный телефон. — Нам нужно было избавиться от лишних ушей.

— И камер, — добавляет Пранприя, присаживаясь на одинокую лавочку, установленную прямо под кроной большого дерева. Ветер бросает тёмно-шоколадные волосы на её лицо, и Пранприя успешно собирает их в низкий хвост.

— Зачем? — Чимин снова смотрит на Мина сощуренным взглядом, а потом переводит его на также оставшихся Тэхёна и Чеён. — А эти что здесь забыли?

Чонгук бормочет себе что-то под нос, листая в телефоне открытые вкладки в браузере, и поднимает голову.

— Мы им доверяем.

Чимин хочет что-то сказать, даже открывает рот, но его прерывает Пранприя, приподнимая раскрытую ладонь.

— Чимин, мы должны кое-что сказать тебе, пожалуйста, не язви, — Пранприя запускает в волосы пальцы, расчёсывая спутанные пряди, и сглатывает накопившуюся из-за волнения слюну. — Это очень важно.

— Что именно?

— Господин Ким констатировал, что наш с тобой отец умер из-за врождённой болезни, — тихо говорит Пранприя, внезапно её голос окрашивает печаль и… боль? — Но мы с Чонгуком считаем по-другому. Вполне возможно, что нашего отца убили, Чимин.

Чимин моргает, уставившись на Пранприю. Глубоко вздохнув, моргает ещё раз, будто происходящее всего лишь мираж, что отпечатался на сетчатке глаза.

Наконец, Чимин ошарашенно выдыхает хриплое:  
— _Что?_

— У нас нет доказательств, но нам кажется, что это был Ким Сокджин, — подаёт голос Чонгук, убирая телефон во внутренний карман пиджака.

— Ким Сокджин? — беспомощно повторяет Чимин. Он не знал своего биологического отца, но одна только мысль об убийстве заставляет внутри него всё замёрзнуть. Он никому не пожелает такой смерти.

— Он был последним, кто видел Его Величество живым. Чунмён-а пытался достать записи с камер наблюдения, — подаёт голос Мин, сложив руки за спиной. Когда Чимин спрашивает 'почему не достал?', Мин приподнимает брови с улыбкой, не означающей ничего хорошего. — Его уволили.

Вот уже пять лет в своей жизни Чимин живёт по собственным законам и никогда не сожалеет о содеянном. Однако сейчас его охватывает чувство, очень похожее на вину. Вот они. Последствия, о существовании которых он давно знал.

— Может быть, записи ничего бы не дали, — защищается Чимин, желая кулаками стереть с лица Мина натянутую улыбку.

— Но, братец, посмотри сам: господин Ким был последним, кто видел нашего отца живым, он не жалует тебя, и его не было во дворце во время покушения. А кто спас вас с Тэхёном? Юн и Уджи, а Уджи телохранитель господина Кима. Что мешало Юну и Уджи пропустить наёмников внутрь?

— Это какой-то бред, — Чимин качает головой, постепенно понимая, что никакого убийства не было. — Какой им смысл впускать их?

— Чтобы отвести подозрения! — восклицает Пранприя, но Тэхён начинает качать головой вместе с Чимином.

— Нет, Юн не поступил бы так. Он защитил нас. Господин Ким тоже... не поступил бы так. Он же был частью нашего взросления... 

— Люди могут меняться. Пока у нас не будет записи, не общайся с Юном, Тэхён, — с беспокойством проговаривает Чонгук и обращается к Чимину: — Можешь не верить, хён, но на следующей неделе к нам приезжает чета Хасимото, и Её Величество устроит праздничный ужин. Пока все будут в зале, мы хотим пробраться в охранное крыло.

— Это не фильм про шпионов, Чонгук, вы не сможете просто так пройти туда.

— Я помогу им. — Твёрдо говорит Мин. — Если Ким Сокджин убил Вашего отца, это государственная измена. Вы знаете, кстати, что он пытается сделать сейчас?

— Что? — вспыльчиво спрашивает Чимин, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Предложить парламенту рассматривать и женские кандидатуры в очереди на трон. Он хочет, чтобы Пранприя смогла править.

— Пусть предлагает.

— Тогда ты потеряешь всё, — Чонгук смотрит в какую-то точку, тоже скрестив руки на груди. Когда он поднимает на Чимина глаза, в них бушует беспокойство. — Пранприя будет считаться единственной наследницей, а с тебя снимут статус принца, потому что твоя мама не Королевская особа. _'Кровь выше короны'_ , — последняя фраза смутно знакома, но Чимин не может вспомнить, откуда она. — Мы хотим помочь тебе и доказать, что господин Ким убил вашего отца.

— И что мы будем делать с этим хером?

— Узнаем, что он делал в покоях Его Величества в день его смерти, — Чонгук наблюдает, как Чимин растерянно зачёсывает волосы, переваривая полученную информацию, и переводит взгляд за его плечо. — А потом передадим доказательства Сехуну-щи. Он, кстати, идёт сюда.

Чимин оглядывается, действительно замечая направляющегося в их сторону О Сехуна, и протягивает в сторону Тэхёна ладонь. Когда ему вручают выданные ранее карточки, Чимин бросает на Чонгука быстрый взгляд и утыкается взглядом в первую картонку.

— Ваше Высочество, как Вы себя чувствуете сейчас? Готовы к съёмке? — участливо спрашивает О Сехун, подойдя поближе. Чимин поднимает на него глаза с отсутствующим выражением лица — все мысли охвачены его биологическим отцом и Ким Сокджином.

— Не готов, — честно отвечает Чимин, опуская голову вниз, и рассматривает носки туфель.

— Давайте вернёмся в зал, и я что-нибудь придумаю, — О Сехун разворачивается в поклоне, указывая руками в сторону дворца.

Чимин, опустошённый, кивает несколько раз и следует за О Сехуном, не понимая, что должен делать дальше, учитывая услышанное за сегодня.

◌

_— Я... вынужден выбирать между ним и своей семьёй._

◌

Джихун не помнит, чья это была идея, но что-то подсказывает ему, что это был Тэён. Иначе кто, если не он?

— Тусо-овка! — Тэён, находящийся по середине гостиной, делает движение корпусом, выученное из своих любимых клипов, и плюхается на колени. — Наконец-то мы собрались с ночёвкой, я так долго этого хотел!

Джихун переглядывается с Намджуном, умиляясь из-за энтузиазма их донсэна, и двигается в сторону дивана, чтобы облокотиться о него ноющими лопатками. Сегодня им с Вонхо пришлось ехать в Кванджу, разбираться с одной парочкой, и Джихун не знает, от чего устал больше — от придурка-телохранителя регента или разбирательств с должниками. Как же Джихун счастлив, что после выполнения задания поехал не во дворец, а в квартиру к Намджуну, потому что здесь… спокойно.

Джихун знает, что это именно то, что тянет его сюда. _Уют и покой._

— Ты точно не будешь пиво? — спрашивает Намджун, разбирая продукты, которые беззаботный Тэён свалил в одну кучу, как обычно складывает учебники и тетради. Джихун мотает головой, прижимая колени к груди, и обхватывает их руками.

— На самом деле я удивлён, что ты согласился позависать с нами, хён.

— Почему я не должен был?

— Потому что ты редко отвечаешь в общем чате, а если отвечаешь, то на отъебись, — Тэён неодобрительно хмурит брови, стреляя в Джихуна пистолетом из пальцев, и тянет руки в сторону упаковки чипсов. — Я пообещал хёну, что ударю тебя в следующий раз.

— Ты серьёзно хочешь драться? С _ним?_ — влезает Намджун, кивая на руки Джихуна — короткие рукава футболки не скрывают мышцы под бледной кожей. Джихун, может, и маленький, но крепкий и сильный.

Тэён рвёт фольгу, рассыпая часть содержимого на ковёр, и закидывает в рот целую пригоршню, половина из которой пролетает мимо.

— Неа, я подожду, пока ты вступишься за меня, — Тэён стучит подушечкой пальца по виску и довольный собой кивает.

— Я уже заступался за тебя, с меня хватит.

— Прекращай, Сынмину шестнадцать всего, он тебя даже пальцем не тронул! — подаваясь вперёд, Тэён рассыпает ещё больше чипсов, и Джихун спрашивает себя, кто это будет потом убирать.

— А ты вспомни его друзей, — Намджуну приходится пригнуться, потому что в него кидаются подушкой. — _Тэён_ , — его голос звучит низко, и Тэён вжимает голову в плечи.

— Детей бить нельзя, если что, — невинным тоном предупреждает он, а Намджун издаёт тихий хрип, запрокидывая голову. Когда он опускает её, в его поле зрения что-что попадается, и Намджун бьёт себя по лбу ладонью.

— Мы опять из-за своих пререканий игнорируем Джихуна. Прости, — обращается Намджун к Джихуну, скромно расположившемуся у дивана. — Как прошёл твой день?

Джихун пожимает плечами, не думая, что стоит рассказывать, чем именно он занимался. Тэён подталкивает к нему ногой бутылку с газировкой, и Джихун подхватывает её, убирая одну руку от колен.

— Нормально, — Джихун снова пожимает плечами, на этот раз неловко, и нервно облизывается, потому что на него смотрят две пары глаз. — Только устал немного.

— Блин, а я хотел попросить химию мне сделать, — Тэён преувеличенно тяжело вздыхает, но Джихун замечает в его глазах огонёк и протягивает ладонь.

— Неси сюда, сейчас сделаю.

Вскакивая, Тэён выдавливает сквозь зубы победное _йес_ и дёргает кулаком. Мгновение спустя на колени Джихуна падают две тетради, карандаш же приземляется под ноги. Намджун включает телевизор и переползает к спинке дивана, присаживаясь рядом с Джихуном, Тэён располагается с другой стороны, так что Джихун оказывается посередине. Скрестив ноги по-турецки, он укладывает на них маленькую подушку, а на подушку — тетрадь. Задания не особо сложные, даже легче тех, что были в тот раз. Джихун выполняет их за десять минут, иногда посматривая на экран телевизора, и, закончив, возвращает Тэёну тетради и карандаш.

— Спасибо!

— Пожалуйста. Чем займёмся?

— Посмотрим телик? Скоро начнётся какая-то дорама, — Намджун вытягивает ноги, подкладывая под спину плед, и, потянувшись в сторону Тэёна, кладёт ладонь на подушку Джихуна. — Гони пульт.

Когда Намджун пролистывает несколько каналов и находит нужный, он опускает руку с пультом себе на колени. Джихун бросает на Намджуна быстрый взгляд и поворачивается к экрану, надеясь понять сюжет. Он даже успевает посмотреть целую серию, прежде чем чувствует, как глаза начинают постепенно слипаться.

Тэён, кажется, не возражает, когда Джихун сонно жмурится и укладывает голову на его плечо. Вопреки мнению многих Джихун не избегает прикосновений, наоборот, он невероятно тактильный человек, но из-за опасной работы максимум на что он может рассчитывать — объятия друзей.

— Хён, может тебе уже лечь? — шепчет Тэён, склоняя голову.

— М, нет, простите, сегодня был тяжёлый день, — Джихун поднимается с чужого плеча, еле хлопая глазами, и зачёсывает чёрную чёлку в бок. — Я много пропустил?

— Может, правда спать пойдёшь? — Намджун наклоняет голову в сторону, обеспокоенность заставляет его нахмуриться. — Тебе стоит отдохнуть.

— Ребят, хватит, я приехал сюда не для того, чтобы спать, а чтобы с вами время провести.

— О-о, хён, это так мило, — Тэён кидается к Джихуну, чтобы приобнять его. — Но мы можем разложить диван и продолжить смотреть.

— Диван? Мы будем спать вместе?

— Да, в этом и смысл ночёвки! — Тэён поднимается на ноги и с тихим _йоу_ пинает подушку на коленях Джихуна, так, что она отлетает в сторону.

— А это не странно? Ну, спать не по отдельности.

Джихун смущённо облизывает губы, смутно представляя, как они втроём разместятся на диване, пусть тот и широкий. И почему-то больше всего его смущает нахождение Намджуна рядом с собой.

— Неа, в этом и смысл, — повторяет Намджун со смешком и встаёт с пола. — Если тебе некомфортно, я могу постелить тебе в другой комнате, — предлагает Намджун миролюбиво.

— Фу! Нет! Я с тобой один спать не буду, ты до пизды горячий! — Тэён плюётся и уворачивается от летящей в него руки. — Иди сам в другую комнату.

— Где твоё уважение? — возмущённо спрашивает Намджун и машет рукой, сразу же забивая на это, и переключает внимание на Джихуна. — Ну так что?

— Не надо никаких комнат, — мотает головой тот, и Намджун радостно улыбается, сверкая глазами.

Каждый разбредается по квартире по своим делам: Джихун, почистив зубы, уходит в спальню, чтобы переодеться в привезённую из дома спальную одежду — тонкий лонгслив и мягкие штаны. Закончив аккуратно складывать одежду в рюкзак, Джихун возвращается в гостиную, где слышит, как звонит его телефон. Метнувшись к столику, Джихун в последнюю секунду успевает нажать на зелёный круг и подносит трубку к уху.

— Алло?

— _Ты где?_ — это Эскупс. Причём очень напряжённый Эскупс, если судить по тону голоса. — _Ты мне нужен в Кояне._

— Я… — Джихун оглядывается на заправляющего диван Намджуна и сглатывает, сонливость снимает будто по щелчку. Он никому не сказал о том, где он. — Я у друзей.

От одного только звонка главы охранной части внутри Джихуна всё натягивается тонкой нитью, напрягаясь. Это _был_ его _свободный_ вечер

— _Тебя ещё Сокджин-щи ищет… А у друзей каких? Намджун и Тэён?_ — хоть можно было и не спрашивать, потому что других вариантов нет, Джихун всё равно угукает, и Эскупс вздыхает. — _Знаешь что, вызову-ка я лучше твоего хёна, хватит ему задницу дома отращивать. А ты отдыхай._

У Джихуна будто падает камень с души.

— Спасибо.

— _Не за что. И ещё я забыл тебе сказать_ , — Эскупс вздыхает в микрофон, на заднем плане слышится цоканье обуви по древнему камню. — _Завтра в три часа планируется покушение на одного из политиков, я передам тебе утром всю информацию. Понадобится избавиться от трупа, если всё получится. Сможешь сам? Или мне направить к тебе Джой?_

Камень медленно возвращается обратно.

— Справлюсь, не направляй.

Мужчины прощаются, и не успевает Джихун убрать телефон в карман, как экран загорается снова, и звучит знакомая мелодия.

— Ал-

— _Можно поинтересоваться, где ты пропадаешь?_ — голосом Ким Сокджина впору резать сталь. — _Почему я возвращаюсь во дворец и узнаю, что тебя нет целый день?_

— Я был на задании.

Ким Сокджин тяжело выпускает из лёгких воздух.

— _Я просил тебя следить за наследником и не спускать с него глаз, пока не вернётся Юн. Ты должен был докладывать о каждом его передвижении или действии_ , — Ким Сокджин прерывается, прикрывая динамик ладонью, чтобы что-то сказать. — _…Или, Уджи-щи, ты хочешь, чтобы о нём позаботился Чон Минджэ? Или ещё лучше, его сын?_

— Нет, Сокджин-щи, не хочу.

— _Я тоже не хочу_ , — после сказанного голос Ким Сокджина становится чуть спокойнее. — _Не подпускай наследника Чонов к Его Высочеству. Сейчас это наша главная задача. Хорошо?_

— Хорошо…

Джихун блокирует экран и кладёт телефон на столик у дальней стены. Когда он оборачивается, Намджун лежит на диване и смотрит в телевизор, но, заметив на себе взгляд, посылает Джихуну улыбку и хлопает по месту рядом с собой. Тэён в это время копошится в рюкзаке на полу.

— У меня только два одеяла, так что можем-

— Я забираю себе одно! — Тэён выключает свет и запрыгивает на диван, в спешке загребая руками одно из белых одеял, и закутывается в него как гусеница, да так, что торчит только лохматая и довольная макушка. Джихун вздыхает, теряя последние остатки энергии, и заползает на простыни, чтобы устроиться между друзьями.

Намджун приподнимает край одеяла, и Джихун скользит под него, устраиваясь у самого уголка, чтобы не задеть Намджуна. Тот ложится удобнее и возвращается к просмотру. Джихуну мягко и тепло, так что он пытается расслабиться, закрыв глаза.

Что не особо выходит.

В комнате полумрак, разгоняемый отблесками из телевизора, справа недовольно пыхтящий Тэён (видимо, в коконе из одеяла слишком жарко), слева Намджун, иногда хмыкающий или неодобрительный качающий головой в зависимости от происходящего на экране. Джихун лежит на левом боку, подложив ладони под щёку, и пытается заснуть, но сон не идёт. И дело не в работающем телевизоре или незнакомой обстановке, просто мысли, наполняющие его сознание, никак не хотят уходить.

Они не уходят даже тогда, когда полчаса спустя Намджун выключает телевизор и вместе с Тэёном начинает укладываться — Джихун слышит шорох и слабые перешёптывания.

Через какое-то время все затихают, видимо сдавшись соблазнительным объятиям Морфея, но Джихун всё ещё здесь. Он не знает и не может объяснить то, что чувствует. Это словно невидимые большущие камни, давящие на его плечи.

Ему снова придётся избавиться от мёртвого тела.

Джихуну хотелось бы ненавидеть своего отца за то, что тот превратил его в Уджи, но во всём этом не было чужой вины. Он сам выбрал это.

Сон всё не идёт, и Джихун чувствует лёгкую зависть, когда слышит, как сзади Тэён начинает едва слышно не то посапывать, не то похрапывать. Джихун оборачивается и обнаруживает развалившегося Тэёна не только на своей части, но и на частях других. Джихун на секунду зажмуривается, пробегаясь пальцами по растрёпанным волосам, и садится, случайно задевая бедро Намджуна коленом. Оглянувшись на спящего Намджуна, Джихун поднимается и, забрав со столика телефон, возвращается обратно. Пока его не было, Тэён успел занять свободное место, так что Джихуну приходится передвинуть его в сторону, чтобы обеспечить и себе, и Намджуну место.

Открывая контакты, Джихун находит имя хёна и набирает первое слово. Он не уверен, что Юн не спит, но тот единственный, кто поймёт его. Это их общее.

— Хэй, — слишком взвинченный, Джихун не обращает внимание на окружающую обстановку, поэтому вздрагивает, так как звук чужого голоса ловит врасплох, а телефон чуть ли не падает на его лицо. Подняв голову, Джихун смотрит влево и видит сонно жмурящегося Намджуна. — Ты чего не спишь?

— Не могу заснуть, — Джихун убирает телефон под подушку и поднимается по ней, чтобы быть на одном уровне с Намджуном. — Много мыслей всяких… о работе.

— Сейчас ты не на службе, так что не думай об этом, — шепчет Намджун, немного спускаясь вниз. Он тоже поворачивается на бок, подкладывая под щёку ладони.

— Я не могу об этом не думать, — шепчет в ответ Джихун. Он пытается рассмотреть Намджуна, но видит лишь размытый силуэт; в темноте кажется, что Намджун где-то не здесь. — Я _всегда_ об этом думаю. Потому что… — Джихун вздыхает, — когда-нибудь я расскажу тебе о своей работе, но не сейчас. Завтра я должен буду сделать кое-что отвратительное, и это убивает меня.

Намджун молча смотрит на него, рассматривая, а у Джихуна появляется странное желание придвинуться ещё ближе, чтобы их носы соприкасались. Желание быть ближе, чтобы Намджун защитил его от самого себя.

— Это не моё дело, Джихун-а, — когда Намджун начинает говорить, его дыхание пахнет мятной зубной пастой. — И я не хочу лезть в это, даже если мы... друзья. Единственное, что для меня важно — твоё психологическое состояние, а тебе нужно отвлечься, так что давай, — Намджун приподнимает длинную руку, — иди сюда. Моя мама говорит, что самое лучшее лекарство — объятия.

Джихун не до конца представляет, как можно обниматься в положении лёжа, но с готовностью двигается вперёд, облизывая сухие губы.

Это так смущающе, что Намджун обхватывает его крепкой рукой за поясницу, а сам Джихун утыкается лбом в грудь, но он хочет плакать от того, насколько сильно объятия успокаивают его и дарят ощущение безопасности. Джихун ещё нигде не ощущал себя так спокойно и защищённо, даже в собственном доме, даже будучи полностью вооружённым, и ему почти физически больно от этой несправедливости.

— Извини, если это лишнее.

— Нет-нет, — Джихун вздыхает, скользя ладонью по твёрдым бокам. — Всё нормально, мы же просто друзья.

Проходит достаточно много времени, прежде чем Намджун отвечает, но к тому моменту Джихун, убаюканный его теплом, уже не обращает на это внимания.

— Ага… просто друзья.


	12. Играй, да не заигрывайся

_(Мне необходимо чувствовать, что я заслуживаю спасения)_

— Скажите мне ещё раз, как мы сделаем это? — интересуется Чимин, расположившись на большой кровати с выпрямленной спиной и скрещенными на груди руками. Чонгук в нескольких метрах от него застёгивает рубашку, и Чимин использует все свои силы, чтобы не вспоминать его бледную спину.

В комнате Чонгука Чимин впервые, и она гораздо больше, чем его собственная, с таким же куполообразным потолком, но тёмными стенами, а про кровать можно даже не заикаться, потому что если Чимин опустится на спину, она, скорее всего, заглотит его целиком.

— Пранприя останется отвлекать, а Вы с господином Чоном последуете за мной, — отзывается Мин, стоящий у дверей в неизменной позе каждого охранника. — Но вы должны быть осторожнее, потому что сегодня к службе возвращается Юн.

— Его отвлечёт Тэхён.

— А если там будет Уджи?

— Пусть Тэхён займётся ими обоими, — спокойно проговаривает Чонгук, снимая с вешалки синий пиджак. В отражении зеркала Чимин ловит его тёмные глаза, и несколько секунд они молча смотрят друг на друга, пока Чонгук не поворачивается к зеркалу спиной. Сейчас его взгляд направлен на Мина. — А ты проследи за Хасимото.

— Так точно, сэр.

Чимин поджимает губы и, пока Чонгук одевается, снова осматривается. В его комнате Чимин уже несколько часов, и он до сих пор немного удивлён, что попал сюда по официальному приглашению, а не как-то ещё.

Когда Чонгук заканчивает застёгивать часы, массивные двери открываются, и в комнату заходят О Сехун и Юн. Телохранитель не сильно изменился за время своего отсутствия, но Чимин всё равно скользит по нему взглядом, высматривая малейшие изменения. Юн встречает его взгляд поджатыми губами и сухим _добрый день._ Чимин склоняет голову на приветствие и продолжает молча смотреть на своего телохранителя — пытается понять, мог ли Юн действительно предать его и если да, то ради чего. Ради денег? Власти?

— Госпожа Хасимото вместе с племянниками Её Величества уже в зале. Вы бы не хотели присоединиться к остальным? — услужливо спрашивает О Сехун. Чимин моргает и несколько раз активно кивает, дёргая себя за полу пиджака.

— Да, идём, — мазнув напоследок взглядом по Мину и Чонгуку, Чимин полностью отворачивается от них и следует за сенешалем. Юн, конечно же, незаметной тенью скользит следом.

◌

Одна из многочисленных дворцовых комнат оформлена в золотистых оттенках. О Сехун оставляет Чимина при входе, чтобы пойти откланяться Её Величеству, и, когда Чимин от скуки ковыряет жёлтый узор руками, под его ногти забиваются блёстки. Он пытается вычистить их, но ничего толкового не выходит. 

— Приветствую тебя, братец, — Пранприя, заметив Чимина с другого конца комнаты, спешно подходит к нему, наклоняется и тихо спрашивает: — Тебе сказали, что нужно делать?

— Да.

Чимин отвлекается от ногтей, приподнимая голову, и дёргает ею в сторону, чтобы убрать с глаз отросшую чёлку. Пранприя одета в тёмное и лёгкое платье с пышной юбкой до колена, и как-то отдалённо Чимин заключает, что в такой одежде не побегать. Его мысли подтверждает возникший рядом Чонгук, также осматривающий Пранприю с ног до головы.

— Это твоё самое короткое платье?

— Отвали, — Пранприя закатывает глаза, толкая Чонгука, на что тот улыбается, хитро поджав губы, и притягивает принцессу к себе под её довольное хихиканье.

Чимин сжимает зубы, проходясь языком по внутренней стороне щёки, и дёргает Пранприю за руку; та шипит, вырываясь.

— Если хотите пообжиматься, дождитесь, пока мы сделаем всё, что должны.

— Все свои недовольства можешь выразить в письменной форме, а пока что я буду трогать своего будущего мужа столько, сколько хочу, — Пранприя натянуто улыбается, освобождая захваченную руку, а потом льнёт ближе к Чонгуку, беря его под локоть.

— Классно, наверное, выходить замуж ради репутации, — Чимин медленно вздыхает, желая убрать Пранприю от Чонгука как можно дальше, и облизывает губы. — Или, вау, прикрывать свою ориентацию каким-то парнем.

Пранприя, словно потеряв терпение, отходит от Чонгука и встаёт перед Чимином, уперев руки в бока. Тот смотрит ей прямо в глаза, потому что они примерно одного роста, и вскидывает подбородок, мол, чего.

— А что, тебе тоже хочется?

— Ну, Чонгук определённо заслуживает сам выбирать с кем ему быть.

Внезапно так рьяно обсуждаемый Чонгук встаёт между спорящими и поворачивается к Чимину с приподнятыми в защитном жесте руками.

— И я выбираю. Я сам сделал Пранприи предложение, — услышав это, Чимин поднимает брови и начинает разворачиваться, собираясь покинуть раздражающую его компанию, как Чонгук хватает его за локоть. — Но это не значит, что между нами что-то было, есть или будет.

— А мне ты это зачем говоришь? Мне всё равно, — Чимин пожимает плечами, начиная пятиться назад. — Давайте уже займёмся делом.

Не успев сделать и три шага, он натыкается на кого-то спиной и вздрагивает, услышав удивлённое _ох._ Чуть не сбитым им человеком оказывается Чон Ханыль, которая улыбается, приобнимая Чимина за плечи.

— Чимин-щи, здравствуйте. Моя мать хотела пообщаться с Вами. Что скажете? — спрашивает она, сжимая толстую ткань чёрного пиджака. Чимин, чувствуя, как раздражение покидает его, переглядывается с Чонгуком и Пранприей.

— Сейчас он подойдёт, матушка, мы только договорим.

— Хорошо, но она ждёт, — Чон Ханыль треплет Чимина по плечу и удаляется, а он отряхивает это место пальцами.

— Значит, я буду отвлекать, а вы идите. Только быстро.

Пранприя и Чонгук смотрят друг на друга, а потом, не сговариваясь, поворачиваются в сторону выхода. Но они не успевают выйти в коридор, так как их останавливает что-то сказавший Юн. Чимин, готовый было направиться ко взрослым, хмурится и непонимающе склоняет голову. Чонгук что-то говорит, указывая Юну за спину, но тот качает головой, и тогда Чимин решает вмешаться.

— Что происходит? — ненавязчиво спрашивает он, проскальзывая рядом с Юном.

— Её Высочество и господин Чон не могут передвигаться по дворцу без сопровождения охраны, — Юн скрещивает руки на груди. — Я предложил им свою кандидатуру.

— Ты же вроде _мой_ телохранитель, нет? Или хочешь ещё одного отстранения?

Юн сжимает зубы, и Чимин улыбается.

— Нет, Ваше Высочество.

— Тогда охраняй меня, — Чимин подносит к глазам указательный и средний пальцы, а потом направляет их на Юна. — Я-то здесь. Вместе с ними пусть идёт Мин.

Второй телохранитель, всё это время находившийся здесь, покорно кивает. Чимин удовлетворённо улыбается, наблюдая, как Юн тоже кивает и раздражённо проводит по нижним зубам языком. Убедившись, что Пранприя, Чонгук и Мин без происшествий покинули зал, Чимин стряхивает с края пиджака Юна невидимую пыль, а потом разворачивается.

Зал небольшой, так что Чимин без проблем находит у окна двухместный диванчик с изогнутой спинкой, на котором сидит Хасимото Чинэтсу. Сегодня она одета в персиковое платье, а волосы спадают на плечи, и Чимин легко распознает её цепкий взгляд.

Он не знает, зачем понадобился этой старой женщине, поэтому слегка беспокоится, как и всегда, когда ему приходится взаимодействовать с незнакомыми людьми.

Подходя ближе, Чимин осторожно останавливается и неосознанно подбирается, ловя на себя колючий и изучающий взгляд.

— Здравствуйте, — медленно произносит он, когда Хасимото Чинэтсу указывает на свободное место рядом с собой сморщенной рукой.

— Здравствуй, дорогой, — госпожса Хасимото слегка подаётся вперёд, присматриваясь, а затем говорит что-то такое, что заставляет Чимина нахмурить брови. — Ты очень похож на Хосока.

— Хо… сока? Кто это?

Хасимото Чинэтсу отмахивается, раскрывая тканевой веер.

— Я надеюсь, ты никогда не узнаешь, кто это, — Чимин облокачивается локтем о резную спинку и проводит по ней пальцем. — Знаешь, зачем я позвала тебя сюда?

Чимин мотает головой, бессознательно отковыривая драгоценный камень. Мысли его всё ещё витают вокруг какого-то Хосока, с которым ему лучше не знакомиться. В голове он отмечает себе порасспрашивать об этом Тэхёна.

— Мне не нравится, что ты унаследовал трон, но я не хочу, чтобы тебя сожрали живьём, когда моя дочь выведет тебя в свет, — Хасимото Чинэтсу смотрит Чимину куда-то за надплечье, через секунду встречаясь с ним 'острыми' глазами. — Так что, если у тебя есть какие-то вопросы по поводу Королевского двора, я с радостью отвечу на них.

Закусив нижнюю губу, Чимин смотрит на покоящуюся на спинке дивана ладонь и перебирает пальцами. В его голове слишком много всего, но, раз представилась возможность, он начнёт с того, что беспокоит его сейчас сильнее всего.

— Что Вы знаете о братьях Мин?

◌

_— Их отец упустил одного важного вельможу. Чтобы откупиться, он продал своих детей императору. Тот в свою очередь обменял их у Великой Кореи на что-то более выгодное._

◌

Рядом с залом, в котором сегодня принимают долгожданных гостей, находится маленькая комнатушка для персонала. У дальней стены стоит старинная и белая печь, на которой в данный момент кипит несколько чайников.

— Девочки, побыстрее, побыстрее, — Чхве Бёри опирается о небольшой кухонный стол, за которым сидят Юн, Тэхён и Уджи. Чхве Бёри наблюдает за оттирающей в раковине серебряный поднос Сонхи, что является одной из кухонных служанок. Ли Ту, главная по кухне, приболела, поэтому Чхве Бёри отвечает сегодня и за кухню. — Нам скоро подавать чай, где Черин?

— Я здесь, — светловолосая девушка залетает в рабочее помещение, держа в руках чугунный поднос, и ставит его на кухонную тумбу. — Сехун скоро придёт.

— Хоть бы при мне постеснялась фамильярничать, — на эти слова Черин морщится, и Чхве Бёри вздыхает. — А Джин Хи где?

Сзади раздаётся тихий возглас, и Чхве Бёри оборачивается, находя нужную ей девушку, пришивающую к миниатюрной шляпке оранжевый цветок.

— У госпожи Хасимото порвалась шляпка.

— Ладно, занимайся.

— Может быть, вам нужна помощь? — спрашивает Тэхён, подпирая подбородок переплетёнными пальцами. — Его Высочество сейчас ведёт беседу с госпожей Хасимото. Мы свободны.

Чхве Бёри тепло улыбается, потрепав Тэхёна по плечу, и следом бьёт Юна по запястью, когда он тянется к только что принесённым пирожным.

— Я была бы тебе признательна, если бы вы ничего не съели.

— Да, хватит жрать, — бормочет Уджи, не отрываясь от телефона. Спустя секунду раздаётся звук пришедшего уведомления, и Уджи расплывается в глуповатой улыбке.

Юн награждает его недовольным взглядом, а потом ехидно улыбается и тянется к чёрноволосой голове.

— Хватит лыбиться, как влюблённая девчонка, — начинает Юн, но его руку мгновенно перехватывают и бьют о стол. — Ты заебал!

— Не забывайте о правилах приличия, — говорит проходящий мимо Сехун, принимая из рук Сонхи сверкающий чистотой поднос. Когда он уходит, Юн снова выругивается.

Уджи блокирует телефон и переводит на хёна ничего не выражающий взгляд.

— Хватит применять по отношению ко мне насилие.

— Хватит влезать в моё личное пространство.

— Ты на всех так, кто не Ким Намджун или Ли Тэён, кидаешься? — едва Юн договаривает это с неприятной улыбочкой, Уджи бросается вперёд, и Тэхён останавливает обоих в последний момент.

— Перестаньте, — мягко просит он, убирая руки от их грудных клеток, и налегает на стол, чтобы повернуться к Уджи. — Как там дела у Намджуна-хёна и Тэёна?

Уджи смеривает сидящего напротив Юна взглядом и поджимает губы. Когда Тэхён склоняет голову, позволяя лёгкой улыбке осветить его лицо, Уджи расслабляется и опускает руки на стол.

— У Намджуна скоро день рождения, и я не знаю, что ему подарить.

— А что он любит? — участливо спрашивает Тэхён и подносит к губам Юна палец, когда видит, что тот хочет что-то сказать. — Не мешай.

Юн молча смотрит на Тэхёна, и у Уджи буквально руки чешутся прокомментировать то, как Юн смотрит на Тэхёна, но он хороший донсэн, а хорошие донсэна не смеются над чужими влюблённостями. Поэтому он возвращает всё внимание Тэхёну.

— Я знаю, что он любит читать, у него дома много книг и… О, он ещё любит баскетбол.

— Подари ему билеты на скорый матч? — предлагает Тэхён, раскрывая ладони. Уджи на секунду задумывается, а потом кивает. — Он будет праздновать?

— Вроде да. У Тэёна экзамен в этот день, поэтому всё будет на выходных.

— Ой, Тэённи такой милый, — обхватывая ладонями щёки, Тэхён довольно жмурится. Через секунду он раскрывает глаза, потому что кто-то толкает его.

— А я милый? — писклявым голосом спрашивает Юн, на что Уджи закатывает глаза, но, услышав звук уведомления, тут же бросается к телефону. Тэхён ответить не успевает, потому что в комнату для персонала возвращается Сехун, который направляется прямо к ним.

— Тэхён, покои наследника в безобразном состоянии. Почему?

Тэхён при виде начальства, хоть и в лице хорошего друга Сехуна, всё равно подбирается и выпрямляет спину.

— Я утром всё убрал.

— Но потом Сынгван готовил Его Высочество к приему гостей и навёл настоящий бардак, — Сехун скрещивает руки на груди, скользя взглядом по окружающей обстановке.

— Почему Сынгван не убрал за собой?

Оторвавшись от наблюдения за Чхве Бёри, разливающей в фарфоровые чайники горячий чай, Сехун наклоняется к Тэхёну с поджатыми губами.

— Спешу напомнить, что именно ты камердинер господина Чона и убирать его комнату именно твоя обязанность. Или ты хочешь поменяться? Я с радостью это устрою-

Тэхён подрывается с места, яростно качая головой, и взмахивает руками. Он любит свою работу больше всего на свете, и одна только мысль о понижении в должности приводит его в настоящий ужас.

— Я сейчас всё сделаю.

Сехун задумчиво кивает, уже потеряв всякий интерес к подчинённому, а Тэхён выходит из-за стола и неловко сжимает пальцы в кулаки. Ему совсем не хочется уходить, но он не может не выполнить свою обязанность.

Для него становится удивлением, когда Юн поднимается следом, поправляя пояс с пистолетом.

— Ты же не против? Я хочу поговорить с тобой наедине.

Тэхён пожимает плечами, хотя внутри его охватывает лёгкое волнение. Он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, о чём с ним хотят поговорить, поэтому нервно сглатывает и постоянно оглядывается, пока они идут до покоев господина Чимина.

Уже внутри, заметив поистине огромный беспорядок, Тэхён охает и спешит пройти дальше. В спальню он ещё не заглядывал, но одна гостиная чего стоит. Заходя следом, Юн прикрывает дверь и проходит вслед за Тэхёном.

— Давай я тебе помогу. Что нужно сделать? — Юн помещает руки на пояс, задирая пиджак, и наблюдает, как Тэхён беспомощно оглядывается, обезоруженный маленьким хаосом вокруг.

— Передвинь козетку к окну.

Юн слушается, принимаясь за дело, в то время как Тэхён пытается понять, с чего ему лучше начать. Остановившись взглядом на туалетном столике, Тэхён вздыхает и подходит к нему, намереваясь убрать косметику в специальные ящики. Юн где-то за его спиной продолжает двигать мебель по местам. Когда он собирается зайти в спальню, Тэхён машет ладонью.

— Давай сначала здесь всё разберём.

Рассортировав косметику не без помощи Юн, Тэхён тянет напольную вешалку в центр комнаты, к трём круглым банкеткам, на которых свалено много одежды.

— Чимин… он тебя больше не трогает? — спрашивает Юн, оказываясь рядом с Тэхёном. Тот молча смотрит на Юна большими глазами и качает головой. — Точно?

— Всё хорошо, — смущённо улыбаясь, потому что на него смотрят одним из тех взглядов, от которых ему становится больно, Тэхён отводит глаза и хватает длинными пальцами тёмный пиджак. Мда, тут определённо потребуется глажка. — Он молодец, на самом деле, что не ушёл в себя после покушения.

— А что насчёт тебя? — подождав, пока Тэхён повесит пиджак на вешалку, Юн берёт Тэхёна за руку, едва ощутимо сжимая пальцы, и разворачивает к себе. Тэхён скользит по губам языком и опускает взгляд на сцепленные ладони.

— Я в порядке, — Тэхён хочет высвободить свою руку, но ему не позволяют, наоборот, притягивают ближе. — Опять начинаешь это?

— Начинаю что?

— Вот это всё, — взмахивая рукой (вторую удаётся лишь приподнять), Тэхён бросает на Юна обвиняющий взгляд. — Ведёшь себя так, будто мы никогда не расставались. Зачем?

— Тэхён…

— Зачем ты делаешь вид, будто мы снова вместе? Или тебе уже плевать, что ты должен охранять Его Высочество?

Ещё чуть-чуть и в голосе Тэхёна засквозит настоящая истерика — он дико зол, потому что ничерта не понимает.

— _Тэхён..._

— Что?!

Юн протягивает в сторону Тэхёна руку и, когда он не отстраняется, касается его щеки. В ответ Тэхён вздыхает и обхватывает чужую ладонь своей.

— Помнишь, как я сказал, что не оставлю тебя? После той гонки и покушения я точно понял, что был настоящим идиотом, когда отказался от тебя в пользу Чимина, — Юн заглядывает в слезящиеся глаза Тэхёна. — А сейчас, когда появился Мин, мне не даёт покоя мысль, что теперь я могу защищать именно _тебя._ Не наследника, а тебя.

— Что ты пытаешься этим сказать? — Тэхён задушенно вздыхает, окончательно ломаясь в попытке понять, что происходит.

— Пожалуйста, дай мне шанс, — просит Юн, скользя большим пальцем по нежной коже. — Забудь обо всём, что я говорил, и дай мне ещё один шанс. Я хочу начать всё сначала.

Что-то пронзает его грудь, и спустя секунду Тэхён понимает, что это облегчение. Он неделями мечтал об этом, мечтал о том, чтобы Юн вернулся к нему.

— Тогда больше не оставляй меня, — Тэхён тянется вперёд, и они обнимаются; Тэхён укладывает голову на плечо Юна, лбом ощущая щекотку от соломенных волос. — Даже не смей думать об этом. Слышишь, Юнги? Либо вместе, либо никак.

Юн ослабленно выдыхает, довольно улыбаясь при звуке своего настоящего имени. Он не такой сентиментальный, как Тэхён, но с его плеч точно упал огромный камень, давящий на шею слишком долго. Сейчас он чувствует себя очень легко, потому что ему дали второй шанс, и он точно не проебёт его. Не тогда, когда в его руках находится хрупкий Тэхён.

— Вау, как трогательно, — раздаётся неожиданно сзади, и Тэхён в ужасе вздрагивает. Когда Юн оборачивается, он видит перед собой Чимина, опирающегося о косяк двери, ведущей в спальню. — Надеюсь, всё записалось, — Юн бросает быстрый взгляд на изогнутую руку Чимина, держащего телефон. Выключает диктофон, Чимин сладко улыбается и проходит в гостиную. Подняв с банкетки собственную чёрную футболку, Чимин отбрасывает её на другую банкетку и присаживается, закинув ногу на ногу.

Юн чувствует отвращение, закручивающееся в его животе узлом, и делает шаг вперёд, чтобы закрыть собой застывшего Тэхёна, вцепившегося в его пиджак.

— Нравится подслушивать, да?

— Это _моя_ комната, идиот. Мог бы проверить сначала, нет ли _меня_ в ней, — Чимин разочарованно качает головой, цепляя пальцами острое колено. — Как думаете, что скажет королева, если я дам ей послушать запись?

Юн фыркает, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Пусть слушает.

— Тогда пожелай Тэхёну удачи найти новую работу, — Чимин отклоняется в сторону, чтобы улыбнуться Тэхёну и помахать рукой. — Передашь приветик Ким Чунмёну?

— Вот же сука, — бормочет Юн. На услышанное Чимин приподнимает брови. Следующее Юн произносит громче. — Чего ты хочешь?

— Фамильярность тебе не к лицу, Мин Юнги, — начинает цыкать Чимин и качает головой, делая вид, что снимает с брюк какую-то налипшую пыль.

— Чего Вы хотите, Ваше Высочество? — рычит Юн сквозь сжатые губы и изображает что-то вроде поклона, пока Тэхён за его спиной прижимает к лицу ладонь. Чимин удовлетворённо улыбается.

— Безопасности. Преданности. Уверенности, что если на нас с Тэхёном нападут, умрут нужные люди, — Чимин склоняет голову. — Ты же не хочешь проебаться, как твой папаша? Не стоит расстраивать _папочку._

Юн бросается вперёд, но его перехватывает Тэхён, схватив поперёк туловища.

— Вы ничего не знаете, сэр, — выплёвывает Юн с официальной интонацией и держится за руки Тэхёна на своём животе.

— Как скажешь, — Чимин пожимает плечами, поднимаясь с банкетки. Несмотря на то, что лицо стоящего в нескольких метрах от него Юна искривлено в чистой ярости, Чимин притворно вздыхает, дуя губы. — Я не знаю, что твоего низкорослого и жалкого брата воспринимали, как девчонку. Я не знаю, что ваш отец продал вас. Не знаю _ничего._. Ты прав.

Юн снова бросается вперёд, и в этот самый момент двери гостиной раскрываются, пропуская Чонгука и Мина. Чимин даже не дёргается, продолжая смотреть в упор на Юна с зажатым в поднятой руке телефоном.

— Безопасность, — низко повторяет Чимин, слегка наклонившись. — И преданность. Прекращайте с Уджи плясать под чужую дудку, иначе я уничтожу вас и всех, кого вы любите, — бросив взгляд поверх надплечья Юна на испуганного Тэхёна, Чимин сжимает челюсти и разворачивается к пришедшим. — А теперь пошли вон.

Он не удивляется, когда Тэхён пулей бросается к дверям, утягивая за собой разъярённого Юна. Подойдя вслед за ними, Чимин впускает Чонгука в гостиную, но Мина оставляет снаружи, захлопнув двери прямо перед его носом.

— Ты в порядке?

Вместо ответа Чимин пинает ногой напольную вешалку и опускает голову, тяжело дыша. Он ненавидит всех, ему страшно, и он так сильно _ненавидит_ всех, что хочет просто кричать. Чимин не планировал угрожать Юну или шантажировать его, но он обычный ссыкун, который боится за свою жизнь. Ему плевать, если Ким Сокджин не хотел убивать его, его не волнует, если Юн не предавал его, Чимин хочет ёбанной _безопасности._ И это желание такое сильное, что он снова ведёт себя, как настоящее дерьмо.

— Хён?

— Вы достали запись? — резко спрашивает Чимин, проводя рукой по закусанной щеке, и, получив в ответ кивок, идёт в спальню. — Где Пранприя? — спрашивает он, возвращаясь с ноутбуком, и устанавливает его на туалетный столик. Чонгук неслышно подходит с другой стороны.

— Её позвали на женские посиделки.

Чимин молча протягивает ладонь и, когда в неё вкладывают флешку, вставляет её в USB разъём. Пока ноутбук выходит из спящего режима и загружается, Чимин присаживается на банкетку и поднимает на Чонгука опустошённый взгляд.

— Можно ли считать меня ничтожным трусом, если я пытаюсь защитить собственную шкуру, запугивая других людей?

Чонгук словно понимает, о чём точно он говорит, потому что гладит его по надплечью, прежде чем приблизиться к загоревшемуся экрану.

Чимину кажется, что Чонгук не ответит, когда он включает единственную видеозапись, сохранённую на флешке. Однако, перематывая материал в поисках определённой фигуры, Чонгук поднимает голову и вдруг заговаривает:

— Мне плевать, кто заказал твою смерть, я буду защищать тебя в любом случае. А теперь смотри, — на секунду сжав надплечье Чимина, Чонгук с предельно серьёзным выражением лица кивает на поставленное на паузу видео. Чимин отводит взгляд от близко находящегося к нему Чонгука и смотрит на экран. Секунду посомневавшись, Чимин нажимает на пробел.

Сначала увиденное не производит на него никакого впечатления (Ким Сокджин заходит в личные покои короля и разговаривает с ним, присев на край кровати), но чем больше они с Чонгуком смотрят, тем сильнее вытягивается его лицо.

— Твою мать, — выдыхает Чимин, подаваясь вперёд, потому что на экране полумрак и плохое качество. Ким Сокджин сидит к камере спиной, но по движению пиджака Чимин понимает, что он что-то убрал во внутренний карман или вытащил оттуда. Чон Юонг что-то говорит Ким Сокджину, и тот тянется за хрустальным бокалом, стоящим на прикроватной тумбочке. Чимин приближается ещё ближе, наблюдая за последними минутами жизни своего биологического отца. Ким Сокджин наклоняется к королю, на что тот качает головой и берёт в руки бокал. Вздыхая от ужаса, Чимин видит, как Чон Юонг вливает в себя неизвестное ему содержимое и закрывает глаза. Что-то внутри Чимина натягивается, и он знает, что это. Отвернувшись от экрана, Чимин зажмуривается и утыкается лицом в бок Чонгука. От выдыхает от неожиданности, но умещает свою ладонь на медленно поднимающийся и опускающийся загривок. — Это всё, да? — когда ему не отвечают, Чимин отстраняется и сжимает зубы. — Удали это.

— Но, хён, это доказательства-

— Удали это, — Чонгук пытается перехватить ноутбук, но Чимин кусает его за запястье и прижимает ноутбук к груди. Вскочив, Чимин пытается убежать, но Чонгук не даёт ему сделать и шага, поймав за талию. — Не трогай меня, — рычит Чимин, извиваясь, и, наконец, у него выходит вырваться.

— Ты не можешь удалить то, что мы с трудом получили.

— Это мой _отец_ , — Чимин забегает за одну из банкеток, чтобы Чонгук не смог поймать его. — Твой отец сейчас сидит где-то и бумажки подписывает, а ты скажи, _где мой?_

— Хён, успокойся, пожалуйста, это просто видеозапись-

— Я не хочу видеть это, — Чимин наконец-то находит графу 'удалить' и поспешно нажимает на неё. — Я ошибся, я больше не хочу быть частью всего этого.

— Чимин-хён…

— _Не впутывайте меня в ваш план_ , — Чимин вытаскивает флешку и кидаёт её Чонгуку, а сам ноутбук бросает на груду неразобранной одежды.

Осознав, что Чимин всё-таки сделал это, Чонгук негромко стонет и устало проводит по лицу ладонью.

— Ты уничтожил доказательства того, что Ким Сокджин причастен к смерти Его Величества… зачем, чёрт возьми?

— Уходи, — Чимин вдруг оседает на пол, внезапно ноги не могут выдержать его вес. — Пожалуйста, Чонгук, _уйди._

Почему-то Чимин ожидал, что Чонгук останется, но он уходит, хлопая дверью, и его уход приносит с собой горькое чувство тоски и одиночества. Чимин не хочет помнить, но образы последних секунд жизни его биологического отца атакуют с каждым мгновением всё сильнее и сильнее, и паника, что появляется вместе с увиденным, перекрывает лёгкие. Чимин понимает, что всем плевать. Никто не поможет ему.

Вцепившись в грудь одной рукой, Чимин пару раз бьёт себя, наивно полагая, что это поможет ему дышать, и вытаскивает из кармана телефон. Пальцы летят над клавиатурой автоматически, он даже не знает, кого набрал, пока не слышит знакомый голос. Облегчение разбивает в его горле толстую корку, а глаза заставляет слезиться, когда Чимин запускает в смольные волосы пальцы и выдыхает:

— Ты нужен мне, Намджун.


	13. Без тебя во мне нет надежды

_(Я не готов уходить)_

На следующий день Чимин выглядит опустошённым, устраиваясь на своём стуле. Пранприя бросает на него сочувствующий взгляд, но Чимин не замечает это. Его плохое настроение так накрывает лёгкой пеленой правую часть стола, что Чимин не замечает и этого, склоняясь над пустой тарелкой.

До него даже не сразу доходит, что кто-то обратился к нему по имени. Положив только что взятый тост на тарелку, Чимин вопросительно приподнимает брови и поворачивает голову в сторону Чон Ханыль. Несколько секунд она смотрит на него выжидающе, прежде чем не понимает, что стоит повторить свой вопрос.

— Вы в порядке, Чимин-щи? Сегодня Вы поразительно спокойны и молчаливы.

Чимин моргает, переваривая услышанное, а потом отворачивается обратно и мотает головой.

— Не беспокойтесь, я просто не выспался.

— Мы можем поговорить об этом? — шепчет Чонгук и подаётся к Чимину, когда взрослые возвращаются к скучным разговорам. Чимин наклоняет голову, так, что их лбы почти соприкасаются. Он чувствует исходящее от Чонгука тепло, и от этого у него на душе становится очень тоскливо.

— Поговорить о чём?

— Чимин…

— Я серьёзно не выспался, — говорит Чимин и возвращается на место, поднимая с тарелки тост. И он не врёт — сегодняшним утром он уснул только в четвёртом часу под жалобное бормотание Тэёна о том, что какой-то суперкрутой Джихун-хён приезжает в квартиру Намджуна только тогда, как Тэён в школе.

— Ребята, не забудьте, что у вас сегодня господи Юн, — напоминает Чон Ханыль, поднимая со стола вытянутый стакан с водой.

Из-за услышанного Пранприя стонет, сморщив нос, а Чон Ханыль, увидев это, приподнимает брови.

— Я снова испачкаюсь, матушка. Можно меня освободить от этого?

— А как ты будешь играть в поло? Вдруг к нам приедут важные гости из Англии?

— Я могу красиво похлопать глазами. 

— Но кто-то же должен научить этому Чимина, — впервые за утро раздаётся с другой стороны стола, и Чимина прошибает мурашками от этого мягкого голоса. Ким Сокджин вертит в руках ложку для десерта, с непонятной улыбкой наблюдая за происходящим на второй половине. Ан Хенджин, которая уже давно переместилась на место рядом со своим женихом, поворачивает голову вслед за ним.

— Сокджин-щи, у нас же есть конюхи, — Чон Ханыль улыбается, мол, Вы чего, и возвращается взглядом к Пранприи. — Дорогая, хватит капризничать.

— Да, матушка, — Пранприя вздыхает.

После завтрака Чимин переодевается в более свободную и удобную рубашку василькового цвета с воротником мандарин, специальные бриджи для верховой езды (он и не знал, что в его гардеробе есть такие), а на ноги надевает коричневые сапоги на небольшом каблуке. Тэхён поправляет оторвавшуюся пуговицу, пришивая её прямо на Чимине к рукаву, а Чимин стоит с хмурым выражением лица и наблюдает за Тэхёном, прикусив нижнюю губу. Юн находится за их спинами у окна, Мин — напротив выхода, и, если честно, Чимин устал от такого количества людей, окружающих его каждый день. Единственное место, где он может побыть один — это ванная комната, и то иногда Тэхён порывается подавать ему сменную одежду.

Скоро от всего этого Чимин полезет на стену.

Он терпеливо вздыхает, когда его усаживают за туалетный столик и обновляют макияж. А ведь когда-то Чимин был против этого...

Может быть, сейчас он просто потерял себя?

— Ты пойдёшь со мной на конюшню? — спрашивает Чимин, когда Тэхён заканчивает с шитьём, и переводит взгляд на зеркало — оттуда на него смотрит уставший юноша с подведёнными чёрным глазами.

— Конечно, Ваше Высочество.

— А эти?

— Я сейчас ухожу, Ваше Высочество, — откликается Мин, и Чимин поднимается с места, оборачиваясь. — Меня вызывают на задание. Если хотите, Эскупс пришлёт кого-то свободного, например, Уджи.

— Не нужно, если что, Юн меня защитит, — Чимин картонно улыбается, намекая на события вчерашнего вечера, поправляет воротник рубашки и с выжидающим выражением лица поворачивается к Тэхёну. — Мы идём?

— Да, конечно, сэр.

◌

Конюшня всегда находилась за Королевским садом, но Чимин никогда не замечал её. И не слышал, что было странно, потому что сейчас, когда они подходят к кирпичному строению насыщенного красного цвета, до его ушей доносятся тихое ржание и фырканье. Около деревянных и раскрытых ворот уже стоят Чонгук и Пранприя, причём охраны рядом с ними нет, но есть высокий и стройный мужчина с каштановыми волосами, постоянно падающими на его глаза.

— Здравствуйте, Ваше Высочество, наконец-то мы познакомились с Вами, — когда они подходят ближе, незнакомый мужчина почтительно кланяется Чимину. — Меня зовут Юн Джонхан, я один из главных конюхов Королевского двора.

Чимин растерянно кивает, окидывая мужчину повторным взглядом.

— Ему нужно показать конюшню, — подаёт голос Чонгук. — Я хочу сделать это.

— А Вы, господи Юн, помогите мне с Эйр. В прошлый раз под конец она странно хромала, — Пранприя легко взмахивает ладонью и закатывает глаза. Юн Джонхан кивает, задумчиво прикусывая нижнюю губу, и пропускает Пранприю вперёд, заходя в кирпичное строение следом за ней.

— Вы можете остаться здесь, — с намёком предлагает Чонгук, когда Чимин скрывается в дверях, а Тэхён и Юн пытаются зайти следом. Юн насмешливо вскидывает бровь, скрещивая руки на груди. — Пожалуйста? Мне нужно поговорить с ним.

Не давая Юну хоть как-то отреагировать на эту ситуацию, Тэхён хватает его за руку и предплечье второй руки. Юн отвлекается на Тэхёна, заглядывая ему в глаза, а Чонгук молча проскальзывает внутрь. На Чимина он натыкается сразу же и в буквальном смысле, потому что тот так и остался у входа, рядом с первым денником. Заметив слегка испуганный, но заинтересованный взгляд, Чонгук кладёт на надплечья Чимина ладони и подталкивает вперёд.

— Это Кронос, — говорит он, указывая подбородком на крупного пепельно-вороного коня, опасно раздувающего ноздри. Чимин замирает, наблюдая, как конь угрожающе вскидывает морду, и хочет отойти назад, но за его спиной мешается Чонгук. — Хочешь потрогать его?

Когда Чимин резко поворачивает голову, бросая на Чонгука возмущённый взгляд из-за надплечья, тот легко смеётся и на секунду сжимает твёрдые мышцы под ладонями.

— Я шучу.

— А можно посмотреть на кого-то менее агрессивного?

— Кронос не агрессивный… Ну, может быть, чуть-чуть, — Чимин продолжает смотреть убийственно, поэтому Чонгук отводит взгляд, будто он не причём. — Здесь есть одна лошадь, которая тебе может понравиться, идём.

Чонгук отпускает надплечья Чимина и сворачивает во второй проход. Чимин, иногда вздрагивая, когда из находящихся со всех сторон денников раздаются непонятные звуки, идёт за ним, стараясь не отставать. Они проходят почти весь коридор, и, только наткнувшись на стену, Чонгук останавливается и поворачивается к последнему деннику. Чимин, ожидая увидеть кого-то, похожего на Кроноса, весь сжимается, и к его ужасу Чонгук дёргает задвижку, жестом показывая, чтобы он прошёл внутрь.

— Не бойся, Плутон тебя не обидит.

Плутон? Чимин заинтересованно вытягивается и находит взглядом стоящую, в отличие от многих других спокойно, лошадь, склонившую морду. Чимин делает несколько шагов вперёд, не без страха заходя в денник, и, осознав, что на него не собираются нападать, расслабляется.

— Ты впервые видишь лошадей так близко?

— Я впервые вижу их вживую, — Чонгук произносит удивлённое _ого_ , пока Чимин снова шагает вперёд. — Это Плутон? Классная кличка.

— Ага, — кивает Чонгук, останавливаясь рядом с Чимином, и упирает кулаки в бока. — Когда она родилась, — да, это девочка, кстати, — она была самым слабым жеребёнком. Её хотели усыпить, но господин Юн уговорил Её Величество не делать этого и сам выходил Плутон.

— Подожди, — Чимин, пронзённый небольшой догадкой, прищуривается. — Её поэтому так зовут? Типа Плутон лишили права планеты, а её не хотели оставлять? — когда Чонгук кивает, довольный, что Чимин догадался, тот радостно открывает рот. — Блять, это классно.

— А её не хочешь потрогать? — от предложения Чимин мгновенно сникает, смотря на лошадь с опаской, и тогда Чонгук с улыбкой закатывает глаза. — Не бойся ты так, она одна из самых спокойных.

Чимин от неожиданности вздрагивает, когда Чонгук поднимает его руку и накрывает своей, и не успевает ничего сказать, как его ладонь уже касается плеча песочного цвета. Плутон приподнимает голову, но Чонгук перекрывает собой пути к отступлению, поэтому Чимину приходится остаться на месте. Постепенно он успокаивается, так как Плутон не проявляет признаки агрессии, и даже сам начинает гладить её по жёлтовато-золотистой шерсти, сбросив ладонь Чонгука.

— Она красивая, — бормочет он, перебирая между пальцев белую гриву, и на его лице появляется какое-то мечтательное выражение, будто произошло то, о чём он долго грезил. Чонгук наблюдает за ним со стороны, и неосознанно его губы расползаются в улыбке. Он не может вернуть Чимину отца, но отвлечь его даже такой незначительной деталью, как лошадь, Чонгук в состоянии. — Я её уже даже не боюсь.

— Это хорошо…

— Вот вы где! — волшебство момента разрушается, когда до Чимина доносится голос Пранприи, и теперь он видит перед собой самую обыкновенную лошадь. — Братец, там такой классный конь есть, ты должен учиться именно на нём!

Не отрывая ладони от Плутон, Чимин оборачивается и непонимающе смотрит на Пранприю.

— Какой конь?

— Его зовут Блю, пошли покажу.

— Спасибо, но я уже выбрал, — оторвав от себя тонкие пальцы Пранприи, Чимин кивает на лошадь позади себя. Теперь очередь Пранприи хмуро склонить голову.

— Эта? Но она же слабенькая. И страшненькая.

— Ты сейчас случайно не себя описываешь? — справа где-то фыркают, Юн Джонхан, оставшийся в проходе, тоже не может сдержать улыбки, и Чимин знает, что заслужил это, когда его пихают в плечо. — Я пошутил, расслабься. Но кататься я хочу на Плутон.

— Шутки не должны быть обидными, — оскорбляется Пранприя.

— Они должны быть смешными, так что, в принципе, Чимин молодец, — посмеивается Чонгук и защищается от двух кулаков, летящих ему в грудь (у Пранприи, кажется, есть поразительная привычка всех бить). — Я поеду на Блю. Вы можете подготовить нам всё?

— Да, конечно, сэр, — Юн Джонхан послушно кивает, отбрасывая с лица длинные пряди ладонью, обтянутой перчаткой. — Это займёт несколько минут, можете выпить чаю во дворе.

— Я благодарю Вас за предложение, господин Юн, но я бы лучше посидела в тени деревьев, — Пранприя улыбается, грациозно взмахивая рукой в сторону выхода, на что оба Чонгук и Чимин пожимают плечами. Пусть будет так, как хочет она.

Когда они выходят во двор, Тэхён заметивший их первым, испуганно отпрыгивает от Юна и нервно запускает в волосы ладонь. Чонгук и Чимин переглядываются с нескрываемыми улыбками. Пранприя же хитро улыбается и подзывает Тэхёна к себе с помощью указательного пальца.

Откашлявшись, Юн проводит по губам тыльной стороной ладони и начинает чересчур усердно проверять прикреплённое к поясу оружие. Чимин качает головой, поражаясь происходящему, и вытаскивает из кармана бридж пачку сигарет. Закурив, Чимин прячет упаковку обратно и поправляет ремень, дёргая его вверх. Почувствовав неприятный запах дыма, Пранприя неодобрительно морщится и тянет Тэхёна в противоположную сторону. Чимин провожает их взглядом и подносит сигарету к губам. От безделья он начинает рассматривать тихо переговаривающегося с неизвестным конюхом Чонгука — тот тоже одет в специальные бриджи и сапоги, а также в тёмно-зелёную водолазку с высоким горлом и каску-жокейку (каска Чимина осталась у Тэхёна). Задумавшись, Чимин не замечает, что конкретно пялится, но сейчас его волнует немного другое: можно ли доверять Чонгуку? Когда они покидали столовую, Чимин случайно столкнулся с Ким Сокджином, и тот подхватил его под локоть. Парализованный от испуга, Чимин не успел даже отодвинуться, как Ким Сокджин наклонился к нему и быстро прошептал: _Будь я на Вашем месте, Ваше Высочество, я бы не доверял никому. Особенно тем, кто делает вид, что заботится о Вас._ И от этой фразы Чимина заколотило. _Кому он, чёрт возьми, здесь может доверять?_

— Ваше Высочество, Эйр готова, — Юн Джонхан медленно выводит светло-серую кобылу на улицу, поддерживая за седло. Пранприя осторожно касается конского храпа ладонью и забирает из рук Юн Джонхана серебряную уздечку. — Сейчас Хёнджин-щи поможет мне с Блю и Плутон, подождите ещё чуть-чуть.

Чимин кивает, затягиваясь, и облизывает губы. От Чонгука он свой взгляд отвёл, но избавиться от мыслей не так просто. Чонгук сказал, что защитит его, и Чимин хочет верить в это. Ему необходимо знать, что в огромном замке среди высоких потолков и дорого обставленных комнат есть кто-то на его стороне.

Чимин успевает помучить себя ещё несколько минут, прежде чем Юн Джонхан возвращается и подводит к нему осёдланную Плутон. Чимин с любопытством осматривает лошадь и переводит взгляд на улыбающегося конюха.

— А мне нужно с ней как-то подружиться или поговорить?.. — растерянно спрашивает Чимин, когда Юн Джонхан аккуратно укладывает его ладонь на храп песочного цвета.

— Поговорите, Плутон любит слушать. Только говорить нужно мягко и уверенно. Мне нужно подготовить Блю, и я вернусь.

Чимин издаёт беспомощный звук, когда конюх уходит, и возвращается к кобыле, что наклоняет морду, чтобы пощипать сочно-зелёной травы. Выкинув сигарету и затоптав её каблуком, Чимин перемещает вторую ладонь на светлую гриву и осторожно поглаживает.

— Ты, эм, молодец. Показала всем, — Чимин вздрагивает, когда Плутон фыркает, но продолжает перебирать пальцами сухие прядки. Рядом с лошадью его снова накрывает что-то непонятное, и он не слушает то, что бормочет, утопая в ощущение беспомощности рядом с таким сильным существом. Это по-детски наивно, но в Плутон Чимин чувствует внутреннюю силу.

По Чимину дрожью проходится сожаление, когда Юн Джонхан возвращается к нему вместе с Тэхёном, протягивающим каску-жокейку. Кое-как нахлобучив её на голову, Чимин отстраняется от Плутон и внимательно слушает принявшегося объяснять ему основные правила конюха. Заранее зная, что половину он не запомнил, Чимин кивает в самом конце инструктажа и с помощью помощника Юн Джонхана, Хёнджина, пытается залезть на Плутон. Ему кажется, что седло затянуто как-то криво, но он не эксперт, поэтому лишь недовольно ёрзает. Находиться на такой высоте необычно, поэтому Чимин оглядывается, мазнув взглядом по зеленеющим окрестностям, и опускает его на Тэхёна и стоящего рядом с ним Юна (Хёнджин находится с другой стороны, что-то поправляя).

— Я в первый раз верхом, это так круто, — на лице Чимина расцветает одна из самых искренних улыбок, которых он дарит окружающим не так уж и часто. Ему нравится ощущать тугие мышцы икрами, и Чимин тянется вперёд, чтобы похлопать лошадь по гриве. Но, едва он делает это, до него доходит, что он начинает сползать. Причём очень так живенько.

— Твою мать, — выдавливает Юн, потому что Чимин падает прямо на Тэхёна, больно упираясь о его голову руками, и ловит их обоих. Тэхён недовольно восклицает и цепляется за чужой пиджак, второй рукой отодвигая от себя Чимина. Ситуация выходит довольно комичная, так что Чимин смеётся, пока Хёнджин и подоспевший Юн Джонхан помогают ему забраться обратно и подтягивают седло.

У Чонгука и Пранприи тоже возникают какие-то проблемы, поэтому конюхи отходят к ним и оставляют Чимина привыкать к Плутон, которая даже не пошевелилась за последние пять минут.

— Эй, — зовёт Чимин, цепляясь пальцами за переднюю луку. Тэхён поднимает на него вопросительный взгляд, потирая ушибленное место на лице. Юн внимательно наблюдает за Тэхёном, но Чимин знает, что тот слышит его. — Во-первых, Тэхён, прости за это падение, я не хотел, — Чимин хмыкает, а Тэхён что-то бормочет, опуская взгляд. — Во-вторых… простите, что я подслушал ваш… момент, но это моя комната, так что вы сами виноваты, — услышав это, Юн удивлённо приподнимает брови, а следом хмурится, будто не понимает, что Чимин имеет в виду. — И в-третьих, — Чимин глубоко вздыхает и пытается заставить себя кое-что сказать. Иначе они будут считать его слабым. — Аудиозапись всё ещё у меня, так что не забывайте о своих обязанностях.

— И сколько, Ваше Высочество, Вы ещё будете шантажировать нас? — низко спрашивает Юн, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Это не шантаж, это просьба, — прокашлявшись, отвечает Чимин. — Как вы просите меня держать аудиозапись при себе.

— Вам не стоит бояться, сэр, мы относимся к своей работе очень серьёзно, — мягко заверяет его Тэхён, незаметно прикасаясь к бедру Юна рукой, надеясь хоть немного успокоить. — Мы бы и без записи защищали Вас.

— А кто сказал, что я боюсь? — _ха, даже эти двое понимают, какой ты жалкий трус._ — Я просто хочу, чтобы вы выполняли свою работу тщательнее.

— Что-то подсказывает мне другое, — фыркает Юн.

— Давайте так, — Чимин подбирает уздечку и наматывает лишнюю часть на кулак правой руки. — Вам поебать, боюсь я, не боюсь, а я молчу, что мой телохранитель и камердинер занимаются не тем, чем должны, и точно знаю, что хотя бы на вас в этом блядском месте я могу положиться. Хорошо?

Во взгляде Тэхёна проскальзывает изумление, смешавшееся с озарением, и мгновенно исчезает. Увидев, что Юн собирается ответить что-то колкое, Тэхён качает головой, нежно прикасаясь к его мозолистой ладони, и поднимает голову к Чимину. Они молча смотрят друг на друга несколько долгих секунд, и, когда Тэхён заговаривает, Чимин уже знает, что тот всё понял. Может, это из-за мягкости и едва ощутимой поддержки в глубоком голосе, но он не пугается.

— Мы сделаем всё, чтобы к Вам не притронулись и пальцем, Ваше Высочество.

И это первое из обещаний за последнее время, в которое Чимин верит.

◌

_— Ему нужен кто-то, кому он сможет доверять. Почему мы не можем быть этими людьми?_

_— Ты знаешь почему. Из-за Ким Сокджина._

_— Вы с Уджи-хёном должны рассказать всё Его Высочеству._

_— Он узнает, когда придёт время._

◌

Когда Джихун видит Намджуна в дверном проёме, его лицо медленно озаряется. Намджун несколько секунд просто смотрит на него, молча улыбаясь, а потом открывает дверь шире и пропускает его в квартиру.

— Привет… я тут тебе кое-что купил, откроешь, как один будешь, хорошо? — смущённо говорит Джихун, облизывая губы, а Намджун испуганно округляет глаза, потому что только сейчас замечает огромную коробку, завёрнутую в подарочную фольгу. Сведя брови из-за тяжести, Джихун передаёт её Намджуну прямо в руки и неловко разминает пальцы, хрустя суставами. — С прошедшим.

— Ого… спасибо…

— Как думаешь, что там? — вдруг влезает Тэён, оказывается, находившийся всё это время здесь. Он нависает над коробкой, хватая кончиками пальцев бантик, и собирается потянуть за него, как Намджун бьёт его по ладони. — Эй!

— Руки убрал от моего подарка, — показушно цедит сквозь зубы Намджун и перекладывает коробку на тумбочку с зеркалом. Когда Джихун заходит в квартиру и прикрывает за собой дверь, на его лице снова смущённая улыбка. — Я серьёзно, спасибо.

— Пожалуйста.

Джихун дёргает себя за полы расстёгнутой куртки, а Намджун указывает себе за спину, слегка наклоняясь.

— Почти все собрались, давай я тебя познакомлю с кем-нибудь?

Джихун кивает, потирая ладони, и следует за друзьями в гостиную, которая за несколько недель стала для него совсем родной.

Он не удивляется, когда в дальнем углу видит сидящих на новом (Тэён и Джихун самолично выбирали) диване Тэхёна и Юна, причём оба выглядят довольно расслабленно, а рука Юна даже покоится на спинке позади Тэхёна. Вторую руку он переплёл с чужой, что лежит на коленях Тэхёна. Джихун на автомате собирается подойти к ним, как кто-то останавливает его за локоть и разворачивает в другую сторону.

Заметив перед собой девушку и парня, Джихун приподнимает брови и бросает взгляд в сторону Намджуна (сегодня он без стелек, поэтому как обычно доходит Намджуну и Тэёну до плеча). Намджун дружелюбно улыбается и подталкивает Джихуна локтем.

— Это Ёндже, — Джихун с интересом поглядывает на тёмноволосого парня с необычной внешностью и переводит взгляд на стройную девушку, — а это Ёнсон. Ребят, это Джихун.

Парни пожимают друг другу руки, а Ёнсон прячет улыбку, примечая невысокий рост, и кивает Тэёну:

— Это твой одноклассник?

Тэён в ответ закатывает глаза, недовольно почесав пальцами подбородок с неровно проклёвывающейся щетиной.

— Вообще-то, хёну двадцать четыре, и он даже умеет стрелять из пушки! — возмущённым тоном восклицает он и внезапно хватает Джихуна за талию. Тот вздрагивает, когда полы его куртки приподнимают. — А где пистолет?

— Во дворце, — посмеивается Джихун с растерянного лица Тэёна.

— А что он там делает? Почему ты не взял его?!

— Во-первых, у меня есть это, — в два счёта освободившись от цепкой хватки, Джихун сгибает пальцы, будто хватает воздух, — а во-вторых, у меня сегодня выходной.

— Какой ты правильный, — разочарованно тянет Тэён, издавая огорчённый стон, и Джихун слышит, как Намджун рядом посмеивается.

— Уж какой есть.

— Фу, я пошёл искать хёна, он интереснее, — Тэён показательно упирает руки в бока, а затем выходит в коридор, по пути прихватив с собой чей-то пустой стакан, лежащий ребром на подлокотнике дивана.

Они остаются вчетвером, и Джихун чувствует себя неуютно, находясь в компании незнакомых людей. Даже когда Ёнджэ рассказывает шутку, он вежливо улыбается, слишком смятенный, чтобы отреагировать не так блекло. К счастью, Намджун достаточно изучил поведение Джихуна и причину возникновения его нервной привычки облизывать губы, поэтому просит прощения у друзей, которых знает намного дольше, и уводит Джихуна на второй диван.

— Спасибо, — выдавливает Джихун и принимает из больших ладоней стакан с охлаждённым чаем (Намджун помнит, что он не пьёт).

— Они всё равно скучные, — отмахивается Намджун и опирается локтем о спинку дивана, чтобы повернуться к Джихуну боком. — Итак… как прошёл твой день?

Чимин не сказал бы, что был сильно обеспокоен этим, но получение разрешения от О Сехуна покинуть Королевский двор на несколько часов определённо заставило его потрудиться (В этот раз он никого не увольнял; всего лишь напомнил некоторым людям о хранимых у него записях с крайне интересным содержанием). Поэтому сейчас Чимин точно может сказать, что близок к тому, чтобы чувствовать себя счастливым. Он на кухне в доме лучшего друга, в его руках стакан с дешёвым пивом, а губы зажимают косяк.

— Всё, с меня хватит двух затяжек, — ограничивает себя Чимин, освобождая рот, и забирает у сидящего перед ним парня сигарету с ментоловой кнопкой. — Я же всё-таки наполовину Псинка.

Бэкхён фыркает как-то слишком расслабленно и откидывается на стену позади. Чимин задаётся вопросом, что именно они раскурили, но он чувствует себя слишком легко, чтобы беспокоиться о какой-то фигне.

— Не могу поверить, что ты Королевский. Может быть, мой папаша тоже оттуда? — спрашивает Бэкхён с горькой усмешкой, потому что своего биологического отца он никогда не видел. — Было бы классно, знаешь, я бы стал богатым.

— Хочешь, я кину тебе немного бабосов? — когда Бэкхён кивает, Чимин наставляет на него палец. — Только напомни.

— Забились.

Чимин заканчивает курить, туша сигарету о подошву своих красных кроссовок, и слезает с подоконника. Через плечо взглянув на полностью расслабившегося Бэкхёна с косяком в руке, Чимин заканчивает с пивом и ставит пустой стакан в кучу таких же на столе. Когда Чимин наклоняется, чтобы поднять с пола стоящий в луже хмельной бочонок, в кухню вплывает Тэён с широкой улыбкой, демонстрирующей его кривоватые резцы.

— Хён, там Джихун-хён пришёл, давай я вас познакомлю? — с нетерпением спрашивает он, опираясь кончиками пальцев о край стола, и приподнимается на цыпочках. Чимин хмуро смотрит на него, искренне не понимая, зачем ему покидать маленькую кухню, в которой он провёл последние два часа, болтая с Бэкхёном, и наполняет стакан пенящейся жидкостью. — Ну пошли-и.

Что-то прошипев, когда Тэён тянет его за локоть джинсовой куртки, Чимин аккуратно приподнимает стакан к губам и отпивает то, что так и норовит выплеснуться. Поймав на себе обиженный взгляд, Чимин закатывает глаза, забирает с костлявых колен Бэкхёна открытую пачку сигарет и следует за Тэёном. По пути в гостиную он успевает прикурить и сейчас идёт, запихивая сигареты в задний карман джинсов.

Бесцеремонно растолкав парочку своих знакомых, Тэён с озадаченностью на лице проходит на середину комнаты, не находя оставленных на этом месте друзей. Чимин встаёт рядом с ним и выжидающе сводит брови, выдыхая белёсый дым с чуть приподнятой головой.

В комнате многолюдно, поэтому Тэён находит взглядом своих хёнов только тогда, когда плохо знакомый для него Чанёль уводит Ёнсон-нуну в другую комнату: Намджун и Джихун сидят на диване вместе с заснувшим Чонином, который склонил голову к груди.

Его ещё не заметили, поэтому Тэён всего мгновение наблюдает за парнями, прежде чем его губы не растягиваются в слишком счастливой улыбке, обнажающей дёсны.

Джихун смотрит прямо перед собой и что-то рассказывает, активно жестикулируя руками и не оглядываясь на собеседника, а Намджун наоборот только на Джихуна и смотрит, чуть наклонившись к нему. Тэён прищуривается, пытаясь определить, не ошибся ли он, а потом его улыбка смягчается. Не ошибся.

Намджун смотрит на Джихуна очень внимательно, с приподнятыми бровями и поджатыми в улыбке губами, выделяющими глубокие ямочки, и весь его вид так и говорит о том, что он сосредоточен. Тэён знает, _когда_ у его хёна появляется такой взгляд.

К сожалению, Чимин прекрасно осведомлён об этом тоже.

— Это… Уджи? — неверяще выдавливает он, переходя на удивлённое шипение, и Тэён гордо угукает. Чимин не может поверить. Из всех Джихунов в чёртовой Великой Корее, его друзья подружились именно с _этим_ Джихуном.

— Какого чёрта?! — раздражённо спрашивает он, подходя к дивану. Джихун вздрагивает, прерываясь, и пялится на Чимина. Тот, бросив тлеющую сигарету в стакан с пивом, отставляет его на тумбочку рядом со всё ещё спящим Чонином, и повторяет снова: — Какого _чёрта?!_

— Ваше Высочество-

— Заткнись, — выплёвывает Чимин и отшагивает назад. Намджун мрачнеет, услышав явную грубость, и открывает рот, как Чимин снова начинает говорить: — Ты охренел?

— Да что происходит? Ты чё так злишься? — наконец спрашивает Намджун.

— А ты не знаешь, да? — Чимин неприятно фыркает, скрещивая руки на груди. От поднятого шума Чонин просыпается, сонно хлопая глазами, но на него бросают такой взгляд, что он тут же ретируется. — Что он вообще здесь делает?

— Не обижай хёна, он мой самый любимый хён, — пытается встать на защиту Джихуна Тэён с шуткой, но он должен был помнить, что Чимин _ненавидит_ такие шутки.

— Самый любимый? Понятно, — поджимая губы, Чимин проходится языком по нижней стороне правой щеки, штанга двигается вместе с ним. Чимин возмущён так сильно, что едва держится, чтобы не сорваться. — А что насчёт Ким Сокджина? Он, случайно, не твой любимый хён тоже?

Тэён съёживается от готового плавить металл тона и собирается проскользнуть к выходу, но его останавливают, до побелевшей кожи стискивая за запястье.

— Ты не ответил на вопрос, — сухо объясняет своё поведение Чимин и бросает на Намджуна холодный взгляд. — Ты, кстати, тоже.

— Блять, старик, прекрати устраивать представление и объясни, _что не так_ , — Намджун, теперь тоже раздражённый, незаметно шагает вперёд.

Отпустив Тэёна, Чимин насмешливо приподнимает брови и снова скрещивает руки на груди.

— М-м, что не так? Может быть, то, что ты мило сюсюкаешься с человеком, который, скорее всего, помог устроить покушение? Он работает на мужчину, убившего моего отца.

От услышанного Намджун замирает, наконец заметив, что в злости Чимина скрыта та самая боль, которую он слышал несколько дней назад по телефону, и медленно поворачивает голову в сторону Джихуна.

— Это правда?

— Нет, — поспешно отвечает Джихун, скорее по привычке опуская руки на пояс, где обычно находится оружие, но Намджун продолжает выжидающе смотреть на него, поэтому ему приходиться прочистить горло и хрипло добавить: — Я не делал ничего из озвученного.

— И ты, конечно же, поверишь ему, а не мне, — слова Чимина источают горечь и обиду, когда он собирается уходить, но его хватают за куртку. — Я же больше не твой лучший друг, да.

— Чимин, — Намджун пытается схватить его во второй раз, но ему не удаётся это сделать, потому что на этот раз его руку отдёргивает кто-то другой. Оставшись на месте, Намджун поднимает глаза на опасно сжавшего челюсти Юна, вставшего между ним и Чимином. Тэхён за его спиной молча прикрывает дверь, и Чимин понимает, что они выгнали всех из комнаты. — Хён, не вмешивайся.

— Если это касается безопасности Его Высочества, я буду вмешиваться столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы уладить проблему, — монотонно произносит Юн, и ни Намджун, ни Тэён не узнают его.

Где-то за ним Чимин в который раз за вечер хмыкает, не веря в то, что слышит.

— Ты называешь его хёном? — насмешливо произносит он, издавая следом нервный смешок. — Вы с Тэёном совсем тупые или что? Думаете, что вот _они_ могут по-настоящему дружить? — когда никто не произносит ни слова, Чимин продолжает уже серьёзным тоном: — Юн, мне кажется, Намджун представляет для меня опасность. Застрели его.

Тэхён крепко берёт испуганного и охнувшего Тэёна за руку, когда Юн без промедления приставляет к голове Намджуна пистолет, а в следующую секунду слышится, как взводят курок. Но проходит секунда, и Юн недовольно шипит, потому что Джихун отточенным движением выбивает из его рук оружие и забирает пистолет себе.

— Ты с ума сошёл, хён?! — высоко восклицает он, уставившись на Юна. Джихун хочет сказать что-то ещё, но его перебивает засмеявшийся Чимин.

— Вот видите, дорогие мои Намджун и Тэён. Этих людей вырастили убийцами, и им всегда будет плевать на вас. Всё, что они будут делать — выполнять свою работу, — Джихун переводит жалобный взгляд на Намджуна, который в страхе отшатывается от него. Если буквально несколько минут назад Джихун знал, что у него есть крепкая связь с друзьями, то сейчас он видит в их глазах лишь дикий страх. Особенно у Тэёна, который дрожит, цепляясь за Тэхёна. — Мне кажется, я слишком задержался. Нам пора домой, как думаете? — фальшиво улыбаясь, Чимин смотрит сначала на Юна, а затем на Тэхёна.

Намджун порывается за ними, когда Чимин, Юн и Тэхён выходят в коридор, но Джихун останавливает его за локоть, чтобы повернуть к себе. Когда тот оборачивается, лицо Намджуна пылает самой настоящей злостью. Страха, что был здесь минуту назад, словно никогда и не было.

— Послушай-

— Нет, это ты послушай, — в предплечья Джихуна впиваются длинные пальцы, скручиваясь, а самого Джихуна толкают назад, продолжая держать. Намджун нависает сверху, и если раньше Джихун с восхищением отмечал его высокий рост, сейчас по его коже бегут мурашки, а в животе что-то затягивается. — Я, блять, пытался не думать о твоей работе, и о том, что ты убиваешь людей за деньги, но сегодня ты превзошёл самого себя.

— Намд-

— _Завались_ , — Намджун дёргает его, и Джихун знает, что может вырваться в любой момент, но что-то во взгляде Намджуна заставляет его остаться на месте. Он впервые за пару месяцев видит Намджуна злым, но подозрение, что тот просто высказывает всё, что накопилось за долгое время, делает ноги Джихуна слабыми. — Если ты убил отца моего лучшего друга, я-

— Я не убивал его! — почти выкрикивает Джихун и задирает голову, чтобы посмотреть Намджуну прямо в глаза. Он слышит, как сзади приглушённо плачет Тэён. — Почему ты слепо веришь в это, когда тебе даже не предоставили никаких доказательств?

— А как ты думаешь, кому я поверю больше: лучшему, мать твою, другу, которого я знаю больше пяти лет, или недостающему даже до моего подбородка убийце, у которого за душой ничего _нет?_ — договорив, Намджун тяжело дышит, а Джихун отшатывается назад, будто его одарили пощёчиной.

Когда он заговаривает минутой спустя (которая была наполнена прерывистым дыханием и рваными всхлипами), его голос звучит хрипло и безжизненно:

— Отпусти.

— Что?.. — растерянно переспрашивает Намджун, растерявший весь запал при виде потерянного лица напротив.

— Отпусти мои руки, — повторяет Уджи и сжимает подрагивающие губы, — или сейчас Тэён узнает, что я могу убить и без денежного вознаграждения.

— Хён… — всхлипывает Тэён, когда Намджун поворачивается, пропуская мимо себя Уджи, но тот пролетает мимо Тэёна и мгновенно оказывается на улице, кое-как всунув ноги в чёрные слипоны.

Уже на улице Уджи садится в служебную машину, с грохотом захлопывая дверь, и холодными кончиками пальцев набирает номер Эскупса.

— _Алло?_

— Привет, это Уджи. Помнишь, я отказался участвовать в нападении на семью депутата Хао? Это ещё в силе?


	14. Я тот монстр, которого я должен убить

_(Я так хотел принадлежать чему-то большему, чем я)_

_Глубоко вдохни._

_Выключи свои чувства, закрой своё сердце, стань наконец тем, кем тебя всегда хотел видеть отец._

Глухие удары с шумом отдаются в голове, но Уджи абстрагируется. Сейчас неважно ничего, кроме его самого и цели перед ним. Он выбрасывает правую руку вперёд, совершая первый удар из целой комбинации, и отходит назад, чтобы сделать второй удар. Его тело на пределе возможностей, но Уджи заставляет его работать дальше, выжимая из себя последние силы. По загривку и спине течёт пот, и Уджи встряхивает головой, потому что глаза тоже начинает заливать.

Он останавливается только тогда, когда правое запястье пронзает резкой и пульсирующей болью.

— Я думал, ты её сейчас оторвёшь, — раздаётся сзади со смешком, когда Уджи останавливается и хватает ладонями боксёрскую грушу. Она перестаёт раскачиваться, и Уджи поворачивается, встречая взглядом только что вошедшего Эскупса в майке и шорты. На его шее висит полотенце, которое он сразу же передаёт подчинённому. Уджи принимает его с благодарным кивком и промакивает мокрое от пота лицо. — У тебя что-то случилось?

— В смысле? — хмурится Уджи, взъерошивая влажной тканью волосы, и недовольно поджимает губы — его волосы совсем отросли и постоянно падают на лицо.

— Последние несколько дней ты участвуешь во всех вылазках, хотя раньше старался их избегать. Сейчас ты берёшься за всё, даже если там предусмотрена чья-то смерть. А я знаю, как сильно ты ненавидишь быть частью этого, — мягко отвечает Эскупс. — Поэтому мне кажется, что с тобой что-то случилось.

Уджи хмыкает, зная, что в отличие от своей жены, Чхве Бёри, Эскупс не такой проницательный, и будет достаточно лишь одной натянутой улыбки, чтобы обмануть его.

— Я просто подумал, что, если буду больше работать, отец скорее сможет вернуть долг.

— Юн получает достаточно за охрану наследника, — Эскупс склоняет голову, начиная оборачивать запястье бинтом. По тону его голоса Уджи понимает, что ошибся.

— Ты же мой босс, почему ты не радуешься моей продуктивности? — спрашивает он со смешком, возвращаясь к боксёрской груше. Полотенце отказывается отброшено на тёмно-синюю спортивную сумку, с которой пришёл Эскупс.

— Конечно же я рад. Но ты должен иногда брать выходные. Что насчёт Намджуна и Тэёна? Может, встретишься с ними?

Уджи не отвечает, сжимая правую ладонь в кулак (эластичный бинт неудобно врезается в кожу), и указывает кивком головы на боксёрскую грушу.

— Подержишь её для меня? Хочу поработать над выносливостью.

Когда Юн находит их час спустя, Эскупс отрабатывает серию ударов, в которых он узнаёт джэб, а Уджи сидит на корточках, положив руки на колени и уткнувшись в них лицом. Не считая глухих стуков, в помещении тихо, поэтому цоканье каблуков Юна заставляет Уджи повернуться.

— Ты не поехал в филармонию?

— Неа, я типа официально до сих пор отстранён, — Юн закатывает глаза, останавливаясь напротив Уджи, который поднялся на ноги. Они бросают друг на друга молчаливые взгляды, прежде чем Уджи не опускает голову и не смотрит на свои ладони — в некоторых местах бинт окрашен красными капельками. — Вы тут давно?

— Я пришёл час назад, — заметив пришедшего, Эскупс останавливается и подходит к мужчинам. Он такой же взмыленный и потный, как и Уджи, и тяжело дышит. — Сегодня мы в Пусан, помнишь?

Услышав это, Юн недовольно стонет, морщась.

— Мы с Тэхёном хотели провести время вместе. У него вечер свободен.

— Я могу поехать вместо него.

Эскупс качает головой, начиная разматывать запястья. Взглянув на него с надеждой, Уджи тянет за свой край бинта.

— Пожалуйста?

— Нет, Уджи-щи, следующие несколько дней ты отдыхаешь, — с готовностью встретив умоляющий взгляд, Эскупс приподнимает бровь. — Сделай лучше перерыв. И займись своими запястьями, иначе скоро в мясо их сотрёшь.

Таким образом поставив точку в их разговоре, Эскупс вытаскивает бутылку воды из сумки, бросает туда смятые бинты и, попрощавшись, выходит из тренировочной комнаты. Уджи провожает его жалобным взглядом, а когда оборачивается, перед его лицом возникают закрытая бутылка воды, полотенце и сменная одежда.

— Ты как? — спрашивает Юн несколькими минутами позже, когда они доходят до душевых. Уджи стягивает с себя пропахшую потом одежду и проводит пальцами по мокрой чёлке, спадающей на глаза. Место, где рабочий персонал обычно принимает водные процедуры, очень простое, тут лишь десять душей, разделённых невысокими стенками, облицованными, как и всё здесь, плиткой. Уджи занимает самое дальнее подобие кабинки, Юн же облокачивается о противоположную стену в другой. — Джи?

— Я в норме, — выкручивая кран, Уджи отходит назад, спасаясь от прохладных капель, и подставляет под них стёртые костяшки. Кровь смывается быстро, растворяясь разводами, и Уджи проводит по ранкам большим пальцем, не обращая внимания на несильные покалывания. Это фигня по сравнению с тем, что лежит у него на душе.

Юн меняет позу, скрещивая руки на груди, и направляет на донсэна внимательный взгляд — из-за перегородки его взору доступны лишь тяжело вздымающиеся плечи, влажная шея и лохматая голова.

— Когда Тэхён вернётся из филармонии, скажи ему обработать руки.

— Обязательно, — кивает Уджи отстранённо, выливая на ладонь немного оранжевого шампуня. В следующее мгновение он вспенивает тёмные волосы.

— Я вчера разговаривал с Намджуном, — Уджи вздрагивает, на секунду сжимая пальцы в волнистых прядях. Он чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд, но возвращается к смывке шампуня. — Он жалеет о том, что сказал тебе.

— Я знаю. Мы тоже разговаривали.

— И?

Зачёсывая назад мокрые волосы, Уджи проходится по лицу ладонью, убирая стекающую воду, и пересекается с хёном взглядом. Тот успевает разглядеть в тёмно-карих глазах явное разочарование и сожаление.

— И что? Что-то должно было произойти? — старается выровнять свой голос Уджи и находит под чьей-то оставленной мочалкой пакетик с жидким мылом.

— Вы не помирились?

— А мы и не ссорились. Он просто высказал всё, о чём давно думал.

Юн терпеливо вздыхает, задирая голову и рассматривая выбеленный потолок, и ждёт, пока его донсэн закончит с водными процедурами. Когда тот выкручивает кран обратно, Юн кидает ему бирюзовое полотенце.

— Тебе нужны друзья, Джихун, — говорит он наконец, стоит Уджи натянуть на себя последний элемент одежды — выглаженный пиджак. Уджи поджимает губы, дёргая себя за воротник, и поднимает со скамейки кобуру с пистолетом. — Я не всегда буду рядом, чтобы позаботиться о тебе. Что, если ты снова сорвёшься?

— Я контролирую себя, — мрачно отвечает Уджи и перезаряжает пистолет. Пустой магазин он передаёт Юну, который убирает его в специальное место на своём поясе. — Тем более, я сам могу о себе позаботиться. Мне не нужны 'друзья', которые лишь притворяются ими.

Застёгивая кобуру, Уджи опускает голову и подносит к лицу сбитые костяшки. Где-то они ещё кровоточат, и Уджи оглаживает их, размазывая кровь по опухшей и покрасневшей коже. Он слышит лёгкие шаги перед собой, но не поднимает взгляд, потому что не хочет, чтобы его жалели.

— Вам нужно снова поговорить. Не позволяй вашей дружбе так просто закончиться, — когда его обнимают, Уджи зажмуривается и продолжает неподвижно стоять, опустив руки. — Давай, обними своего хёна, — Юн встряхивает Уджи, недовольно сдвинув брови, и тот обхватывает его ладонями, начиная похлопывать по лопаткам.

— Ты сейчас убьёшь меня, — сипит Уджи, когда Юн усиливает хватку и надавливает подбородком на его надплечье.

— Ага, хрен тебе. Хочешь, чтобы я и за тебя пять лет оставшиеся служил? — мужчины одновременно фыркают, и Уджи хлопает Юна по боку, чтобы вырваться, но от этого его только приподнимают. — Я не буду один долг отца выплачивать.

— А я тебя и не заставляю. Отпусти меня, — оказавшись наконец на своих двоих и освободившись от тяжёлых конечностей Юна, опоясывающих тело, Уджи зачёсывает в сторону отросшую чёлку и смотрит на хёна уже не так болезненно, как до этого.

Когда Юн тянется вперёд и взъерошивает ещё влажные волосы Уджи, его улыбка постепенно смягчается.

— Ничего, Джи, прорвёмся.

◌

Наблюдая, как Пранприя что-то восторженно рассказывает сидящей рядом с ней Ан Хеджин, активно жестикулируя тонкими запястьями, Чимин иронично выгибает правую бровь. Неужели ему одному не понравилось?

— У тебя на лице снова предсмертные муки, — слышится над правым ухом, отвлекая от собственных мыслей, и Чимин оглядывается и ловит улыбку Чонгука. Тот подталкивает его плечом и устраивается на своём сидении. — Такое ощущение, что классическая музыка причиняет тебе физическую боль.

_Так и есть._

— Я люблю больше что-то наподобие Jessi или Jay Park, — хмыкает в ответ Чимин, опуская взгляд, и смотрит, как Чонгук переплетает пальцы и складывает ладони на коленях. — Но ты их не знаешь скорее всего.

Чонгук в ответ пожимает плечами.

— Я вырос на классике.

— Сочувствую. Я бы свихнулся девятнадцать лет без передышки слушать всякие там скрипочки или клавишные.

— Не относись к искусству так предвзято.

Чимин молча закатывает глаза и отворачивается к окну со своей стороны — они наконец-то едут домой после двухчасового симфонического концерта, во время которого Чимин чуть не уснул, настолько это было скучно и неинтересно. Так что, сейчас он бесконечно рад, что они возвращаются во дворец (Ещё немного он бы не выдержал).

— Нам определенно нужно посетить подобное мероприятие ещё раз, — воодушевлённо кивает Пранприя, и, возвращая голову в салон, Чимин пересекается взглядом с Ан Хеджин, сидящей по диагонали напротив. Глаза Ан Хеджин вспыхивают смесью стыда и неприязни, и она отводит взгляд на Чонгука, а Чимин от этого чувствует себя странно. Он пытается не вспоминать, что они с Ан Хеджин делали в номере того отеля. В данный момент он пытается вообще не думать о том, что творил до покушения. _Иначе его охватывает дикий стыд._

— Кстати, помнишь вторую солистку? У неё скоро сольное выступление.

— Тогда давай сходим, Чонгукки! И позовём матушку с собой. Может быть, в этот раз она сходит с нами?

— Ага, делать ей большего нечего, — бормочет себе под нос Чимин. Он бы и на сегодняшнее выступление не поехал, но О Сехун сказал, что это положительно скажется на имидже, поэтому у Чимина не было и шанса остаться в своей комнате. Да он лучше ещё раз увидит, как его лучший друг милуется с телохранителем человека, убившего его биологического отца.

Чимину приходится выслушивать бурную реакцию на увиденное от Пранприи следующие полчаса, но, когда лимузин пересекает кованые автоматические ворота и проезжает по гравию, Чимин молнией вылетает из машины и, совсем не дожидаясь Тэхёна, стремится вернуться во дворец. Сегодняшний день — самый свободный день (Чон Ханыль и Чон Минджэ скоро улетают в Китай на какую-то встречу, поэтому ровно сутки его никто не будет дёргать), и Чимин намеревается насладиться им по полной.

— Ваше Высочество! — запыхаясь, выкрикивает Тэхён сзади, и Чимин бросает глухое _ёб твою мать_ , прежде чем оборачивается. Тэхён откидывает с лица волосы и останавливается перед Чимином, смиренно складывая руки перед собой. — Перед отъездом Её Величество хотела бы проконсультироваться с Вами по поводу Встречи.

— Это не может подождать?

— Никак нет, сэр. Меню должно быть утверждено уже сегодня.

— Зачем, если ещё почти месяц? — драматично стонет Чимин, но плетётся вслед за Тэхёном. Тот подаёт ему руку, когда они ступают на лестницу. Чимин всё ещё путается в коридорах, слабо отличая центральный, ведущий в Королевские покои, от остальных, поэтому даже радуется, что с ним его камердинер. — Ты подождёшь меня? — спрашивает Чимин, когда они приходят к столовой.

— У меня есть кое-какие другие дела, сэр, — качает головой Тэхён, и Чимин цыкает. — Если я не успею вернуться к тому времени, как Вы освободитесь, просто дойдите до главной лестницы и от неё поверните во второй коридор.

Чимин застывает на секунду, пытаясь укрепить эту информацию у себя в голове, а потом машет Тэхёну ладонью, отпуская. Сам он поворачивается к дверям в столовую и, с некой осторожностью толкнув их, входит внутрь комнаты.

Там очень прохладно (открыты все окна), длинный и лакированный стол покрыт всевозможной едой, вокруг него стоят разнообразные тележки, так же заполненные тарелочками и суповницами, и среди всего этого безобразия Чимин находит Чон Ханыль — она одета в нежно-розовый костюм, шоколадные волны придерживает изящная корона, и королева улыбается, когда видит, кто вошёл.

— Чимин-щи, дорогой мой, проходите скорее. Нас ждёт много всего, — говорит она возбуждённо и, поддерживая его за плечо, направляет Чимина к первой тележке с тарталетками, канапе и овощными роллами. — Сначала мы должны выбрать холодную закуску.

С недоверием обхватив пальцами одну из тарталеток, Чимин помещает её в рот и медленно пережёвывает, пытаясь понять, нравится ли ему. Он не может избавиться от удивления, что Чон Ханыль решила заняться этим сама, а не поручила кому-то из слуг, хотя тут всё понятно — она потеряла любимого мужа, её дочь уже взрослая, а власть находится в руках человека, совсем не близкого к ней по родству. Чем ещё можно заняться вдове?

— Неплохо, — выдаёт свой вердикт Чимин, хорошо прожевав, и прикрывает рот ладонью (Привычка, которую он приобрёл совсем недавно благодаря обучению О Сехуна).

— Значит, вычёркиваем, — серьёзным тоном кивает Чон Ханыль и что-то чиркает в широком блокноте. — Нам нужно подать такую еду, чтобы всех сразило наповал. Особенно Им Чонхи из парламента, у которой аллергия на _всё_ , что я ей не предложу.

Чон Ханыль растерянно хлопает ресницами, когда Чимин вдруг заливается смехом, не успев поднести к губам ролл с огурцом.

◌

_— Я не хочу делать то, что он приказал мне. Но, если я откажусь, я потеряю его._

◌

Ким Тэхён, мать твою, издевается.

— Второй коридор от лестницы — это _какой_ коридор? — шипит Чимин в микрофон, останавливаясь рядом с, наверное, сотой вазой с изображением ирисов. Все коридоры слишком однотипны.

— Второй коридор от Вас, сэр.

— Охуенно, я потерялся.

— Остановитесь, сэр. Я сейчас постараюсь найти Вас, — Тэхён глубоко вздыхает, пока на заднем фоне слышится цокот каблуков. — Есть ли рядом с Вами какая-нибудь комната или зал? Что-нибудь другое?

Чимин недовольно закатывает глаза и осматривается, щуря глаза.

— Неа… хотя, там разветвление и есть приоткрытые двери- о, я слышу музыку.

— Музыкальный зал, — в голосе Тэхёна вместе с придыханием слышится облегчение. — Поверните в тот коридор, я скоро приду.

Поражаясь своему топографическому кретинизму, Чимин качает головой, бормоча себе что-то под нос, сбрасывает вызов и убирает телефон во внутренний карман пиджака. Он и правда слышит музыку — что-то, похожее на рояль, и вместо коридора направляется в другую сторону, прямо к дверям.

И пусть Чимин всё ещё не фанат классической музыки, он устал после встречи с Чон Ханыль, и его подташнивает от всей испробованной еды, он всё же подходит ближе и облокачивается о стену — с этого ракурса ему идеально видно русоволосого юношу, начинающего играть незнакомую мелодию.

Спустя сотую долю секунды Чимин понимает, что перед ним Чонгук.

Чимин неосознанно хмурится, скрещивая руки на груди, и внимательно наблюдает за Чонгуком. Тот сидит к нему вполоборота, склонив голову, пальцы бабочкой пролетают по клавишам, и кажется, что Чонгук чем-то расстроен, потому что его губы плотно сжаты.

Чимин хмуро наблюдает за сгорбившемся Чонгуком всё время, что тот играет. Мелодия звучит грустно, даже тоскливо, и она задевает что-то внутри Чимина, потому что по его рукам проходят мурашки. Ещё никогда классическая музыка не затрагивала его… душу.

Когда Чонгук заканчивает играть, он склоняется ещё ниже, и Чимин отталкивается от стены, намереваясь зайти в зал и поговорить с Чонгуком о том, что он услышал, как вдруг его останавливает совсем другой звук. Это… _скулёж?_

Чимин отшатывается обратно, стоит ему понять, что Чонгук плачет. Он делает это совсем незаметно, совсем тихо, лишь глубоко дышит и мелко трясётся, постоянно всхлипывая. Чимину становится больно где-то внутри, когда Чонгук убирает с клавиш пальцы и вытирает ими лицо. От вида такого сломанного Чонгука Чимина парализует, и он отмирает только тогда, когда слышит глухой звук со стороны коридора.

— Простите, что не проводил Вас-, — начинает было Тэхён с виновато опущенной головой, как Чимин бросается ему навстречу и тянет за запястья в одно из разветвлений.

— Забей, Тэхён, давай поскорее вернёмся в комнату, я устал.

— Конечно, как скажете, Ваше Высочество.

Стоит им вернуться в Королевские покои, как Чимин снимает пиджак и туфли и заползает на кровать (и плевать, что время восьмой час). Тэхён начинает недовольно ворчать, раскладывая вещи по местам, и прибирает остальной беспорядок, Чимин же игнорирует его, бесцельно листая новостную ленту. Все его мысли, конечно же, крутятся вокруг увиденного. Что произошло с Чонгуком? Чимин не знает, но сильно беспокоится и хочет узнать.

Поэтому, когда он внезапно просыпается от неожиданной тряски за плечо и перед его лицом возникает Чонгук, Чимин резво поднимается на кровати и тянется вперёд. Чонгук прикладывает указательный палец к губам и удивлённо отстраняется, но Чимин успевает заметить размазанную подводку в уголках глаз.

— Ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Чимин, всё же сумев прикоснуться к щеке Чонгука кончиками пальцев. Тот непонимающе склоняет голову набок.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Я… мне приснился кошмар, — Чимин хмурится, осознавая, что он делает, и отдёргивает руку, продолжая щурится (единственный источник света в комнате — фонарь за окном). — Что ты делаешь в моей комнате?

— Когда наши родители уезжают куда-то на ночь, мы с Пранприей встречаем рассвет. В этот раз мы захотели позвать тебя, — Чонгук улыбается, а Чимин продолжает внимательно вглядываться в него, но ничего не находит. — Ты пойдёшь?

— Ну, меня уже разбудили, можно не спрашивать, — зевая, Чимин шуршит одеялом и, когда Чонгук встаёт с кровати, сам поднимается на ноги. Он всё ещё в белой рубашке и чёрных брюках. Вещи до невозможности мятые, поэтому Чимин переодевается в привезённые из дома спортивные штаны, сползающие с талии без завязок, и тёплое худи, потому что что-то подсказывает ему, что на улице в данное время суток прохладно. — Могли бы и заранее предупредить.

— Я думал, ты пошлёшь меня куда подальше, — после услышанного Чимин открывает рот с намерением возмутиться, но потом поспешно закрывает его, щёлкая зубами, потому что, вероятнее всего, он бы так и сделал. Это он сейчас беспокоится за Чонгука, а тогда ему было бы глубоко фиолетово на какие-то там рассветики.

Чимин приседает, зашнуровывая кеды, и поднимается, взъерошивая чёрные волосы. Чистые пряди приятно рассыпаются в пальцах, и Чимин делает так несколько раз, залипая на монотонность действия. Приводит в себя его Пранприя, заглядывающая в спальню с недовольным лицом.

— Быстрее, мальчики, сейчас Юн вернётся. Или, не дай Бог, Уджи заглянет.

— Да насрать мне на них-, — однако Чимина против воли тянут к выходу из комнаты. Он не удивляется, когда не обнаруживает ни камердинера, ни телохранителя на своих обычных местах.

Они выскальзывают из комнаты, внимательно поглядывая по коридорам, потому что кроме Юна и Уджи во дворце много других телохранителей, с радостью готовых вернуть ребят по комнатам. Поэтому они идут осторожно, останавливаясь на каждом повороте, чтобы заглянуть за край стены. Один раз их чуть не ловит Джун, но Чимин успевает схватить Чонгука и Пранприю за локти и впихнуть в первую приоткрытую дверь (В комнате много чистых холстов, мольбертов и готовой для лепки глины).

— Вау, нас почти поймали, — Пранприя хихикает, прикладывая к покрасневшим щёкам ладони, и Чимин шикает на неё, на мгновение высовывая голову в коридор. — Я чувствую себя такой преступницей.

Чимин бросает на неё презрительный взгляд, не разделяя такой прилив возбуждения, и возвращается к слежке за Джуном. Вскоре тот скрывается в проходе, и Чимин открывает дверь шире с облегчённым выдохом.

— Вы никогда не делали ничего запрещённого? — ворчливо спрашивает он, так как на протяжении всего пути Пранприя нетерпеливо подпрыгивает и радостно шепчет, что они выходят на улицу без охраны. Для Чимина это не кажется чем-то особенным.

— Во мне течёт Королевская кровь, братец, тем более, я леди. Конечно же я ничего такого не делала, — снова хихикает Пранприя и выравнивает длинным ногтем растрепавшуюся чёлку.

Они выходят на улицу через чёрный ход, рядом с которым не так много охраны, как у парадного. Чимин засовывает руки в карманы худи и приподнимает плечи в попытке спастись от прохладного ветерка, что тут же пробегается по волосам, намереваясь заползти за воротник. На улице значительно посветлело, и, когда Чимин смотрит на цифры на экране телефона, время почти четыре.

— Выход на улицу рано утром нельзя считать чем-то супер хулиганским, — фыркает Чимин, поглубже пряча ладони. Чонгук останавливается рядом с ним и запрокидывает голову, наблюдая, как ночь постепенно отступает.

— Но мы же сделали это без разрешения!

— И что? Знаешь, сколько раз я уходил из дома посреди ночи? — Чимину надоедает спорить с Пранприей. Это бессмысленно, они слишком разные. — Скажи мне лучше, куда мы сейчас идём?

— За теплицей есть небольшой холмик. Рядом нет деревьев, так что это идеальное место, чтобы встретить рассвет, — отвечает Чонгук вместо Пранприи и внезапно разворачивается к прикрытому соломой ящику, стоящему у чёрного входа. Когда Чонгук наклоняется, чтобы что-то вытащить, Чимин с любопытством прищуривается и поднимает брови. В руках Чонгука он видит старый рюкзак. — Тут есть плед и еда.

— Отлично, я голодный.

Пранприя хмыкает, выражая поддержку его словам, и тянет Чимина за запястье в сторону песчаной дорожки. На ней им приходится идти друг за другом, потому что она слишком узкая, и Чимин пропускает Пранприю вперёд. Очевидно, что он не знает, где именно находится тот холм.

За время их маленького путешествия светлеет ещё сильнее, и там, где должно взойти солнце, небо превращается в молочную пенку. Поднимаясь на холм (теплица оказывается за его спиной), Чимин издаёт удивлённое _вау_ и останавливается, оборачиваясь кругом — перед ним зеленеющая равнина с коротко подстриженной травой и редкими кустарниками или деревцами.

— Насколько огромна территория дворца? — спрашивает Чимин, присаживаясь на расстеленный Чонгуком плед. Чонгук протягивает ему пластиковую бутылку с пёстрой этикеткой, и Чимин берёт её сразу в руки, поднося к лицу. — Энергетик? Вы знаете, что это такое?

Пранприя возмущённо смотрит на него и хочет шлёпнуть по руке, но между ними сидит Чонгук, поэтому она лишь цыкает.

— Это купил Тэхён. По-твоему, мы питаемся только тем, что готовят на кухне? — мягко хмыкает Чонгук, открывая собственную бутылку; та шипит, выпуская газы.

— Ты бы знал, как тошнит иногда от всей этой мишуры, — неожиданно выдаёт Пранприя после минутной тишины, занятой перекусом, и Чимин, хлопая ресницами, изумлённо поворачивается к Пранприи. Ему всегда казалось, что она наслаждается своей ролью принцессы.

— Я думал, что ты любишь это. Ну… деньги, там, власть.

— Эта власть отняла у меня отца, — скользнув кончиком языка по розовым губам, Пранприя отпивает из бутылки. Чонгук берёт её за свободную руку, и глаза Чимина невольно следят за этим движением. Из-за фразы Пранприи диалог начинает приобретать совсем другой характер. — Мы не близки с тобой, поэтому ты не знаешь нас.

— Мы можем исправить это.

— Да? — Пранприя отвечает быстрее, чем Чимин успевает обдумать то, что вырвалось из его губ. — А как же то, что ты ненавидишь нас с самого начала?

— Я не знал вас.

— Как и сейчас, — качает головой Пранприя, смахивая с колена семена одуванчиков. Сегодня она одета в комбинезон, похожий на тот, что когда-то ей одалживала Чеён.

— Мне кажется, сейчас самый подходящий момент, чтобы наладить отношения, как думаете? — примирительно мурлычет Чонгук, отпуская руку Пранприи, и треплет её по плечу. — Вот, При, отбрасывая то, как мы должны вести себя во дворце, какая ты? Есть ли у тебя хобби? Расскажи Чимину-хёну.

От обращённого на неё внимания Пранприя розовеет и задумчиво мнёт в руках джинсовую ткань комбинезона. Хмурясь, Чимин глотает свой энергетик и чувствует языком маленькие пузырьки. Он не ожидал, что они начнут говорить по душам и раскрываться. Хотя атмосфера вокруг довольно располагающая.

— Я люблю архитектуру. Хочу попросить у матушки разрешения заняться этой наукой.

— О, я её тоже раньше любил, — отзывается бодро Чимин, услышав что-то знакомое, а потом стушёвывается, прочищает горло и поднимает с пледа шоколадный батончик.

Пранприя несмело улыбается Чимину.

— Я могу поделиться с тобой своими журналами, если хочешь, конечно же.

— Давай.

После этого они замолкают, смущённые неожиданным открытием. Чимин работает челюстями, пережёвывая шоколадку, и ковыряет носком кроссовка какую-то кочку. Увидев краем глаза, как Чонгук вынимает из рюкзака целлофановый пакет для мусора, Чимин внезапно вспоминает, что видел сегодня, как Чонгук плакал.

Неожиданно Пранприя поднимается, отряхивая пятую точку ладонями скорее по привычке, чем по необходимости.

— До рассвета ещё полчаса, а я уже окоченела. Пойду за пледом схожу, — Чимин провожает её отстранённым взглядом.

— А какой _ты_ настоящий, Чонгук? — спрашивает он, тревожно нахмурив брови, так как чужие ладони замирают на секунду. Справившись с заминкой, Чонгук кладёт пакет у своих ног и поворачивается к Чимину лицом. Тот замечает всё ещё чуть-чуть размазанную подводку. — Я сегодня потерялся после встречи с королевой и набрёл на музыкальный зал. Я слышал, как ты играл.

— Как долго ты там стоял? — напрягается Чонгук, отводя взгляд, и внезапно интересуется шнуровкой своих кроссовок. Чимин ждёт, пока на него поднимут глаза, но этого не происходит.

— Достаточно, чтобы кое-что услышать. Почему ты плакал? — его память беспокоят воспоминания о всех тех моментах, когда Чонгук помогал ему, и Чимин вдруг понимает, что не имеет права остаться в стороне. Поэтому он прикасается к согнутому колену Чонгука и, встретившись взглядом с Чонгуком, Чимин ловит там хорошо скрытую печаль. — Когда-то ты попросил меня не притворяться. Об этом же прошу и я.

Это так непохоже на него — беспокоиться о ком-то кроме матери и друзей, но это не кто-то, это _Чонгук._ Чонгук, который защищал Чимина, когда многие считали его монстром. Теперь пришёл его черёд.

— Кто-то во дворце беспокоит тебя? Или это связано с-

— Нет, нет, я плакал не потому, что меня кто-то обидел. Я… я сам себя обидел. Точнее… — Чонгук выглядит таким разбитым, говоря дрожащим голосом и запинаясь, что рука Чимина, до сих пор лежащая на чужом колене, непроизвольно сдавливает его, — ...это из-за моего отца.

— Вы посрались?

— Дело совсем в другом, Чимин, — Чонгук внезапно стонет и шумно сглатывает. — Дело во мне. Я далеко не идеальный сын и постоянно разочаровываю и его, и себя. Понимаешь, — Чонгук порывисто хватает Чимина за руку, поглаживающую его колено, и сжимает пальцы, — мой отец для меня — всё. Я сделаю всё, что угодно, чтобы получить его одобрение и любовь. Господи, я мечтаю, что однажды он скажет, что любит меня. Но пока что я лишь подвожу его.

Когда Чонгук заканчивает, вывалив на Чимина всё, что беспокоило его, тот закусывает верхнюю губу и старается, чтобы выражение его лица не выглядело слишком сожалеющим. Он по себе знает, как это может раздражать.

— Ты хороший, Чонгук, — Чимин удивляется, когда находит себя говорящим. Он даже не обдумывает, что говорит — слова идут откуда-то сами. — Ты не обязан быть идеальным, чтобы тебя любили. Кроме того, я уверен, что твой отец любит тебя и так. Он же твой _отец_ всё-таки.

— Тогда почему он никогда не говорил мне об этом? Ты ошибаешься, — Чонгук шмыгает носом, с болезненной миной наблюдая за своими пальцами, переплетёнными с чужими. — Любовь нужно заслуживать.

— Это уже будет не любовь, — и в этот момент Чимин понимает, что сейчас он настоящий. Солнце медленно поднимается, смешивая ночной и тёмно-синий со светлым, а прохладный ветер обдувает двух юношей, что открываются друг другу под белеющим звёздным небом. — Никакие маски и старания не заставят людей полюбить тебя. Ты должен быть самим собой.

— Тогда почему ты прячешься? — всхлипывает Чонгук, проходясь кончиками пальцев по костяшкам Чимина. Тот отвлекается на этот жест, но Чонгук тянет его за соединённую со своей ладонью руку. — Твоё поведение — это же твоя защита. Почему ты не показываешь другим настоящего себя? Кого ты боишься?

— ~~Югёма?~~ Самого себя? — внутри Чимина закипает адово пламя, потому что Чонгук снова преодолел его защитные стены. — Настоящий я — отвратительный трус. Искренние эмоции делают меня слабым перед людьми, а я _ненавижу_ слабость.

— Ты же сам только что сказал, что люди будут любить меня не за-

— Это другое, Чонгук. Мне не нужно, чтобы меня любили.

Руки Чимина начинают трястись, и, почувствовав дрожь, Чонгук берёт его за обе ладони.

Чимин был честен. Может быть, когда ему было шестнадцать, он нуждался в любви Югёма, матери или кого-то из друзей, но это было очень давно. Когда любовь не пришла, Чимин решил для себя, что прекрасно справится и без неё.

— Что с тобой произошло? — шепчет Чонгук совсем рядом, скорее всего догадавшийся, и при взгляде на него у Чимина щемит сердце. Он раньше никогда не замечал, что Чонгук очень красивый.

Постепенно сзади нарастает шорох травы, и через мгновение на их плечи опускается пушистый плед.

— Меня Джой поймала, еле отвязалась. Пришлось изобразить строгую наследницу, — Пранприя хихикает, пока не улавливая тяжёлой атмосферы, повисшей между отодвигающимися друг от друга юношами, и совсем не по-королевски плюхается на плед рядом с Чимином. — О, смотри, солнце начало подниматься! — ткнув в Чимина острым ногтем, Пранприя передвигается к нему и облокачивается о его плечо виском. Чимин вздрагивает, опускает на Пранприю взгляд, но почему-то не отталкивает и прикрывает её вместе с собой свободной половиной пледа. — Люблю рассветы. Знаешь, это как цитата: 'С каждым новым восходом солнца начинается новый и чистый день, а вместе с этим очищаешься и ты'.

Отчего-то после этих слов в груди Чимина ноет сильнее, чем до этого, поэтому он откидывает голову назад и позволяет первому лучу коснуться его дрожащих ресниц.

Наступает новый день.

У Чимина есть ещё один шанс.


	15. Я лишь хочу засучить рукава и начать сначала

_(Он упрямо верил, что найдёт покой в его глазах)_

Блестящий лимузин останавливается напротив длинной лестницы, ведущей в высокое здание. Из машины выходит тёмноволосый мужчина в возрасте, держащий в руках прозрачную папку. Он кивает выходящим из второй машины мужчинам в официальных костюмах и начинает подниматься по лестнице.

— _Перенеси собрание на два часа_ , — говорит известный политик по-японски своему помощнику, когда телохранители обступают его, и поправляет очки.

— _Будет исполнено, господин Каваками_ , — склоняет голову помощник.

Симпатичная девушка-секретарь приветливо улыбается им, когда они проходят через вращающуюся дверь, и господин Каваками кивает в ответ, поднимая ладонь. Окружённый четырьмя телохранителями, он заходит в просторный лифт, что поднимает их довольно быстро на двадцатый этаж. Выйдя в коридор, господин Каваками заворачивает направо, к длинным диванам и изящным кадкам с цветами, и подходит к двери из тёмного дуба. Стоит поднести ключ в виде карты — она открывается.

— _Мне нужно побыть одному_ , — говорит господин Каваками, проходя вглубь своего кабинета, и ослабляет тугой узел галстука. — _Оставьте меня._

Сначала помощник хочет возразить, но потом, заметив на себе недовольный взгляд, послушно кланяется и выходит из комнаты вслед за молчаливыми телохранителями. Господин Каваками поворачивается к двери спиной, разминая шею вместе с ослаблением галстука, и подходит к стеклянному столу прямоугольной формы. Положив на него папку, господин Каваками оборачивается и вздрагивает, когда видит, что один из телохранителей остался стоять рядом с дверью.

— _Я же просил оставить меня одного_ , — раздражаясь, произносит господин Каваками. — _Я не помню твоего имени, но будь добр вернуться в машину._

Вместо того, чтобы выполнить приказ, телохранитель приподнимает уголки губ и подходит к двери, открывая её. Он совсем молодой, ему не дашь и тридцати, прищуривает лисьи глаза и проводит рукой по светлым, соломенным волосам. Рассмотрев его получше, господин Каваками хмурится, потому что не может вспомнить, когда именно принимал этого парня на работу.

— _Иногда полезно помнить своих телохранителей в лицо_ , — с лёгкой улыбкой отвечает тот также по-японски и разворачивается, направляя на мужчину пистолет. В этот же момент в кабинет входит незнакомый парень, и сейчас господин Каваками точно знает, что это кто-то не из его охраны — незнакомец низок и одет во всё чёрное, на лице плотная маска.

— _Что вам нужно?_ — напряжение постепенно парализует его, но господину Каваками удаётся заставить свои ноги двигаться назад, когда к нему начинают подходить.

— _Полгода назад Вы пообещали господину Ли, что презентуемый Вашими людьми наркотик прибудет в Каннам_ , — первый из незнакомцев обходит господина Каваками и встаёт за столом со стороны панорамных окон. — _Но, пока что, Каннам ничего не получил._

Господин Каваками понимающе открывает рот и пытается незаметно дотронуться до умных часов на запястье, но его сильно бьют голове, и он заваливается назад, опираясь локтями о скользкую поверхность стола. Когда господин Каваками пытается подняться на ноги, используя руки, в его щёку врезается твёрдая поверхность армейского ботинка и поворачивает голову в сторону.

— _Каваками Хирото, Вы обязаны заплатить за потраченные на Вас ресурсы_ , — говорит второй парень, тот, что низкий, надавливая ногой на чужой нос. Под его второй ногой хрустят упавшие от удара очки. — Посмотри в столе, — уже на корейском бросает он хёну, и тот тут же кидается к ящикам.

— _Что вы ищите?_

— _Ваш договор с господином Ли._

— Вы в здании? — Уджи дёргает головой, поправляя указательным пальцем наушник в левом ухе, и морщится из-за помех, потому что от них голос Эскупса становится скрипучим.

— Да, Юн ищет договор.

— Отлично. Нужна подмога? Я могу отправить к вам Вонхо.

— Конечно нужна, Уджи не в состоянии спустить крючок, не расплакавшись, — злобно смеётся вышеупомянутый Вонхо, Эскупс же щёлкает языком.

— Хватит заниматься хернёй, — раздражённо выдыхает Юн, передвигаясь ко второму ящику. Уджи бросает взгляд на его соломенную макушку и возвращается к господину Каваками. Тот тяжело дышит, боясь пошевелиться, и смотрит куда-то в потолок.

Внезапно господин Каваками хмурит брови, будто что-то понимает, и издаёт тихий звук, привлекая к себе внимание.

— _Вы же братья, да? Ваш отец Мин Юкхэй?_ — услышав знакомое имя, Уджи сглатывает, отводя взгляд куда-то в сторону, а господин Каваками принимает тишину за положительный ответ и задумчиво мычит. Он словно перестаёт бояться, что в него вжимается обувь. — _Имел я как-то дело с вашим отцом. Не особо приятный мужчина. Не считая ещё того, что он продал в- Ай!_

Уджи сжимает зубы, вдавливая подошву своих ботинок в чужое лицо, и останавливается, лишь услышав резкий хруст.

— _Думаю, нос Вам скоро перестанет быть нужен_ , — шипит Уджи, ставя ступню на пол, и подтягивает господина Каваками вверх. Тот стонет, касаясь залитого кровью носа дрожащей ладонью. Устояв на ногах, господин Каваками пытается сбежать, рванув в сторону, но Уджи хватает его за узкий галстук и резко дёргает на себя. — _Вы куда?_

Наконец, Юн выпрямляется и кидает на стол объёмную папку, создавая резкий шум. Уджи морщится, сжимая пальцы вокруг галстука господина Каваками сильнее.

— Давайте быстрее, скоро его люди почуют неладное, — шуршит в трубке Эскупс.

— Секунду, — облизывает губы Юн и торопливо раскрывает папку, принимаясь бешено перелистывать прикреплённые файлы. Времени у них осталось и правда немного. Через несколько секунд Юн коротко восклицает и огибает стол, останавливаясь рядом с Уджи и японским политиком. — Нашёл. _Итак, господин Каваками, перед Вашим лицом сейчас находится договор, подписанный лично Вами. Прочитайте сноску к третьему пункту._

Когда господин Каваками не реагирует, Уджи тянет его за галстук вниз, чтобы подвести к Юну, держащему за верхние уголки лист бумаги.

— _'Данный д-договор обеспечивает личную неприкосновенность поверенному, пока договор не будет выполнен или аннулирован'._

— _Как Вы сами знаете, договор выполнен не был, поэтому…_ — Юн захватывает лист двумя пальцами и разрывает его пополам. Две части бывшего договора падают к их ногам, и господин Каваками тяжело сглатывает, хватаясь за руку, фиксирующую его за галстук.

— _Давайте не будем раньше времени беспокоиться. Я всё сделаю, наркотик уже готов, осталось только перевести его заг-_

— _Вы говорили это людям господина Ли месяц назад_ , — прерывает Уджи, опасно прищуриваясь. — _Если тогда они приходили, чтобы узнать, делает ли Ваша сторона хоть что-то, то сейчас мы пришли по-другой причине._

Пытаясь освободиться, господин Каваками много дёргается, поэтому Уджи приходится проскользнуть за его спину и схватить одной рукой за подбородок, а второй за затылок.

— _Пожалуйста… я выполню договор! Дайте ещё времени._

— _У Вас уже было время_ , — говорит Юн. Едва кивнув Уджи, он отшагивает в сторону, а тот сжимает пальцы и тянет обеими руками в разные стороны. Секунда, и многоуважаемому японскому политику Каваками Хирото сворачивают шею. — _К сожалению, оно закончилось._

Уджи поднимает руки вверх и отступает назад, чтобы ещё тёплое тело не свалилось ему на ноги. Опустив голову, он смотрит на остекленевшие глаза трупа и сам замирает, чувствуя выделяющееся к себе отвращение прямо в венах. Уджи _снова_ сделал это.

— Парни? — тревожный голос Эскупса возвращает его в реальность. — Мы с Вонхо поднимаемся. Нам нужно уничтожить следы, а потом свалить. Откройте дверь.

Угукнув в микрофон, Юн выключает его и кладёт на плечо Уджи руку.

— Джи?..

— Пойду открою дверь, — безжизненным голосом шелестит Уджи, сбрасывая с себя ладонь, и разворачивается, чтобы вернуться к выходу.

Сморщившись, Юн провожает Уджи сочувствующим взглядом и чувствует на языке непонятную горечь.

_Мой донсэн не заслужил такого._

◌

Чимин приподнимается на носках, облокачиваясь о спинку стула перед собой, и склоняет голову к плечу. В нескольких метрах от него располагается Пранприя, изображающая натюрморт (перед ней стоит тарелка с персиками), и Чонгук, лепящий из глины что-то, похожее на горшок. Чимин бросает настороженный взгляд на светловолосую Ю Чонён — преподавательницу изобразительного искусства, помогающую Чонгуку создать правильную форму, взяв его за ладони, и прищуривается, но потом всё же отводит взгляд к Пранприи.

— Я, конечно, неописуемо привлекательна, но не мог бы ты перестать пялиться на меня? — фальшиво недовольствует Пранприя, бросая на Чимина быстрый взгляд, и прикусывает кончик языка, выводя какую-то особенно сложную линию.

— Бросайте заниматься этой фигнёй, у меня есть к вам предложение, — заметив на себе обиженный взгляд молодой преподавательницы, Чимин складывает губы, выпуская воздух через зубы, и шепчет: — Пардон.

— Что за предложение? — Чонгук, будто этого и ждавший, опускает с педали ногу, и его кривое творение перестаёт крутиться.

— Поехали в город? — поймав этим внимание и Пранприи, Чимин выпячивает губы. — Ваших родителей не будет ещё целые сутки, и теперь моя очередь куда-то вести вас.

— Ты хочешь… провести с нами время? Вау, — Пранприя улыбается, издеваясь, и Чимин закатывает глаза. — Сам Пак Чимин соизволил снизойти до простых смертных.

Чимин начинает уже жалеть, что решил позвать с собой этих двоих, но ему было вполне комфортно с ними прошлым утром, так что он решил попробовать.

— Закрой ротик, сестрёнка, иначе я сейчас развернусь и уйду.

— Ребята-а, хватит, — Чонгук примирительно поднимает испачканные в глине ладони и поочерёдно смотрит на каждого с улыбкой. — Я не против куда-то съездить, но отпустят ли нас?

— Я всё решу, — Чимин уверенно кивает и показывает жест, складывая указательный и большой пальцы кольцом, а остальные оттопыривает.

А через несколько минут Чимин шокированно открывает рот, потому что в ответ на то, что они собираются в город, слышит твёрдое 'нельзя, Ваше Высочество'.

— Да блин, какого хрена Вы запрещаете? — негодует Чимин, догоняя спешащего по своим делам О Сехуна. Тот отрывается от телефона, который держит в руках, и смотрит на Чимина нечитаемым взглядом.

— Я не могу по первому же требованию отпустить вас одних в город.

— А если кто-то из охраны поедет с нами? — положив на предплечье сенешаля тёплые пальцы, Чимин с поднятыми бровями заглядывает в его глаза. Теперь О Сехун выглядит задумавшимся. — Пожалуйста?..

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо? — неверяще шипит Чимин, вновь бросаясь за О Сехуном, так как тот возобновил свой быстрый шаг.

— Если с вами будет охрана, то почему нет. И я не могу отказать такому вежливому человеку, как Вы, Ваше Высочество, — О Сехун коротко улыбается, на секунду приподнимая уголки губ, и скрывается за тяжёлыми дверями. Чимин провожает его, растерянно хлопая ресницами. Это было так… просто. Он боялся, что ему снова придётся шантажировать кого-то (чего он больше не хотел), но, оказалось, иногда бывает достаточно простого _пожалуйста._

— Я всё решил, мы можем поехать! — найдя свою комнату только с помощью случайно проходящей мимо горничной, Чимин хлопает дверьми и поворачивается, встречая Пранприю и Чонгука самодовольной улыбкой. Они сидят в гостиной на банкетках, поэтому Чимин проходит мимо них в спальню, обнаруживая вытирающего широкий подоконник Тэхёна. — Эй, — Тэхён вздрагивает, роняя бумажное полотенце, и Чимин закусывает нижнюю губу, внезапно вспоминая, как некоторое время назад он причинял своему слуге боль. — Где твой бойфренд, он мне нужен?

Тэхён опускается за полотенцем, пряча пунцовые щёки, и, пока Чимин смеётся, возвращается к протиранию подоконника.

— Он улетел в Японию по делам, Ваше Высочество. Но Вы можете вызвать кого-то другого.

— Мин свободен?

— Я здесь, Ваше Высочество, — раздаётся из гостиной, и, нахмурив брови, Чимин покидает свою спальню. Мин, как ни в чём не бывало, стоит у зашторенного окна в стандартной стойке телохранителя.

— Я тебя не заметил. Собирайся, скоро поедем в город, — столкнувшись с Мином взглядом, Чимин отворачивается и подходит к Пранприи и Чонгуку. Вытащив из кармана штанов пачку сигарет и телефон, Чимин кладёт вещи на низкий столик и стягивает с надплечий чёрный пиджак. — Вы тоже собирайтесь. И переоденьтесь. Чонгук, — поймав карие глаза, Чимин насмешливо улыбается, — если хочешь, я могу снова поделиться с тобой одеждой.

— Недавно мне сшили новую рубашку. Она не подойдёт? — когда ему безжалостно качают головой, Чонгук вздыхает, складывает руки вместе и поднимается на ноги. — Тогда делись.

Сегодня у Чимина отчего-то прекрасное настроение, ему даже не хочется огрызаться или спорить с кем-то, поэтому он терпеливо ждёт, пока Тэхён закончит с его спальней и перейдёт в гостиную. Прикрыв дверь, но на всякий случай оставив небольшую щель, Чимин подходит к комоду и отодвигает второй ящик, что открывается с противным скрипом. Прошло очень много времени, прежде чем Чимин позволил Тэхёну постирать и погладить его одежду из дома, которая до этого лежала бесформенным комком под кроватью.

— А куда именно мы едем? — спрашивает Чонгук у кровати, пока Чимин роется в ящике и просматривает одежду, которая подошла бы для них обоих (у Чонгука бёдра всё ещё шире).

— В тату-салон. Хочу набить кое-что и поменять штангу в языке, — Чимин бросает Чонгуку тёмно-синюю толстовку на молнии, футболку и светло-голубые джинсы. — Померь это. Должно подойти.

Сам он надевает серые брюки карго, футболку и короткую куртку, и в этой одежде он чувствует себя увереннее, чем в костюмах и рубашках. Поправив ворот кожаной куртки, Чимин оборачивается и настораживается, заметив огромные, как два блюдца, глаза Чонгука.

— Почему ты так смотришь на меня? — с подозрением спрашивает Чимин, неровно складывая только что снятую чёрную рубашку и штаны. Чонгук моргает, оцепенение спадает, и он натягивает на голый торс футболку.

— Я просто… у тебя столько татуировок… — удивлённо произносит Чонгук, аккуратно раскладывая рядом с одеждой Чимина свою, и указывает ладонями на плечи, переходя затем на грудь. — Везде.

— А ещё пирсинга, но давай не будем повторять тот разговор, — Чимин хмыкает, на что Чонгук густо краснеет, опуская голову, и Чимин хлопает его по животу, направляя к дверям и заставляя идти спиной вперёд. — Пойдём, Чонгукки, у нас много дел.

Захватив с собой Мина, угрожающе возвышающегося на целую голову, парни прощаются с Тэхёном, который, в привычной для него манере поворчав на неровно сложенную одежду, машет всем рукой, и выходят в коридор. Встретившись у парадного входа с Пранприей, Чимин понимает, что без королевы и регента он чувствует себя очень спокойно и умиротворённо.

— Кстати, а на чём мы поедем? — поднимая брови, спрашивает Пранприя и хихикает, когда Чимин бормочет сквозь губы резкое _блять._ Об этом он как-то не подумал.

— На автобусе, — бурчит Чимин и начинает строить гримасы, стоит Пранприи передразнить его. Когда Чонгук вздыхает, Чимин показывает Пранприи средний палец и обращается к Мину: — У вас же есть служебные машины, нет?

— Есть, — Мин кивает, прикрывая глаза. — Но они для службы.

— Да господи, — Чимин, начиная раздражаться, преувеличенно вздыхает и закатывает глаза. Заметив это, Чонгук касается его плеча, и Чимин переключает всё внимание на него. — Что?

— Ничего, — Чонгук поднимает голову к Мину. — Ты можешь одолжить одну служебную машину? Пожалуйста?

Мин бросает на Чимина непонятный взгляд (тот начинает недовольно пялиться в ответ) и, задумавшись на несколько секунд, пожимает плечами.

— Хотелось бы послушать, каким вежливым бывает Его Высочество, но сойдёт и так.

После этого Мин спокойно спускается по лестнице, и Чимин возмущённо открывает рот и начинает идти вслед за ним, не совсем понимая, что собирается сказать.

— Я могу уволить тебя, — раздражённо выплёвывает он, поравнявшись с Мином, на что тот меланхолично пожимает плечами.

— Если Вы так хотите, сэр.

Чувствуя, что ещё чуть-чуть и он взорвётся, Чимин сжимает пальцы в кулаки и замедляет шаг, чтобы поравняться с Пранприей и Чонгуком. Те обсуждают что-то скучное, связанное с классической музыкой и искусством, поэтому Чимин засовывает кулаки поглубже в карманы куртки и оглядывается по сторонам, заинтересованно вертя головой.

Даже почти трёх месяцев не хватило, чтобы он привык к этому месту; его до сих пор удивляют внутреннее убранство замка и окружающие его огромные и зелёные просторы. Иногда Чимин не может поверить в то, что он действительно наследник.

— Куда точно ехать? — спрашивает Мин, как только они усаживаются в машину. Чимин хмуро смотрит на сегодняшнего водителя и занимает заднее место. Рядом с ним садится Чонгук, аккуратно складывая руки на коленях (на что Чимин закатывает глаза и разваливается на своей половине). Пранприя, оказавшись спереди, просит всех пристегнуться. Чимин снова закатывает глаза и, вытаскивая из кармана телефон, бросает Пранприи, что, если она так хочет, пусть сама его пристегнёт.

— Почему ты такой невыносимый? — с цыканьем спрашивает Пранприя, расчёсывая пальцами тёмные волосы, а Чимину хочется подняться с сидения и начать спорить, как внезапно Чонгук наваливается на него, пытаясь что-то вытащить из-под его плеча. Чимин покрывается мурашками, чувствуя, как волосы Чонгука щекочут его шею, а потом Чонгук выпрямляется и щёлкает ремнём безопасности. Чимин растерянно смотрит на прижимающий его к сидению пояс и переводит взгляд на Чонгука — тот смахивает с глаз упавшую чёлку и улыбается ему. Почему-то Чимину становится как-то тоскливо от этой улыбки.

_Нельзя так красиво улыбаться. Это должно быть запрещено._

— В пригород, а там уже укажу, куда именно, — Чимин отворачивается к окну, поджимает под себя ногу и чуть ли не лицом утыкается в экран телефона. Чимин знает, что на него смотрят, и от этого его пульс ускоряется, пуская по телу лёгкую панику. Чимину срочно нужно поговорить с кем-то о том, что происходит.

Во время поездки Пранприя и Чонгук разговаривают, местами включая к себе Мина, а Чимин облокачивается на стекло и иногда бросает на Чонгука сощуренный взгляд. Тот выглядит как обычно, с превосходно уложенными песочными волосами, но что-то в его облике заставляет Чимина нервничать. Будто что-то изменилось, но так незаметно, что он не может понять что.

Пару раз Чонгук ловит его взгляд и приоткрывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Чимин успевает поднести к лицу телефон, будто его волнует что-то внутри него.

— Теперь куда? — через несколько часов спрашивает Мин, и Чимин всовывается в промежуток между передними сидениями. Он буквально чувствует, как сзади Чонгук смотрит на него, и ёжится, сканируя взглядом проплывающую мимо улицу.

— Прямо. У светофора направо и прямо до перекрёстка.

Некоторое волнение от встречи с друзьями, которых он давно не видел, пробегается по коже Чимина, но он быстро отгоняет от себя это чувство. Откуда вообще этот трепет?

— А теперь налево.

Вскоре машина останавливается рядом с несколькими продуктовыми магазинчиками, среди которых находится тату-салон. Название — неоновые и французские буквы красного цвета, но Чимин уже не помнит перевод.

— Наденьте, — выйдя из машины, чтобы Мин припарковался, Чимин кидает Пранприи и Чонгуку те же чёрные маски, что и в первый раз, и поправляет ворот собственной куртки. — Если там есть посетители.

Улочка, на которую они приехали, маленькая, поэтому, пока Мин пытается найти такое место, где он не загородит проезд, Чимин успевает выкурить сигарету (Пранприя брезгливо сморщилась и отошла в сторону) и начать вторую. Когда к ним подходит всё такой же невозмутимый Мин, Чимин тушит сигарету о кирпичную стену тёмного цвета и кивает на бордовую дверь со стеклом.

Внутри их встречают привычные сумерки и запах, похожий на лёгкую травку. Чимин морщится, как Пранприя несколько минут назад, и открывает небольшое окно рядом со входом. В, так сказать, приёмной, наполненной всего лишь одним потрёпанным диванчиком и криво покосившейся стойкой, пусто, зато из следующей комнаты, проход в которую закрыт прозрачными полосами, слышится несколько голосов.

— Эй, вы бы хоть проветрили, тут к вам леди пришла! — бодро выкрикивает Чимин и, не успев войти в комнату, оказывается в плотном кольце из рук. Обладателем длинных конечностей оказывается Юта, который грудным голосом тянет _Че-еми-и-ин_ и трясёт его.

— Привет, старик, — Юта счастливо улыбается, отходя немного назад, и стукается своим кулаком с кулаком Чимина. — Рад, что ты иногда приезжаешь.

— Нельзя же забывать истоки, — Чимин смеётся и следующим приобнимает подошедшего к нему высокого мужчину с собранными в пучок волосами — Хичоля, старшего брата Ёнджэ. — Привет, хён. Круто выглядишь.

— Ты тоже ничего, — отвечает Хичоль и взлохмачивает волосы Чимина.

Сзади раздается скрипучий звук, и только сейчас Чимин вспоминает о пришедших с ним вельможах и телохранителе.

— Парни, это мои друзья.

— Тоже хотите что-то набить? — со смешком интересуется Хичоль, а Пранприя округляет от ужаса глаза и поспешно качает головой. — А ты, Чиминни? Пирсинг, тату?

— Я за татуировкой. И посмотришь язык? Мне кажется, там что-то со штангой, — Чимин на секунду высовывает язык, зацепившись украшением за нижнюю губу, и закрывает рот. Хичоль хмыкает и подходит к стоящему рядом с другим проходом столику, чтобы взять с него пачку медицинских перчаток и масок.

— Тогда пошли. Если никто больше не заинтересован, можете расположиться здесь или на диванчике в прихожей. Развлеки их, Ют.

Сняв с плеч кожаную куртку, Чимин бросает её на стоящее у столика кресло и собирается зайти вслед за Хичолем, как его останавливает какой-то слабый звук сзади.

— Хён, — Чонгук выглядит настороженным, слегка втянув голову в плечи, потому что из прихожей вдруг раздаётся рокочущий смех Юты. — Можно с тобой?

— Пошли, — безразлично пожимает плечами Чимин, и парни заходят в небольшое помещение, которое в контраст с остальными очень чистое, со специальным оборудованием и светлыми стенами. Чимину эта мастерская роднее дома, поэтому он знающе проходит к подоконнику, вытаскивает оттуда папку и берёт чистый лист бумаги. — Сейчас быстренько напишу то, что хочу.

— Тебя как зовут, мелкий? — обращается к Чонгуку Хичоль, не обратив на слова Чимина внимания, и подходит к раковине с намерением помыть руки.

— Я Чон Чонгук, сэр, — Чонгук приветственно склоняет голову.

— Сэр? Ещё скажешь… Мой тоже свои культяпки, будешь мне помогать, — кажется, Хичоль не узнал его, поэтому Чонгук стягивает маску до конца, которая делает его щёки округлыми, послушно кивает и подставляет руки под струю воды вслед за мужчиной.

Закончив с рисовкой, Чимин встаёт из-за стола и протягивает лист Хичолю. Тот бросает беглый взгляд на две аккуратно прорисованные буквы 'М' и 'П' и закусывает нижнюю губу, видимо задумавшись.

— Где будем делать? Место-то осталось?

Вместо ответа фыркнув, Чимин скрещивает руки и стаскивает с себя футболку, оставшись в одних брюках карго и кроссовках. Скомкав футболку и бросив её на стол, Чимин поворачивается и указывает на свою спину.

— Давай над микродермалами на ямочках поясницы. Хотя… — когда Чимин возвращается обратно, перед ним стоит вытирающийся бумажным полотенцем Чонгук, огромными от удивления глазами рассматривая его торс. Чимину это кажется даже немного милым, то, как Чонгук раз за разом реагирует на его разукрашенное чернилами тело. — Может мне сделать её здесь? — многозначительно улыбнувшись, Чимин оттягивает большим пальцем резинку карго, чтобы показать выпирающую тазовую кость.

Противореча его ожиданиям, Чонгук улыбается в ответ и хмыкает.

— А может ниже?

Чимин пожимает плечами, тянет резинку дальше и смеётся, стоит Чонгуку увидеть начинающуюся линию волос у паха. Закашлявшись, Чонгук отворачивается, фокусируясь на Хичоле, а Чимин, донельзя довольный, присаживается на стул, продолжая иногда посмеиваться с покрасневшего лица Чонгука.

Продезинфицировав необходимое оборудование в чёрных медицинских перчатках, Хичоль натягивает на нижнюю часть лица такого же цвета маску и начинает переводить нарисованные Чимином буквы на кальку. Делает он это быстро, так как татуировка планируется небольшой.

— Он же не пил? Если ты не знаешь, с алкоголем в крови нельзя наносить татуировку, — говорит Хичоль Чонгуку, и тот, всё ещё покрасневший, поспешно мотает головой.

— Мог бы и у меня спросить, — ворчит Чимин, укладываясь на специальную кушетку, накрытое белой простынёй. Хичоль склоняет голову.

— Ты уже как-то 'не пил' и прекрасно помнишь, чем всё закончилось, — присев рядом с Чимином на вращающийся стул без спинки, Хичоль подгоняет к себе Чонгука, и тот приносит ему два чёрных тюбика. — Тебе бы, кстати, кинжал обновить. Когда я его набивал? Три года назад? — Чимин чувствует, как в его левый бок тычется палец.

— Вы не первый раз обслуживаете Чимина? — заинтересованно спрашивает Чонгук, стоя немного позади, и наблюдает, как Хичоль протирает участок кожи на пояснице Чимина специальными растворами. Вздрогнув, когда Хичоль чем-то пшикает, Чонгук отходит в сторону Чимина и прижимает ладони к груди.

— Каждую татуировку, что у этого засранца только есть, набил я. Пирсинг тоже. Ты почему почти всё снял?

— Во дворце заставили. Меня это так бесило, сейчас уже насрать, — слегка невнятно объясняет Чимин, упершись подбородком в приподнятый подголовник. — Возьми стул, Чонгук, и сядь рядом со мной. Не стой над душой.

Чонгук, с ярко полыхающими от изумления и заинтересованности глазами, торопливо прикатывает такой же круглый стул без спинки, спотыкаясь по пути из-за спешки, и усаживается, оказываясь совсем рядом с Чимином. Тот, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока Хичоль перенесёт изображение на его кожу, подпирает подбородок уже руками и наблюдает за Чонгуком, не сводящим глаз с его поясницы.

— Сейчас соберу машинку, и начнём.

Откатившись на стуле в другую часть комнаты, Хичоль начинает возиться с колпачками и одноразовыми иглами, а Чимин ложится на щёку и снова смотрит на Чонгука.

— Эй.

Чонгук, в это время наблюдающий за широкой спиной Хичоля в кожаной куртке, оборачивается к Чимину и вопросительно приподнимает брови. В данный момент на нём нет никаких следов размазанной подводки, но Чимин всё равно помнит каким разбитым тогда выглядел Чонгук.

— Ты как себя чувствуешь?

— Нормально. К чему такие вопросы? — Чонгук с хмыканьем широко улыбается, однако Чимин успевает заметить в его глазах что-то быстро промелькнувшее. — А ты как, хён?

— Ты думаешь, я здесь светскую беседу вести собрался? — такая закрытость раздражает, поэтому Чимин, как обычно бывает, заводится с пол оборота. Он не верит в то, что произносит следом: — Я спрашиваю, как ты себя чувствуешь, потому что реально волнуюсь за тебя. Мне нахер не нужны твои клишированные ответы.

Чимин взбешённо выпускает большое количество воздуха через ноздри и переводит взгляд на выбеленный потолок с ультрафиолетовыми лампами, а Чонгук рядом замирает и бросает на Чимина поражённый взгляд.

— Хён, я…

— Поговорим позже, — Чимин отталкивает протянутую к нему ладонь в медицинской перчатке и оборачивается через плечо на подходящего к кушетке Хичоля. — Я сейчас тут либо помру от скуки, либо засну. Давай быстрее.

— Ох, простите, Ваше Величество, — с издёвкой произносит Хичоль, скорее всего даже не подумав, а позвоночник Чимина прошибает молнией. Ведь скоро он сможет закрепить за собой право на трон…

И осталось чуть меньше недели до того, как Чон Минджэ перестанет быть просто регентом.

◌

_— Я горжусь тобой._

_— Ты не должен гордиться мной только потому, что я убийца, чичи¹._

◌

Намджун долго крутится перед зеркалом, пялясь на джинсы и болотного цвета футболку, и порывается пару раз переодеться обратно в брючный костюм, но они с Тэёном поспорили, что он придёт в чём-то новом. Намджун не может проиграть.

В конце концов подтянув джинсы за пояс, он последний раз смотрит на своё отражение с уставшими глазами и открывает дверь. Чего Намджун не ожидает увидеть, так это застывшего у его порога Джихуна. Тот выглядит ещё меньше, чем есть на самом деле, с приподнятым кулаком, будто планировал постучать.

— Привет?..

— О, так ты собирался уходить, — лицо Джихуна вытягивается, когда он окидывает Намджуна быстрым взглядом и неуклюже оборачивается, собираясь уйти. Но его хватают за бока, комкая под пальцами кожу куртки.

— Подожди.

— Мне лучше уйти. Не хочу задерживать тебя, — Джихун заторможенно морщится, обернувшись через плечо, и Намджун понимает, что тот немного пьян. — Прости за беспокойств-

— Джихун, — он всё ещё пытается уйти, поэтому Намджун, сжав зубы от напряжения, приподнимает его и переносит в прихожую. — Я хотел уйти, но мне только что написали, что вечеринка отменяется. Так что я свободен. Что случилось?

Убедившись, что Джихун может стоять ровно самостоятельно, Намджун отпускает его и с беспокойством сдавливает кулаки на уровне груди. При виде Джихуна сердце Намджуна начинает биться как сумасшедшее, а ладони слегка дрожат, потому что он был уверен, что они больше никогда не увидятся.

Проходит около минуты, а Джихун продолжает стоять с опущенной головой и зажмуренными глазами, но, когда Намджун закусывает нижнюю губу и кладёт на его надплечье ладонь, она начинает мелко трястись. Секунда, и Джихун _сам_ начинает трястись сильнее.

— Он снова позвонил мне. Я… я не хотел разговаривать с ним, но я был пьян, поэтому сначала не узнал его номер, а потом было поздно. Я хотел пойти к Юну-хёну, но он с Тэхёном. Я не хочу быть проблемой своего хёна. Только не снова, — у Джихуна случается истерика, и он прижимает к кривящемуся лицу дрожащую ладонь. Пока Намджун стоит в ступоре, не понимая, что должен делать, Джихун продолжает говорить изменившимся высоким голосом, тяжело дыша: — Я не знаю, почему вообще пришёл сюда, потому что обычно просто напиваюсь, пока не отключусь. Но сейчас я не могу. Юн и так разочарован во мне. Я дерь-

— Тише, — Намджун даже не обдумывает это, инстинктивно притягивая Джихуна к себе. Тот, будто только этого и ждал, сразу же льнёт к нему, впечатываясь мокрым от слёз лицом в его грудь, прямо туда, где сердце. — Дыши, Джихун, ты должен дышать.

И Джихун честно пытается, упираясь лбом в тёмно-зелёную ткань, но тут же задыхается, заходясь кашлем. Намджун отстраняется от него, усилием воли отгоняя от себя греющую вены панику, и внимательно смотрит в его глаза. Продолжая кашлять, Джихун бросает на него испуганный взгляд.

— Подожди, не торопись. Вздохни… да, вот так, ты молодец, — когда Джихун перестаёт задыхаться и унимает одолевшую его дрожь, Намджун приободряюще улыбается и указывает на закрытую дверь гостиной. — Не хочешь присесть? Я принесу тебе воды.

— Хорошо, — кивает Джихун, но стоит Намджуну отпустить его и сделать шаг по направлению к кухне, истерика снова клокочет в его горле, и он цепляется за большую ладонь. — Я не... — смутившись, когда Намджун опускает взгляд на их сцепленные руки, Джихун облизывает губы. — Можно я пойду с тобой?

— Тогда сделаем так, — Намджун мягко освобождает свою ладонь, и Джихуна пронзает страх, что тот оставит его, но вместо этого он просто переплетает их пальцы. — Так будет удобнее.

Они заходят на кухню. Джихун боится, что истерика вернётся к нему, поэтому не отходит от Намджуна ни на шаг, продолжая держаться за его ладонь, как за единственный якорь, способный спасти его.

— Давай я сделаю тебе какао? — предлагает Намджун, поставив перед Джихуном стакан с водой. Наливать её, используя одну руку, было неудобно, поэтому, пока Джихун осторожно пьёт, Намджун вытирает разлитую жидкость специальной для этого тряпкой.

— У меня аллергия, — смущённо бормочет Джихун, поставив опустошённый стакан на кухонную тумбу, а Намджун удивлённо приподнимает брови. Он не знал.

— Тогда пошли в гостиную. Посидим на диване и поговорим.

Притихший Джихун молча кивает, следует за Намджуном в другую комнату, скромно поджав губы, и, попав внутрь, снимает армейские ботинки. Продолжая куда-то отводить взгляд, Джихун забирается на диван с ногами и прижимает колени к груди, будто старается занять как можно меньше места.

— Ты боишься меня... или?.. — Намджун, также не успевший разуться, оставляет обувь на полу и отклоняется на спинку дивана. — Джихун?

— Я просто… мне стыдно за своё поведение.

— Ты не должен стыдится. Это же я.

_В том-то и дело, что это ты, Намджун. Я не хочу, чтобы ты разочаровался, узнав меня настоящего._

— Ну Джихун, пожалуйста. Давай поговорим, — тот продолжает молчать, сжавшись на своём месте, и Намджун трясёт его за руку. — Я хочу помочь тебе. Что обычно делает твой брат?

— Он… обнимает меня, — Джихун морщит нос, будто ему неуютно за то, что он произносит. — А потом мы разговариваем.

— Я могу обнять тебя? — Джихун отворачивается, стоит им встретиться глазами, а Намджун чуть ли зубами не скрипит, что Джихун так закрывается от него. Однако через секунду Джихун несмело кивает. — Иди сюда.

Джихун сначала подползает ближе, неловко пытаясь устроиться у Намджуна под боком, пока тот не берётся бережно за его запястье и не тянет на себя. В итоге Джихун оказывается между ног Намджуна (благо диван позволяет), а Намджун обнимает его со спины, положив подбородок на надплечье. Почувствовав, как чужое дыхание щекочет шею, Джихун замирает. Потому что прикосновение Намджуна даёт ему то, чего у него никогда не было — ощущения безопасности.

— Расслабься, мы же друзья.

— Мы друзья? Ты не злишься на меня? — удивившись услышанному, Джихун округляет губы в маленькую 'о' и поворачивается в сторону Намджуна, тут же дёргаясь обратно — от него наверняка неприятно пахнет. — Прости, от меня водкой пасёт.

— Как будто я не привык к этому запаху, — смеётся Намджун, убирая с его надплечья свой подбородок, и опоясывает Джихуна руками. Наткнувшись пальцами на что-то твёрдое, Намджун хмурится и опускает глаза. Джихун следит за его взглядом и виновато ойкает. — Ты не мог бы убрать?..

Кривясь, Джихун отстёгивает кобуру с пистолетом и наклоняется в сторону, чтобы положить её на тумбочку рядом с подлокотником. Вернувшись в чужие объятия, Джихун ёрзает, пытаясь устроиться, и слышит сзади приглушённый смех.

— Я серьёзно, расслабься. Мы с Тэёном так постоянно сидим, когда он свою домашку делает, — но почему-то Джихуну кажется, что Тэёна Намджун так бережно не обхватывает. И не отводит взгляд, когда Джихун смотрит на него из-за надплечья. — Так что случилось?

Джихун уже и успел позабыть о том, что пришёл сюда весь в соплях и слюнях. Хотя, знаете, очень сложно думать о чём-то кроме тёплого дыхания, согревающего шею, и крепкой груди, упирающейся в спину. Джихун знал, что он не из тяжёловесов, но в данный момент он чувствует себя совсем крошечным. И это успокаивает.

~~Джихун знает, что хочет, но не может.~~

— Я без понятия, с чего начать, — говорит он упавшим от накативших воспоминаний голосом и наблюдает, как Намджун дёргает за молнию на рукаве его кожаной куртки.

— Если без понятия, начни сначала.

И Джихун начинает, чувствуя, как всё это давит на него.

— Наши родители, сколько себя помню, всегда ругались, и мы с Юнги-хёном были сами по себе, но, когда мне исполнилось двенадцать, они развелись, и отец забрал нас к себе. Он начал учить хёна всему, что знал. На меня же он никогда не обращал внимания, даже скорее за парня не воспринимал. Ну, если я сейчас мелкий, представь каким был тогда, — Джихун замолкает, сглатывая неприятный ком, и зажмуривается, всё ещё ощущая на своём надплечье подбородок Намджуна. — Но меня чем-то переклинило, и я сказал ему, что тоже хочу быть телохранителем. Знаешь, в Великой Корее есть рейтинг телохранителей и, эм, так сказать, наёмников. Я в этом списке первый… — вздохнув, Джихун скользит языком по нижней губе. — Я самый лучший, но я ненавижу свою работу.

— Но почему ты занимаешься этим, если тебе не нравится? Неужели чьи-то смерти стоят денег?

— Я занимаюсь этим, потому что не могу иначе.

— Но есть же столько вариантов, ты можешь получить высшее образование, устро-

— Да не могу я! — Джихун хочет кричать от того, что Намджун не понимает. Никто никогда не понимает. Дёрнув плечами, он заставляет руки Намджуна упасть и оборачивается к нему боком. — _Ты_ можешь делать всё, что хочешь, а я нет. А знаешь почему? Потому что нас с хёном продали.

— Что... В каком смысле продали?

— В прямом. Ты не знал, что продажа людей всё ещё существует? Нас продали, как продают откормленную скотину или поддержанное авто, — лицо Намджуна светится искренним непониманием, но Джихун устал от этого. — Наш отец совершил ошибку и, чтобы не заплатить за неё собственной жизнью, он решил заплатить нашими. Мы с Юнги-хёном — никто. Мы сделаем всё, что нам скажут, потому что не можем отказаться.

— Джихун…

— Мне было девятнадцать, Намджун. Я только закончил школу, — Джихун опускает голову, шмыгая носом. — Император продал нас на десять лет. Я даже не уверен, что доживу до тридцати.

Какое-то время Намджун молчит, обдумывая услышанное.

— Подожди... И ничего нельзя сделать?..

— Только выплатить долг, но это слишком большие деньги. Ты думал, что я... убиваю людей, потому что мне нравится это? — Джихун поднимает голову на Намджуна и видит там неподдельный ужас. — Я ненавижу себя за свою работу, поэтому напиваюсь каждый раз, как возвращаюсь домой. Обычно я пью, пока не забываю своё имя, точнее, пытаюсь, но хён всегда останавливает меня. Но сегодня его не было, а ты — единственный человек кроме него, который заставляет меня чувствовать, что я не полное дерьмо.

— Джихун... Я не могу заплатить долг твоего отца, но есть ли что-то, что я могу сделать?..

— Не отталкивай меня из-за моей работы. Мне было очень больно от тех слов на вечеринке. Я не совершал того, в чём меня обвиняют. _Клянусь._

— Чёрт, я такой идиот, — вспомнив о произошедшем, Намджун зажмуривается и легонько хлопает себя по голове. — Прости... я разозлился.

— Я принимаю твои извинения, — Джихун, будучи совсем опустошённым, закрывает глаза и вздыхает. — Спасибо, что выслушал. Я могу остаться на ночь? Не хочу домой, там одиноко.

Джихун должен чувствовать хоть какое-то облегчение, так как он поделился своим грузом, но от этого почему-то наоборот тяжелее. Он... боится, что Намджун оставит его после таких откровений.

Но этого не случается.

— Конечно. Давай тогда готовиться? Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

Джихун, неспособный ни на что другое, молча кивает и выпутывается из-под ног Намджуна, чтобы подняться с дивана. Его лицо всё ещё горит после слёз, поэтому он вытирается жёсткими рукавами куртки, так, что глаза начинает щипать.

— Тэён вечно свои шмотки оставляет, может, что-то для тебя найдётся, — слышится сзади, и Джихун оборачивается, часто моргая. Ещё чуть-чуть и из его глаз снова пойдут слёзы. Пока он сражается с натёртыми веками, Намджун ползает по ламинату и открывает все нижние ящики в поисках одежды. Через какое-то время он поднимается и протягивает Джихуну короткие и чёрные шорты и большую футболку белого цвета. — Уже года два лежат здесь, наверное. Должны подойти. Тэён в пятнадцать совсем тощим был.

Джихун берёт вещи сразу в руки, прижимает к груди и без слов кивает. Намджун провожает его до ванной комнаты, поворачивается в сторону спальни, и его телефон в кармане коротко вибрирует. Оказывается, Намджун не заметил, как последние полчаса Тэён писал ему сообщения.

 **[tae]:** _хён, ты где??_

 **[tae]:** _алло, я уже у ёнсон-нуны???_

 **[tae]:** _ты собираешься приходить??? тебя чанёль ищет?_

 **[tae]:** _хён? :(_

Поморщившись, Намджун щёлкает языком и пишет своему донсэну, что не сможет сегодня прийти. В конце он добавляет, чтобы Тэён сам приехал к нему в квартиру с утра, так как он не сможет забрать его.

Разобравшись с Тэёном, Намджун идёт в свою спальню и перестилает постельное бельё. Он успевает даже переодеться в пижамные штаны и футболку, а Джихуна всё ещё нет, поэтому он решает проверить его.

— Всё нормально? — спрашивает Намджун, прислонившись к стене рядом с дверью, и стучит костяшками о верхнюю часть косяка. Ответом становится тишина, в ту же секунду нарушаемая скрипом двери — в коридор выходит смущённый Джихун, привычно облизывающий губы.

— Может, ты мне свои вещи дашь?.. — Джихун замолкает и красноречиво осматривает свои острые колени; шорты болтаются где-то сверху, футболка слегка большевата в плечах, но очень длинная. — А то как-то… ноги голые…

— Мои штаны на тебе даже держаться не будут. Моя задница-то больше твоей, — когда Джихун поднимает к нему голову, Намджун выпускает смешок. — Серьёзно, я себе такой орех накачал.

— Ты же не занимаешься спортом, — Джихун приподнимает брови с улыбкой, ясно дающей понять, что на слова Намджуна он не купился, и дёргает за потрёпанный от частой стирки ворот футболки.

— Давай ещё жопами померимся.

Решив не отвечать на откровенную провокацию, Джихун заглядывает в ванную комнату, чтобы забрать аккуратно сложенную одежду. Её он кладёт на стоящую около двери стиральную машину, чтобы забрать завтра утром. Повернувшись, Джихун замечает, что Намджун уже вернулся в спальню, и следует за ним.

— Можешь уже ложиться.

— О, — Джихун открывает рот, наблюдая, как Намджун роется в ящиках стола, и мотает головой. — Я могу поспать и на диване. Не отдавай мне свою кровать.

— Отдавать? Я вообще-то тоже здесь спать буду, — не отвлекаясь от поисков, хмыкает Намджун, а потом выпрямляется. — Или, погоди, ты меня выгнать хочешь?

— Ты хочешь спать вместе?

— Мы уже так делали. В чём проблема?

Джихун не может сказать в чём именно.

— Да ла-а-дно тебе, Джихунни. Мы же просто друзья. Я не собираюсь приставать к тебе или что-то ещё, — оставив поиски чего-то неизвестного, Намджун берёт Джихуна за руки и тянет в сторону постели. На неё он забирается первый, Джихун же спотыкается, закатывает глаза и карабкается на одеяло, скрестив руки на груди.

— Для начала, прекрати повторять это дурацкое 'мы же просто друзья'. Это раздражает, а я пьяный и злой.

— Ты не злой, — Намджун смеётся, поправляя подушку на приемлемый для него уровень, и с размаху падает на спину. Матрас под ним слегка подпрыгивает, заставляя Джихуна тоже приподняться, и он цыкает, заползая под одеяло.

Намджун рядом неторопливо укладывается, вытаскивая откуда-то телефон, а Джихун ложится на спину и, уместив руки на грудь, закрывает глаза. С момента, как он выпил, прошло несколько часов, так что его почти отпустило, и в данный момент, несмотря на внутренние переживания, Джихун чувствует себя расслабленно. Он не одинок, рядом с ним Намджун, и Джихун не ощущает себя лишним.

— Чур ты выключаешь свет, — Намджун оборачивается к Джихуну с игривой улыбкой, но почти мгновенно теряется, потому что тот смотрит на него молча с понятной только ему самому улыбкой. — Что?..

— Ничего. Спасибо, что не бросил меня сегодня, — с лёгкой улыбкой Джихун приподнимается на постели и тянется в сторону Намджуна. Бережно обхватив его щёку ладонью, Джихун наклоняется и мягко целует Намджуна в лоб. Позже он будет спрашивать себя, зачем он сделал это, но сейчас нет никаких вопросов. Только ответы.

_Потому что захотел._

Смущаясь посмотреть на Намджуна, Джихун соскальзывает на ноги и быстро бежит к двери, где находится выключатель. Приподнявшись на носочки, Джихун щёлкает по нему, а потом возвращается под одеяло. Он всё ещё не смотрит на лежащего рядом Намджуна, но его губы, щёки и задняя сторона шеи просто горят от огромного наплыва смущения. Отворачиваясь на бок, Джихун в опустившейся темноте пялится куда-то на пол с глупой улыбкой, совершенно не подозревая, что за его спиной лежит такой же смущённый Намджун, прижавший к растянувшимся в улыбке губам длинные пальцы.

— Спокойной ночи, Джихун.

— Спокойной…

Джихун не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что хочет его сердце и он _сам_ , и не знает, что будет делать дальше, но прямо сейчас он понимает одну великую тайну, открытую немногим. Тайну, которую Юн с Тэхёном открыли давным-давно.

Людей спасают люди.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> чичи¹ — папа по-японски


	16. Да, мёртвый взгляд, но я жив, мама

_(Кем стал? Но я хотел так жить, правда)_

Яркие солнечные лучи пробиваются сквозь белёсый тюль, и Джихун приоткрывает левый глаз, сморщив нос. Заметив, что постельное бельё белое, не то, что у него дома, Джихун пугается и приподнимается, а потом вместе с лёгкой головной болью к нему приходят воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере.

_Господи, я поцеловал Намджуна в лоб._

Джихун бросает осторожный взгляд через плечо, но на простынях рядом с ним никого нет, и он выпускает вздох облегчения. Пока не понимает, что, если Намджуна нет в спальне, это не значит, что его нет в других комнатах.

Протерев припухшее со сна лицо ладонью, Джихун зевает, высовывая язык, как кошка, и слезает с кровати, вместе с этим поправляя сползшие на бёдра шорты. Когда он идёт в ванную комнату, они продолжают сползать, поэтому Джихун надевает свои джинсы, оставаясь в футболке Тэёна.

Умывшись и кое-как прополоскав рот за неимением зубной щётки, Джихун выходит в коридор и кривит нос, чувствуя смешавшийся запах кофе, сигаретного дыма и жареных яиц. Чтобы попасть в кухню, ему нужно пройти по целому коридору мимо двери в гостиную и прихожую, что он и собирается сделать, пока не замечает маленькую девочку у входной двери.

— Ты кто? — выпаливает незнакомка, держась за ручку, и убегает с криком _мам!_ , прежде чем Джихун успевает пошевелиться.

Поэтому на кухню он заходит с крайне озадаченным выражением лица. Заметив курящего у открытого окна Намджуна с большой кружкой в руках, Джихун отворачивается к кухонным тумбам, скользя языком по губам, пока его не замечают.

— Доброе утро! — восклицает Намджун, тушит сигарету о жестяную банку на подоконнике и в два шага оказывается у плиты (кухня, как и всё остальное здесь, небольшая). — Я заварил чай, потому что не знал, можно ли тебе кофе. О, ещё пожарил яйца. Или тосты, не знаю, что ты любишь.

— Намджун, — тот сегодня выглядит каким-то супер энергичным, и против воли Джихун начинает улыбаться. — Ты дверь не открывал сегодня?

— Нет, — Намджун хмурит брови, а потом его взгляд скользит выше надплечья Джихуна, и он прикрывает глаза, тяжело вздыхая.

— Фу, ну и накурено, ужас-то какой, — Джихун замирает на месте, когда за его спиной раздаётся взрослый голос и рядом с ним встаёт женщина с пышным каре. Они одного роста, так что, пока Джихун в ужасе рассматривает незнакомку, та слишком довольно улыбается. — Здравствуйте.

Джихун скорее на автомате кланяется, хлопая огромными глазами. Не успевает он выпрямиться, как рядом с ним встаёт та самая девочка из прихожей.

— Тебя как зовут? — спрашивает маленькая незнакомка, дёргая Джихуна за большой палец, и Джихун растерянно приоткрывает рот, через секунду догадавшись шёпотом представиться. Девочка в ответ шепчет, захихикав, что её зовут Джи.

Женщина ставит на свободный стул большой пакет, наполненный продуктами, и Джи тянет к нему Джихуна, всё ещё вцепившись в его большой палец.

— Ма-ам, мы же договорились, что я сам привезу к вам Тэёна, — стонет Намджун и приседает, чтобы госпожа Ким поцеловала его в щёку. Взгляд Джихуна перемещается к чужому лбу, и его щекам внезапно становится жарко.

— А в чём проблема?

Намджун терпеливо вздыхает, не решая спорить, и наклоняется к пакету, чтобы разобрать его.

— Мамочка, у нас похожие имена! — в это время Джи нетерпеливо подпрыгивает, указывая на Джихуна, и тычет в госпожу Ким коротким пальчиком. — Представляешь!

— Это удивительно, дорогая, но, Намджун, почему ты не знакомишь нас с этим прекрасным молодым человеком? — госпожа Ким ещё раз окидывает Джихуна заинтересованным взглядом, хитро улыбаясь, и, привстав на носочки, пытается что-то прошептать сыну, но всё слышно и так: — У тебя появился парень?

— Господи, нет! — шёпот Намджуна наполнен возмущением, от чего Джихуну становится как-то не по себе. Будто одна только мысль о том, чтобы встречаться с ним, приводит Намджуна в недовольство. — Какой парень, ты издеваешься? — и затем, Намджун говорит уже громко: — Это мой хороший друг, Мин Джихун.

Джихун снова кланяется с замороженной улыбкой и, сославшись на то, что ему нужно отойти, возвращается к ванной комнате. Заперевшись там, он переодевается в свою чёрную футболку и куртку, а вещи Тэёна бережно складывает и кладёт на всю ту же стиральную машину.

Забрав из гостиной кобуру и ботинки, Джихун неловко топчется в коридоре. Он дико смущается заходить обратно, где теперь не только Намджун, но и его семья, и, только обматерив себя по полной, Джихун наконец собирается с духом и заглядывает на кухню.

— ...что значит скоро станет королём? Я предупреждала Чиминни о дне рождения твоей тётушки уже очень давно. Пусть выкручивается, как хочет, — госпожа Ким грозит Намджуну пальцем и берёт в руки кружку, из которой до этого пил Намджун. Увидев на пороге комнаты Джихуна, тот приподнимает брови, а потом весь хмурится. Заметив это, госпожа Ким оборачивается. — Вы уже уходите?

— Да, мне пора. Приятно было познакомиться, — Джихун кланяется, и в ответ Джи машет двумя ладошками.

— Я провожу тебя, — поставив перед сестрёнкой тарелку и вилку, Намджун выходит вслед за Джихуном. Когда они доходят до прихожей, он наблюдает за тем, как тот одевается, и прислоняется к стене, скрестив руки на груди. — Ты так сбегаешь. Я сделал что-то не так?

~~Да.~~

— Нет, меня Эскупс вызывает, нужно возвращаться во дворец, — говорит Джихун, наклонившись, чтобы завязать армейский ботинок, и не видит, как Намджун прожигает его макушку взглядом. — Я бы так остался, ты знаешь. Твоя семья очень милая.

— Спасибо, — коротко отвечает Намджун, как обычно сверху вниз поглядывая на Джихуна. Тот чувствует себя обиженным подростком, но ничего не может с этим поделать, поэтому проводит по волосам пальцами, убирая со лба длинные пряди, и поднимает голову.

— Это тебе спасибо, что выслушал меня вчера. Для меня это было важно.

— Для меня тоже, — во взгляде Намджуна скользит какое-то напряжение, которое появляется у него не в первый раз, но Джихун не так хорошо разбирается в людях, чтобы понять, что это. Поэтому он отвлекается, чтобы прикрепить кобуру к поясу, а когда возвращает свой взгляд к Намджуну, в его глазах уже ничего нет. — Не пропадай, ладно?

— Я вечером напишу тебе. Точнее, вам. Передай Тэёну привет, — Джихун осматривается, пытаясь вспомнить, не забыл ли чего, и хлопает себя по карманам в поисках телефона. Намджун сначала наблюдает за ним, а потом тянется, оставаясь у стены, и открывает дверь. Джихун чувствует себя очень глупо, потому что _не понимает_ , что между ними происходит. Он готов признать, что ему стало неприятно из-за реакции Намджуна на предположение госпожи Ким, что они могут встречаться, но не готов позволить себе другие мысли.

Поэтому Джихун неловко улыбается и машет ладонью, прежде чем скрыться в темноте коридора.

Он разберётся с этим. Но позже.

◌

— Я волнуюсь, братец.

Чимин бросает на Пранприю сомневающийся взгляд, приподняв правую бровь.

— Из-за чего?

— Вдруг его там будут сильно ругать? — Пранприя соединяет брови и обхватывает себя руками, так как внезапно на них налетает резкий порыв ветра. Чимин поднимает глаза к небу и замечает пыльные облака, медленно накрывающие их сверху. Скорее всего, пойдёт дождь. — Или накажут.

— Его не накажут, — Чимин закатывает глаза и тоже обхватывает свои плечи руками, покрываясь мурашками от меняющейся температуры. — Тем более, скажи-ка, чья это была идея?

— Твоя, — угрюмо бурчит Пранприя, ежась из-за вновь налетевшего ветра, и Чимин, устав от её кислого лица, накидывает ей на плечи пиджак, оставляя на себе чёрную рубашку.

— Неа, я его насильно в кресло не сажал и уши ему не прокалывал, — губы Чимина растягиваются в донельзя довольной улыбке, на что Пранприя фыркает. — Господи, ты так волнуешься, будто его казнят за это.

— Смертная казнь у нас была отменена. Году так в-

— Нет, замолчи, — потянувшись к Пранприи, Чимин пихает её в плечо и получает ответный тычок. — Никакой ненужной информации.

Пранприя закатывает глаза и поправляет на своих плечах чужой пиджак. Он ей большой, поэтому Пранприи приходится вцепиться длинными ногтями в тёмные полы, чтобы пиджак не съехал. До того, как начать этот разговор, Чимин и Пранприя прохаживали по расцветающему саду, куда направил их О Сехун после того, как королева и регент, вернувшись из поездки, заметили, что у Чонгука проколоты уши. С ним решили поговорить об этом, а остальных попросили где-нибудь прогуляться. Поэтому вот уже полчаса Чимин находится в обществе Пранприи и разбавляет тишину редкими разговорами.

Почти дойдя до теплицы, парень и девушка разворачиваются и идут по дорожке обратно. Чимин какое-то время смотрит себе под ноги, размышляя о произошедшем за несколько дней, а потом поднимает голову, услышав рядом с собой грустный вздох. Это, конечно же, Пранприя, разглядывающая песчаную дорожку. Чимин от увиденного поджимает губы.

— Ты это из-за Чонгука? Да ладно, всё будет нормально. Я не думаю, что его сильно отругают, — когда на его слова не реагируют, Чимин издаёт раздражённый вздох и касается встопорщившегося рукава пиджака. — Может, просмотрим твои строительные журналы? Всё равно делать нечего.

Пранприя оборачивается к Чимину, и уголки её губ опущены, но она всё равно кивает и почему-то вдруг вздрагивает. Чимин понимает почему, когда его щёку прочерчивает что-то влажное.

— Ну вот, — стонет Пранприя, поднимая над головой ладонь, и морщится из-за застучавших по ней капель. — Ненавижу промокать.

— Тогда, может, поспешим обратно во дворец? — предлагает Чимин язвительно. Заметив, что Пранприя неловко кутается в его пиджак, Чимин цыкает и дёргает за воротник, накрывая её собранные в шоколадную корону волосы тканью.

Иногда Пранприя и Чонгук как будто вообще не подготовлены к жизни.

Парень и девушка спешат по дорожке, в которой их ноги начинают увязать, и Чимин грязно ругается, проклиная всех, кого только можно. До парадного входа идти дальше, чем до чёрного, поэтому они направляются прямо к нему, но двери оказываются закрыты.

— Твою мать, кто такой сообразительный? — дёргает за ручку Чимин, и древняя дверь содрогается из-за его действия.

— Придётся идти до парадного, — стонет Пранприя, наблюдая, как Чимин убирает с лица мокрые сосульки — дождь почти мгновенно превратился в ливень, и Чимин полностью мокрый, а волосы и одежда неприятно липнут к телу.

Внезапно сверху что-то скрипит, и кто-то выкрикивает бодрое _Эй!_

— Чонгук, — ахает Пранприя, задирая голову, и это правда Чонгук, опирающийся о подоконник локтем, а подбородок уместивший на ладонь. На его лице улыбка, и Чимин чувствует внутреннее волнение, когда на него переводят взгляд тёплых и карих глаз.

— Зачем вы под дождём гуляете?

— Так романтичнее, — с непонятно откуда появившейся улыбкой иронизирует Чимин, вытирая лицо от попадающих на него капель, но глаз от чужих не отводит. — Может, спустишься и откроешь нам?

На секунду Чонгук замирает, видимо осознав, что они _под дождём_ , а потом поспешно кивает и отлипает от окна.

— Как видишь, он жив и здоров, — в ответ Пранприя корчит что-то, похожее на отвращение, и Чимин передразнивает её.

Спустя какое-то время что-то глухо щёлкает, и дверь чёрного входа открывается. Пранприя первая залетает внутрь с тихим писком, Чимин идёт следом и закрывает за собой. В узком коридоре их встречает Чонгук с двумя полотенцами.

— Ужас, ненавижу дождь. У нас вся косметика расплылась, — сморщив нос, Пранприя брезгливо отбрасывает насквозь промокший пиджак на деревянный ящик и принимается вытираться розовым полотенцем, повернувшись к юношам спиной. — Я теперь некрасивая.

Чонгук с едва заметной улыбкой встаёт напротив Чимина, непозволительно близко, и вручает ему жёлтое полотенце. Чимин принимает его, ощущая, как где-то глубоко внутри всё замирает.

— Я не думаю, что поплывшая косметика как-то испортила тебя, — мягко возражает Чонгук, продолжая смотреть на Чимина, и протягивает к нему правую руку. Чимин внутренне вздрагивает, стоит тёплым кончикам пальцев коснуться его щеки. — Совсем нет.

Пранприя бурчит что-то недовольное в ответ, но Чимин совсем её не слышит, слишком увлечённый собственными мыслями — Чонгук будто сказал это _ему_ , а не Пранприи. Потому что в данный момент Чонгук кажется больше сосредоточенным не на Пранприи, а на Чимине, стирая с его кожи тёмный развод.

Многие думают, что если тебе кто-то понравится, ты будешь осознавать это постепенно, отмечая в этом человеке какие-то новые стороны, которые заставят твою симпатию становится всё сильнее и крепче, но это не так. Оно не работает так. Однажды тебя просто ударяет сознание, что твои чувства далеко не дружеские.

И Чимин знает это, но всё равно удивляется, когда его прошибает.

А прошибает его от того, что ему нравится Чонгук. Это чувство появилось гораздо раньше, чем сейчас.

— Для меня ты такая же некрасивая, как и с косметикой, — с неприятным смешком Чимин отстраняется, двигаясь ближе к Пранприи, и буквально кожей чувствует зудение с той стороны, где стоит Чонгук.

— Ой, сам-то некрасавец.

— Я красивее, — издаёт нервный смешок Чимин, когда Чонгук огибает его, чтобы помочь Пранприи распутать заплетённую корону.

— У нас один отец, идиот.

Чимин на оскорбление не отвечает. С неприятным ощущением в груди он наблюдает за Чонгуком, скользит взглядом по его профилю к блестящему кольцу в мочке уха и пытается опровергнуть то, в чём признался себе минуту назад, но выходит только хуже. Потому что Чонгук вдруг смеётся из-за что-то прошептавшей ему Пранприи, и Чимин понимает, что здесь он проиграл, даже не начав бой.

◌

_— Он нравится мне, или я заставил себя поверить в это, чтобы получить его сердце?_

◌

Когда Чимин заходит в свои покои, до его ушей сразу доносится чей-то разговор, и голоса явно мужские. Нахмурившись, Чимин кидает влажное полотенце на одну из банкеток и толкает приоткрытые двери. Рядом с окном и комодом он обнаруживает Юна с набором инструментов и Тэхёна, и лица у обоих недовольные.

— Этот шкаф здесь лет десять стоит, конечно же он не будет в идеальном состоянии, — говорит Юн, нагибаясь к первую ящику.

— Но мы можем сделать так, чтобы он прослужил ещё столько же. Юнги, — Тэхён выглядит строго, упирая кулаки в бока, — просто почини то, что плохо открывается.

— Что вы делаете? — непонимающе спрашивает Чимин, останавливаясь на пороге. Тэхён вздрагивает от неожиданности, резко развернувшись, кланяется Чимину и округляет глаза, обнаружив, что тот насквозь промокший. Юн же бросает на него беглый взгляд, задвигая верхний ящик.

— Вы недавно жаловались мне на неисправность комода, поэтому я попросил господина Мина его починить. И, Ваше Высочество, Вам стоит принять душ и переодеться.

Чимин не сопротивляется, когда его провожают до ванной комнаты и вручают свежее полотенце и сложенные стопкой свободную рубашку, открывающую татуировку василька ключице, и хлопковые штаны. Положив всё на мраморную отделку тумбы, Чимин поворачивается, чтобы закрыть дверь, и вдруг смотрит на Тэхёна хитрыми глазами.

— Господин Мин, да? — вспыхнув, Тэхён опускает голову, а Чимин смеётся, задевая нижними зубами металлический шарик в языке. — Я знаю, что вы встречаетесь, так что можете не прятаться при мне.

— Вы… не против, сэр? — осторожно спрашивает Тэхён голосом, наполненным изумлением.

— Да мне поебать. — Чимин хмыкает. — Но помните, что у меня всё записано.

Реакции на свои слова Чимин уже не видит — захлопывает дверь. В душе ему приходится извернуться, чтобы не намочить свежую татуировку (хотя она и так мокрая), но он справляется с этим и минут через двадцать стоит на ворсистом ковре кремового цвета, расчёсывая волосы. Чимин внимательно смотрит на своё отражение и теперь без косметики оно кажется чужим.

Зачесав чёлку назад, Чимин вешает полотенце на бортик глубокой ванной, похожей размером на мини-бассейн, и выходит в гостиную. Юн и Тэхён теперь там, Юн сидит на банкетке, а Тэхён вытаскивает из туалетного столика необходимые ему тюбики и крема.

— О, — заметив Чимина, Тэхён отвлекается от дела и указывает рукой на некогда белый, но теперь пыльный конверт, что лежит на банкетке рядом с Юном, — Когда мы отодвинули комод, мы нашли на полу письмо. Оно адресовано Вам, сэр.

Чимин вопросительно поднимает брови, но забирает конверт в руки и видит выведенные незнакомым почерком иероглифы, складывающиеся в 'Для Чимина'.

— Можете оставить меня одного? — Чимина пронзает колкая дрожь предвкушения чего-то плохого, и он сжимает пальцы. — Пожалуйста.

Чимин не знает, почему волнуется, это может оказаться какой-нибудь неважной фигнёй, но, когда за Юном и Тэхёном закрываются двери, ему становится очень некомфортно. Потому что он не знает никого, кто мог бы написать ему письмо.

Закусив нижнюю губу, Чимин присаживается на банкетку, по-турецки скрестив ноги, и распечатывает конверт. Бумага пыльная, вероятно, он пролежал там не один месяц, и в носу сразу же появляется неприятный зуд. Чимин осматривает серый лист, исписанный с двух сторон размашистым почерком, и, сделав глубокий вздох, начинает читать.

_Дорогой Чимин,_

_Скорее всего, когда ты прочитаешь это письмо, меня уже не будет. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты прочитал его у себя дома, где ты был бы в безопасности, но, к сожалению, это невозможно. Для начала я…_

Стоп.

От одной догадки, посетившей Чимина, в горле сразу же пересыхает, поэтому он разворачивает бумагу, чтобы найти внизу подпись. Его сердце глубоко отбивает удар, когда вместо подписи Чимин видит 'Твой папа'.

_…хотел бы извиниться за то, что оставил вас. Я не мог поступить иначе, твоя мама знала и никогда не осуждала меня, но вот уже двадцать ~~лет~~ один год я испытываю неискупимую вину. Если бы всё было по-другому…_

Руки Чимина начинают трястись, и он закрывает глаза, приказывая себе успокоиться.

_…я бы выбрал вас. Ханыль — прекрасная женщина, я очень люблю её и нашу дочь Пранприю, но твоя мама всегда была для меня особенной женщиной. Моим поступкам нет оправдания, и, скорее всего, ты злишься на меня, но я прошу тебя, не злись на Ханыль и свою сестру. Они ни в чём не виноваты, и я был бы счастлив, если бы ты позволил им позаботиться о себе и позаботился бы о них сам…_

Это всё _слишком_ , и глаза Чимина уже щиплет, но он не может заставить себя перестать читать. Следующие строчки замазаны чёрным, так что ему не удаётся прочитать окончание абзаца.

_Мне очень жаль, что я не был достойным отцом. Хотя, так или иначе я всегда был рядом. Твоя мама иногда обращалась ко мне за помощью, но потом она перестала. Не знаю, что произошло, но, после того, как я помог вам переехать из-за ужасного случая с тем мальчиком ~~(кажется, его звали Югём)~~ , вы пропали. Я сожалею, что был так нагружен, что не стал искать вас и пропустил пять лет твоей жизни. Иногда я размышляю, интересуешься ли ты всё ещё архитектурой, нравятся ли тебе спорт, искусство и мероприятия в колледже?.._

Нет, папа, я превратился в кусок дерьма.

Зажмурившись, Чимин передвигается, вжимаясь лицом в колени, и глубоко дышит. Всю свою… жизнь, он думал, что у него нет отца, и считал себя одиноким, но оказалось, что тот всегда был рядом. Не буквально, но от осознания этого у Чимина кроет крышу.

Когда Чимин успокаивается, он продолжает читать, с силой сжав челюсти до появления желваков. Чимин мог бы гордиться собой за проявленную стойкость, но, стоит ему подойти к концу письма, где упоминается мама, его щёки снова горят.

_…Я не имею сомнений, что так и есть, но, пожалуйста, не обижай свою маму. Береги её. Это самый драгоценный человек в твоей жизни, который несмотря ни на что всегда будет любить тебя и оберегать. Она у тебя сильная, но ей выпало очень много всего, поэтому не бросай её. У тебя будут друзья, любимые люди, но единственной, кто примет тебя со всеми твоими страхами и болями, будет она. Будь её поддержкой и опорой…_

Чимин задыхается воздухом, сминая письмо, и сжимает ладонью горло. Какое он чудовище, что оставил свою мать. Он так легко отказался от неё, разозлившись на то, что она не говорила ему, кто его настоящий отец, так легко выбросил её из своей жизни, когда она всегда была рядом и защищала его.

Ядовитое отвращение затопляет его вены, и Чимину хочется блевать от ненависти к самому себе. Он должен всё исправить.

— Мне нужно уехать, — хрипит Чимин, выходя в коридор. Юн стоит, прислонившись к стене, и поднимает правую бровь, а Тэхён рядом с ним облизывает губы и будто задаёт немой вопрос всем своим видом.

— Но сегодня планируется репетиция Вечера, сэр, Вам не позволят уехать.

— Вы не можете помочь мне? — Чимин закусывает нижнюю губу, мысленно молясь, чтобы ему удалось уехать.

— Я-я не знаю, сэр.

— Тэхён, ты сказал, что я могу положиться на вас, так я прошу тебя, отпусти меня, — на лице Чимина написано много всего, но Тэхён точно видит там какую-то боль. — Пожалуйста, не вынуждай меня снова шантажировать вас. Я не хочу это делать.

Тэхён с сомнением оглядывается, от волнения начиная жевать верхнюю губу, и смотрит на Юна. Тот бросает на него непонятный взгляд, и между ними будто происходит мысленный разговор, потому что вскоре Юн кивает, а Тэхён поворачивается к Чимину.

— Я придумаю что-нибудь, сэр, — поклонившись, Тэхён выпрямляется и складывает руки перед собой. — Юн отвезёт Вас. Если Вы готовы ехать, вам стоит уходить прямо сейчас. Скоро господин О позовёт нас на репетицию.

Моргнув несколько раз, чтобы прогнать появляющиеся слёзы, Чимин смотрит на Юна взглядом, полным плохо скрытой надежды. Они оставляют Тэхёна в покоях Чимина, а сами направляются к служебному гаражу, и чем ближе они подходят к нему, тем сильнее Чимина начинает тошнить от отвращения к самому себе.

◌

Госпожа Пак возвращается домой во второй половине дня, уставшая и осунувшаяся. Она кладёт пакет с немногочисленными продуктами на пол и разувается, цепляя глазами незнакомые ей классические туфли. Нахмурившись, госпожа Пак настороженно втягивает голову в плечи и медленным шагом заходит в гостиную, на ходу вытаскивая из штанов униформы телефон.

Чему она не может поверить, так это молодому мужчине, разместившемуся на их повидавшем многое диване.

— Чимин? — со смесью испуга и удивления спрашивает госпожа Пак, и, когда фигура поворачивается, это и правда оказывается её сын.

— Мама, прости меня, пожалуйста, — Чимин сразу же подрывается с места и хватает госпожу Пак за ладони. Его глаза почему-то блестят, руки дрожат, и сам он смертельно бледный, но это точно её сын. Чимин вздрагивает, когда его порывисто обнимают, и больше не сдерживает слёзы. — Я был таким глупым… я оставил тебя… я не знаю, почему я поступил так с тобой…я-я ужасный сын… мама, прости, пожалуйста.

Он рыдает, уткнувшись лбом в хрупкое плечо, и умудряется что-то говорить, но слов почти не разобрать. Госпожа Пак не перебивает его, позволяя выговориться, и молча гладит Чиминс ладонями, как всегда делала это в детстве. Постепенно Чимин останавливается, однако всё ещё трясётся, так что госпожа Пак отстраняет его, взамен обхватывая мокрое лицо ладонями.

— Я поступил ужасно. Я ненавижу себя, — стоит ему увидеть усталое и болезненное лицо, Чимина снова прорывает на рыдания, и он зажмуривается, начиная что-то произносить: — Я никогда не прощу себя за такое отношение…

— Чиминни, успокойся, пожалуйста. Посмотри на меня, — Чимин всхлипывает, но открывает глаза, и видит, как мама мягко улыбается ему. — Всё хорошо, малыш, я не злюсь на тебя или что-то такое. Не кори себя, не надо.

Её улыбка становится теплее и шире, и Чимин успокаивается только тогда, когда сжимает маленькую женщину в своих объятиях.

— Я так давно не видела тебя, — госпожа Пак вздыхает, успокаивающе расчёсывая Чимину почему-то чуть влажную чёлку, и указывает кивком головы на кухню. — Давай выпьем чаю и поговорим.

Чувствуя себя опустошённым после истерики, Чимин кивает, опуская голову, и следует вслед за мамой за стол.

— Я там… накупил много чего. И, это, разложил уже, — Чимину неловко и ужасно стыдно, но он заставляет себя сесть на своё старое место и сцепляет пальцы в замок. Мама начинает заваривать чай, и Чимин наблюдает за ней из-под бровей, боясь поднять голову.

Вскоре комнату наполняет запах малины и лимона, и госпожа Пак ставит на небольшой и круглый стол две чашки.

— Мам, — начинает Чимин, прокашлявшись, и нервно сжимает пальцы на ручке, — мне так стыдно за то, как я поступил с тобой. Я игнорировал тебя из-за своей злобы и не подумал о твоих чувствах. Прости меня, пожалуйста.

— Здесь есть и моя вина за то, что я скрывала от тебя твоего отца. Ты тоже прости меня.

— Я разозлился из-за пустяка… — руку, лежащую на столе, сжимают, и глаза Чимина обжигают новые слёзы. — Я не… только на тебя злился…

— Тебя тревожит что-то? Если хочешь поговорить об этом, я с радостью выслушаю тебя.

И Чимин хотел бы рассказать ей _всё_ , но не знает _как._

— С того времени, как меня признали сыном умершего короля, я наделал кучу ошибок, — слёзы падают на светлую ткань штанов, но Чимин не делает ровным счётом ничего, чтобы вытереть их, лишь опускает голову. Каждое следующее слово даётся ему с _огромным_ трудом. — Я боялся людей во дворце, а ты знаешь, что со мной делает страх…

Не считая Намджуна, мама была единственной, с кем Чимин делился своими проблемами, и, когда он отдалился от неё после произошедшего с Югёмом, внутренние переживания начали душить его. Сейчас, находясь в родном доме рядом с мамой, Чимин понимает, что больше не может держать всё в себе. Письмо отца стало последней каплей.

Поэтому Чимин рассказывает своим дрожащим и писклявым из-за плача голосом о каждой вещи, что он сделал: как шантажировал Ан Хеджин и Тэхёна с Юном; как смеялся над влюблённостью Пранприи; как выплёскивал на людей яд, потому что боялся незнакомого ему мира; как просыпался от кошмаров о Югёме; как желал сделать Чонгуку плохо из-за того, что тот так похож на его бывшего парня, и, наконец, как влюбился в него.

— Все считали меня монстром, кроме него. Он что-то… разглядел во мне, и, я подозреваю, это произошло, потому что он такой же. Испуганный и потерянный, — Чимин шмыгает носом и поднимает на маму глаза. — Я сделал столько всего ужасного, что не знаю, как искупить свою вину. Скорее всего, он не простит меня, как и все остальные. Никто из них не простит. Но, мама, пожалуйста, прости меня за всё, что я тебе сделал. Я так сильно ненавижу себя за то, что _я_ — это _я_ , что не переживу, если и ты отвернёшься от меня.

Сначала в комнате становится тихо, когда Чимин начинает беззвучно рыдать, всё также роняя слёзы на брюки, но потом госпожа Пак притягивает его к своей груди.

— Тебе не нужно моё прощение, потому что я не злюсь. Самое главное, сможешь ли ты простить _самого себя?_

Из груди Чимина вырывается отчаянный вой, когда он понимает, что не сможет. Он не сможет заплатить за свои ошибки.

— Я так ненавижу себя, я п-просто-

— Малыш, посмотри на меня, — Чимин мотает головой, продолжая утыкаться щекой в тёплую шею, но госаожа Пак всё же отодвигает его, чтобы заглянуть в опухшие и покрасневшие глаза. — Ты человек и имеешь право на ошибки. Однако ты должен нести за них ответственность.

— К-как мне всё исправить?

— Ты натворил много всего плохого, но давай мы начнём с тех людей, которые находятся с тобой каждый день. Тэхён и Юн, они хорошие люди? — когда Чимин кивает, госпожа Пак ободряюще улыбается и гладит его по волосам. — Тогда удали всё, что ты хранишь против них, и попробуй по-настоящему довериться им. Удали всё, что ты записал.

— Но тогда я потеряю свою защиту...

— Тебе не нужно защищаться от них.

Чимин хмурится из-за слов мамы, что теперь вытирает ему слёзы с щёк.

— А если они снова устроят покушение... Мам, я не могу доверять никому из них.

— Если бы Юн и Тэхён хотели что-то сделать, они бы уже сделали это, — госпожа Пак отодвигается от Чимина и берёт в руки чашку, чтобы смочить горло. — Чимин, я понимаю, что ты и так напуган, но я очень переживаю за тебя. Пожалуйста, будь осторожен.

— Я буду, — Чимин вздыхает, отводя взгляд куда-то на стену, и берёт в руки салфетку. Сейчас он даже не напуган, а устал. Он очень давно не чувствовал себя в безопасности. — Я надеюсь, что Юн и Тэхён защитят меня, — высморкавшись, Чимин комкает салфетку и кладёт её на стол. Госпожа Пак смотрит на него очень внимательно, но тепло, и его сердце снова щемит от огромного чувства стыда. — Я исправлюсь. С этого момента я никому не причиню вреда. И не хочу, чтобы мне было больно, — Чимин тянется в сторону и берёт маму за руку. Их разговор сильно помог ему разобраться в своих чувствах, но есть ещё кое-что, о чём он умолчал. Чимин больше не хочет хранить это в себе. Пять лет — слишком большой срок. — Мы никогда не разговаривали на эту тему, потому что мне было больно и страшно, и я... защищал себя? — на него смотрят непонимающе, но Чимин продолжает: — И я думал, что некоторые вещи легче перенести, если не говорить о них вслух. Со мной это не сработало. 

— О чём ты говоришь?..

— Я говорю о смерти Югёма, мам. Прошло пять лет, а я всё ещё не могу дышать, когда вспоминаю его.

От услышанного лицо госпожи Пак омывает осознание, смешанное с тоскливым сочувствием, и она подаётся назад, крепко сжимая чужую ладонь.

— О боже, Чимин...


	17. Любить нельзя использовать

__

(Я нашёл твою любовь в этом безнадёжном месте)

Джихун живёт в Великой Корее около пяти лет и успел повидать многое за годы службы, но такое видит редко: это дешёвый клуб с мигающей вывеской. Джихун, нахмурившись, останавливает машину напротив входа и, выйдя на улицу, блокирует двери. Район, в котором до этого жил Чимин, просто ужасен, но всё оказывается не так плохо, когда Джихун заходит внутрь. По крайней мере, не хуже клуба в Тэгу, в который они однажды ездили на задание.

Джихун легко проходит охрану (кажется, она здесь для вида, потому что пропускают всех подряд) и сразу же попадает в главный зал — большую часть места занимает танцпол, оставшееся заполнено круглыми столиками, креслами и диванами. В помещении темно, единственный источник освещения — разноцветные лазеры, и Джихун щурится, снимая с экрана телефона блокировку. Найдя сообщение Тэёна, Джихун внимательно вчитывается, чтобы удостовериться, что он приехал правильно, и убирает мобильный в карман (сегодня Джихун не на службе, поэтому одет в обычный свитшот и джинсы и очень жалеет об отсутствии оружия).

Огибая танцпол сбоку и избегая попадания в огромный клубок из двигающихся тел, Джихун доходит до зоны со столиками и сидячими местами, и внезапно кто-то хлопает его по плечу. Обернувшись, он замечает перед собой тёмноволосого парня со дня рождения Намджуна, которого вроде зовут Ёнджэ.

— Привет, старик, — Джихун вежливо улыбается, пожимая слегка вспотевшую руку, и только открывает рот, как его перебивают: — Ищешь Намджуна и мелкого? Они во второй зоне.

Больше Ёнджэ ничего не говорит, так как его утаскивает Ёнсон в сторону танцпола и напоследок сверкает Джихуну глазами. Он провожает парочку взглядом и поворачивается в сторону так называемых зон. Джихуну приходится пройти мимо трёх столиков, за которыми царит настоящий мрак (одна девушка вкалывает себе что-то в вену шприцом, и Джихуна передёргивает), прежде чем не доходит до второй зоны. Мимо проходит незнакомый парень, так что Джихун пропускает его, разворачиваясь боком, а когда возвращается обратно, его хватает за предплечья ниоткуда взявшийся Тэён, загораживая собой вид на вторую зону.

— Хён! Приветик! — Джихун обезоружено моргает, не понимая такой прыти, но потом всё же улыбается, скользя взглядом по лицу донсэна. Они давно не виделись, он успел соскучиться. — Ты приехал так рано.

— По сообщению мне показалось, что ты хотел уехать отсюда поскорее, — нахмурив брови, говорит Джихун, слыша какие-то странные звуки, и хочет заглянуть Тэёну за плечо, но тот наклоняется вместе с ним и закрывает весь обзор своим ростом. — Что ты делаешь?

По улыбке Тэёна проходит рябь, но через секунду она становится шире, а Тэён начинает направлять Джихуна спиной вперёд.

— Не хочешь выпить, хён? Здесь делают вкусные безалкогольные коктейли.

Джихун резко останавливается, мягко освобождая свои запястья, и со всей серьёзностью смотрит на Тэёна.

— Тэён…  
— Тэён!

Тэён вздрагивает, когда его имя произносят почти одновременно, и успевает только посмотреть на Джихуна искрящимися от паники глазами, как на его плечо бухается чья-то ладонь.

— Ну и куда ты ушёл? О, — встретившись с Джихуном взглядом, пепельноволосый парень небольшого роста улыбается и протягивает ему руку, — это про тебя всё Намджун трещал? Я Бэкхён.

— Джихун, — холодно представляется Джихун, не принимая чужую руку (преимущественно потому, что в ней согнутый косяк), и переводит взгляд на Тэёна. — Где Намджун? Я думаю, что нам пора уходить.

— Какое уходить? Ты ещё ничего не попробовал, — насмешливо выдаёт Бэкхён, притягивая к себе Тэёна и взъерошивая его тёмно-шоколадные волосы. Тэён морщится, но не говорит ни слова против. — А Намджун немного занят, но он в нашей зоне.

Полоснув по лицу Тэёна, которое отлично скрывает страх, быстрым взглядом, Джихун обходит стоящих перед ним парней и направляется к разделённому перегородками месту, вмещающему в себя круглый столик, подсвечивающийся изнутри, два кресла и три дивана. Джихун бегло осматривает содержимое столика (несколько открытых упаковок со шприцами, бумага, прозрачные пакетики с разноцветными порошками и бутылки с алкоголем), поднимает взгляд на одно из кресел и… замирает.

Оказывается, это больно.

Намджун сидит в одном из кресел, карамельно-русые волосы падают на лоб, чёрная рубашка топорщится на плечах, а на коленях расположилась тёмноволосая девушка. Вокруг много молодых ребят, которые наблюдают за ними и улюлюкают, но Джихун ничего не слышит. Его парализует, пока он наблюдает, как Намджун сжимает талию незнакомки большими ладонями, а она скользит руками под его рубашкой и пиджаком, жарко сминая розовые губы. Кто-то задевает Джихуна плечом, но он даже не дёргается, продолжая пялиться на то, как Намджун целует _кого-то другого._

Всё кажется каким-то нереальным и далёким, будто сквозь прозрачную толщу воды, и Джихун так бы и стоял, наблюдая за Намджуном, если бы не услышал недовольное бормотание и довольно чёткое в отличие от всего остального _да не ссы ты, это безопасно_. Джихун поворачивает голову и видит сидящего между Бэкхёном и неизвестным ему парнем с косичками Тэёна, причём он выглядит жуть каким паникующим и нервничающим.

— Неужели не хочется попробовать кристаллики? — усмехается Бэкхён, протягивая Тэёну длинный косяк. Незнакомый парень рядом двигается, наваливаясь, и задавливает своим весом. — Это не амфетамин, не боись.

— Я не…

— Не отказывайся, Чимина же здесь нет. Что останавливает? — незнакомец хватает Тэёна за руку, чтобы разжать его пальцы, и тогда Джихун будто просыпается.

— Не трогайте его, — низко говорит он, вставая прямо напротив их дивана (Намджун и девушка, находящиеся за его спиной, как-то забываются). — Тэён, вставай. Нам пора домой.

— Ну да, точно. Как я мог забыть, Тэён, тебе же завтра в школу, — оба парня смеются, не замечая, что Тэён между ними начинает уменьшаться в размере. — Возвращайся скорее к мамочке, малолетка.

Однако Тэён не встаёт, он вообще ничего не делает, чтобы отойти подальше от наркотиков, наоборот, неуверенно тянется в сторону косяка, зажевав нижнюю губу.

— Тэён, не стоит этого делать, — осторожно проговаривает Джихун, заметив, что Бэкхён с радостью вручает Тэёну наркотик, также дружелюбно собираясь поджечь его. — Тэён, — напряжённо зовёт Джихун, когда тот вставляет скрученную бумагу между зубов.

— Эй, парень, расслабься, — Бэкхён поднимает одну ладонь, второй щёлкая пьезо-зажигалкой, и окидывает Джихуна выразительным взглядом сверху вниз. Джихун сжимает зубы, догадываясь, что, скорее всего, оценивают его маленький рост. — Может, тоже хочешь попробовать?

— Нет, спасибо, — Джихун скрещивает руки на груди, наклоняя голову, и обращается к Тэёну, который неуверенно держит в руке зажжённый косяк. — И тебе не советую.

— Точно не хочешь? Я слышал, что от наркотиков люди растут.

Как-то Юн пошутил, что Джихуна можно одного выпускать против Королевской армии, если хорошенько перед этим разозлить. В целом он был прав. Джихун всегда теряет контроль, когда злится или выпивает.

Всё происходит за долю секунды: вот Бэкхён улыбается, подначивая Джихуна, а через мгновение его бьют лицом об стол и вжимают следом в прозрачную поверхность. Бэкхён ёрзает, задевая щекой запечатанный шприц и какое-то рассыпанное вещество, но его бьют в спину, заставляя опуститься на колени.

— Он ещё несовершеннолетний, ты, идиот, — шипит Джихун, опуская свою ногу на взлохмаченный затылок, и склоняется к скривившемуся лицу. Кто-то прикасается к его плечу, и Джихун поднимает взгляд вбок. Это, оказывается, Тэён, ошеломлённым взглядом наблюдающий за происходящим. — Помнишь, как выглядит моя машина? (Тэён рьяно кивает) Чтобы через пять минут, когда я выйду из этого притона, ты сидел пристёгнутым на заднем сидении, понятно?

Тэён бросает испуганный взгляд куда-то в сторону, но послушно опускает голову, забирает ключи и покидает зону с диванами и креслами. Проследив, как он выходит, Джихун склоняется к дёргающемуся Бэкхёну.

— Можешь спокойно принимать метамфетамин, курить лёгкую травку или закидываться спайсом, мне плевать, но если в его организм попадёт хоть грамм этого дерьма, я приеду и самолично засуну всё остальное тебе в задницу, понятно? — дрожащим от раздражения голосом спрашивает Джихун, надавливая ногой на чужую голову. Бэкхён недовольно шипит. — И попробуй хоть ещё раз заикнуться о моём росте, иначе я-

— Джихун.

Джихун вздрагивает, прерываясь, и поднимает голову. Сквозь длинную чёлку он видит вставшего со своего места Намджуна, который точно пьян. Споткнувшись о чей-то кроссовок, он пытается заправить заднюю часть рубашки и продолжает прожигать Джихуна взглядом. Джихун видит размазанную от поцелуев линию его губ, и снова в глазах напротив есть какое-то напряжение.

Чувствуя в груди смесь из раздражённости, разочарования и обиды, Джихун медленно опускает вторую ногу на пол и взмахивает головой, убирая с глаз чёрную чёлку. Намджун, нетвёрдой походкой обходя круглый столик, останавливается. Джихуна окутывает знакомый цитрусовый аромат, смешанный с сигаретным запахом и перегаром, и он забывает о том, что буквально только что был готов вогнать чужое лицо в поверхность гладкого стекла.

— Не обижай моих любимых друзей, у меня кроме них никого нет, — говорит Намджун, странно моргая, и поднимает вверх указательный палец. Джихун понимает, что разговаривать с ним сейчас бесполезно.

— Мы едем домой, Намджун, пошли, — Намджун послушно кивает, снова спотыкаясь, на этот раз уже на ровном месте, и движется в сторону выхода. Когда он уходит из второй зоны, Джихун одёргивает задравшиеся рукава мягкого свитшота и пронзает взглядом каждого находящегося здесь, особенно задерживаясь на Бэкхёне и незнакомце с косичками. Больше ничего не сказав, Джихун выходит к танцполу.

Намджуна там нет, но Джихун догоняет его на улице. За время их пребывания в клубе заметно потемнело, фонари светят слабо, однако ему удаётся найти свою машину. Направив к ней заметно погрустневшего Намджуна, Джихун ведёт его вперёд и останавливается рядом с передней дверью. В темноте он видит силуэт сгорбившегося Тэёна и стремится поскорее посадить Намджуна внутрь, но у него не получается. Когда Джихун приоткрывает дверь с пассажирской стороны, на неё внезапно нажимают, и он вздрагивает из-за резкого звука захлопнувшейся двери.

— Спасибо, что помог Тэёну. Эти ссаные говнюки всегда подбивают его попробовать, — Джихуна переворачивают, дёргая за плечо, вдавливают в дверцу, и его мгновенно окатывает знакомым запахом. С такого ракурса Намджун кажется ещё выше, когда держит Джихуна за талию и нависает сверху.

— Пожалуйста, — задерживая дыхание, отвечает Джихун и запрокидывает голову, врезаясь затылком в твёрдую поверхность. Он знает, что Намджун пьян, но его всё равно сбивает с толку контраст сказанного в клубе и сейчас.

— Та девушка… ты видел, да? — Намджун наклоняется сильнее, прижимаясь к бёдрам Джихуна, и хмурит брови, будто пытается вспомнить о чём говорил. Джихун едва кивает, гипнотизируя взглядом хорошо изученное лицо напротив. Он совсем забывает, что в машине сидит Тэён, и он _всё_ видит. — Она сказала, что хотела бы встречаться со мной, но я отказал ей. Мне нравится кое-кто другой.

Джихуну бы скинуть с себя руки, закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть ярко мерцающих глаз, или хотя бы отодвинуться, но он только глубоко вздыхает, ловя ритм собственного сердца. Оно почему-то внезапно ускоряется, будто Джихун… _волнуется?_

— Когда мы познакомились, ты сказал, что не хочешь отношений, — из-за выпитого голос Намджуна звучит ниже и бархатистее и посылает по телу Джихуна порцию дополнительных мурашек. Сам Намджун же наклоняет голову так, чтобы внимательно наблюдать за реакцией Джихуна на свои слова: — Ты… ты всё ещё уверен в этом?

Джихун ни черта не уверен. Ни в чём.

Он смотрит в тёмные глаза, наполненные неким сомнением и чем-то, похожим на грусть, будто от его ответа зависит очень многое, и думает, что это всё алкоголь. Он _хочет_ думать, что это всё алкоголь.

— Давай мы поговорим позже, когда ты протрезвеешь? — Джихун глубоко вздыхает, внутренне дрожа, и пытается отодвинуться, но всё заканчивается тем, что большие ладони соскальзывает с его боков куда-то на тазовые кости. — Намджун…

— Подожди, подожди… — Намджун прикрывает глаза и наклоняется вперёд. Уткнувшись лицом в маленькое плечо, он издаёт трепещущий вздох, а Джихун ещё чуть-чуть и сорвётся. — Мне не понравилось. Целоваться с человеком, к которому ты ничего не испытываешь, ужасно. Гораздо приятнее было, когда ты поцеловал меня в лоб.

Джихун чувствует на себе тяжесть тела Намджуна, его русые волосы щекочут шею и щёку, и Джихун решает, что с него хватит. Потянувшись чуть вправо, он нашаривает ручку от двери и дёргает за неё. Пока Намджун продолжает что-то шептать ему в свитшот, Джихун шипит _Тэён_ и с помощью мгновенно выбравшегося донсэна отцепляет от себя громоздкое тело. Намджун пытается сопротивляться, что-то промычав, но в итоге оказывается на переднем сидении.

— Давай, хён, мы едем домой, — ласково говорит Тэён, щёлкая ремнём безопасности, и залезает назад. Джихун занимает водительское место, забирает у Тэёна ключи и вставляет их, мгновенно застывая. Он боится, что до него снова дотронутся, но Намджун, слава богу, успокоился, сидит смирно с закрытыми глазами, запрокинув голову, и не шевелится.

— Ты сегодня у него? — спрашивает Джихун, когда они заворачивают на другую улицу, и бросает беглый взгляд на отражение Тэёна в зеркале. Тэён подозрительно щурится, и Джихун понимает, что он всё видел. Чёрт.

— Да.

На красном светофоре Джихун просит Тэёна достать из сетки бутылку воды и даёт Намджуну, который принимает её с неразборчивым бормотанием. Основную часть дороги они едут в тишине, Джихун размышляет о том, что нужно поговорить о произошедшем с Тэёном, который что-то читает в телефоне, но так и не находит в себе смелости начать разговор. Вместо этого он украдкой наблюдает за Намджуном, смотрящим в окно, и один раз вздрагивает, когда к нему поворачивают голову.

— Ён-Ён, ты решил, что наденешь во дворец? — на каком-то из очередных светофоров вдруг спрашивает Намджун после долгого молчания и поворачивается к Тэёну, цепляясь пальцами за сидение. Тэён пожимает плечами и мрачнеет.

— Вам не стоит идти на Встречу, — Джихун выглядит серьёзным, переключая скорости. Когда возникает вполне ожидаемый вопрос 'Почему?', он вздыхает, концентрируясь на происходящем на дороге. — Там будет опасно.

— А Чимин-хён? — спрашивает Тэён растерянным голосом, подаваясь вперёд, и опирается локтями об оба сидения.

— Его охраняют, а вас нет. Если что-то произойдёт, я не смогу защитить вас.

— А тебя? — произносит Намджун приглушённо, пялясь куда-то в окно, и не двигается.

— Что меня?

— Кто защитит тебя, если что-то произойдёт?

Пальцы Джихуна импульсивно сжимаются, а сам он делает глубокий вдох.

— Это моя работа. Меня не нужно защищать.

— Тебе вообще хоть что-нибудь в этой жизни нужно? — бормочет Намджун с издёвкой, и Джихун дёргается, крепко цепляясь за руль. Ещё чуть-чуть, и они подъедут к дому Намджуна.

— Тэён, это всё серьёзно, — не отвечая на откровенную провокацию, Джихун смотрит на Тэёна в зеркале и сдвигает брови, доказывая, что он не шутит. — Я не могу заставить вас сидеть дома, но подумай над этим. Во дворце будет очень много людей.

— Но как же Чимин-хён?.. — растерянно спрашивает Тэён, поднимая брови, и смотрит то на Намджуна, то на Джихуна. — Это важно для него…

— Вы для него важнее. Я уверен, что он хотел бы, чтобы вы были в безопасности, — машина въезжает во двор, и Джихун плавно направляет её к подъезду Намджуна. Тэён сзади начинает шевелиться, когда они останавливаются прямо напротив дверей. — Тебе помочь? — заглушив мотор, Джихун расстёгивает ремень безопасности и наклоняется к Намджуну, который медленно моргает, поднимая взгляд на лобовое стекло, и тянется к двери.

— Я пьяный, а не хромой, — Намджун издаёт хриплый стон, зацепившись пиджаком за ручку, и, выпутавшись, выползает наружу. Джихун закусывает нижнюю губу, наблюдая, как он выпрямляется, отряхивая ладони, и тянется в его сторону, но перед его носом резко хлопает дверь. Вздрогнув, Джихун возвращается к рулю и опускает окно, когда Тэён стучит по нему пальцем.

— Спасибо, что забрал нас, хён.

— Не позволяй никому принуждать тебя к чему-то, хорошо? — Тэён кивает с тревогой в глазах, и Джихун переводит взгляд на руль. — Позаботься о нём.

— Конечно, — Тэён снова кивает и машет Джихуну, отходя от машины. Джихун машет в ответ и уезжает, пронаблюдав в задние зеркала, как его друзья заходят в дом.

Оказавшись на другой улице, Джихун судорожно выдыхает, откидываясь на спинку сидения, и качает головой, не веря в произошедшее. Сегодня случилось много того, чего не должно было, и Джихун не знает, как будет разбираться с этим.

Но, к счастью или к сожалению, сейчас есть дела поважнее.

◌

_— Сегодня трон будет мой._

◌

Подняв обе руки по бокам от себя, Чимин зевает, стоя на возвышении перед зеркалом в своей комнате, а Тэхён суетится у Чимина в ногах, подгоняя костюм, сшитый специально для такого торжества.

— Юн, — зовёт Чимин негромко своего телохранителя и ждёт ответа. Когда Юн вопросительно приподнимает брови, Чимин переводит на него изнурённый взгляд. — Я хочу кое-что приказать тебе.

Из-за услышанного Юн закатывает глаза и скрещивает руки на груди, вероятно ожидая нового шантажа.

— Как-то я сказал тебе, что если на меня снова устроят покушение, я хочу, чтобы ты защитил меня, и плевать кто умрёт. Но тогда я ещё не доверял вам, — Тэхён внизу замирает, поправляя идеально выглаженную штанину, и осторожно поднимает взгляд — Чимин смотрит на Юна серьёзно, не выражая при этом никакой прежней агрессии. — Сейчас я отменяю это. Если сегодня что-то произойдёт — защищай Тэхёна. Защищай Пранприю и Чонгука. Кого угодно, кроме меня.

— Что Вы делаете, сэр? — непонимающе спрашивает Тэхён, поднимаясь, и переводит взгляд на нахмурившегося Юна.

— Исправляю то, что успел натворить. Больше ни один человек не пострадает из-за меня, — весь вид Чимина демонстрирует усталость и опустошённость, но он послушно надевает на себя чёрный пиджак, гармонично подходящий к серой рубашке с воротником мандарин. Тэхён из-за его плеча бросает на Юна вопросительный взгляд. — И кстати, вашей записи у меня нет. Я её удалил.

Тэхён неверяще улыбается, переглядываясь с Юном, и благодарит Чимина низким поклоном. Чимин пожимает плечами и спускается с возвышения, поправляя ворот пиджака. В его взгляде или языке тела теперь нет плохо скрытой раздражённости, ему будто… всё равно? Тэхён пересекается с Юном ещё одним взглядом, и теперь Юн выглядит настороженным.

В покои заглядывает Мин, интересующийся, всё ли готово, и Тэхён угукает, расправляя то тут, то там мягкую ткань. Закончив с последними штрихами, он позволяет Чимину в последний раз кинуть на своё отражение оценивающий взгляд и выводит его в коридор, прикрыв за собой тяжёлые двери (телохранители, как обычно, бесшумно ступают сзади).

— Волнуетесь, Ваше Высочество? — спрашивает Тэхён с понимающей улыбкой, когда они спускаются по лестнице, а Чимин идёт с закушенной губой и теребит на одном из пальцев фамильное кольцо. Чимин бросает на Тэхёна сомневающийся взгляд.

— Если немного.

— Не бойтесь, парламент обязательно даст своё согласие, — Тэхён продолжает улыбаться, и, посмотрев на него, Чимин задаётся вопросом, почему тот так любезен с ним, несмотря на то, что он сделал?

Остальной путь до места проведения торжества они преодолевают в тишине, и в богато украшенных дверях Чимин узнает бальный зал. Тот самый, где проводили его день рождения.

— О, братец, ты выглядишь, как Аполлон, — перед входом настоящая суматоха: тут и О Сехун с планшетом в руках, что-то записывающий в него, и Чхве Бёри, следящая за служанками. Пранприя замечает Чимина первая и касается его локтя, приободряюще сжимая. Сегодня она выглядит великолепно — лазурное платье в пол, собранные в хитрый узел тёмно-каштановые волосы и тонкий венец из двух ирисов. При виде Пранприи перед его глазами всплывает жалящее _Не злись на королеву и свою сестру_ , и Чимин снова чувствует эту противную безысходность, которая не отпускала его ни разу с того момента, как он прочитал отцовское письмо. Пранприя и правда ни в чём не виновата.

— Это кто-то из древнегреческой мифологии? — спрашивает Чимин, чтобы поддержать разговор, и Пранприя радостно хлопает в ладони.

— Ты понял меня. Как здорово.

Чимин улыбается, не обращая внимания на некое волнение, и открывает рот, чтобы ответить, как рядом с ними возникает Чон Ханыль с тяжёлым венцом на раскрытых ладонях. Чимин узнаёт в нём тот, что на него надевали в день рождения, и заинтересованно выгибает левую бровь.

— Да, да, правильно смотрите, Чимин-щи, — Чон Ханыль одобрительно улыбается и торжественно опускает на мягкие волосы Чимина его венец. Чимин поправляет головной убор, чтобы не свалился, и выпрямляется, пытаясь представить, как он сейчас выглядит. — Вас объявят после меня, так что готовьтесь.

Чимин и Пранприя кивают, прекрасно помня ещё с репетиции, что нужно делать, и поворачиваются друг к другу. Воспоминания о письме до сих пор приносят какой-то дискомфорт, так что Чимин мнётся, рассматривая происходящее вокруг, но отвечает, если Пранприя что-то спрашивает или рассказывает.

— Ваше Высочество, пора, — через несколько минут О Сехун окликает их, продолжая писать в планшете, и кивает незнакомому Чимину слуге. Тот указывает на место перед дверьми. За ними слышится торжественная музыка, и это заставляет ладони Чимина потеть, но вдруг кто-то пихает его в плечо. Это Пранприя, которая морщит нос.

— Выше нос, братец, всё пройдёт отлично, — Пранприя приободряюще улыбается, и Чимин перестаёт дёргать коленом, вглядываясь в до ужаса спокойное лицо сестры. Каким-то образом это помогает.

Когда музыка постепенно затихает, Чимин уже знает, что это, и, струхнув, разворачивается, надеясь ретироваться. В следующее мгновение Пранприя со звонким смехом хватает его за локоть и берёт под руку, притягивая к себе. Потеряв последний шанс на побег, Чимин замирает, и в этот момент большие двери бального зала распахиваются. Кто-то сбоку шепчет _Удачи!_ , но Чимин слишком охвачен паникой, чтобы разобрать, была это Чхве Бёри или О Сехун.

В этот момент он бесконечно благодарен Пранприи, потому что на её губах расцветает лёгкая и уверенная улыбка, и Пранприя делает шаг, дёргая вместе с собой и замешкавшегося Чимина. Этот толчок приводит его в чувство. Чимин расправляет плечи, как его учили, кладёт свою ладонь поверх чужой и немного обгоняет Пранприю, чтобы идти чуть впереди. Они проходят по кобальтовой ковровой дорожке, мимо расступившихся людей, и, наконец, останавливаются у возвышения. Кто-то из слуг помогает Пранприи подняться по ступеням и присесть на свой трон, Чимин же поднимается сам, поймав на себе загадочный взгляд Чон Минджэ, и усаживается на место. Он успевает задаться вопросом, где Чонгук, но не успевает найти его глазами: О Сехун появляется рядом с Королевской семьёй и открывает Встречу, поприветствовав членов парламента, собравшихся на специальных местах.

Когда официальная часть заканчивается и начинается торжественный бал, Чимин встаёт со своего места и, дождавшись, пока Чон Ханыль с Пранприей отправятся танцевать первый вальс, подходит к трону Чон Минджэ. Сейчас его лицо выражает абсолютную радость человека, завладевшего чем-то поистине ценным.

— Несколько месяцев назад мы заключили с Вами сделку, Вы знаете об этом, — Чон Минджэ кивает и окидывает Чимина снисходительным взглядом, а тот сжимает пальцы в кулаки, никогда ещё не чувствуя себя таким незащищённым. — И по её условиям я должен буду передать Вам правление.

— И? — Чон Минджэ выглядит незаинтересованным, наблюдая за кем-то, кто находится за спиной Чимина.

— Я отменяю всё. Я не отдам Вам право на трон.

Сердце Чимина ухает в грудной клетке, угрожая упасть ещё ниже, когда Чон Минджэ застывает на месте, а потом медленно переводит взгляд на замеревшего Чимина.

— …Вы уверены?

— В чём Его Высочество должен быть уверен? — насмешливо спрашивают сзади, и Чимин оборачивается, встречаясь взглядом с ухмыляющимся Ким Сокджином, одетым как с иголочки. Внутри Чимина всё поджимается из-за воспоминаний о видео с последними минутами жизни его отца, когда Ким Сокджин останавливается рядом, коротко поклонившись ему.

— Греете уши, Сокджин-щи? — таким же тоном парирует Чон Минджэ и поднимается. Оказавшийся между ними Чимин задерживает дыхание.

— Лето нынче холодное, — Ким Сокджин приподнимает один уголок губ, прожигая Чон Минджэ взглядом, и, не отводя от него глаз, обращается к Чимину: — Я же говорил Вам, сэр, что не стоит доверять тем, кто притворяется, что заботится о Вас.

Чимин вздрагивает, когда Чон Минджэ кладёт на его надплечье ладонь, и собирается ответить, но его опережают.

— Вы лезете не в своё дело, Сокджин-щи.

— Всё, что касается Его Высочества, как раз моё дело. Это кое-кто другой пытается играть в игры и забывает, что у него есть семья. _Сын._

— Осторожно, иначе я могу расценить эти слова как угрозу, — Чон Минджэ хмыкает, сжимая пальцы, и их кончики с болью вминаются в плечо Чимина. Сам он стоит неподвижно, боясь накалившегося между двумя мужчинами воздуха. Чимин может ощутить _это_ на своей коже.

— Давайте, Минджэ-щи, потому что я _угрожаю_ Вам, — Ким Сокджин засовывает обе ладони в карманы штанов и склоняет голову, раздвигая губы в кривой улыбке. От неё по спине Чимина бегут мурашки. — Наверное, будет больно потерять своего мальчика на побегушках-

— Не нужно лезть туда, куда Вас не просили, — шипит Чон Минджэ, подаваясь вперёд, и ухо Чимина щекочет тёплое дыхание, вызывая ещё больше мурашек, чем до этого. — Или думаете, что мне будет сложно расправиться с _Вашей_ семьёй?

Обнаружив Пранприю, поднимающуюся по ступеням на возвышение, Чимин осторожно выскальзывает из-под крепкой руки и спешит догнать её, пока она не поднялась.

— Приветик, — Пранприя удивлённо приподнимает брови, когда с её пальцами переплетаются чужие и тянут в сторону. Отойдя подальше от тронов, Чимин отпускает Пранприю и взбудоражено выдыхает. — Что произошло?

— Херня, забей, — наклонив голову, Чимин поправляет чёлку, приподняв венец, а следом выпрямляется и протягивает Пранприи руку. Пранприя с готовностью берётся за неё, и они начинают танцевать под медленную, но красивую композицию (на репетиции Встречи они договорились, что будут держаться вместе, чтобы избежать навязчивых невесток и бойких старичков). Чимин крепче сжимает тонкую талию и наблюдает за играющим в углу зала оркестром.

— Я видела твоих друзей, — шепчет вдруг Пранприя и указывает куда-то в сторону, но освещён лишь центр помещения, выделяя площадку для танцев, поэтому почти ничего не видно. — Они были где-то здесь.

— Спасибо, — оставив поиски Намджуна и Тэёна, Чимин плавно кружит Пранприю, привлекая к себе, и улыбается, когда она хихикает. — Сколько вообще это всё будет длиться?

— Несколько часов. Через полчаса подадут ужин. Насколько я знаю, по традиции после него парламент выносит своё решение.

— Волнуюсь я что-то, — морщится Чимин, направляя Пранприю в танце, и он предельно честен — в животе у него странное ожидание чего-то нехорошего.

— Пак Чимин умеет волноваться? — Пранприя разыгрывает удивление, широко раскрывая рот, и Чимин закатывает глаза, при этом передразнив её. Пранприя смеётся, прикрывая блестящие губы ладонью, и показательно бьёт Чимина по надплечью. Когда Пранприя говорит следующие слова, её лицо выглядит серьёзно: — Не волнуйся, парламент примет твоё право на трон.

Чимин не знает, чего боится больше: того, что откажут, или того, что он всё-таки станет королём. Потому что даже если он хочет сделать свою страну лучше, это не значит, что он готов к этому.

— Пранприя, слушай, — Чимин совершает ещё одно танцевальное движение, кружа сестру вокруг себя. — Я хотел извиниться за всё, что натворил.

Пранприя изумлённо хлопает длинными ресницами, перекладывая на надплечья Чимина ладони, и он приподнимает её, бережно взяв за талию.

— Ты не обязан-

— Я _серьёзно._ Ты моя сестра, и я ужасно обошёлся с тобой, — песня заканчивается эхом и меняется на более энергичную. Чимин и Пранприя останавливаются, не расцепляясь. — Тогда, на 'Перекрёстке', я чуть не убил нас всех. Уже поздно извиняться за это, но прости. Я должен был относиться к тебе лучше, а я вёл себя как последний мудак, хотя ты мне ничего плохого не делала.

Отец хотел, чтобы они заботились друг о друге? Чимин приложит все силы, чтобы осуществить это.

— Что ты, братец, всё хорошо, — Пранприя улыбается и треплет Чимина по краснеющей щеке. — Сейчас это неважно. Самое главное, что ты остановился, и, раз сегодня _особый_ день, иди сюда, — Пранприя смеётся, притягивая Чимина за надплечья к себе и уверенно обнимает его, прижавшись всем телом. С непривычки Чимин морщится, сначала пытаясь отстраниться, но затем говорит себе перестать чудить и жмётся в ответ. Пранприя ойкает от неожиданности, отодвигает Чимина назад и, держась за плечи, всматривается в него.

— Что? — нервно спрашивает Чимин, поправляя венец кончиками пальцев, и внезапно рядом с ними возникает Чонгук. Чимин вздрагивает, хватаясь за сердце, но, посмотрев на Чонгука, замирает.

Находясь вдали от объекта симпатии, Чимин мог сколько угодно врать, что не уверен в своих чувствах. Сейчас ему хватает одного взгляда на Чонгука, чтобы появилось желание скулить.

— Привет, мы сегодня ещё не виделись, — Чонгук улыбается, касаясь в мочке уха металлического кольца, которого никому не удалось снять, и смотрит прямо на Чимина, приобнимая Пранприю за талию. А Чимин даже ревности не чувствует, слишком парализованный тем, как Чонгук выглядит. Кажется, что в этой васильковой рубашке он ещё красивее.

— Привет, — Чимину становится душно, и он расстёгивает единственную пуговицу на пиджаке, криво улыбаясь.

— Я видел, как вы танцевали, — Чонгук переводит взгляд на розовеющую Пранприю, и, воспользовавшись тем, что на него не смотрят, Чимин глубоко вдыхает, прикрывая глаза.

— Зато я не видела, как танцуешь ты.

— Если мы с хёном станцуем, ты поаплодируешь нам? — игриво спрашивает Чонгук, приподнимая брови, и бросает Чимину провоцирующий прищур глаз. — Станцуем?

— Я бы не советовала этого делать, — Пранприя скрещивает руки на груди и с некой иронией в глазах смотрит поочерёдно на Чонгука и Чимина.

— Я всё же попробую, — Чонгук щёлкает Пранприю по носу, и та, отмахнувшись, с притворными жалобами куда-то уходит. Чонгук провожает её с искрами веселья в глазах и поворачивается к Чимину. Тот неловко улыбается ему. — Мы можем поговорить с тобой наедине?

Танцевать они, значит, не будут. Чимин ни за что не признается, что в какой-то степени это расстроило его. Поэтому он лишь кивает и следует за Чонгуком, который ныряет в толпу. Они проходят по периметру зала, чтобы не пересекать его на виду у всех, и притормаживают у дверей. В данный момент они открыты, и, прежде чем проскользнуть в них, Чимин пересекается взглядом с Диэйтом.

В отличие от бального зала, в коридоре прохладно и тихо. Чимин послушно идёт за Чонгуком, небольшие каблуки на его обуви глухо отбиваются о вековой камень, и Чимин сдавленно вдыхает, надеясь замедлить стремительно бьющееся сердце.

Идут они недолго, только заворачивают в другой коридор и заходят в самую близкую к повороту комнату. Чимин не без настороженности шагает внутрь и вытягивает вперёд руку, так как там совершенно темно. Когда Чонгук щёлкает выключателем, темнота рассеивается, и пред юношами предстаёт никем не занятая спальня.

— Я давно хотел поговорить с тобой об этом, — неуверенно начинает Чонгук, прикрывая дверь, и подходит к Чимину. Тот стоит по середине мягкого ковра, повернувшись к двери спиной, и осматривается. Когда Чимин опускает взгляд, Чонгук прикусывает нижнюю губу и, покрываясь из-за смущения неровными пятнами, берёт его за руки. Чимин наблюдает за тем, как их пальцы переплетаются, и не замечает, как улыбается.

— О чём же? — может, он сейчас и выглядит, как влюблённый дурак, но Чимин всё равно наклоняет голову в сторону и с ожиданием смотрит на Чонгука.

— Мне кажется, это давно понятно, я имею в виду, Пранприя вроде как намекала тебе, — Чонгук проводит большими пальцами по костяшкам Чимина, и тот полностью покрывается мурашками, на этот раз приятными. — Но… ты мне нравишься, Чимин-хён. Я боялся признаться тебе, но решил, что если сегодня не скажу — больше шанса не будет.

Всё это время у них с Чонгуком были непонятные отношения, начавшиеся как-то странно, и, да, Чимин знал, что он нравится Чонгуку, но услышать это своими ушами… совсем другое...

— Знаешь... ты мне тоже нравишься, — Чимин издаёт нервный смешок и поднимает плечи, не смея поверить, что это происходит с _ним._ — Но сначала я хочу извиниться. То время, что я прожил во дворце… не было лучшим. Я причинил многим людям неприятности, и одним из них был ты. Прости меня. Мне очень стыдно за это, но _больше_ я благодарен тебе, что вопреки мнению многих и _моему_ мнению ты что-то нашёл во мне. Спасибо.

— Я не сделал ничего такого. Ты заслуживаешь это, — Чонгук сжимает их пальцы и незаметно шагает вперёд, уничтожая то расстояние, что было между ними. — Я не могу требовать у тебя это за своё прощение, но… ты можешь поцеловать меня? Пожалуйста? — Чонгук выглядит жуть каким нервничающим, его лицо покрывают розовые пятна, и Чимин выпускает короткий смешок.

Может, время для поцелуя не совсем подходящее, но Чимин достаточно думал о тонких губах, чтобы без стеснения двинуться вперёд, освободить свои ладони и обхватить одной из них шею Чонгука. Чимин медлит секунду, засомневавшись в правильности этого решения, поэтому Чонгук оказывается первым, кто наклоняет голову и соединяет их губы. Почувствовав мягкость, Чимин закрывает глаза, удивлённо приподнимая брови, но углубляет поцелуй и проходится по задрожавшей коже кончиками пальцев. Они пробегаются по коротко стриженным волосам Чонгука на затылке, а Чонгук обхватывает бока Чимина ладонями и придвигает его к себе. Внутри Чимин чувствует приятное тепло, которое последний раз вызывала в нём Дженни, и гонится за ним, отказываясь отодвигаться. Поцелуй окутывает его нежностью, однако Чимин всё-таки отодвигается, с неохотой опуская руки.

— Хён, стой, — когда Чимин планирует отойти назад, Чонгук на секунду хватает его за запястья, и он непонимающе хмурится, но остаётся на месте. Тем временем Чонгук будто весь подбирается и делает осторожный вздох. Неужели всё было так плохо? Чимин намеревается спросить, как Чонгук вдруг поднимает глаза куда-то выше его плеча. Будто задумавшись, он продолжает смотреть туда и не моргает. — Хён… — его взгляд кажется отсутствующим, когда Чонгук говорит, медленно сглатывая, — я… мне жаль… прости… прости меня, хён.

По его телу в который раз за вечер пробегаются мурашки, и Чимин пытается не делать этого, но всё равно выпускает из губ разочарованный смешок, когда его затылка касается что-то железное и тяжёлое. 

Последующий знакомый щелчок не сулит ничего хорошего.


	18. Солнце встаёт, но мне только холоднее

____

(Ты должен жить несмотря ни на что)

Уджи поправляет манжету рубашки и останавливается рядом с Юном напротив нервно потирающего руки Эскупса.

— Вы точно весь зал осмотрели? — спрашивает он, последние крупицы надежды медленно потухают в его глазах. Юн кивает. — Его Высочества здесь нет? Сына регента Чона?

— Ким Сокджина тоже нет, — Уджи сглатывает напряжённый ком в горле и пробегается языком по пересохшим губам. Когда рядом с ними останавливается запыхавшийся Мин, Уджи переводит на Эскупса выжидательный взгляд.

— Значит, начинается — Эскупс выдыхает, воздух словно сгущается между четырьмя мужчинами. Они все прекрасно понимают, что происходит. — Уджи. — Уджи дёргается и поднимает брови, показывая, что весь во внимании. — Кажется, я видел твоих друзей.

Не отвечая, Уджи отводит глаза и наблюдает, как два члена парламента, мужчина и женщина, переговариваются с Чон Ханыль. Перед его глазами, однако, совсем другие люди.

— Ты должен вывести их, прежде чем дело примет оборот.

— Почему именно их? Мы не можем пренебрегать защитой Королевской семьи.

— Если наследника сегодня убьют, им лучше быть подальше отсюда, — с нажимом произносит Эскупс и обращается к остальным: — Я поставлю в известность Её Величество и вызову вторую группу. Люди господина Чона могут помешать нам, — Эскупс отходит на шаг, давая Мину встать сбоку, и теперь получается, что они образуют квадрат. — Сейчас все слушаем план: Юн, ты идёшь за наследником. Спаси его, — Юн кивает, и Эскупс идёт дальше: — Уджи, ты выводишь ваших с Его Высочеством друзей из дворца и помогаешь своему хёну. Мин, ты со мной. Пока мы ждём помощь, присмотришь за прислугой. Всё понятно? — мужчины кивают, и Эскупс касается прикреплённого к поясу оружия. — Тогда выполнять.

Мин и Уджи на прощание кланяются и мгновенно растворяются среди приглашённых гостей, но Юн остаётся на месте. Он мрачнеет, лицо его выглядит ещё тревожнее, чем до этого. Эскупс с немым вопросом выгибает правую бровь, а затем устало вздыхает, когда понимает, что тот стоит не просто так, а кого-то высматривает.

— Мин защитит его, когда наследника убьют и начнётся хаос.

— Не говори 'Когда'.

— Тогда не стой на месте. Мин позаботится о Тэхёне, — Юн переводит на Эскупса подозрительный взгляд, и тот кивает. — _Я_ позабочусь о нём. Иди.

— А почему ты отправил моего донсэна спасать своих близких, а мне не разрешил? — недовольно спрашивает Юн, показательно скрещивая руки на груди.

— Как будто ты не знаешь, — Эскупс усмехается. — Если его разозлят, он может задеть наследника, что нам не нужно. Он хорош, когда нужно убивать. А теперь _иди._

Сегодня дворец посетило _действительно_ много людей, и Уджи приходится вставать на носочки каждую минуту, чтобы понять, куда идти. В дальнем углу он замечает разговаривающих Намджуна и Тэёна и осторожно замедляется. Последний раз, когда они виделись, был в пригородном клубе, и Уджи до сих пор помнит ощущение чужих ладоней на своих тазовых костях. Это немного смущает, но сейчас не время для любовных разборок, поэтому Уджи заставляет свои ноги двигаться, пока не останавливается прямо напротив друзей. Прервавшись на полуслове, Намджун оборачивается к Уджи, а Тэён издаёт приглушённое _хён?_

— Вам пора возвращаться домой.

— Зачем?

— Вы на чём сюда приехали, Тэён? — Уджи игнорирует озвученный Намджуном вопрос, потому что у него нет лишнего времени на объяснения.

— Нас подвезли… а что происходит? — Тэён выглядит испуганным и вжимает голову в плечи, когда Уджи резко разворачивается и манит их за собой ладонью. Намджун хмурится, но, стараясь не врезаться в людей, догоняет Уджи. Тот с силой сжимает нижнюю губу зубами, потому что она дико дрожит. — С Чимином-хёном всё хорошо?

— Возьмёте мою машину тогда, окей?

— Где Чимин? — Намджун хватает Уджи за рукав чёрного пиджака и заставляет остановиться. Уджи опускает глаза на сжатый чужой ладонью локоть и оборачивается через плечо. — Почему ты так странно себя ведёшь?

— Его Высочество в безопасности с Юном. Но вам лучше уйти.

— Почему?

— Пожалуйста, никаких вопросов, Тэён. У нас мало времени, — Уджи царапает зубами верхнюю губу и подталкивает Тэёна за талию, вынуждая продолжать двигаться. Намджун непонимающе оглядывается и цепляется за плечо Тэёна, чтобы не потеряться.

У прикрытых дверей Уджи замечает Вонхо и глубоко вздыхает, пытаясь тем самым успокоиться. Он не может сохранять нейтральное выражение лица, когда этот мужчина рядом.

Потому что Вонхо, будучи на третьем месте в рейтинге, до сих пор не может простить то, что Уджи забрал первенство. Поэтому Вонхо постоянно издевается над Уджи или подкалывает его в моменты слабости.

— И куда это ты собрался во время службы? — раздаётся насмешливый голос, стоит им выйти из зала, и Уджи вздрагивает, когда сзади громко хлопают тяжёлые двери. Этот звук расходится эхом по пустому коридору, и, обернувшись, Уджи встречается взглядом с по-отвратительному довольным Вонхо.

— Я разве покидаю дворец? — язвительно парирует Уджи и больше не тратит на это время. Прикоснувшись к растерянному Тэёну, Уджи указывает ему вправо, Намджуна же подталкивает, потому что тот с недоверчивым выражением лица смотрит на Вонхо, который вдруг отталкивается от стены и идёт к ним.

— Какой ты хитрый, Уджи-я. Хочешь свалить, пока Ким Сокджин не успел найти наследника?

— Тогда почему _ты_ не там? — Уджи иронично выгибает правую бровь и отзеркаливает чужое движение: скрещивает руки на груди и наклоняет голову в сторону. Вонхо осматривает его снизу вверх.

— Слежу, чтобы никакие крысы не покинули дворец.

— Крысы? — Уджи фыркает, незаметно проверяя кончиками пальцев наличие пистолета; тот, как обычно, в кобуре.

— А как ещё называть предателей? — Вонхо разводит руками, и на дне его глаз прячется что-то опасное, но Уджи не замечает этого. Зато замечает Намджун и невесомо прикасается к тонкой пояснице Уджи. Он пытается прошептать _не поддавайся_ , но Уджи, всегда остро реагирующий на любую фразу Вонхо, весь напрягается.

— Единственный предатель здесь — это ты, — Уджи задирает голову, так как Вонхо подходит к нему почти вплотную, и сжимает челюсти. — И вся ваша свора.

— Ого, как мы красиво заговорили, — Вонхо, забавляясь, качает головой и умещает ладони на пояс. — Это кто тебя так научил?

— Никто, это умение с рождения даётся, — издевательски тянет Уджи и чувствует, что ещё чуть-чуть и от напряжения не сможет дышать.

— Как и детский рост? — парирует Вонхо и, когда Уджи из-за его слов дёргается, отходит назад с комично приподнятыми ладонями. — Тебя до сих пор задевает это? Тебе пора бы привыкнуть, что твой жалкий рост всегда будет темой для обсуждений.

Намджун хватает Уджи за ткань пиджака на пояснице, и тот бессознательно пытается вырваться, прожигая Вонхо взглядом.

— А тебе пора привыкнуть, что ты всегда будешь третьим.

— Твой папаша купил тебе первое место. Я в жизни не поверю, что ты идеально прошёл все испытания, — скалится Вонхо. — Да ты же ничего не можешь сделать, не расплакавшись.

— Ты хочешь проверить это? — спрашивает Уджи звенящим от напряжения голосом. Намджун за его спиной напрягается, но Уджи уже делает шаг вперёд, оставляя друзей на безопасном расстоянии. Раздражение будоражит его кровь, заставляя забыть о том, что происходит где-то во дворце.

— Я с радостью сделаю это перед носом твоих друзей. Как именно будем проверять?

— Никакого оружия, — Уджи кивает на пояс Вонхо, а потом вытаскивает свой пистолет, расстегнув кобуру. Отбросив оружие в сторону, Уджи ждёт, пока Вонхо сделает также. Когда в конечном итоге они оба безоружны, Уджи на секунду задерживает дыхание — он уже не уверен, что это стоит делать. — Ты т-

Предложение остаётся невысказанным, потому что в челюсть Уджи неожиданно прилетает мощный кулак, и он заваливается в сторону. Следующий удар приходится на затылок, от него Уджи складывается пополам и упирается в колени ладонями. Заметив, что Намджун хочет что-то сказать, он дёргает одной из рук.

— Ты даже не можешь надрать мне задницу без чьей-либо помощи, — Вонхо хмыкает, склоняясь к Уджи, и тогда тот резко поднимается, врезаясь затылком в его подбородок. Вонхо стонет, отшатываясь, да и сам Уджи морщится, но разгибается окончательно и хватает Вонхо за ладонь. К его удивлению, Вонхо не медлит и вырывает руку, взамен сжимая чужие пальцы. Уджи вздрагивает. — Ну и где твоё мастерство?

Уджи вскрикивает, когда его запястье безжалостно сдавливают, выкручивая фаланги, и в следующую секунду он падает на старый ковёр, приземляясь на ту же руку.

— Я ещё не начал, — сквозь зубы выдавливает Уджи, пальцами здоровой руки оборачивая повреждённые — те дрожат. Вонхо останавливается рядом с ним, и Уджи переворачивается на живот, чтобы подняться.

— И долго мне ждать? — издевательски тянет Вонхо и, стоит Уджи переместиться на колени, пинает его в бок. Уджи снова падает на сломанные пальцы и шипит сквозь сжатые зубы. Вонхо присаживается рядом с ним на корточки, упираясь предплечьями в колени. Последующий шёпот вызывает неприятные мурашки на задней стороны шеи: — Неужели ты и своего отца заставлял столько ждать?

— Захлопнись, — прерывисто выдыхает Уджи, рассматривая подрагивающий большой палец, и опирается о левую руку в попытке встать.

— А не поэтому ли он продал тебя?

— Завались, — Уджи не успевает перевести дух, потому что его снова бьют в живот, вцепившись в плечо. Уджи на секунду закрывает глаза, дёргаясь, чтобы вырваться, но Вонхо лишь улыбается, склоняясь к его лицу.

— Вообще, я не осуждаю твоего отца. Сложно ему, наверное, было растить такую девочку.

Уджи прекрасно понимает, что это всё только для того, чтобы вывести его из себя, и в любой другой день он бы не повёлся, но сегодня он весь на нервах из-за очередного покушения на наследника, а за спиной стоят его друзья, которые всё видят и слышат. Поэтому Уджи перехватывает левой ладонью чужую руку и с силой сжимает. Вонхо отталкивает его от себя, но Уджи успевает подсечь Вонхо, и тот падает на пол.

— Я сказал тебе закрыть рот, — тяжело дыша, Уджи обходит Вонхо, подбирает с пола свой пистолет и открывает кобуру, собираясь прекратить начавшуюся драку и убрать оружие. Он успевает услышать возбуждённое _хён!_ и обернуться, прежде чем его не сносит массивная фигура.

Уджи валится на пол, умудряясь спасти голову от удара, но тут же охает, когда на него приземляется Вонхо. Пистолет отлетает по гладкой плитке на пару сантиметров.

— Как же ты бесишь, Мин Джихун, — одна ладонь окольцовывает горло, а вторая отвешивает ощутимую пощёчину. От удара Уджи жмурится и какое-то время не может прийти в себя, бессознательно пытаясь освободить шею и свободно вздохнуть. — Я лучше тебя по многим параметрам. Почему я не первый?

— Потому что ты кусок дерьма, — выдыхает Уджи, и его снова бьют; на этот раз кулак направляют прямо в скулу. Дикая боль пронзает каждую частичку Уджи, но он абстрагируется от этого ощущения, пытаясь схватить пистолет опухшей рукой — сломанные пальцы не сжимаются в кулак.

— Нет, это ты кусок дерьма и вся твоя семья, — лицо Вонхо неприятно кривится, являя собой самую настоящую ненависть. Уджи боится задохнуться этим ядом. Вонхо зажимает его тонкое запястье двумя пальцами и отрывает от своей руки, продолжая давить на горло. Издав сиплый звук, Уджи тянется плечом в сторону пистолета и, наконец, кончики пальцев касаются прохладного металла. Несколько секунд уходит на то, чтобы хоть немного обхватить оружие и поднять его.

Вонхо выругивается, когда прохладный пистолет припечатывает его челюсть, и по инерции заваливается в сторону, чем сразу же пользуется Уджи, быстро поднимая колени. Сбросив с себя Вонхо, он не даёт себе ни секунды на передышку; окончательно освободившись, Уджи наотмашь бьёт Вонхо по лицу переложенным в левую руку пистолетом, а ногой заставляет его встать на колени.

— Джихун-хён! — Уджи не откликается на обращение. Он морщится от дикой боли в израненных пальцах, когда сжимает их на чужом подбородке. Его левая рука крепко сжимает рукоятку пистолета и приближает дуло к щеке Вонхо.

— Не волнуйся, этот сопляк всё равно не спустит курок, — с трудом выдаёт Вонхо со смешком, держась за живот правой рукой, а левой с садистским удовольствием сжимая сломанные пальцы Уджи.

— Ты так в этом уверен? — вжимая дуло пистолета в мягкую щёку, спрашивает Уджи потяжелевшим голосом, не обращая внимания на появляющееся головокружение, и лицо Вонхо медленно вытягивается из-за хорошо знакомого ему щелчка.

Выпущенная в следующую секунду пуля не прошибает его морду только потому, что Намджун дёргает Уджи на себя и меняет траекторию выстрела. Уджи бросает шокированный взгляд на прошитый пулей гобелен на противоположной стене. Лёгкий дымок над выстрелившим пистолетом не успевает развеяться, как Уджи уже берёт себя в руки и вгоняет носок своего ботинка в чужие рёбра. Оглушённый Вонхо хрипит и не сопротивляется, когда его начинают избивать ногами, лихорадочно попадая по лицу, шее и остальному телу.

— Я всегда буду первым, тебе понятно? — Уджи бьёт Вонхо в ухо и наклоняется, при разговоре обнажая зубы. В собственном звенит от выстрела, но весь его мир сейчас сосредоточен только на Вонхо. — И никогда больше не говори о моём отце или хёне. _Только попробуй._

Сосредоточившись на своей агрессии, он не следит за тем, куда направляет пинки и удары, поэтому не сразу понимает, что его приподнимают. Это Намджун пытается перенести Уджи на расстояние от Вонхо, скрючившегося на заляпанном кровью ковре.

— Джихун, ты здесь? Ты с нами? — слова кажутся странными из-за продолжающегося оглушения. Намджун переворачивает Уджи к себе и обхватывает его лицо ладонями, наклоняя голову вниз, чтобы быть ближе к испуганным глазам.

Это не паническая атака, но что-то очень близкое к этому: Уджи начинает дрожать, цепляясь за большую ладонь левой рукой. Между их лицами грёбаные сантиметры, и Уджи смотрит Намджуну точно в глаза, но не видит его. Сейчас он с отцом, который продолжает бить его по голове длинной дощечкой и приговаривать, что тот всегда должен идти _до конца._

— Джихун… вернись к нам. Вернись ко _мне_ , — Намджун чуть встряхивает его. — Ты должен глубоко вдохнуть. Дыши, Джихун.

Постепенно Джихун перестаёт метаться, наступающие стены раздвигаются, и перед его взором предстаёт обеспокоенное лицо Намджуна. Он больше не обхватывает его лицо ладонями, а вплетается пальцами одной руки в мокрые от пота волосы.

— Ты в безопасности, всё в порядке.

Не слушая своё бешено бьющееся сердце, Джихун забрасывает запястье со сломанными пальцами на шею Намджуна, приобнимая, и утыкается лицом в её изгиб. Знакомый запах табака и цитрусов обволакивает, обещая спокойствие, и Джихун лишь сильнее жмурится, роняя с дрожащих губ судорожный вздох.

Намджун приседает, чтобы Джихуну не пришлось вставать на носочки, и гладит его коротко выбритый затылок. Когда Тэён останавливается рядом с ними, Намджун бросает ему напряжённый взгляд.

◌

Пистолет касается его затылка едва ощутимо, но Чимин полностью замирает, не позволяя себе лишнего вздоха. Он слышит за спиной чужое дыхание, а затем хриплый кашель, и вот оружие уже вжимается с силой.

— На колени, быстро, — приказывает знакомый голос за спиной, разбиваясь высоким смешком. — Ох, я забыл о манерах, простите. На колени, Ваше _блядское_ Величество.

Чимин приподнимает раскрытые ладони, показывая, что не сопротивляется, и медленно опускается на холодный пол, не сводя с Чонгука глаз. Тот отводит взгляд, возвращая его через секунду, и выражение лица у Чонгука по-настоящему страдальческое.

— И всё это из-за какого-то трона? — горько спрашивает Чимин, облизывая губы, и вздрагивает, стоит дулу пистолета задеть его затылок острой частью.

— Ты не понимаешь-, — начинает было Чонгук, но его перебивают.

— Тогда объясни мне, зачем? — спрашивает Чимин, пристально смотря на Чонгука снизу вверх. Ткань на штанах неприятно натирает колени, но Чимин не может выпрямиться — в волосы с силой вжимают оружие. — Хотя не надо. Я не хочу знать.

— Хён…

Голова Чимина опускается ещё ниже, потому что мужчина за его спиной впивается в надплечье кривыми пальцами, а дулом пистолета сталкивает золотой венец на пол.

В абсолютной тишине драгоценный головной убор падает на мраморную плитку слишком громко.

Чонгук сглатывает, когда тяжёлый венец останавливается у его ног.

— Если бы ты не отказался передать мне трон, Чонгуку не пришлось бы помогать своему любимому отцу, — Чон Минджэ цыкает, качая головой, и плавно гладит Чимина по волосам, поправляя сбившиеся из-за венца пряди. Чимин вздрагивает от прикосновения, что так сильно контрастирует с упирающимся в шею оружием. — Я очень доволен, что его извращённые наклонности хоть где-то пригодились.

— Значит, ничего настоящего не было? Твоё обещание защитить меня — это ложь? — Чонгук отворачивается, и Чимин переводит взгляд на свой скинутый венец. В его голове почти пусто. Чимин не удивлён, что это произошло, но удивлён, что это сделал не Ким Сокджин, и он не боится того, что произойдёт дальше. Чимин _знает_ , что никто не поможет ему. Чимин _знает_ , что не выйдет отсюда живым.

— Ты же... понимаешь, что я не подведу своего отца, — внезапно Чонгук дёргает головой и бросает на Чимина странный взгляд. Будто он сомневается в том, что сказал.

— А Вы уверены, Чонгук-щи, что он не подведёт Вас? — глаза Чимина расширяются от ужаса, когда слышится новый голос, а его обладатель выпускает из губ насмешливый звук и останавливается в десяти метрах от Чимина. Тот осторожно поднимает взгляд и сквозь быстро хлопающие ресницы видит, как Ким Сокджин собственной персоной направляет на Чонгука блестящее дуло.

Чон Минджэ подаёт Чонгуку какой-то знак, тот тянется за спину, вытаскивает из-под пиджака чёрный пистолет, и тут же направляет его на Ким Сокджина.

— Отпусти наследника, Минджэ-щи, иначе я застрелю твоего сына, — предупреждает Ким Сокджин, взводя курок, и показательно встряхивает рукой с оружием.

Чимин перестаёт понимать, что происходит. Его… защищают?

— Что Вы делаете? — едва слышно спрашивает он, но Ким Сокджин умудряется услышать, потому что вопросительно хмурится, не сводя с Чонгука глаз. — Разве Вы не ненавидите меня?

Они встречаются взглядами, и по лицу Ким Сокджина пробегается тень удивления.

— Почему я должен ненавидеть сына короля?

— Но Вы же… убили моего отца, — заторможенно произносит Чимин, обращая своё внимание на Чонгука, так как его одолевают воспоминания о видеозаписи. Он видел всё собственными _глазами._

— Чон Юонга-щи убил не я. С чего Вы взяли это?..

__

Несколько месяцев назад…

__

Постучавшись, Сокджин осторожно заходит в царящий в комнате полумрак и щурится. Подойдя к занавешенному окну, он раздвигается шторы и фиксирует их подхватами. Убедившись, что в комнате достаточно светло, Ким Сокджин мягким шагом движется к большой кровати, на которой лежит тяжело дышащий Чон Юонг. Некогда густые и тёмные волосы сейчас свисают на лоб неопрятными сосульками, и, присев на край одеяла, Сокджин убирает их назад.

— Мы нашли Чимина, сэр, — шепчет он Чон Юонгу и помогает ему приподняться на подушках. — Чунмён-щи и Эскупс-щи сделали это.

— Слава богу, — Юонг выдыхает, на мгновение прикрывая глаза, и облегчение омывает его лицо. — Теперь мне не страшно умереть.

— Не говорите так. Вы не умрёте, мы с Ханыль-щи найдём хорошего врача.

— Ты хороший врач.

— Я найду самого лучшего, — Сокджин наклоняется, отчего его голос начинает звучать напряжённее.

— Я не протяну и недели, Сокджин-щи. Ты прекрасно это знаешь, — Чон Юонг делает глубокий вздох, что отдаётся неприятным хрипением, и лезет под одеяло. В следующую секунду в руках Сокджина оказывается белоснежный конверт, который он сразу же убирает во внутренний карман пиджака. — Позаботься о моём сыне.

— Конечно, сэр, — Сокджин послушно склоняет голову, но Юонг недовольно морщится.

— Я серьёзно, друг мой, пообещай мне. Он ещё ребёнок, — Чон Юонг указывает на грудь Сокджина дрожащим пальцем, намекая на письмо, — и ему здесь не место. Ты должен защитить его.

— Я обещаю Вам, сэр, — Сокджин берёт ладонь Юонга в свою и прижимает к груди, наклоняясь ещё ближе.

— Минджэ-щи захочет навредить Чимину, чтобы занять его место, но, если он узнает, что ты на его стороне, он устранит тебя. Ему вполне хватит сил сделать это. Будь осторожен.

Сокджин твёрдо кивает. Закончив говорить, Чон Юонг кашляет, скривившись, и кладёт свободную ладонь на вибрирующее от звука горло.

— Я хочу пить, дай мне тот стакан, пожалуйста, — Сокджин поворачивает голову к прикроватной тумбочке и замечает на ней хрустальный бокал. Взяв его, Сокджин чуть покачивает ножку и мрачнеет, потому что прозрачное содержимое оставляет странные следы на стенках.

— Откуда это здесь?

— Кто-то принёс из слуг, — Чон Юонг кашляет и протягивает руку, - ничего страшного, Сокджин-щи, давай.

— Что-то мне это не нравится, сэр, может, я принесу Вам свежую воду? — Сокджин возвращается к Чон Юонгу, но тот качает головой и со странной понимающей улыбкой забирает бокал себе. Сокджин хмурится пуще прежнего, но не имеет права перечить королю, поэтому выпрямляется и наблюдает, как Юонг опустошает содержимое до конца, а потом ложится на подушки и закрывает глаза.

Едва слышно пиликает чей-то телефон. Сокджин отвлекается, доставая его из кармана, а когда возвращается к наблюдению за больным королём, чужое состояние беспокоит его. Чон Юонг не двигается. Даже чуть-чуть.

Сокджин заторможенно моргает, ужасаясь стрельнувшей его догадке, и встаёт с кровати, чтобы подойти к изголовью. Он прижимается к груди Чон Юонга ухом, откидывая одеяло, в попытке определить хоть какие-то тоны сердца, и мгновенно чертыхается, потому что ничего нет.

— Чёрт возьми, — процедив ругательство, Сокджин выпутывает из кармана телефон и в панике набирает Уджи. Бросив ему _вызови моего отца_ , Сокджин сбрасывает, берёт бледное запястье, обхватывая его длинными пальцами, и прощупывает пульс. Не обнаружив и этого, Сокджин обходит кровать и берёт другое запястье. Он не хочет сдаваться. — Ч-что за чертовщина, — Сокджин с силой зажимает нижнюю губу зубами, а его сердце мучительно отбивает свой ритм. Уже ни на что не надеясь, Сокджин осторожно прижимает два пальца к шее и проверят пульс, которого, конечно же, нет.

Запустив руку в тёмные волосы, Сокджин делает шаг в сторону, и совсем случайно его взгляд падает на поблёскивающий в свете заходящего солнца бокал. Снова обойдя кровать, Сокджин поднимает его с тёмно-красной ткани и задумчиво проводит пальцем по всей поверхности. Что-то настораживает его, и он подходит к окну, чтобы в солнечных лучах разглядеть гравировку. Ею оказывается именная резьба 'Jeon'.

Внезапно мысли Сокджина пронзает одна отвратительная догадка, и он поворачивается, цепляя взглядом красный огонёк записывающей камеры.

— То есть… это не Вы устроили покушение? И Вы были лучшим другом моего отца? — находясь на коленях, Чимин садится на пятки, поддаваясь опустошению, делающему его голос тише. Всё, в чём он был уверен, оказалось ложью.

— Да. Признаюсь, я был резок с Вами, Ваше Высочество, но я никогда не желал Вам зла, — после этих слов Ким Сокджин кивает на Чонгука, и лицо его становится серьёзнее. — Как не желаю и Вам, сэр.

— Пап? — Чонгук испуганно поглядывает на направленный на него пистолет и делает шаг назад. Та рука, что держит оружие, неуверенно опускается вниз. Когда после его слов тишина затягивается, Чонгук повторяет: — Папа?..

— Ну, что я могу сказать, все мы знаем, что без жертв не обойтись, — к огромному ужасу Чонгука Чон Минджэ пожимает плечами и сильнее сжимает надплечье Чимина, как бы напоминая ему о предстоящей смерти. Тот дёргает головой, не веря в то, что услышал.

— Ты готов взять на себя ответственность за смерть Чонгука? — Ким Сокджин единственный, кто кажется неудивлённым. Уголок его губ выгибается в насмешливой улыбке. — А как же _'Кровь выше короны'?_

— Мне плевать, сколько людей пострадает. Сегодня я получу трон, — Чон Минджэ сжимает челюсти и, когда Чимин поднимается с пяток обратно на колени, резко тычет в его затылок грубым дулом пистолета. — Эй, ты куда собрался?

— Чонгук. Опусти пистолет. Господин Ким, Вы тоже-

— Не дёргайся, — Чимин шипит _айщ_ , когда резкая часть пистолета царапает нежную кожу задней стороны его шеи. — Если ты сдвинешься хоть на сантиметр, Встреча для тебя закончится быстрее, чем планировалось.

— Я стою, стою, — поднимая руки вверх, Чимин замирает и снова обращается к Чонгуку, который выглядит паникующим после услышанного от любимого отца: испуганно округлённые глаза мечутся между наследником и регентом, а грудь быстро вздымается. Чимин боится, что у Чонгука случится какой-нибудь приступ. — Чонгук, пожалуйста, медленно опусти пистолет. Не нужно этого делать-

— Что здесь творится?

Его прерывает скрипнувшая дверь и новый голос. Чимин видит, как Ким Сокджин и Чонгук напряжённо переглядываются, и приоткрывает рот, когда по плитке начинают стучать каблуки.

— О Господи… — заметив пистолеты и сидящего на полу Чимина, Пранприя прикрывает рот двумя ладонями и отшатывается назад. Её ошарашенный взгляд пробегается по всем присутствующим и останавливается на Чонгуке, который смотрит в пол, сжав дрожащие губы, и вытаскивает второй пистолет.

— Как ты нашла эту комнату, дрянь? — рявкает Чон Минджэ, очевидно раздражённый, что его планы срываются. — И где носит чертова Вонхо?

— Чимина и господина Кима ищет вся охрана. Я ускользнула от неё и услышала здесь мужские голоса, — Пранприя убирает руки от лица, вместо этого цепляясь скрюченными пальцами за платье на животе. — Чонгук, что ты делаешь?

Чимин поворачивается в сторону Пранприи и, несмотря на дикую боль и вжавшиеся в его надплечье ногти, пытается улыбнуться.

— Пран, всё нормально. Это не то, чем кажется-

— Я сказал тебе не двигаться, — звучит недовольно голос Чон Минджэ.

— Ты должна уйти отсюда. Чонгук, отпусти её, — Чимин бросает короткий взгляд на Чонгука, который держит теперь два пистолета. — Она ни в-

— Сиди на месте, — Чон Минджэ почти что рычит, дёргая Чимина к себе, но он вырывается, чтобы показать Пранприи, что контролирует ситуацию.

— Моя сестра здесь не при чём. Она может уйти?

Пранприя взвизгивает, закрывая уши руками из-за прозвучавшего выстрела. Пуля с грохотом выходит из отверстия, и Чимин вскрикивает, когда она прошивает его надплечье. Он ещё никогда не испытывал такой боли, сейчас его израненную плоть будто что-то начинает разъедать.

— Я предупреждал тебя, — Чон Минджэ хватает Чимина за волосы и тянет на себя. Чимин, до этого пытавшийся прикрыть ладонью рану, высоко стонет и падает назад. Соприкосновение с мраморной плиткой вышибает из него дух. — Поднимайся.

Чимин чувствует, как кровь горячими порциями выходит из его тела и, пережимая круглое отверстие большим пальцем, неуклюже поднимается, перевернувшись на бок.

— Что Вы делаете?! — восклицает Пранприя почти истошно. — Как ты мог, Чонгук?!

— Как будто ты не сделаешь всё для своей мамы, — у Чонгука до сих пор дрожат губы, а теперь ещё и слезятся глаза, и кажется, что он в одном шаге от истерики.

— Да она в жизни бы не попросила меня о таком! — Пранприя взмахивает руками. Чувство презрения и жалости заставляет её забыть о страхе. — Тем более, она любит меня.

— Мои родители тоже любят меня, — огрызается Чонгук, трясущимися руками наставляя на Пранприю уже два пистолета. В этот момент Ким Сокджин даёт Чон Минджэ знак не двигаться, точно направляя своё оружие в его голову. 

— Да им всё равно на тебя! Всем всегда было всё равно на бедного и маленького Чонгука. Ты забыл, как каждый раз прибегал ко мне весь в слезах и слюнях после встреч с матерью? — Пранприя бьёт по самому больному, озвучивая вслух то, что Чонгук предпочитал считать ложью. — 'Тоже любят меня'… Пф-ф. Да ты даже не знаешь, что такое настоящая любовь.

— П-помолчи.

— Нет, ты будешь слушать меня. Пусть тебе будет также больно, как и Чимину сейчас, — Пранприя опускает взгляд на скорчившегося на полу Чимина, прижимающего ладони к груди. Почти весь его пиджак и верхняя часть рубашки в крови. — Ты не знаешь, что такое любовь, потому что тебя не любили. Бояться, что собственный отец что-то сделает с тобой, и плясать под его дудку — это не любовь. Тебя использовали, Чонгук, самым отвратительным способом. Чего ты ждал в финале? Что тебя погладят по голове и назовут самым лучшим сыном?

— Пранприя, хватит, — сквозь сжатые зубы просит Чимин, зажмурившись. Кровь продолжает вытекать, но он не знает, как её остановить. Чимин видит брошенный украдкой взволнованный взгляд Ким Сокджина и уверен, что тот сможет спасти его от смерти из-за кровопотери, но пистолет Чон Минджэ продолжает давить в его макушку.

— Хорошо, братец, но я скажу ещё кое-что. Не удивлюсь, узнав, что господин Чон планировал потом сделать виноватым _тебя_ , Чонгук. Если ты ждал, что он скажет, что гордится своим сыном, то ты крупно опростоволосился. А хочешь, я покажу тебе человека, который по-настоящему интересовался тобой? Если хочешь, то посмотри на пол, только осторожнее, тебя ждёт ужасное зрелище. Потому что он, чёрт возьми, истекает собственной _кровью._

Чимин успевает подумать, что никогда ещё не видел свою сестру такой разъярённой и жестокой (и ей всё равно, что в любой момент её могут застрелить), прежде чем его снова дёргают за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову, обнажив шею.

— Мне надоел этот цирк. Чонгук, помоги любимому отцу, застрели его, — Чимина подталкивают в спину коленом, и он смазанно стонет. Голова его становится совсем ватной, а движения вялыми, Чимин даже не сопротивляется. — А потом его паршивую сестру. Да чтоб весь ваш род исчез, — бормочет он и сжимает плечи шатающегося Чимина, который вскрикивает из-за задетой раны.

К неожиданности Чон Минджэ, Чонгук не спешит исполнять приказ.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я убил Чимина? Застрелил его? Может, мне лучше застрелить тебя? Или себя, какая к чёрту разница, — лицо Чонгука покрасневшее и припухшее от бесконечных слёз, причиной коим стала его выпотрошенная Пранприей душа, которую Чонгук так старательно уберегал от правды. Он истерично выбрасывает один из пистолетов куда-то назад, в другую часть комнаты. — Ну что? Кто из нас умрёт первым? Хотя ладно, давай я, вдруг тогда ты будешь _гордиться_ мной.

Издав жалкий смешок, Чонгук вжимает себе в челюсть дуло пистолета, царапая тонкую кожу под подбородком, но затем вдруг перемещает оружие на Чон Минджэ.

— Или всё-таки ты?

Чон Минджэ испепеляет Чонгука убивающим взглядом, таким, что даже застывшим Пранприи и Ким Сокджину становится не по себе, и нажимает на рану Чимина большим пальцем. Тот, уже почти не понимающий, что происходит, издаёт нечеловеческий крик и выгибается, стоит чужому пальцу проникнуть в оставленное пулей отверстие. Чимин уверен, подожги его сейчас кто, было бы не так больно.

— Я сделаю всё сам, Чонгук, спасибо. Ты мне больше не нужен.

— Пап…

— Ты сделал свой выбор, — Чон Минджэ вытирает окровавленную руку о шею Чимина и пинает его, так, что он падает на живот в собственную кровь, ударяясь лбом о ледяную плитку. Взведя курок, Чон Минджэ горько ухмыляется и направляет на Чимина пистолет. — Я же сказал, что получу трон люб-

Чон Минджэ не договаривает, его слова превращаются в рёв, когда он падает на колени, держась за запястье правой руки. Тем временем неожидавший отдачи Чонгук испуганно дёргается и врезается спиной в столбик нежно-розового балдахина. Чонгук огромными глазами смотрит на дымящийся после выстрела пистолет, выпавший из рук, а потом переводит взгляд на орущего матом отца, трясущего ладонью с отстреленными пальцами.

Следующее происходит слишком быстро и вне поля зрения Чимина, пытающегося опереться на локти и поднять таз: Эскупс вышибает дверь пяткой и на полусогнутых ногах стремительно заходит в комнату, мгновенно наводя на Чон Минджэ свой пистолет. Идущий за ним Мин берёт вздрогнувшего Чонгука на прицел.

— Ваше Высочество, — Чимин раскрывает глаза, услышав приносящий в данный момент облегчение низкий голос с хрипотцой, и послушно садится на пол, когда его просят сделать это.

— Ты должен был защищать Тэхёна, — умудряется прошелестеть Чимин, когда мужчина рядом с ним садится на одно колено, берёт его одной рукой под спину, другой под ягодицы, и аккуратно кладёт его правую ладонь себе на надплечье, чтобы было за что держаться.

— С ним всё хорошо. Он вне опасности, — убедившись, что можно двигаться, Юн поднимается, обхватывая Чимина как можно крепче и выходит с ним в коридор. Его прохлада на секунду приводит Чимина в чувство, и он открывает глаза. — Как теперь и Вы, сэр.

— Спасибо, — откинув голову на надплечье Юна, Чимин зажмуривается и пытается унять странную тошноту. — Спасибо, что защищал меня всё это время. Мне очень жаль, что я так поздно понял, что вы с Тэхёном одни из немногих, кому можно доверять.

— Вам не за что извиняться. Это всего лишь моя работа, сэр.

— Сукин сын! Как ты мог предать собственного отца? — Эскупс за локоть заставляет Чон Минджэ подняться, но тот продолжает вырываться, щёлкая челюстями, как бешеная собака. Чонгук закрывает уши руками, но крики регента доходят до него даже так. — Ты подвёл меня, чёрт возьми! Сволочь! Я отказываюсь от тебя! Ты больше не мой сын!

Когда Чон Минджэ выводят, Мин наклоняется к сжавшемуся на корточках Чонгука, также заставляет его подняться и покидает покои, пригласив с собой Пранприю, которая выглядит смертельно бледной, но гордой. Как и подобает настоящей принцессе.

Оставшись один в комнате, сломавшей не одну жизнь и впитавшей в себя слишком много крови, Сокджин опускает голову, испытывая небывалую дозу успокоения, и проходит к незаправленной кровати, чтобы присесть на голый матрас. Проведя рукой по лицу, Сокджин устало выдыхает и облизывает нижнюю губу, опуская взгляд на собственный ботинок. Просидев так несколько минут, Сокджин вытаскивает из-за пазухи сложенную вчетверо чёрно-белую фотографию. Прочитав то, что написано белой ручкой, Сокджин убирает её обратно и поднимается на ноги. Оглянувшись ещё раз, Сокджин задумчиво прикусывает внутреннюю сторону правой щеки и спешным шагом выходит в коридор. Не сбавляя скорости, Сокджин направляется в сторону своего кабинета и не прекращает думать о греющей грудь фотографии.

Потому что он знает, что это ещё не конец.


	19. Flashback: я навсегда останусь твоей тенью

_Люди стремятся забыть невозможное. Так мир кажется им безопаснее._

Пять лет назад…

Под ногами скрипит сухая листва, когда Чимин поднимается по разрушенным ступеням и присаживается на голый бетон. Становится прохладно, но ему всё равно, максимум, на что он способен — застегнуть куртку до подбородка.

С того Случая прошёл месяц, с их переезда — неделя, с поступления в эту дурацкую школу — два дня. Вчера директор, безразличная ко всему женщина, представила его новому классу. Чимин ушёл домой после обеда.

Сегодня у него снова нет уважительной причины, чтобы пропускать уроки, но это последнее, что его волнует в ближайшее время. Он сидит на трибунах школьного стадиона, пока внизу проходят занятия у младших классов, и пялится себе под ноги. Пора бы остановиться, но Чимин продолжает прокручивать в голове последнюю их ссору с Югёмом, что делает ему только больнее.

— У тебя зажигалки нет? — рядом кто-то присаживается, беспечно кидая сумку себе под ноги (половина содержимого вываливается наружу). Чимин поднимает глаза и встречается взглядом со старшеклассником; тот внимательно осматривает его. Когда ответа нет, в глазах незнакомца зажигаются огоньки. — Ты очень не хорошо поступаешь, прогуливая занятия.

— Ты тоже, — с опозданием отвечает Чимин хриплым голосом, потому что давно не говорил. Он не совсем рад появившейся компании.

— Я хотя бы не один. Сейчас друзья придут, — парень широко улыбается и указывает куда-то вниз. Чимин невольно прослеживает за ним и видит другого парня, пасующего тёмноволосому мальчику футбольный мяч. Где-то вдалеке школьный учитель зовёт какого-то Ли Тэёна обратно. — Там Юта.

— Мне всё равно.

— Меня зовут Намджун, кстати.

Чимин слабо кивает, принимая к сведению, и опускает взгляд на свои пальцы; он и не заметил, как сильно сжал их.

Пока Чимин рассматривает побелевшую кожу, названный ранее Юта успевает подняться на трибуны и сесть рядом с Намджуном. С хмуро сведёнными бровями кивнув на Чимина (Намджун пожимает плечами с опущенными вниз уголками губ), Юта наклоняет рюкзак и трясет его, пока на ладонь ему не падает новая пачка сигарет. Чуть позже Чимин узнает, что этот год в школе их последний, чему они не уделяют достаточно времени, ну а пока рядом с его лицом чиркают зажигалкой и выдыхают серый дым. Чимин невольно отодвигается назад, на что Намджун дружелюбно хмыкает.

— Будешь? — Чимин смотрит на протянутую в его сторону сигарету, как будто это какое-то оружие. — Давай скорее решай. Сейчас Ёнсон придёт, она пыхтит как паровоз.

Нет точной причины, почему Чимин забирает сигарету указательным и большим пальцами. Может быть, подсознательно ему хочется доказать Югёму, что он не маменькин сынок.

Когда-то Чимин уже пробовал курить вместе с бывшими одноклассниками, поэтому примерно представляет, что нужно делать, однако из горла всё равно вырывается кашель.

Юта и Намджун начинают обсуждать вчерашнюю вечеринку у кого-то дома, а Чимин медленно курит, аккуратно держа сигарету на расстоянии от себя. С каждой затяжкой в горле горчит, но Чимин почему-то продолжает.

— Приветик, — сзади раздаётся незнакомый голос, и Чимин поворачивает голову: спускаясь с верхних ступеней, к подросткам приближается симпатичная девушка с осветлёнными волосами, собранными в ломкий пучок. Она прищуривается, заметив Чимина, и останавливается напротив друзей на ряду ниже. — Это кто?

— Хрен знает. Когда я пришёл, уже здесь сидел, — Юта фыркает, встряхивая головой, когда незнакомка наклоняется и выдёргивает из его рук смятую пачку. Прикурив, девушка убирает сигареты в передний карман куртки. Юта закатывает глаза.

— Меня зовут Чимин, — это вырывается неожиданно, вместе с едва заметным дымом из потрескавшихся губ, и Чимин морщится; никотин медленно кружит голову.

— Я Ёнсон. Тебе сколько лет?

— Шестнадцать.

— У-у-у, и ты в таком возрасте уже прогуливаешь? — Ёнсон подтрунивает, но чувствуется, что она делает это не по-злому, и внезапно Чимин чувствует неприятную тошноту, забивающую ноздри. _Когда-то его бывшие друзья тоже подшучивали над ним._

Резко поднявшись с места и чуть не задев костяшку пальца ярко-оранжевым кончиком сигареты, Чимин роняет её под ноги и, схватив сумку, сбегает по каменным ступеням вниз. Обогнув ограждение и оказавшись вне зоны видимости, Чимин останавливается и прячет лицо в куртке. В следующую секунду его ноги подкашиваются, и он оказывается сидящим во взметнувшейся от движения пыли. Тошнота прекращается, заменяясь чем-то новым, и вот Чимин уже плачет, задыхаясь.

_Господи, да ты даже, если что, защитить не сможешь ни себя, ни меня. Убожество._

_Повзрослей._

В следующий раз своих новых знакомых Чимин встречает через два дня: только что начался первый урок, на который он, конечно же, не хочет идти. Дождавшись, пока дверь в нужный ему кабинет закроется, Чимин отсчитывает пару минут и разворачивается, чтобы покинуть школу и прийти снова на стадион (если там никого не будет), но его планы нарушает высокий ученик, видимо? тоже прогуливающий.

— Блять, — тот матерится из-за столкновения, и Чимин, потирая ушибленный лоб, поднимает голову. Внутри что-то проходится мурашками, когда он понимает, что это Намджун. Несколько долгих секунд они просто смотрят друг на друга. — Чё вылупился, ты хочешь, чтобы нас спалили?

Чимин заторможенно мотает головой, и, вздохнув, Намджун указывает ему за спину, подталкивая грудью. Они успевают почти подобраться к входным дверям, как вдруг из-за угла выруливает дежурный учитель с торжествующим выражением лица.

— Ким-хаксен, Вы снова прогуливаете? — глаза Чимина находят на бэдже крупные буквы 'Чон-сонсенним', и он замирает. Не потому, что испугался, а потому, что мозг в любую секунду готов отключиться и пустить себя на перезагрузку.

К его удивлению, Намджун вежливо кланяется и фальшиво улыбается.

— Простите, Чон-сонсенним, но Чимин новенький. Меня попросили показать ему школу.

Учитель хмурится. По нему можно сразу сказать, что оправдание Намджуна его не убедило, однако Чимин всё равно задерживает дыхание. _Когда-то с Югёмом они тоже врали учителям, чтобы сбежать._

— Я вам не верю. Давайте спросим у директора, — Чон-сонсенним кивает каким-то своим мыслям, сжимая пальцы, и разворачивается, безмолвно приказывая следовать за собой. Его, конечно же, никто не слушается.

Чимин дёргается, когда его тянут за запястье, и пытается противиться, но Намджун лишь шипит _двигай жопой_ и тащит его в сторону хлипкой двери. Помещение, в которое они заходят, оказывается женским туалетом.

— Ты нас закрыл, — чуть раздражённо выдыхает Чимин, на что Намджун, видимо не ожидавший получить подобную реакцию, выпускает из лёгких воздух с тихим смешком.

— Я нас спас, — Чимин прослеживает за движением чужих пальцев и недоумённо приподнимает брови: они полезут через окно? — Ага, ты первый.

— Почему я?

— Потому что у тебя жопа меньше, — и, обойдясь таким объяснением, Намджун опирается одним коленом о батарею, помогает себе руками и наконец открывает окно нараспашку. Чимин с сомнением смотрит на хилые и деревянные рамы, но вешает сумку на плечо и медленно подходит к поторапливающему его Намджуну.

Присев на ноги уже на подоконнике, Чимин пытается понять, как оказался в такой ситуации. Он ни разу не планировал, что будет в новой школе с кем-то общаться. Чимин лучше бы покончил со всем этим и встретился с Югёмом, чем попытался бы научиться жить без него.

— Давай, старик, двигай, — Намджун не даёт Чимину удариться в размышления. Он толкает его кулаками, коснувшись задницы, и тот, будто проснувшись, быстро высовывается наружу. До земли несколько метров, так что Чимин без проблем спрыгивает на притоптанную траву, вовремя подхватывая соскользнувшую сумку. Намджун приземляется мгновением спустя. — Пойдёшь со мной? Мы с Ютой и Ёнсон опять встречаемся.

Чимин не хочет никаких Ёнсон и Ют, никаких новых знакомых, никакой _новой_ жизни без Югёма, но ещё больше он не хочет снова расплакаться, как позорная первоклашка, поэтому кивает. Они разворачиваются к стадиону, где Чимину сразу же вручают сигарету, будто это негласный пропуск в их компанию.

Ёнсон тянет к Намджуну руки, забирает из них прозрачный пакетик с непонятной сушёной травой и начинает жаловаться Чимину на незнакомого ему Ли-сонсеннима. Сам Чимин, не отвечая (Ёнсон сразу же переключается на Намджуна), облокачивается о заднюю сторону трибун и так же осторожно, как и тогда, курит, наблюдая за тёмно-серыми и осенними облаками. Разговор старших ребят Чимин слушает краем уха, размышляя о своём, но их присутствие дарует ему некое подобие защиты, так что он не против. Лишь бы дальше не обращали внимания и не расспрашивали.

Каким-то образом, Чимин начинает видеть Намджуна каждый день (Юту и Ёнсон чуть реже). Иногда подростки перемещаются на разрушенную детскую площадку рядом со школой. Они всё также курят, и, хоть у него нет компании для разговоров, Намджун никогда не трогает Чимина — занимается своими делами. Только иногда поднимает взгляд от телефона и молча смотрит на Чимина. Но смотрит не просто так, а будто изучает. Пару раз в его глазах мелькает странная заинтересованность, отчего Чимину становится не по себе.

В конечном итоге он привыкает и к этому.

Знакомству Чимина и Намджуна минует вторая неделя, когда вечером госпожа Пак решает зайти к своему сыну в комнату. Она осторожно прикрывает за собой дверь, но Чимин на звук не реагирует: всё также сидит, подобрав колени, на стуле с мягкой спинкой перед столом. Над ним — рукописные записки от бывших одноклассников и собственные чертежи Чимина. Их развесила сама госпожа Пак в надежде приободрить, когда после переезда Чимин постоянно находился на диване, прижимая к влажному от слёз лицу подушку.

— Малыш, привет, — госпожа Пак тепло улыбается, откладывая школьную сумку, и присаживается на диван. Чимин поворачивается на стуле, взявшись за край стола, и молча смотрит на свою мать. Та, заметно нервничая, касается ямки под нижней губой. — Меня сегодня в школу вызывали. Сказали, что ты не ходишь на занятия… Что-то случилось?

— Ты знаешь что, — последний месяц Чимин говорит очень мало, поэтому его голос звучит сухо и пыльно.

— Дорогой, — госпожа Пак делает попытку дотронуться до ноги Чимина, но он отодвигается. Отчаяние пересекает её лицо, — я понимаю, что ты скорбишь, но эта скорбь скоро сделает тебе больно. Ты должен попробовать двигаться дальше.

— А если я не хочу двигаться дальше?

— Югём хотел бы этого, — госпожа Пак поджимает губы, а Чимина бьёт под дых знакомое имя. — Поэтому, я умоляю тебя, не пропускай уроки. Образование это важно.

С каждым услышанным словом пульсация в голове начинает увеличиваться, и, чтобы избежать этого, Чимин вздёргивает подбородок. В этот раз его глаза точно направлены на мать.

— Я ничего из этого не хотел. Как и Югём, который теперь гниёт в земле. Я не просил тебя нанимать дорогущих адвокатов, я не просил тебя продавать наш дом. Это ты заставила меня переехать, — Чимин берёт передышку, от напряжённого голоса, которым он говорит, болит голова. — Это ты пытаешься наладить мою жизнь. Я не хочу, чтобы всё было хорошо.

— Чиминни…

— Даже не пытайся как-то починить меня, — Чимина мотает головой, поднимая глаза к потолку, и чувствует прилив ни с чем не смешанного раздражения. Вот они, _настоящие_ эмоции. — Мне не нужна школа.

— Чимин-

— Мне не нужна _ты._ А теперь выйди из моей комнаты, если хочешь, чтобы я продолжал жить здесь.

Госпожа Пак приоткрывает рот, но так и не находит, что сказать. У неё есть ещё куча фраз, взятых из интернета, которыми она могла бы утешить своего сына, но госпожа Пак решает сдаться. Чимину нужно побыть одному.

Когда Чимин слышит мягкий стук закрытой двери, по его щеке пробегает первая слеза. Вытерев её широким рукавом толстовки, Чимин разворачивается к стене. _Югём хотел бы этого._ Нет, Югём этого не хотел. Он хотел, чтобы Чимин повзрослел и научился защищаться.

Внезапно его самые лучшие архитектурные чертежи кажутся детскими, а рукописные записки — глупыми. Чимин встаёт со стула и тянется к самому крайнему листу. Сорвав его и скомкав, Чимин бросает мусор под ноги и касается следующего чертежа. Начиная сдирать всё подряд, Чимин прикусывает нижнюю губу и молча глотает слёзы. Если Югём хотел, чтобы он изменил себя, он сделает это. Что значит больше никаких секций, никаких кружков и никакой архитектуры.

Он выкидывает все свои папки и принадлежности для черчения; найдя в оставшихся коробках некогда любимые книги, выбрасывает и их. Чимин оставляет для себя лишь малую долю вещей и избавляется от тех, что когда-то делали его самим собой.

Намджун и его друзья продолжают встречать Чимина на стадионе и детской площадке, но теперь Чимин начинает ходить на половину уроков. Он всё также говорит мало, но огрызается, если заданные вопросы ему не нравятся. Каким-то образом это никого не отталкивает, и месяца через два Чимин становится полноправным членом их компании.

Югём умер почти полгода назад. Чимин очень скучает по нему, но с того самого момента, как он сорвал свой последний чертёж, он чувствует какую-то злость, даже _злобу_ , которая постепенно становится частью его характера, защитной оболочкой. Чимин больше не спрашивает 'Почему ты ушёл?', сейчас Чимин бросает презрительное 'Ты не имел никакого права называть меня слабаком и уходить'. А Чимин не слабак, и он ещё много раз докажет это.

Это обеденное время вторника, когда Намджун приводит Чимина к себе домой. Их встречает госпожа Ким — приветливая женщина с маленьким ребёнком на руках.

— Это моя сестра Джи, ей год, — Намджун наклоняется, когда мама целует его в щёку, и небрежно сбрасывает с ног кеды. Чимин вежливо кланяется, рассматривая, как девочка хлопает глазами, и шепчет 'Здравствуйте'. — Мы у меня поторчим, ладно?

— Если вдруг придёт Тэён, пустите его к себе.

Намджун кривится, но послушно кивает, и, проведя Чимину экскурсию по квартире, отводит его к себе в комнату: она не большая, но и не маленькая; скорее обычная, как и у многих подростков.

— Быстрее бы школу закончить и переехать. Мне бабушка свою квартиру завещала, — Намджун морщит нос, замечая на столе грязную пиалу из-под риса с мясом, и двигает её вглубь места, где должен был быть нижний ящик над столом.

— Кто такой Тэён? — Чимин с интересом рассматривает помещение, хотя смотреть почти не на что, и падает в кресло-мешок. Когда-то у него было похожее. _Югём любил делать на таком домашнюю работу._

— Сосед наш. У него батю убили за долги несколько лет назад, — глаза Чимина расширяются от ужаса, а Намджун пожимает плечами. Чего ещё можно ожидать от района, в котором они живут? — А мать алкашка и наркоманка. Любит устраивать длительные пьянки, Тэён у нас в это время живёт.

Чимин не знает, что на такое ответить, поэтому молча проводит ладонью по приятной обивке мешка и ждёт, пока Намджун переоденется. Сегодня один из тех ужасных дней, когда каждая _мелочь_ напоминает о Югёме. Отвратительно.

Госпожа Ким приносит им перекусить, и всё время до вечера подростки проводят за уроками. До конца учебного года ещё много времени, но Намджун уже сейчас понял, что хочет поступить в колледж.

Так что, когда дверь открывается и на пороге появляется госпожа Ким и щуплый мальчик, прижимающий к груди книгу, никто не обращает внимания.

— Эй, труженики, Тэённи пришёл, — снова не дождавшись реакции, госпожа Пак возводит к потолку глаза, приободряюще сжимает костлявое плечо и подталкивает мальчика вперёд. — Посиди на кровати, почитай, они пока заняты.

Намджун бросает беглый взгляд на устроившегося на его кровати маленького гостя. Чимину же до фени, так что он со скуки продолжает рисовать величественный дворец, увиденный на обложке одного из учебников по истории. Тэён скромно занимает собой одну сотую кровати и сначала настороженно разглядывает комнату, а потом замечает, как Чимин рисует. Подвинувшись в сторону стола, чтобы было лучше видно, Тэён вытягивает шею и пытается разглядеть, что же нарисовано на вырванном из тетради листе.

— Красиво, — смущённо шепчет он, когда Чимин заканчивает, и тот от неожиданности дёргается. Обернувшись, Чимин замечает покрасневшего мальчика, и что-то внутри него вибрирует, поэтому, вместо того, чтобы скомкать и предать судьбе всех прошлых набросков, Чимин вдруг поднимает один уголок губ и вручает Тэёну изображение дворца. — С-спасибо, хённим.

— Можешь называть меня хёном, мне насрать, — Чимин машет ладонью, а у мальчика загораются глаза, то ли от подарка, то ли от разрешения. Аккуратно сложив чертёж между страницами книги, Тэён кладёт её себе на колени и начинает болтать ногами.

— А ты умеешь рисовать? Чертить? — Чимин поднимает зад и садится к Тэёну лицом. Намджун тем временем подтаскивает к себе учебник и снова бегло смотрит на происходящее справа от него.

— Немного рисую, — Тэён чешет затылок.

— Тогда покажи, — хмыкнув, Чимин вырывает новый лист и передаёт его Тэёну вместе с остро заточенным карандашом.

Когда Намджун заканчивает с подготовкой на сегодня, они перемещаются в гостиную, и, пока не приходит глава семейства, смотрят все вместе несколько фильмов (госпожа Ким даже делает попкорн).

Свой семнадцатый день рождения Чимин празднует в одиночестве на кухне: госпожа Пак ушла работать в ночную смену (она пыталась поздравить сына, но тот увернулся от объятий).

Чимин тушит сигарету о край клеёнки на столе и валится на стул. У него есть две бутылки соджу, которые для него приобрёл совершеннолетний Хичоль — старший брат Ёнджэ, одного из одноклассников Чимина.

Чимин пьёт в тишине, морщась при каждом глотке (он до сих пор не фанат), и пялится на узор на клеёнке, пока голову одолевают всё те же мысли. Они никогда не уходят, следуя за ним молчаливыми тенями. _Югём_ никогда не уходит.

Чимин сделал всё, что тот хотел, но чувствует себя с каждым днём лишь слабее и слабее; эта пожирающая ненависть отнимает слишком много сил. Чимин пытался слепить из себя Нового Чимина, сильного и независимого парня, но так увлёкся этим, что потерял последние нити, связывающие его с самим собой.

Неожиданный звонок в дверь вырывает Чимина из раздумий и заставляет недоумённо уставиться в коридор. Чимин поднимается, чуть не смахивая наполовину пустую бутылку соджу и осторожно движется в прихожую.

— Здарова. Я написал тебе, что зайду, ты видел? — Намджун без стеснения проходит в квартиру, когда ему открывают дверь, и разувается. Чимин щёлкает за его спиной замком и поворачивается с полностью опустошённым лицом. — Ты чего такой?

Чимин пожимает плечами и ведёт Намджуна на кухню; тот присвистывает, обнаружив алкоголь.

— Я, кстати, спросил у родителей, так что можешь расслабиться: отпразднуем твой день рождения у меня в квартире. Только надо будет самим всё купить, — пока Чимин залезает в холодильник в поисках чего-то съестного, Намджун барабанит пальцами по столу. Заметив, что на краю стоит пепельница, вытаскивает из внутреннего кармана куртки пачку сигарет.

— Круто, — безразлично 'радуется' Чимин и ставит перед Намджуном плошку с кимчи — единственной едой, что выглядит свежей.

Забрав еду и алкоголь, подростки переходят в гостиную, где садятся на диван с потрескавшейся кожей; Намджун ойкает, перекатываясь с одной ноги на другую.

— У тебя что-то случилось? — спрашивает он осторожно, но Чимин мотает головой и включает телевизор. Не может же он сказать, что полгода назад умер человек, которого он любил всем своим юным сердцем. — Я же вижу, что ты какой-то не такой.

— Какой? — упавшим голосом интересуется Чимин и утыкается лбом в прижатые к груди колени. Чимин рад приходу друга, но, если тот не перестанет задавать такие вопросы, он не выдержит.

— _Не такой_ , — упрямо повторяет Намджун и облизывает губы после еды. Поставив пустую посуду на пол рядом с подлокотником, он с кряхтением тянется и тычет Чимина в рёбра кулаком. — Да ты улыбнись хоть, никто ж не умер.

И вот от этой случайно брошенной фразы Чимин начинает трястись всем телом. Его лицо всё ещё прячется в коленях, и лишь громкий всхлип выдаёт с головой. Намджун непонимающе хмурится, а потом встаёт с дивана и садится перед Чимином на колени, руками пытаясь выпрямить его.

— Эй, старик, ты чё. Я что-то не так сказал? — Чимин продолжает в голос рыдать, и Намджун испуганно застывает. Когда Чимин поднимает голову, тот будто готов бежать в любой момент.

— Я не убивал его, честно. Точнее, это не я его убил. Это всё получилось случайно! — Чимин закрывает ладонью уродливо искривлённый рот, Намджун же продолжает заторможенно хлопать глазами. — Я понимаю, что это всё моя вина, но я не знаю, как справиться с этим.

Сначала Намджун сидит молча, переваривая услышанное, а затем встаёт и куда-то уходит. Возвращается он с принесённым бумажным рулоном. Чимин берёт его в руки, но, не выдержав, снова ударяется в слёзы. Намджун ждёт, пока он выплеснет все накопившиеся эмоции, и скрещивает длинные ноги перед диваном.

— Чимин… — очень мягко начинает Намджун спустя несколько минут, и выглядит так, будто чужая боль создаёт его собственную. — Это всё твоё дело, конечно, но мне кажется, что с тобой что-то произошло, и тебе нужна помощь.

— Да, но я не уверен, что ты захочешь слушать, — отвечает Чимин приглушённо, вытирая уголком бумажной салфетки глаза.

— Я хочу, если тебе станет легче. Мы же друзья, — это почти что вызывает новый прилив слёз, но Чимин берёт себя в руки и сжимает кулаки вместе с использованными салфетками.

Чимин никогда не думал, что об этой истории будет знать кто-то из его Новой Жизни, но этот груз слишком велик, чтобы нести его в одиночку. К тому же, за всё время знакомства Намджун проявлял себя понимающим и не осуждающим, так что Чимин знает, что его тайну сохранят. Но будет ли это приятно слушать?

— Старик, мне ты можешь рассказать всё, что угодно. Я ни слова не скажу, если ты хочешь только высказаться.

Сглотнув тяжёлый ком в горле, Чимин скрещивает ноги по-турецки и утыкается взглядом в пол, чтобы не видеть на лице Намджуна ни одной эмоции. Неважно, какими они будут, он не готов.

Чимин не сильно углубляется в свою печальную историю: рассказывает о том, как они раньше жили с мамой, о своей школе и старых друзьях. Когда приходит время поведать о Югёме, Чимин запинается, чувствуя, что ему внезапно становится жарко.

— Он был моим первым парнем, да и с ним я впервые поцеловался (грустная и мёртвая улыбка, не затрагивающая глаз). Мы много тусовались и правда были как не разлей вода, так что многие шутливо 'прессовали' нас. Югём, конечно же, всё отрицал, — Чимин на мгновение закрывает глаза и ведёт шеей, не позволяя призракам прошлого приблизиться к нему. — Мы не хотели, чтобы кто-то знал, что мы вместе. В нашей школе такого нет, а в моей прошлой была традиция проводить в конце года маленькое соревнование: 'Самый красивый ученик', 'Самый умный ученик', ' _Самая милая парочка_ '. И кто-то по приколу запихал нас туда. Югём сильно бесился и постоянно просил, чтобы нас удалили из категории. А на меня вообще обиделся, потому что я ни слова не сказал против, и не разговаривал со мной почти неделю. Но что я должен был сделать, избить своих друзей из-за всего лишь _шутки?_ — на последнем слове голос срывается, и Чимин зажимает нижнюю часть лица ладонью. Намджун уходит теперь на кухню и возвращается со стаканом прохладной воды. Чимин ставит его на левое колено. — Югём продолжал игнорировал меня в школе и не отвечал на звонки и сообщения, и меня это достало. Я нашёл его в школе и сказал, типа либо он перестаёт меня игнорить, либо мы расстаёмся, поэтому мы договорились встретиться на одном нашем месте. Тут тоже такого нет, но наша школа была далеко от центра, поэтому рядом находился старый лес. В лесу над высохшей рекой проходил деревянный мост, держащийся на последнем честном слове, но мы часто тусовались в этом месте, так как оно много значило для нас. В тот день мы тоже пошли туда. Я надеялся, что мы помиримся, но мы только начали ругаться. Много чего друг другу сказали, — Чимин морщится, отпивая из стакана. Он почти не помнит, что говорил сам, а вот слова Югёма отпечатались в его голове навсегда. — Я обвинял его в излишней серьёзности, он меня — в инфантильности. Типа мне нужно повзрослеть и научиться жёсткости… да и много всего другого. Мы ещё достаточно успели наговорить, когда я понял, что в разговоре нет смысла. Я хотел уйти, но Югём не хотел отпускать меня и схватил за руку. Мы чуть ли не начали драться, а потом… — голос снова ползёт выше, и Чимин стискивает зубы. Он не может поверить, что впервые говорит кому-то об этом вслух. Не считая адвокатов, конечно. — Потом из-за наших действий старые доски не выдержали и треснули. Одна моя нога провалилась, но я упал не полностью, схватившись за перила. Югёму повезло меньше, — Чимин усмехается от своих слов, их горечь катится вниз по горлу. Он никогда не забудет тот 'хлопок', что последовал после того, как доски обвалились. — Что было потом я не помню, меня как будто вырубило на автопилот. Пришёл в себя только когда к нам приехали полицейские.

— П-полицейские? — переспрашивает Намджун, всё это время сидящий с открытым ртом.

— Меня обвинили в том, что я убил его, — Чимин нервно смеётся, и кажется, что у него начнётся новая истерика, но Чимин всего лишь допивает прохладную воду.

— Но это же был несчастный случай-

— У него отец каким-то крутым перцем оказался, хотел всё повесить на меня, — у Чимина снова резко меняется настроение (возможно, всё дело в выпитом соджу), и он до побеления сжимает пальцы вокруг запотевшего стекла. — Мама влезла в долги, чтобы нанять каких-то дохуя крутых адвокатов. Но они оказались бесполезны, потому что меня реально хотели посадить. А потом почему-то… — Чимин хмурится, внезапно вспомнив кое-что важное, — всё прекратилось. С меня сняли все обвинения, родители Югёма перестали отсылать моей маме угрозы, в суде нигде не упоминали о нашем деле. Как отрезало. Может, это кто-то из тех, кого наняла мама, не знаю. В любом случае, весь город всё равно об этом знал, так что нам пришлось продать дом, чтобы со всем расплатиться, и переехать туда, где дешевле. У нас до сих пор остались долги.

— Хуёво, — контактирует Намджун, проводя пальцами по нахмуренным бровям. — Очень хуёво, даже не знаю, что сказать тебе.

— Я думал, что справляюсь с этим, но иногда так накатывает, что я даже дышать не могу, — приглаживая пальцами волосы, Чимин откидывается на спинку дивана. Намджун поднимается и присаживается рядом. — Я вроде скучаю по нему, а вроде злюсь за всё то, что он сказал. Самое больное, что каждое его слово — правда.

— Мне жаль, что всё так произошло, — спустя какое-то время говорит Намджун, смотря куда-то вниз. — И я не знаю, что Югём сказал тебе, но ты не обязан слушать его. Ты хороший, Чимин, если кто-то сказал, что это не так, это не значит, что это правда. Ты многим нравишься, ты же знаешь.

Несколько минут подростки молчат, переваривая сказанное, а затем Чимин вдруг ни с того ни с сего меняет тему, видимо почувствовав себя слишком открытым для кого-то.

— А тебе я нравлюсь? — провокационно спрашивает он, пихая Намджуна в бок. Как-то они говорили по душам, и оба признались, что не уверены, что им нравятся только девочки, так что эта тема не была закрыта для обсуждений.

— Нет, — отвечает Намджун, морща нос.

— Айщ, хён, почему? — скорчившись, Чимин изображает сильные боли, на что Намджун заливисто смеётся. Они ещё не договорили, но если Чимину удобнее сменить тему, то пусть так и будет.

— Я люблю высоких парней, а ты мелкий.

— Во мне целых сто семьдесят сантиметров! — Чимина отпихивают, но он выпячивает губы и начинает жаловаться: — Я ещё только расту, скоро все восемьдесят буду.

— Я не рассматриваю ниже ста семидесяти пяти, так что звякни, когда будешь выше меня, — Намджун падает на спину, поверженный, и поднимается на локтях, пиная Чимина пяткой. — Будешь курить?

— Если ты не купил с 'кнопкой', можешь больше не приходить ко мне, — Чимин смеётся, поднимаясь вслед за Намджуном, и в его груди распускаются цветы. Может, он облажался, рассказав всё постороннему, а может, Намджун сможет стать для него кем-то очень близким, он не знает. Но они точно поговорят ещё не раз.

— Я убью Ёнсон за то, что она подсадила тебя на это дерьмо.

В ответ Чимин показывает язык.

После этой встречи Намджун и Чимин становятся ближе. Ничего волшебного не происходит: Чимин всё ещё болит из-за Югёма, Намджун не становится его внезапным лучшим другом, но теперь Чимину гораздо легче жить, когда рядом с ним появился человек, знающий его личную боль.

В семнадцать с половиной Чимин узнаёт, что Хичоль работает в тату-салоне, и записывается на приём. Несколькими месяцами спустя его уши начинает украшать пирсинг.

К восемнадцати годам Чимин умудряется запрятать Югёма глубоко в себе и наконец двигается дальше. Теперь у него много друзей, пирсинга и татуировок, причём каждая из них посвящена двум людям: _тому самому_ и себе, точнее, тому себе, которого он потерял.

В девятнадцать лет Чимин заканчивает школу и поступает в колледж, где знакомится с прекрасной Дженни Ким. Сначала Чимин постепенно вводит её в свою компанию, а полгода спустя теряет с этой девушкой девственность.

В свои почти двадцать Чимин впервые пробует наркотики вместе с новым другом Бэкхёном. Когда Чимину исполняется ровно двадцать, он уверен, что взял свою жизнь под абсолютный контроль — жалкое и слабое 'я' надёжно спрятано, фантом, отголосок прошлой жизни, заперт внутри, и его больше не беспокоят воспоминания о прошлом, когда он целует Дженни или играет с кем-то из друзей в алкогольные игры.

Его жизнь хороша, не имеет ни малейшего смысла, но именно этим и прекрасна.

До тех пор, пока в его дом не приходят какие-то люди и не разрушают _всё._


	20. Мы все тонем в одной и той же воде

_(Дай хотя бы одну грёбаную причину, почему я не должен уходить)_

— Открой ротик — залетит самолётик.

Уджи поворачивает голову и смеряет довольного Юна взглядом. Юн уместился на краю чужого стула и с широкой улыбкой подносит к губам донсэна дольку мандарина.

— Ну дава-ай, — покачав головой, Уджи открывает рот и хватает зубами кислую мякоть. Прожевав, Уджи облизывает влажные губы и отклоняет голову, когда в него пытаются всунуть второй кусок.

— Ты вроде как всё сделал, можешь быть свободен, — Юн сдувается, вытирает липкие пальцы салфеткой и пересаживается на место напротив Уджи, сначала заставив Тэхёна приподняться, а затем усадив его к себе на колени.

Уджи выпускает тяжёлый вздох, находя глазами стоящую перед ним стеклянную тарелочку с очищенными мандаринами, и переводит взгляд на свою правую руку — пальцы неподвижны из-за белоснежного гипса (Юн нарисовал на нём цветочек и 'Юнги-хён, ты самый лучший!!!'), и Уджи почти ничего не может делать одной рукой, даже снять с фрукта кожуру. Хотя это забавно, потому что для драки ему понадобилась всего одна ладонь. Но Уджи не хочет об этом вспоминать. Он не должен был избивать кого-то перед своими друзьями, даже если они оказались там случайно (Уджи беспокоится, что повредил Тэёну психику).

И если Уджи волновался, изменилось ли отношение Тэёна к нему после сцены с избиением, то с Намджуном всё так и оставалось запутанным. Уджи пообещал себе, что разберётся с этим, когда у него будет лишнее время, и, благодаря отстранению от службы, его появилось предостаточно.

— Как вы… — забрасывая в рот дольку мандарина, Уджи прочищает горло и, смущаясь, хмурится. — Как вы поняли, что нравитесь друг другу?

— Я влюбился в него сразу же, как только увидел, — слащаво произносит Юн и, видимо ожидая поцелуя, тянется в сторону Тэхёна, но у того, к удивлению Юна, морщится лицо. — Что не так? Это же звучало романтично!

— Даже я помню, что, когда вы встретились впервые, Тэхёну было пятнадцать лет, — объясняет и своё скривившееся лицо Уджи.

— И что? — Юн закатывает глаза.

— Попахивает педофилией, учитывая сколько тогда было _тебе._

— А почему ты этим вообще интересуешься? — с подозрением спрашивает Юн, затем его рот изумлённо открывается, а брови поднимаются. — Подожди…

— Просто ответь на вопрос, никаких комментариев, — раздражённо цедит Уджи и обращает внимание на Тэхёна, готового высказаться, но тот вздрагивает, когда Юн громко выкрикивает:

— Да ты гонишь!

— Я же попросил-

— И в кого это наш господин _Я Не Знаю, Что Такое Чувства_ втюрился?!

— Ладно, забейте, я так и знал, — отодвинув от себя загипсованной рукой оставшиеся дольки мандаринов, Уджи начинает подниматься, но Юн хватает его за край кожаной куртки.

— Ну-ка колись, инач-

— Юнги, — смотря на Юна из-за надплечья, спокойно произносит Тэхён, и Юн мгновенно успокаивается, выпуская тёмный материал из цепких пальцев. Уджи присаживается обратно и чувствует в сердце лёгкий укол зависти, потому что Тэхён единственный, кто может хоть как-то влиять на его хёна. — Что-то случилось, Уджи-хён? Или ты внезапно заинтересовался чужой личной жизнью?

Уджи хочется беситься из-за того, что Тэхён такой проницательный и понимающий. Он один из немногих, кто умеет столь легко читать других людей.

— Возможно, это чисто теоретически возможно (предупреждающий взгляд в сторону Юна), что я нравлюсь одному парню.

— Ты уверен? Он говорил тебе об этом?

Уджи закусывает нижнюю губу, бросая на Тэхёна нерешительный взгляд.

— Вроде бы? Ну, кое-что было, но я не знаю… Недавно я поцеловал его в лоб, а через какое-то время он целовался с одной из своих подруг.

— И? — Тэхён поднимает левую бровь, ожидая продолжения.

— И он сказал мне, что целоваться с человеком, который тебе не нравится, ужасно. А также упомянул, что ему было приятно, когда _я_ целовал его лоб. Почему он это сказал?

В течение нескольких секунд все молчат (даже Юн ничего не говорит), и Уджи начинает нервничать.

— Может, я ему и не нравлюсь, он же был пьян. Да и с чего я взял? Он бы сказал прямо, да? Или как это делается? Чёрт, а если я всё неправильно понял?

Уджи дёргает правой ногой и кусает большой палец на руке. Будучи сыном Мин Юкхэя, он не получал достаточно времени, чтобы ходить на свидания и заводить отношения, и, не считая случая с одним парнем из прошлого, Уджи был полным профаном в этом деле.

— Погоди, хён, прежде чем я озвучу своё мнение, можешь ли ты сказать... этот парень, мы его знаем?

Уджи уверен, что, скорее всего, Юн начнёт издеваться, но всё равно решает ответить в надежде, что так Тэхён поможет ему разобраться.

— Это… Намджун? — признаётся он, неловко скребя указательным пальцем по гипсу.

Вместо ожидаемой реакции Тэхён и Юн, переглянувшись, фыркают и как будто расслабляются.

— Ты ему нравишься, не напрягайся даже, — Юн машет ладонью, мол, забей, и скользит ею вниз, приобнимая Тэхёна поперёк живота. Тэхён часто кивает, передвигаясь на чужих коленях ради удобства.

— Откуда вы знаете? — Юн усмехается, когда Уджи затихает и недоверчиво морщится.

— А кто не знает? Спроси Тэёна, даже он давно в курсе.

— Это же очевидно, — Тэхён пожимает плечами и тянется через стол, чтобы взять половинку мандарина. Одну часть он кладёт в открытую ладонь Юна.

— Вы не можете быть уверены в этом, — Уджи чувствует в груди непонятную искру, разжигающую надежду, и кривится. Он не хочет обмануться. — Может, вам всем показалось.

— Поверь, хён, это заметно, — Тэхён кивает, проглатывая, и кладёт в рот ещё одну дольку. — Но мы не знаем, нравится ли он тебе.

— Я сам не знаю, — из губ Уджи вылетает нервный смешок. — То есть, да? Но я не уверен, что подхожу для него.

— Почему нет? — мягко спрашивает Тэхён, слабо улыбаясь.

— Я в принципе не подхожу для отношений, — каждая фраза звучит нерешительно, но Уджи ничего не может поделать с этим. — Я не думаю, что смогу сделать всё правильно.

— Что насчёт того, чтобы попытаться? — предлагает Юн, и впервые за день Уджи не хочет его ударить.

— Я боюсь, — отвечает он, и внезапно его голос кажется слабым и ломким. Прочистив горло, Уджи приподнимает одно плечо и с сомнением посматривает то на хёна, то на Тэхёна. — Вы же знаете, что отношения для меня это что-то дико сложное.

— Я уверен, что Намджун поможет тебе разобраться в этом, а если нет, он всё равно примет твоё решение. Только поговори с ним. Он заслуживает знать о твоих чувствах.

— Я даже не знаю точно, что это за чувства, — ноет Уджи. Вот почему он никогда не влезает в это дерьмо. Слишком сложно. Внезапно раздаётся дверной звонок, и Уджи бросает жалобный взгляд на поднимающегося с чужих колен Тэхёна. — Вдруг я ошибаюсь в своей симпатии, и мы перестанем быть друзьями? Я не хочу потерять это.

— А вдруг ты правда ошибаешься, и вы сможете стать особенными друг для друга? М? — Тэхён дёргает бровями и уходит, чтобы открыть дверь. Уджи какое-то время молчаливо наблюдает за Юном, очищающим новый мандарин, пока Тэхён не выкрикивает кое-что, что заставляет его подскочить: — Уджи-хён! Это к тебе!

— Чёрт, а если это _он?_ — Уджи по привычке пытается пригладить волосы правой рукой, но всего лишь тычет гипсом себе в лоб, почти не замечая этого из-за усилившегося волнения. — Что мне делать-то?!

— Поговорить? — издевается Юн и указывает подбородком на арку в коридор. — Давай, не дрейфь.

— Я не могу, — сипит Уджи и поворачивается, начиная прикидывать, как много костей он сломает, если упадёт с третьего этажа.

— Эй, Джи, — тоже встав из-за стола, Юн хватает Уджи за плечи и грозно смотрит на него сверху вниз. — Я знаю, что тебе нелегко, когда дело касается вот... такого, и это прозвучит грамматически неправильно, но попробуй _попробовать._ Ты достоин иметь кого-то, кто будет заботиться о тебе.

Юн закатывает глаза, когда встречается с кислым выражением лица своего донсэна.

Намджун удивлённо вздрагивает, когда слышит странный звук, а в следующую секунду в коридор вылетает Джихун с таким выражением лица, будто сейчас либо потеряет сознание, либо сам кого-то заставит потерять сознание.

— О, привет, — Юн широко улыбается, подводя к пытающемуся не засмеяться Тэхёну и озадаченному Намджуну Джихуна, крепко держа его за плечо. — Давно не виделись.

Мужчины пожимают друг другу руки (Джихун, ощущая жар на задней стороне шеи, неловко машет гипсом), и Тэхён делает вид, будто кое о чём вспомнил. Джихун понимает по его сверкающим глазам, что это неправда.

— Хён, нам нужно вернуться во дворец, — говорит Тэхён, цепляясь за предплечья Юна длинными пальцами. — Я забыл помыть одно… окно. Да, окно. Принц будет злиться на меня, если я этого не сделаю.

— Какое к чёрту окно?! — шипит Джихун, когда Юн и Тэхён выходят из квартиры, но дверь всё равно захлопывается, и он застывает, боясь обернуться.

— Привет?..

Если вы когда-нибудь задавались вопросом, каково это, быть в курсе, что ты точно нравишься человеку, стоящему рядом с тобой, и не иметь при этом ни малейшего понятия, что делать, то вы должны знать, что это самый настоящий кошмар.

Джихун поворачивается, выдавливая улыбку, и мысленно матерится за свой внешний вид: он одет в домашнюю толстовку, штаны для йоги и кожаную куртку (утром он ходил выбрасывать мусор), в то время как на Намджуне джинсы, водолазка и тёмная куртка, а русые волосы разделены на пробор посередине.

Джихуну хочется выть.

— Неофициальный костюм? Необычно, — издаёт неловкий смешок он и мечтает забить себя насмерть своим же гипсом.

— Мы с Тэёном решили поменяться стилями в одежде, ты бы его видел, — Намджун дружелюбно улыбается, но по нему видно, что он точно также борется с неловкостью.

— Я спросить хотел, как он? Ну, после произошедшего…

— Сначала он дико испугался, а потом решил, что ты крутой, и выбрал тебя своим самым любимым хёном.

— Это окончательное решение? — губы Джихуна дрожат от улыбки, но он заставляет предателей-лёгкие работать, иначе он скоро задохнётся.

— Увы, но мы все проиграли тебе, — Намджун разводит руками, чуть наклоняясь вперёд, и Джихун смущённо облизывает губы, переводя взгляд на оставленную на крючке куртку Тэхёна. — Но я пришёл не для этого. Хочу серьёзно поговорить с тобой кое о чём.

— О чём? — и почему Джихун такой трус? Почему он абсолютный лох в таких лёгких вещах?

Намджун смотрит на него всего секунду, потом опускает голову и внезапно становится очень собранным.

— Я не знаю, как правильно преподнести это. Помнишь, как я наговорил тебе кучу всего, когда ты забирал нас из клуба? Ты обещал поговорить, когда я буду трезвым… — сделав глубокий вздох, Намджун шагает вперёд и оказывается прямо напротив сжавшегося Джихуна. Тот молчит, прекрасно зная, что будет дальше. — Ладно, я скажу как есть: ты мне нравишься. Очень давно и очень сильно. И я знаю, — Намджун приподнимает руки, будто на него сейчас накинуться, — что ты не особо хочешь отношений, поэтому долго молчал. Не хотел потерять тебя из-за своих ненужных чувств.

Намджун переводит дух, и это разбивает сердце Джихуна. То, каким печальным он выглядит.

— Но я решил, что это будет честно, если ты узнаешь. Так что вот…

Уставившись в какую-то точку на полу, Джихун глубоко вздыхает. Его сердце начинает биться сильнее, когда он понимает, что не имеет права промолчать. Намджун — один из самых замечательных людей в его жизни, Джихун не может отпустить его. И, даже если ответное признание будет стоить ему остановки сердца, он всё равно это сделает.

— Ты прав, я не хочу отношений, — сухо говорит Джихун, сжимая левую ладонь в кулак, и с трудом поднимает на Намджуна взгляд; у того, кажется, потухают глаза после услышанного. С силой прикусив нижнюю губу, Джихун заставляет себя сказать всё остальное: — Но я хочу _тебя._

Если честно, он так и не запоминает, кто сделал первый шаг. Проходит напряжённая секунда, оставляющая его фразу повиснуть в сгустившемся воздухе, а в следующую Джихун чувствует вкус губ Намджуна.

Он не уверен, что делает это правильно из-за своего ничтожного опыта, поэтому обхватывает шею Намджуна левой рукой, не доверяя своим коротким ногам. Задержав дыхание всего на секунду, Джихун приоткрывает рот, и чужие губы скользят по его собственным. Намджун наклоняется к нему, почти сгибаясь из-за разницы в росте, и крепко держит Джихуна за талию. А тот чувствует, будто умирает и воскрешается одновременно. Это не идеально, но лучше всего. Не из-за мягкости губ или умения целоваться, а потому что это _его_ Намджун. Намджун, который не оставил Джихуна, когда его мир пошатнулся.

— Ты мне тоже нравишься, — Джихун глубоко вдыхает, всё тот же цитрусовый одеколон и запах табака окутывают его. — И я хотел бы стать кем-то особенным для тебя, но не знаю, что должен делать. Я опасаюсь, что подведу тебя.

— Давай всё обговорим и сделаем это максимально осторожно? И медленно, чтобы ты чувствовал себя комфортно, — мгновенно входя в чужое положение, Намджун притягивает Джихуна к себе, продолжая сжимать его бока руками, забравшимися под куртку. — Мы обязательно разберёмся с этим.

— Боже, ты мне так сильно нравишься, — выдыхает Джихун и знает, что впереди у него ещё много проблем, связанных с этим, но пока что откладывает всё куда подальше и тянется, чтобы крепко обнять Намджуна и вжаться в его грудь.

◌

Чимин медленно моргает, смотря на светлые стены своей комнаты (Вону задвинул полог), и переводит взгляд на Ким Сокджина, собирающего в тёмно-коричневую сумку медицинское оборудование.

— На сегодня всё, — Ким Сокджин слегка улыбается, гремя замком, и выпрямляется, смотря на Чимина. Тот отводит взгляд от стены и приподнимается на подушках. Прошлым вечером его успешно 'залатали', так что сейчас Ким Сокджин просто проверял его состояние. — Вам нужен отдых. Обезболивающее начнёт действовать в течение двадцати минут, сэр. Я оставлю охрану в коридоре, хорошо? Сейчас Вам ничего не угрожает.

Чимин пожимает плечами. Ему на самом деле плевать, охраняют его или нет.

— Я могу кое-что спросить у Вас?

— Да, конечно, — Ким Сокджин перехватывает ручку сумки и выжидательно смотрит на Чимина, хмурящего лоб.

— Если Вы никогда не хотели навредить мне, то почему пытались лишить права на трон, а Пранприю сделать единственной наследницей?

— Я пытался предоставить Вам защиту, сэр. Потеряв статус, Вы бы не были столь ценны для Чон Минджэ. Принцессу он бы не решился тронуть.

Чимин отводит пустой взгляд, оставляя реплику Ким Сокджина без ответа, и пялится на вышитый золотым узор на одеяле. Всё окончательно рухнуло вчерашним вечером. Тот, кому он хотел, по-настоящему _хотел_ доверять, предал его, а человек, который казался вне всего этого, спас его.

— Через несколько минут Королевская семья сделает официальное обращение. Я вернусь сразу после этого, но постарайтесь поспать. Если Вам что-то будет нужно, позвоните Вону или Мину, — Ким Сокджин приободряюще, но всё ещё как-то отстранённо улыбается и указывает ладонью на стационарный телефон. Чимин снова игнорирует это.

Когда двери в его покои захлопываются, Чимин ждёт какое-то время. Почти не обращая внимания на постепенно притупляющуюся анальгетиками боль, Чимин поднимается с подушек и издаёт приглушённое _тс-с_. От любого резкого движения надплечье будто прожигает, но у Чимина нет времени, чтобы ждать, пока боль исчезнет полностью.

_Пранприя смотрит на своё отражение в круглом зеркале с тёмной рамой из древесины ценных пород. Густо накрашенные губы едва заметно дрожат, пока Чеён укладывает волосы Пранприи в пышный пучок…_

Он здесь не останется.

Схватившись за край кровати, Чимин медленно и неуклюже поднимается, а потом начинает двигаться с неожиданной скоростью: он здесь _не останется._

Для начала Чимин надевает тёмную толстовку (когда он выворачивает руку, на бинтах в месте ранения выступают небольшие капли крови), застёгивает молнию до конца и опускается на колени. На секунду застыв от лёгкого головокружения, Чимин вытаскивает из-под опущенного одеяла свой верный рюкзак и поднимается.

_Вторая служанка, низко поклонившись, подносит принцессе её венец. Пранприя касается уголка глаза, снимая маленькую слезинку, и надевает на себя корону, которая чуть приминает объёмные волосы…_

У него нет точного плана действий, только то, что он должен убраться отсюда как можно дальше. Вернуться _домой._ Перестать быть частью чьих-то игр.

Чимин забирает из гардеробной две футболки и спортивные штаны и запихивает их на дно рюкзака. Следующими туда летят несколько зажигалок, пачка сигарет и зарядное устройство для телефона. Больше брать нечего, Чимин натягивает на подбородок чёрную маску, похожую на медицинскую, и напоследок обходит все комнаты. Те раздражают своей идеальной чистотой и порядком и кажутся бездушными. Чимин надеется, что больше не вернётся сюда, включая на телевизоре федеральный канал и добавляя громкости.

Распахнув окно в гостиной, Чимин выглядывает наружу, пытаясь высмотреть охрану, и кусает себя за уголок верхней губы, заметив, что ближайшие дежурные далеко от него. Забросив рюкзак на спину, Чимин морщится от рези, которой уже не должно быть, и залезает на подоконник. Перевесив одну ногу через край, Чимин как раз раздумывает над тем, чтобы сначала сбросить рюкзак, как внезапно в его комнату кто-то стучит. На секунду зажмурившись, Чимин глубоко вздыхает и опускается обратно на пол. Спрятав рюкзак под одну из козеток (туда же летят маска и толстовка), Чимин осторожно подходит к дверям и приоткрывает их. Он ожидал увидеть кого-то из охраны или вернувшегося Ким Сокджина (да кого угодно), поэтому вздрагивает, встречаясь взглядом с Чонгуком.

_Чон Ханыль выходит на улицу вместе с Пранприей и Ким Сокджином. Улыбнувшись своей разбитой дочери, она касается её щеки пальцами, спрятанными чёрной перчаткой, и, подхватив подол платья, первая направляется к площадке у начала мраморной лестницы, у подножия которой собралось несколько дюжин репортёров…_

Чонгук будто хочет что-то сказать, но Чимин, потеряв дар речи, лишь качает головой и впивается онемевшими пальцами в створку двери. Глаза почему-то начинает странно щипать.

_Чон Ханыль широко улыбается, не показывая зубов, и неторопливо осматривает незаметно рассредоточившуюся охрану и группу слуг. О Сехун подносит Чон Ханыль микрофон, мгновенно испаряясь, и она на секунду замораживает улыбку, прежде чем начать говорить._

_— Доброго времени суток, граждане Великой Кореи. Спешу сообщить вам, что принц Чон Чимин в данный момент находится в безопасности. Ему сразу же оказали всю необходимую помощь, поэтому для волнения нет никаких причин. Не верьте слухам, что это была какая-то опасная группировка. Чуть позже мы сделаем повторное обращение, — Чон Ханыль как всегда выглядит безупречно и собрано. Лишь на мгновение её маска смазывается, когда в толпе репортёров кто-то произносит _Чон Минджэ_. — Пожалуйста, верьте в нас. **'Кровь выше короны'.** Сейчас Королевская семья сильна как никогда. Нас не сломить._

Чимин упускает то, как Чонгук оказывается перед ним на коленях, следом начинает реветь в его ногах, шумно всхлипывая, и утыкается носом в собственное предплечье. Чувствуя вокруг туман из-за сказанных в прямом эфире слов Чон Ханыль, Чимин разворачивается, вытаскивает из-под козетки свои вещи и во второй раз забирается на подоконник.

Но Чимин не упускает, как Чонгук выдавливает сквозь слёзы одну фразу. Одну чёртову фразу, которая заставляет его остановиться.

◌

Вместо того, чтобы проведать наследника после выхода к прожорливым СМИ, Сокджин идёт в свои покои. Удивлённо приподняв брови на сидящую в кресле у незажжённого камина Хеджин, Сокджин располагается напротив неё и трёт переносицу. Хеджин бросает на него вопросительный взгляд.

— Я думал, ты встретишься с некоторыми членами парламента.

— Её Величество попросила всё отменить, позже ей понадобится моя помощь, — Хеджин предлагает Сокджину бокал вина, но тот отмахивается и достаёт из внутреннего кармана пиджака сложенный лист и зажигалку. — Последние дни ты какой-то напряжённый.

— Если ты забыла, вчера господина Чимина чуть не убила чета Чонов.

— Ему определённо повезло, что с ними не было Суджи-щи, — Сокджин фыркает, прокручивая зажигалку длинными пальцами, и качает головой. — Что? Мать Чонгука _сумасшедшая._ Но я не про покушение. Как твой лучший друг на протяжении долгих лет, могу сказать, что тебя беспокоит что-то другое.

— Я не хочу втягивать тебя в это, — Сокджин становится более серьёзным, начиная разворачивать лист, оказавшийся фотографией. — Ты знаешь и так слишком много.

— Такова цена нашего выгодного союза, — Хеджин отпивает из бокала и выпрямляет ноги. — И что, например, я знаю, что другим лучше не знать?

— Например, это, — Сокджин поворачивает фотографию к Хеджин, и её лицо мгновенно бледнеет. — Никто другой не должен знать, что у короля и королевы были двойняшки.

Нажав на кнопку зажигалки, Сокджин позволяет маленькому огоньку захватить край фотографии и бросает её в камин. Пламя поглощает картинку всё сильнее и съедает изображение молодой Чон Ханыль, счастливо прижимающей к груди два свёртка. Последним, что захватывает огонь, оказывается нацарапанная белой ручкой надпись:

_Я возвращаюсь :)_


End file.
